Music of absurd life
by FranniRokudo
Summary: Sometimes, not waiting for change in their ugly gray life, and they suddenly claimed. It happened in the lives of two very different people who, according to their status would never have met, if not the violin. This nifty tool completely tied up, changed, forced to think about something really valuable teacher and his new pupil.
1. (Не)Новая встреча

_Припёртого к стене хамелеона не отличишь от стены._

_Доминик Опольский (c)._

_Музыка — это язык души; это область чувств и настроений; это — в звуках выраженная жизнь души._

_Александр Серов (с)._

– Я думаю, что из него мог бы выйти толк. Он как неотёсанный алмаз – если попадёт в руки к хорошему мастеру, то станет поистине драгоценным бриллиантом, – тихо, задумчиво и будто себе проговорил синеволосый мужчина, приложив пальцы к подбородку и с видом активной мыслительной деятельности глядя на стоящего неподалёку от него парня, зажавшего в своих тонких пальцах скрипку. Женщина лет сорока с чем-то, что сидела поодаль от говорившего, в следующую же секунду вспыхнула, чуть ли не вскочив со своего стула, и активно начала жестикулировать в такт своим словам.

– Господи, вы понимаете, что говорите, мистер Рокудо Мукуро? – Она привстала и грозно упёрла руки в бока; мужчина при этом остался неподвижен. – Разве вы, вы – тот, который пришёл к нам с такой безупречной рецензией от института и так отлично проработавший здесь два года, можете говорить это? Разве не видите, что мальчик не знает элементарные правила нотной грамоты, что его музыка сбивчива и неритмична порой вообще, что эту мелодию он или придумал сам – а вы сами понимаете, что можно придумать, ни разу не ходя в музыкальную школу, или исковеркал что-то известное? Вы вообще слушаете меня? – вдруг раздражённо спросила она, подойдя ближе и будто заглядывая в глаза своему коллеге, проверяя, не игнорирует ли он её. Тот же спокойно вздохнул, перевёл свой пристальный взгляд с хрупкого парнишки на неё и начал:

– Я же сказал ясно – неотёсанный. Если бы он походил на пару-тройку занятий, то смог бы развить свой талант к игре на скрипке до небывалых высот. Сейчас же да, соглашусь отчасти с вами – ему много чего не хватает. Но поверьте – слух у него есть. Говорю же – истинный бриллиант. – Мукуро вновь перевёл взгляд своих разноцветных глаз на выступившего зеленоволосого паренька, который на удивление спокойно и уверенно держался даже при критике своей игры. На мгновение их глаза встретились – немая просьба, холодность в ответ... и вдруг – что-то будто промелькнуло в тех сочно-зелёных глазах: то ли нежность, то ли уже мольба, то ли нотки сильного разочарования, и в ответ уже шла не прежняя сталь взгляда, а какая-то нерешительность, сомнение, раздумье... Кажется, женщина что-то парировала в ответ, но Мукуро её уже мало слушал – он всматривался в юного скрипача, думая, нужно или не нужно тешить его глупыми надеждами и мучить бесполезными занятиями. Парень осторожно провёл по грифу скрипки, словно стряхивая с неё пыль; да, его инструмент достался ему не иначе как от его дедушки, если не раньше, ведь выглядел довольно-таки старо – таких моделей, знал Рокудо, не выпускали вот уже как лет пятьдесят – но тем не менее, несмотря на давнишнюю дату своего выпуска, инструмент на вид казался ухоженным, за ним, было видно, хорошо следили, меняли струны, тщательно вытирали пыль из труднодоступных уголков, а смычок смачно протирали канифолью.

Юный скрипач был явно небогат, наверняка именно поэтому ему и был закрыт вход в это музыкальное учреждение в виде порой преувеличенных недостатков, сказанных завучем. Но у Мукуро была иная цель: воспитать талант, и всё равно, какой ценой ему это удастся сделать. Однако и идти наперекор начальству не особо-то хотелось... Мужчина задумался, в то время как его коллега продолжала распинаться про бедного паренька, порой яростно указывая на него пальцем и почти что брызжа слюной. Тот стоял неподвижно; удивительно, но ни один мускул на его лице не дрогнул после таких, возможно, в чём-то обидных слов. Он был совершенно спокоен и равнодушен к происходящему, будто решалась судьба не его, а какого-то постороннего человека. Рокудо усмехнулся, сложив ладони вместе и приставив их к лицу – излюбленный его жест, когда он раздумывал о чём-то серьёзном. Завуч тем временем, видя насмешку собеседника, разошлась ещё больше, подняв свою громкость на тон выше, а движения сделав чуточку быстрее и бешенее. Равнодушие нравилось Мукуро; собственно, ему всегда нравилось что-то необычное. И, кажется, он нашёл это. Мужчина всё это время пытался найти что-либо интересное, захватывающее, поистине особенное в людях. Но жизнь подкидывала ему заурядные таланты, обучать которых – сущая скука. Рокудо вновь хитро улыбнулся, глядя на спокойный вздох скрипача и его взгляд, явно просивший теперь не поддержки, а хотя бы прекращения этого словесного поноса женщины. Мукуро понимающе улыбнулся, кивнул и, когда речь его коллеги стала утихать и явно снижать темпы, перебил её:

– Я беру его. – Удивлённый возглас прошёлся по толпе; ах, Рокудо совсем забыл, что в зале было около пятнадцати человек выступавших и комиссия, которая могла быть удивлена его поступком. И во всё это время они внимательно следили за развитием событий, действительно заинтересовавшись им. А потом были, мягко говоря, шокированы произошедшим, ведь мужчина не ответил ни на один довод завуча по поводу отказа этому парнишки от занятий здесь. Мукуро же было всё равно – поддержат его или нет, да и вообще – на мнение окружающих в общем. Ведь главным залогом правильности его решения был... благодарный и тёплый взгляд юного скрипача. Отчего бы это равнодушию вдруг оттаять? Мужчина тихонько рассмеялся, встал в полный рост и повернулся к сзади него сидящим, словно готовясь объявить что-то.

– Он будет обучаться лишь у меня, и я не буду требовать за него премии. Надеюсь, желание руководящего состава удовлетворено. – Он многозначительно глянул на завуча, покрасневшую от стыда до корней волос и отвернувшуюся сейчас в сторону сцены, якобы она была ни при чём. Рокудо усмехнулся, вновь перевёл взгляд на аудиторию, посматривавшую на него, как на безумного. – Возражения не принимаются. Обещаю, это будет великий скрипач.

Мужчина развернулся, спокойно взял в руки свой кейс и двинулся к выходу – этот паренёк был последним из выступивших. Однако перед тем, как сделать разворот в сторону двери, он ещё раз окинул быстрым взглядом своего будущего ученика. «Ничего, сделаем из тебя человека», – промелькнуло в мыслях синеволосого мужчины, и через пару секунд ошарашенный зал сотряс громкий хлопок двери, заставивший всех очнуться. Мгновенно начались жаркие дебаты о случившемся, стали разбирать этого странного учителя по косточкам, его решение, потом этого выступившего парня и его игру – словом, всё, что только могло относиться к этому делу. Под шумок, всеми обсуждаемый, но никем не замеченный Фран (а именно так звали юного скрипача) осторожно подполз к выходу. Секунда – и предмет обсуждения благополучно скрылся.

Однако никто не мог спорить с Рокудо – это не несло вред сему музыкальному учреждению, да и было лишь на ответственности и возможностях самого учителя. А раз тот решил, значит, тщательно взвесил все «за» и «против», чтобы выбрать такое. На самом деле все эти жаркие споры были лишь тогда, когда самого мужчины не было в комнате – его банально все боялись. Он смог внушить этот страх, даже не преследуя подобной цели. Мукуро был поистине гениальным человеком – в этом было его счастье и горе. Счастье в том, что такой как он сможет продвинуть прекрасное искусство игры на скрипке дальше, может быть, создаст пару своих не менее красивых композиций, а может, преуспеет в виртуозном исполнении самых известных – нам пока неизвестно, ведь этот молодой мужчина только на самом начале своего творческого пути, но какие-то шажки он уже начал делать в этом направлении, для своего возраста прославившись непревзойдённым учителем и доведя своих редких, но действительно щедро одарённых учеников до собственного места среди известных музыкантов, славы, популярности, денег... Какому юному уму не хотелось бы иметь такое? Но и для себя Мукуро достаточно постарался – иногда где-то выступал, был известен в определённых кругах, бывал приглашённым в знаменитые концертные залы своего города, а порой и страны. В общем говоря, вниманием и деньгами обделён не был. Многие его уважали, богославляли, влюблялись (особенно юные ученицы), однако некоторые были иного мнения о нём...

Вот в том-то и состояло его горе, впрочем, самого Рокудо никак не огорчавшего: он был слишком гениален, а раз гениален, то был предметом зависти, а если зависть... Наверное, продолжать не стоит: различные неправдоподобные и обидные слухи, мелкие пакости и обвинения в самых невероятных вещах. Вот он, бич гениальных людей, состоящий в том, что их дар от Бога порой принимают за совершенно другое – подхалимство, ложную маску или что-нибудь иное, но только не за талант. Но Мукуро это никак не волновало. Игре на скрипке он отдавался полностью, это было практически смыслом его жизни и тем, для чего он каждый раз с утра заставлял себя вставать с кровати и идти куда-нибудь. В институте он был одним из лучших учеников; ладно, чего уж тут скрывать и преуменьшать его достоинства – он был просто лучшим, ни с кем не сравнимым выпускником, для которого сам директор написал скорее оду, чем просто хорошую рецензию; с такой рекомендацией мужчина был везде желанным гостем, во всех лучших музшколах страны. Собственно, настоящее место его работы и было таковым – престижным, хорошим, достойным. Его двухлетний стаж работы здесь полностью утвердил Рокудо как потрясающего учителя, ведь именно его, ничьи больше, ученики становились потом известны пускай и в небольшом кругу, но для их малого возраста – просто огромном. За всё это время у Мукуро было лишь пять учеников – три девушки, два парня – и все они добились определённых высот. Такое малое количество юных скрипачей своего обучения сам преподаватель объяснял тем, что эти люди были в самом деле гениальны и одарёны в этом; все они проходили жёсткую проверку, а также были одобрены всей комиссией без исключения. Именно поэтому сейчас все восседающие там были до невозможного удивлены выходкой учителя, ведь были стопроцентно уверены, что Мукуро серьёзно раскритикует этого парнишку, как это и происходило чаще всего.

Последние полгода Рокудо вообще не брал себе учеников, ссылаясь на то, что не может найти достойного. Могли возникнуть мысли о том, что, за неимением работы, он просто решил взять первого попавшегося – хоть что-то, как говорится. Но эта мысль сразу отпадала, ведь комиссия считала, что довольно-таки хорошо знает своего молодого учителя, чтобы думать о нём такое. Может, мальчик действительно одарён? Вот тут многие начинали вновь серьёзно задумываться, вспоминая какие-то отрывки из его выступления. Музыка была исполнена, чего уж греха таить, сыро, сам парень постоянно спотыкался, сбивался, порой сильно фальшивил. Да, быть может, в его музыке и была какая-то едва уловимая особенность... но да у какого музыканта, с другой стороны, её нет? Комиссия была до глубины души удивлена выбору Мукуро, ведь претенденты на обучение у него были действительно достойные, а их игра, если говорить ещё честнее, была виртуозно исполнена по сравнению с зеленоволосым парнишкой. Так в чём подвох такого необычного выбора Рокудо? Никто, кроме него самого, и знать не мог. Однако мы, кажется, слишком отвлеклись, ведь вся эта перепалка между членами комиссии длилась всего лишь каких-то пять минут – вскоре споры поутихли, тема разговора отчего-то стала неактуальной, и относительно все смирились с тем, что их учитель избрал себе именно этого парня. Быть может Мукуро, говоря о том, что берёт Франа под свою ответственность, намекнул на то, что главным поводом для отказа этой музшколы в обучении юному скрипачу был именно недостаток денег у последнего, о чём Рокудо знал не понаслышке. Откуда? О, это пока будет только впереди!..

После вынесения своего вердикта молодой учитель решил поскорее удалиться из этого места и отправиться поскорее домой – к домашнему очагу, уюту, жене и своей маленькой дочке – ей было от силы месяца три. Всё это немного должно было успокоить и разрядить уставшего и нагруженного думами Мукуро. _Немного. Должно._ Он усмехнулся, подходя к своей машине и нажимая на кнопку, чтобы открыть её. Вы, наверное, немного удивлены вышенаписанному, но тем не менее это правда: Рокудо уже успел завести полноценную семью. Именно поэтому многие завидовали ему – и его необыкновенному таланту, и достижениями на работе, и успехам в личной жизни. Казалось бы, живи да радуйся, коли тебя ставят в пример и стараются быть похожими на тебя. И Рокудо тщетно, но старался жить нормальной жизнью и радоваться некоторым мелочам, но... всё было в его жизни не так радужно и легко, как это виделось другим со стороны. И счастлив он сейчас отнюдь не был. Но да кого и когда это интересовало? Усмешка, открытая в салон дверь автомобиля, фотография явно фальшиво улыбающейся семьи на панеле. Вот именно. _Никого._

Мужчина вдохнул в себя побольше холодного воздуха, откинув голову назад и уставившись на серый небосвод. Из-за туч всегда кажется, что темнеет быстро. Из-за какого-то неверного решения в своей жизни всегда кажется, что и всё остальное существование – полная лажа и одна большая ошибка. Рокудо встряхнул головой и отбросил свои мерзкие философские мысли, известные каждому из нас. Они должны были достать его ещё ночью, так что смысл заморачиваться ими сейчас? Мукуро уже собрался сесть в машину и отправиться домой, как сзади себя он услышал оклик. Разворот. Вновь те самые изумрудные глаза. Что в них на сей раз: благодарность, хрупкая надежда, веселье? Мужчина признал их необычными ещё давно, но взял себе в ученики этого парня вовсе не за красоту очей. Внешностью его было навряд ли удивить. Вот музыкой – другое дело. Другое, но порой никому не понятное.

– Чего тебе? – устало спросил учитель, оперевшись о верх машины и вновь оглядев своего будущего ученика. Действительно, телосложение хрупкое: узкие плечи, сам худой, кожа бледная, лицо немного смазливое, но больше равнодушное, волосы до плеч, совершенно отсутствующий взгляд грустно-зелёных глаз, тонкие губы, редко расходящиеся в улыбке, недорогая одежда и неизменный футляр со скрипкой в руках. Он стоял метрах в двух от него, обдуваемый жестоким ветром и явно тянувший время. Наконец его губы разошлись в первом слоге, и он выдал:

– Когда будут занятия? – Голос совершенно обычный, немного охрипший, но явно от болезни. Что-то определённо нежное, конечно, в нём проскальзывало, но, чтобы читатели чего не продумали, скажем так: особой женственности в парне не было. Его холодный взгляд и манера речи явно говорили об этом.

– Приходи в эту среду. Там и разберёмся. Кабинет номер 313, – на автомате произнёс мужчина и приоткрыл дверь машины шире, собираясь сесть в неё. Неуверенные, абсурдные шаги, ощущение тёплого тела рядом. Удивление пробежало по сознанию Мукуро, заставив его развернуться. Запрокинутая голова (ростом юный скрипач был всего лишь до плеча нашего героя), опять всё тот же равнодушный взгляд, явное желание что-то сказать. Синеволосый хмыкнул – никогда ему ещё не приходилось видеть столь странных людей. Парень же быстро проговорил:

– Спасибо вам. Меня, кстати, Фран зовут. – Рокудо тихонько рассмеялся и без ответа сел в машину. Фран продолжал стоять рядом, не выявляя на своём лице какого-либо удивления. Мужчина завёл автомобиль, опустил окно и наконец сказал, насмешливо глядя на своего ученика:

– Знаю, Фран, знаю. Всё я про тебя знаю. – Мукуро тем временем доставал телефон, решившись свериться с пробками на дороге и поехать по той, на которой можно было застрять этак часика на два. – Меня можешь называть мастер Мукуро. Хах! шучу, конечно, называй как хочешь. – Он глянул на паренька, боясь теперь, что зря сказал такое – ведь Фран и будет называть его именно так. В нём совершенно не было чувства юмора. Или у мужчины оно было специфическое. А может, рано возникнувшая взрослая серьёзность у скрипача, доставшаяся ему от жизни? Кто знает. Рокудо был уже полностью готов отправиться в путь, да и неловкое молчание повисло между ними, явно намекая на прерывание бесполезной траты времени. Но Фран не уходил – лишь пристально смотрел на своего учителя, совершенно беспристрастно изучая его. Мукуро уже собирался было с ноткой раздражения в голосе объявить о своей сверхзанятости (понятное дело, что напускной) и поехать, как его ученик заговорил снова.

– Спасибо вам ещё раз, что взяли меня. – Интонация не соизволила измениться, как будто он не благодарил решившего его судьбу человека, а просто констатировал факт. Рокудо лишь фыркнул и улыбнулся, разворачиваясь к рулю и защёлкивая ремень безопасности. Не любил он, когда раньше времени его благодарили, – ведь правда, не за что. Он ещё ровным счётом ничего не сделал. Вот когда этот парень будет стоять на сцене одного из знаменитых концертных залов и исполнять свою музыку, а потом получать восторженные отзывы, бешеные аплодисменты и тонны букетов, тогда и будет, наверное, самое время сказать пару слов благодарности своему учителю. Сейчас это было вообще лишним, по мнению самого Мукуро. Всё измеряется в поступках, а не в глупых словах – вот был его девиз. Когда-то давно и сам мужчина вляпался в плохую историю, наслушавшись нежного женского лепета и поверив каждому его слову. А теперь – изволь пожинать плоды. Рокудо отвлёкся от своих мыслей и вновь выглянул в окно – Фран ещё стоял там, словно ожидая чего. В голове у мужчины промелькнула пускай абсурдная, но весьма соблазнительная мысль... Она была из того рода мыслей, думая которыми, уже не можешь отказаться от желаемого в них.

– Садись, что ли. Давай довезу. Далеко живёшь? – Мукуро совсем не хотелось возвращаться домой – для него было лучше уж отвезти этого парня до дома, за сколько бы тот километров отсюда ни находился. Фран ни на секунду не замешкался, а наоборот с активной готовностью обошёл машину и молча сел, лишь громко хлопнув дверью. Мужчина, когда тот начал искать ремень безопасности и с силой тянуть его на себя, чтобы пристегнуться, уловил момент, имея возможность вблизи рассмотреть своего уже не будущего ученика. Собственно, ничего нового в нём Рокудо не открыл – парень как парень, самый обычный, таких тысячи. Синеволосый учитель всё равно про себя удивлялся его непрофессиональной, ужасной, но такой загадочной игре на скрипке и до сих пор сам был в шоке от того, что решился взять обучение этого мальчишки на себя, даже не требуя за него выплаты. Хотя, если уж говорить честно, Мукуро вовсе не жалел об этом – он прекрасно знал, на что идёт и во что это выльется в конечном счёте. Ему просто показалось, что в этом зеленоволосом что-то есть... как знать, быть может, у него действительно талант, а может, Рокудо просто-напросто ошибся – увы, всем людям такое свойственно. Так что затеял всё это мужчина чисто для эксперимента, не более. Фран вопросительно глянул на учителя, тот молча отвернулся к рулю и, вздохнув, спросил ещё раз:

– Так где ты живёшь?

– Я буду говорить, куда ехать, – ровно и спокойно, вообще не меняющимся голосом и интонацией проговорил парень, бросив нетерпеливый взгляд на синеволосого.

– Конспирация, м? – подмигнул ему Мукуро и с некой долей радости заметил дёрнувшийся в улыбке уголок губ своего ученика. Далее, решив не задерживать парня, он выехал с парковочного места и, вывернув на главную дорогу, резко газанул, подняв рядом с машиной огромные серые волны мутных луж, в коих были сейчас все асфальты и проезжие части города. Однако долго радоваться водителю не пришлось: на первом же светофоре образовалась большая пробка, и пришлось с сожалением тормознуть. Рокудо опёрся о руль, выдохнув и убрав синие пряди с лица. Боковым зрением он увидел, что Фран с необычной для него нервозностью теребил край своей кофты и будто бы собирался что-то сказать, уже полуоткрывая рот, но тут же его прикрывал, словно не разрешал себе этого делать, словно это было лишнее. Мукуро усмехнулся – когда-то давно и он был таким же робким пацаном, хотя и этого робким можно было навряд ли назвать, но... Всё же что-то останавливало парня. Не имея привычку глупо молчать с человеком – неважно каким – мужчина решил было спросить о чём-то, но его перебил раньше решившийся Фран:

– После этого перекрёстка направо. – Рокудо слегка прицокнул и нажал на поворотник.

– Эх, раньше бы что ли сказал – сейчас с трудом перестроимся. – Мукуро глянул вперёд, потом в стекло заднего вида и стал ожидать движения. Лёгкая тень усмешки со стороны парня.

– Это ваша семья? – он указал кивком головы на фотографию, стоящую на передней панели, плавно переводя тему. Рокудо фыркнул и, полностью переключив внимание на руль, бросил короткое «Да». Фран пару секунд смотрел на своего учителя внимательно, сам Мукуро чувствовал каждой клеточкой тела, что его изучают насквозь, а вскоре зеленоволосый добавил:

– Красивая у вас жена. Да и дочка милашка – вся наверняка в маму. – Чувствовал мужчина, что всё это было сказано лишь для приличия – в голосе парня вовсе не слышались те нежность и восхищение, с коими обычно говорят о женщинах и детях. Поэтому Рокудо решил просто замять эту не совсем любимую для него тему, лишь неопределённо хмыкнув в ответ и промолчав. Вновь в салоне машины воцарилось непривычное молчание. Фран не знал, о чём ещё спросить своего нового учителя, а тот в свою очередь перебирал в памяти весьма неприятные моменты своей жизни, искривляясь порой в болезненной улыбке. Пробка же и не думала рассасываться. Вскоре Мукуро отошёл от своих мыслей и натянуто повернул голову в сторону парня, как бы вспомнив, что тот находится с ним и сейчас.

– Ну что, Фран, сколько лет до этого занимался музыкой и игрой на скрипке? – шутливо спросил мужчина, слегка нажав на газ и продвинув машину вперёд на пять метров. Тот безразлично пожал плечами и ответил:

– Я вообще не занимался ею и даже знать не знаю эти ноты, как их читать и исполнять. А играю лишь в качестве этакого любителя-новичка. Что где услышу – сразу стараюсь воспроизвести сам, без этих нот. – Он постучал пальцами по крышке футляра со скрипкой. Мукуро лишь хмыкнул, а после тяжко вздохнул, надавив на газ сильнее и раскручивая руль в правую сторону – в этом машинном застое стало образовываться какое-то движение.

– Трудно с тобой придётся, Фран. Без, как ты их называешь, «этих нот» тебе ни за что не справится с моими занятиями. Надо будет тебе их всё-таки подучить... Хотя знаешь, нет, я тебя этому и сам обучу – нечего тебе глаза мозолить в других кабинетах, – вдруг решил за парня Рокудо, мгновенно оживившись и наконец перестроившись на крайнюю полосу. – Так будет лучше, поверь. Будешь приходить значит в два раза больше. На следующем занятии обдумаем, когда.

– Мастер Мукуро... – начал было Фран, но его перебили:

– Серьёзно? – нешуточное удивление и насмешка в голосе, заблестевшие весёлостью разноцветные глаза, устремлённые на парня.

– Да, серьёзно. Вы же так сказали мне вас называть. Так что я хотел сказать?.. А, точно: почему вы взяли именно меня к себе в ученики? Я, честно, поражён. – Зеленоволосый спокойно уставился на Мукуро, пока тот поспешно проезжал через пешеходный переход, сворачивая направо. Развернувшись, мужчина бросил быстрый взгляд на Франа и вновь отвернулся.

– Давай сделаем так, Фран: пока на этот вопрос я тебе не отвечу, а в скором времени ты и сам сможешь найти на него ответ. Обещаю.

– Просто странно... – не унимался парень, снова занервничав и вернувшись к краю своей кофты, – Там было много достойных претендентов, которые во сто и сто тысяч раз лучше меня играли на скрипке. Но вы выбрали меня. Я так понял, что этот поступок вам вовсе не присущ, ведь удивилась вся комиссия, которая единогласно была против меня. Я не понимаю... Что со мной не так?

– Со всеми нами что-то не так, – просто и туманно ответил Рокудо, ухмыльнувшись. – Куда дальше?

Фран недовольно выдохнул и кивнул налево.

– Значит, не хотите отвечать?

– Пока нет. Я же объяснил. А тебя это разве так волнует? Ты же вроде весь такой равнодушный, – решил задеть за живое мужчина, давно раскусив сущность своего ученика. Тот просто отвернулся к окну и угрюмо засопел, было слышно, делая вид, что наблюдает за прекрасным видом за окном, состоявшим лишь из серых, намозоливших глаза домов, злобных прохожих и грязного неба над головой. Романтично, чего ещё скажешь. Это действительно то, на что стоит посмотреть. А если честно, то Мукуро без всяких дополнительных намёков понял, что его юный скрипач немного обиделся. Но он же сам хотел казаться крутым и пофигистичным. Разве не так? Так почему такие простые слова его задевают? Или Рокудо вновь ошибся?

Мимо же мелькали зажигавшиеся разными огнями дома, торговые центры, пестрившие своими вывесками, рекламами магазинов, фотографиями худых моделей и многокилометровыми пробками до них. Также проплывали за окном темнеющие парки с загадочно скрючившимися деревьями, странными личностями и их не менее странными собаками, потом виднелись какие-то полузаброшенные гаражи с мелькавшими очагами тёплых костров и приютившимися автомобилями рядом и наконец обычные, кое-как освещённые фонарями улицы. Во всё это время учитель и его новый ученик перекинулись лишь парами-тройками фраз, Фран изредка говорил, куда нужно сворачивать, и вообще, Мукуро стало невероятно скучно. Вскоре парень поспешно попросил Рокудо остановиться именно на этом перекрёстке и нервно схватил своими тонкими пальцами дверную ручку. Мужчина, вновь немного пробурчав про то, что было бы неплохо сказать об остановке раньше, всё-таки притормозил, вполне понимая, что не это здание и даже не эта улица являются домом зеленоволосого мальчишки.

_У него просто не было дома, в этом-то и весь секрет._

Фран ещё сидел в машине, хотя Мукуро давно остановился, ожидая, когда тот выйдет. В это время по лобовому стеклу стали барабанить крупные капли, смазывая изображение невесёлого пейзажа за окном и превращая всю картину в густую серую массу. Хотя так было даже лучше – хоть не видно, какая мерзость происходит там, на улице. В боковое окно Рокудо увидел, как ураган наклонял чёрные деревья практически параллельно земле, срывая некоторые их ветки и пуская, словно больших сердитых птиц, в дальнее путешествие. В сердце мужчины что-то невольно дрогнуло, как только он представил своего юного ученика, идущего сквозь эту бурю и никуда в итоге не пришедшего. Сам Мукуро и вправду не знал, где тот коротал свои деньки – но выглядел парень прилично, его одежда, может, и не отличалась новизной, но была тщательно выстирана, даже выглажена, а сам он не выглядел убого или как-то отвратно. Может быть, несчастно и одиноко, но никак не плохо. Рокудо глянул на скрипача: тот крепко держал в руках футляр с инструментом и невидящим взором смотрел перед собой. Мукуро осторожно дотронулся до его плеча и тихо спросил:

– Что с тобой? – Мелкая дрожь по телу, малость испуганные, но такие пронзительные зелёные глаза, приоткрытый от удивления ротик. Мальчишка действительно был в чём-то красив и необыкновенен, но, как и многие в своём возрасте, пытался упорно это скрывать и отрицать. На секунду, сам от себя не ожидая, Рокудо засмотрелся на Франа, а вскоре прокашлялся, отодвинувшись от него, и сказал: – Ты задумался о чём-то. Может, что-то стряслось?

– Нет. Что со мной может случиться? – простодушно добавил парень, растянув губы в весьма натянутой и потому некрасивой улыбке. Всяко лучше было для мужчины искренность. Да и вправду, что может случиться с человеком, не имеющим определённое местожительство? С человеком, чей следующий день неизвестен, а прошлое покрыто мраком того, как он смог выживать всё это время? Действительно, совершенно ничего. Всё в порядке. Так все говорят. Нервная усмешка, проскользнувшая по губам Мукуро. Томительный вздох, вырвавшийся с губ Франа. Два направленных друг на друга взгляда: один больше равнодушный, но уже с ноткой благодарности, второй же неопределённый, но явно не отсутствующий, скорее, с какой-то просьбой, обращённой на парня...

– Я, наверное, пойду. Спасибо, что довезли. В четверг приходить? – явно думая о другом, спросил зеленоволосый, стряхивая невидимую пыль с футляра. Рокудо упёрся одной рукой о руль и улыбнулся.

– В среду, дурачок. Но скажи, Фран, куда ты пойдёшь? – пристально заглядывая в глаза ученику и вполне себе понимая идиотизм вопроса, спросил мужчина. Он знал, насколько это не его дело – заботиться о своём ученике, но не мог не проявить хоть каплю заботы к этому парнишке – чисто из-за какой-то внутренней, едва ощутимой симпатии. А откуда она взялась лишь за пару встреч – непонятно. Фран заметно напрягся (что, бывшее спокойствие подвело?) и сглотнул слюну, добела стиснув пальцы на ручке футляра. Повторяя про себя, какой он дурак, Мукуро продолжил со вниманием глядеть на скрипача. Тот поначалу хотел было сказать что-то, что его учитель точно бы принял за ложь, но осёкся, сам осознав, как это наивно и по-детски, и просто расслабился, усмехнувшись и наконец показав свою какую-никакую улыбку. Изменения на этом практически ровном лице были для Рокудо удивительны – то нервные подергивания бровью, то мелке вздрагивания сухих, искусанных губ, то непонятные движения скул; именно все это выдало парня полностью, все его неясные чувства, двусмысленные сомнения и тайные думы. Он даже немного побледнел, понимая, насколько глупым выглядит именно сейчас. Но потом, как известно, Фран успокоился и прекрасно осознал, что в этой немой битве он проиграл – ведь Мукуро обладал исключительной энергетикой, порой заставлявшей людей бояться его и действовать согласно его планам. Рокудо его не то чтобы задавил, нет, просто он горячо хотел узнать правду о своем ученике – действительную, а не ту, которую предпочитал преподносить зеленоволосый. Хотя это было вовсе не его дело – повторял мужчина себе уже в сотый раз – но он не мог противиться внутреннему желанию узнать, помочь. Хоть чем-нибудь, этому мальчишке. Хоть чем-нибудь... чем-нибудь. Правда, было совершенно непонятно, хочет ли того сам парень? Молчание между ними неприлично долго затянулось, оставляя больше неприятного осадка в душе каждого из них за определённое количество времени. И с каждой йотой этого затянувшегося времени тот промежуток становился меньше; вот уже и секунда стала вечностью. Наконец, поняв всю глупость своих действий, синеволосый учитель сдался и просто отвернулся, делано положив руки на руль.

– Ладно, забудь... – хотел было оборвать разговор он, как скрипач выдал:

– Вы ведь знаете... Зачем спрашиваете? – Вопросительный зелёный и совсем немного удивлённый синий взгляды встретились. Рокудо был искренне удивлён проницательности и наблюдательности ученика – он-то думал, что его частые походы именно по тем тропам, где играл мальчишка, собирая деньги, были незаметны и не подозрительны. Оказалось, что как он видел Франа насквозь, так и его тот... хотя нет, последний видел своего учителя не совсем насквозь, лишь какую-то его малую часть. Поверхностную часть. Ту, которую всегда принято показывать всем. А может, зеленоволосый смотрел глубже? Как знать. Навряд ли пару встреч что-то дало ему.

– Зачем спрашиваю? – с усмешкой повторил мужчина. – Действительно, зачем? – добавил он тише, словно себе. Он явно не знал ответа на этот вопрос. Да, наверное, и не за чем. Фран уставился на него вновь. Вновь наступила тишина, разбавляемая сырым и неприятным звуком капель. Тут парень всё-таки решился и нажал на ручку двери, развернув корпус и собираясь выходить.

– Ладно. Я пошёл. Спасибо вам ещё раз, – ровно и опять без какой-либо интонации произнёс скрипач, впуская в салон противный холод и влагу. Мукуро в этот момент осознал, что ему бы следовало, как это он обычно делал, равнодушно кивнуть и произнести пару слов для приличия и поехать домой, к любимой жене и долгожданному ребёнку, но... Если бы это было правдой, Рокудо бы сдох со скуки и со своей лживости. Потому что не было у него ничего такого, ради чего ему хотелось бы возвращаться домой скорее. Точнее, было одно существо, но оно навряд ли будет принадлежать ему... Терять мужчине всё равно было нечего. Всё равно обыденность уже слишком наскучила ему. Так почему бы не рискнуть? Мукуро уловил момент, когда его ученик ещё не полностью вышел из машины, и несильно схватил его за холодную кисть руки, приостанавливая. Теперь одна часть Франа была под проливным дождём, а вторая – в сухости и комфорте. Вот всегда мы так живём – одной ногой здесь, другой там, третьей вообще чёрт знает где... Ах да, третьей же нет – мы её просто выдумываем. И вот, замерев в таком положении, они удивлённо поглядывали друг на друга; даже Рокудо был нехило удивлён своим действием. Но, кое-как собрав мысли в кучку, он начал:

– Послушай, Фран... У меня есть к тебе предложение. Садись. – На самом деле, говоря всё это, мужчина вполне надеялся на отрицательный ответ: в характере парня просто вырвать руку из ладони учителя и спокойно уйти восвояси. Но ведь нет, этот мальчишка с ещё большим равнодушием принял сидячее положение и сделал грохот капель более отдалённым, закрыв дверь. С его слипшихся волос на резиновый коврик снизу капала вода, а чёлка полностью закрыла правый глаз. Фран осторожно отодвинул её в сторону и пристально глянул на учителя. Его длинные, но не густые ресницы были также частью покрыты капельками. А глаза!.. В них вновь непроницаемая туманная дымка, никак не дающая разглядеть внутренний мир юного скрипача. Бывает так, что порой методов дедукции, как у Шерлока Холмса, просто-напросто не хватает; больше о человеке скажет его взгляд, отражённые в них чувства, а здесь!.. Пустота, одна огромная пустота. Да и та скрыта иллюзией равнодушия, покрыта тонкой оболочкой спокойствия и затянута в широкие оковы холода. И как пробиться сквозь эту систему?

– Так что, учитель? – словно поторапливая его, напомнил парень. Тот очнулся от своих дум – всё же этот мальчик умел зачаровывать – и поспешно ответил:

– Ах да! Я о том, что у меня есть к тебе одно хорошее предложение... – Мукуро завёл дворники, чтобы хоть как-то настроить видимость сквозь густую пелену воды. – Короче говоря, раз я про тебя всё знаю, то у меня есть идея. Не то чтобы я хочу помочь тебе или что-то ещё, но... Понимаешь, просто этот элемент моей собственности мне не так и нужен – я его использую лишь в крайних случаях, которых теперь, надеюсь, не предвидится. А идея такова: у меня есть квартира. Как уже говорил, использую я её лишь в весьма крайних ситуациях. Грубо говоря, она у меня в запасе. Но сейчас стала мне совершенно лишней и ненужной, а продавать лень, да и отчего-то не хочется. Но, я знаю, если разрешу тебе там поселиться, то хоть чем-нибудь облегчу тебе жизнь. Идёт? Можешь жить там совершенно бесплатно. Хотя нет, плата будет, но о ней позже...

– Если это плата телом, то я отказываюсь, – предостерёг Фран, косо глянув на мужчину. Тот рассмеялся.

– Успокойся. Мальчики – не мой формат. При том же ты видишь? – он грубо ткнул пальцем в фотографию, прямо в лицо красивенькой девушки с огненными волосами и дьявольской улыбкой. – Я женат. Всё. У меня семья, ребёнок. Даже кот есть. Навряд ли я буду искать утешения в парнях.

– Ну ясно... Тогда что же будет моей платой за проживание? Вы не из тех людей, которые готовы так просто одаривать незнакомцев аж целыми квартирами... – весьма правдиво заметил зеленоволосый, внимательнее всматриваясь в учителя. Тот усмехнулся и понял, что придётся выдать тайну, которую он хотел пока скрыть. И кто ещё после этого победитель?

– Платой будет твоя музыка. Я действительно горю желанием услышать то, как ты будешь играть после моих занятий. По рукам? – В ответ послышалась лишь хитрая усмешка и тихое «По рукам». Машина Рокудо резко газанула с места и рванула по серому океану, в который вливались мелкие речушки с асфальта. Громадные волны сразу обрушивались на воображаемый берег, обливая порой с ног до головы нерадивых прохожих. А Мукуро, не обращая внимания на их ругань, гнал автомобиль на максимальной скорости, превращая обычную езду в морскую бурю. Отчего-то в душе он был рад сделке. Он взаправду хотел услышать хоть какие-нибудь (более профессиональные) звуки из-под смычка Франа. Может, в своих домыслах мужчина ошибался? Может, интуиция наконец подвела его, указав невидимой рукой на совершенно бесталанного парня? О, это Рокудо ещё предстояло узнать. Но чуял он, что не зря выбрал именно этого скрипача: быть может, его собственная кривая линия жизни уже куда-нибудь да выведет после стольких лет бесполезных витков? Быть может, это будет даже правильный путь?..

В тот вечер Мукуро не поленился довезти мальчишку до дома, помочь ему расположиться, даже снабдил его нужными вещами, а потом, ближе к часу ночи, отправился домой. Вспыхнувшая искра доброты его ничуть не смущала – он хотел услышать музыку и он её получит. Юный скрипач уже никуда не денется, ведь на него упал выбор Рокудо, а значит, его будущая жизнь обещает быть интересной и интригующей. А значит, сам мужчина уже навряд ли его отпустит...

Возвращение же синеволосого учителя домой лучше не описывать – пускай всё самое неприятное останется за рамками этого рассказа. Мукуро просто устал. Устал от такой тусклой жизни, от этого болотистого русла какой-то огромной реки, из которой он выпал, потому что однажды повёлся как дурак. Сейчас он был привязан, прикован, пригвождён к этому человеку; а рождение ребёнка полностью усугубило положение, заставив Рокудо насмерть привязать себя к _ней_. Если честно, сам синеволосый учитель знал, насколько это низко для мужчины такое поведение и даже мысли о нём, но... не мог не блаженно закрывать глаза, представляя себе сумбурное путешествие куда-нибудь с кем-нибудь. Не так важно куда и какова конечная цель (приемлемо было даже то, если цели не было), главное – почувствовать долгожданную свободу. Вот, конечно, с каким человеком умчаться в дальние дали, Мукуро и не знал, но решил, что это должен быть поистине интересный ему человек. А всё это отчего?

Рокудо всегда на этом моменте мысленно представлял себя каким-то суетным репортёром, который, будучи в самом эпике событий, судорожно рассказывает о ситуации позади него. И вот он, прикрывая свой драгоценный микрофон, кричит сквозь шум недовольной жены и плачущего младенца о том, что: «Сейчас я нахожусь в браке, в который вступил не по любви. Здесь реально плохо! никогда, слышите, никогда!..» Здесь микрофон ломается, связь пропадает, и человек оказывается погребённым под злобной девушкой, которая с претензиями наваливается на него, требуя сама не зная чего. Вот так и заканчивается его репортаж с самого центра происходящего, где он, не успевая дать нужный совет, погибает в двухтысячный раз. Но что поделать? Раз связали если не узы любви, а брака, то и у Мукуро были свои обязанности, которые он старательно исполнял. Маленькая девочка, названная Энн, реально сделало положение мужчины безвозвратным, но Рокудо был почему-то был всё равно счастлив своему маленькому продолжению. Это, наверное, и было тем самым, что хоть как-то разбавляло его невесёлые будни: нянчиться с девочкой он любил, хотя это была забота матери, но всё равно, Рокудо находил время повозиться с ней. Так что, в общем говоря, семья у Мукуро была липовой; просто, для вида она существовала. Якобы и не придерёшься – раз семья есть, значит, ты нормальный (как гласили правила современного общества, наплевав на твои собственные чувства и особенности склада ума), так ещё и остальным, желающим пофлиртовать с тобой, предъявлялось табу в виде замужества – всё, не тронь меня, я до одури влюблён, раз женился и начал воспитывать ребёнка. Вот такую вот двойную стену ставило обыкновенное кольцо на пальце, которое мужчина привык снимать не только потому, что оно давило. Именно поэтому Рокудо привык в своей жизни всегда идти на риск, ибо терять ему было в принципе нечего. Ибо о его жизни мало кто беспокоился, редкому человеку он был нужен... нужен искренне, без эгоистичной подоплёки. Скорее всего, таких людей на свете просто не было и быть не могло – бывают же такие _одинокие_ личности, которые, сколько их не окружай народу, всё равно будут бесконечно далеки от общества и ненужны ему. Таким был и наш герой, хотя он редко переживал по этому поводу; конечно, было пару грустных моментов в прошлом, особенно в юности, но мужчина это стойко выдержал, приняв с грубой насмешкой своё ужасное проклятие. А теперь вообще полностью забыл про это, растворившись в повседневных проблемах и отдав себя качественному обучению юных музыкантов. Это хоть немного заставило его позабыть о своей сущности...

А в особенности его недавний ученик... Он весьма заинтересовал Мукуро. И чувствовал последний, что не только музыкой... или вновь ночные бредни воспалённого разума? Уж лучше это, чем нечто другое, думал Рокудо, переворачиваясь с одного бока на другой, – в последнее время его мучила отвратительная бессонница. Из-за громко и часто кричащего дитяти становилось всё труднее ложиться в кровать и засыпать; по привычке, в ожидании нового каприза, в голову приходили различные мысли, мешая спать. Не помогали ни снотворные, ни успокаивающие средства. Эта бессонница, кажется, была хронической. Как и одиночество порой. В случае с Рокудо – точно; так думал он сам.

Через день, стоп... мужчина глянул на таймер – нет, уже завтра он увидит юного скрипача, который сейчас преспокойно отдыхал в его квартире и ни о чём наверняка не думал. Почему всё-таки этот глупец решился на такое предложение со стороны практически незнакомого человека? Мукуро с довольной улыбкой хотел думать, что мальчишке, как и ему самому, уже просто-напросто нечего терять, и он принял решение согласиться с учителем, понадеявшись, что так его жизнь станет лучше. И она скорее всего станет лучше. А вот жизнь синеволосого не изменится – может, совсем немножко, да и то только оттого, что в ней появится сам Фран и его возможно красивая музыка. Самому же Мукуро было тоже как-то всё равно на эту квартиру и всё, что с ей сделает парень: хоть сожжёт её или превратит в развалины. Главное – это то, что он сможет помочь зеленоволосому хоть как-то, хоть чем-то. А уж как тот примет помощь – лишь его выбор, не иначе. Но Рокудо, удивляясь своим собственным желаниям, был бы поистине счастлив увидеть обрадованное, прояснившееся и светлое лицо ученика, с которого была бы стянута эта скупая маска равнодушия. И вот как раз таки стянуть эту маску и хотелось почему-то самому мужчине. Он просто верил, что под этим напускным спокойствием и холодностью скрывается совершенно иной человек. Быть может тот, которого он всю свою жизнь и искал? Ах, вновь глупые домыслы и те же самые ошибки, что и в молодости – бесполезная надежда. Лишь Мукуро до самого основания понял, насколько эти безумные мысли и мечты пусты и бесполезны, насколько больно потом принимать в свою нежную кожу осколки реальности, которая разрывается и сыпется стеклянным дождём откуда-то сверху. Нужного человека ему уже навряд ли найти... а этот мальчишка... лишь очередной ученик, не больше. Что же ещё, действительно, может связывать мужчину и парня с разницей в восемь лет? Только деловые отношения. Только...

Усмешка. Глупо всё это. Как и затея Рокудо. Тут мысли мужчины прервал (к радости последнего) заунывный, прям подстать настроению молодого отца, крик маленькой девочки, разбуженной, по всей видимости, от какой-то весьма туманной причины, которую придётся искать самому Мукуро прямо сейчас. А мужчина был и рад такому повороту событий – какой смысл делать вид спящего человека, если ты таковым не являешься и навряд ли будешь являться последующие несколько дней до желанной покупки желанных снотворных? Рокудо улыбнулся и, пройдя мимо комнаты ненавистной жены, которая спала настолько крепко, что о таком глубоком сне можно было только мечтать, последовал в небольшую комнатку рядом, где спала его маленькая девочка. Хоть он и любил её, но ему было действительно стыдно перед ней за то, что она родилась в такой семье, где нет ни мира, ни согласия, ни понимания, словом, ничего. Возможно, если из родителей её будет воспитывать кто-то один, она и будет счастлива, но так... Короче говоря, ненавидя себя, но и не видя больше вариантов действий, Мукуро давно принял одно верное решение, которое скорее всего многие бы посчитали постыдным для мужчины. Но иначе было нельзя, ибо маленькая Энн выросла бы глубоко несчастной. Рокудо уже всё давным-давно решил, но... вот с претворением этих грандиозных планов в жизнь было пока что туго. Точнее, совсем никак. Синеволосый, грубо говоря, с самого начала своего сознательного возраста понял, что совершенно ни на что не годен, несмотря даже на свои успехи в карьере, однако не думал, что его никчёмность дойдёт до такого уровня, что он не сможет решится сделать один единственный шаг. _Один. Единственный._ Как и обычно люди делают в такие моменты, он ждал некоего пинка со стороны. А его всё не было. Поэтому и оставалось сидеть в своей шикарной квартире, будучи явно не любимым и не нужным.

Для Рокудо эта проблема была практически всю жизнь (или казалась?) важной и основополагающей, однако порой озвучить её полностью он не всегда мог. В душе он прекрасно понимал, насколько банален и не нов в своей трагикомедии, но да разве мы задумываемся о таких вещах, когда сами вляпываемся в подобную неприятную жижу? Навряд ли. Вот и мужчина был подобным же бедолагой. Но таковым себя не считал, ибо было и в его незавидном положении кое-что особенное, этакая палочка-выручалочка, то, что помогало ему действительно расслабиться и смочь насладиться хоть какой-нибудь спокойной жизнью. _Музыка._ Нет, не просто какая-нибудь, а именно мелодии, струящиеся из-под лоснящегося смычка изящной скрипки. То всегда казалось самому учителю по игре на этом инструменте сказочным, загадочным, прекрасным и по-настоящему возвышенным, несмотря на то что он сам слушал-переслушал подобной музыки. Мукуро был из того рода людей, которых называют истинными ценителями. Он мог, как никто другой, слушать и слышать музыку, распознавать, какие чувства в неё вложил исполнитель или не вложил, что сам переживал при этом, и как вообще существовал до исполнения своей мелодии. Именно эта особенность спасала его от саморазрушающих мыслей, которые стали в его случае привычными и даже обыденными. Мужчина искал успокоения и какого-никакого душевного баланса именно в скрипке и звуках, ею извлекаемых. Тогда он чувствовал, что становится действительно собой, погружается в себя, наконец начинает понимать что-то, как вдруг... волшебная мелодия на этом моменте обычно заканчивалась, к великому сожалению последнего. Синеволосому всегда казалось, что именно тогда у него была возможность узнать нечто такое, что напрочь бы изменило его жизнь в кардинально другую сторону, но... но всегда для того чтобы это случилось было недостаточно чего-нибудь в музыке: то мастерства исполнения, то проблема состояла в самой музыке (её могло не хватить или она была не столь проникновенна). Поэтому, по известному всеми закону, тот самый пинок никак не приходил и, кажется, не торопился. И оставалось, таким образом, лишь глупо ждать и глупо надеяться. Непонятно чего и непонятно сколько.

Но в довольно-таки сырой и по-детски непрофессиональной музыке Франа Рокудо смог увидеть то, что так долго он искал; точнее, нечто похожее на то самое, но пока не это. Именно непонятная туманность, загадочность, незаконченность в музыке юного скрипача натолкнули его на мысль, что, быть может, этот парнишка действительно чего-то стоит, если хорошенько взяться за него и потренировать до более высокого уровня. Конечно, мужчина мог ошибаться как никто другой, но хотел верить, что на этот раз его интуиция привела к верному выбору. Ибо ну не мог этот парень не быть!.. Да, Мукуро не всегда хотел признавать это, но решил, что стоит смотреть правде в глаза: он взаправду считал, что Фран не мог не быть гениальным музыкантом, ведь его музыка!.. А впрочем, стоит ли говорить? Мелодию, а особенно красивую, навряд ли можно описать простыми словами. Она подобна практически бесконечной речке, которая льётся то быстро, то медленно, то отливает блесками бушующих вод, то успокаивает тихой зеркальной гладью; иногда она кажется нелогичной, непонятной и сумбурной. Но в этом и состоит её прелесть: в непредсказуемости продолжения, в совершенной нечёткости и отклонении от всяких правил; в этом было что-то привлекательное, точно. Это Мукуро смог увидеть в отличие от остальных членов комиссии, которые привыкли к каким-то жёстким правилам и канонам в музыке и которые полюбили загонять своих учеников в те самые рамки. Рокудо же был явно не таким – что-либо традиционное всегда вызывало у него усмешку и отвращение. Он любил идти обходными путями, а не проторенными дорогами. Так что не всё, что вызывало недоумение и неодобрение со стороны остальных, должно было стать для молодого учителя таким же – часто же всё случалось с точностью наоборот. Такое несоответствие народным стандартам позволило Рокудо выбрать нищего зеленоволосого скрипача из всех остальных одинаково обученных и типично играющих музыкантов. Он понимал, насколько идёт против начальства и рискует своей карьерой и работой ради какого-то незнакомца, но не мог позволить себе этого не сделать. Сейчас мужчина старался жить так, как будто это был его последний день и на это была вполне себе уважительная причина. Поэтому надеялся он (возможно, бесполезно), что смог отыскать нужного музыканта, быть может, музыка которого сможет его исцелить (от чего?) и помочь осознать что-нибудь (что?). Всё это было туманно настолько, насколько было и интересно, поэтому совершенно понятно, почему Мукуро так заинтересовался.

Высокий процент проигрыша в замышляемом деле его вовсе не расстраивал, наоборот, даже как-то согревал и приободрял. Хотя... Рокудо встряхнул головой, поняв, насколько глубоко ушёл вновь в свои псевдоразмышления – так с ним бывало часто, любил он поиздеваться над собой, чего теперь поделать? Сейчас же, обогреваемый ночным холодным светом луны, молодой отец нежно покачивал свою дочь, свою маленькую девочку. Пока его, но, возможно, в скором времени совершенно чужую Энн. Девочка начинала потихоньку утихать и засыпать – а что её разбудило, Мукуро до сих пор не понял, но, видимо, ничего серьёзного не произошло. Его взгляд то и дело перемещался с милого, пухлощёкого личика дочки на вид за окном – бархатным, синеватым, бесконечным небом он мог любоваться вечно. Его блестящие вкрапления звёзд, пятно луны, чёрные очертания предметов на его фоне – всё завораживало учителя. Ему всегда не без усмешки казалось, что, будучи жителем другой планеты, а не этой, он бы был во много раз счастливее... Конечно, глупые мечты, думал Рокудо, ведь таким людям, как он, всегда кажется, что они родились не там, не в ту эпоху и вообще не на той планете, что ещё раз доказывает их слабость. Пускай невидимую, но ощущаемую. А Мукуро не хотел казаться слабым. Он же сильный, верно?

Вконец успокоив разбуянившееся дитя, мужчина положил её обратно в кроватку. За будущее Энн без него Рокудо не волновался – пускай женщина в соседей комнате и была плохой женой, зато была отменной матерью. В этом её нельзя было упрекнуть. Мукуро убедился, что малышка спит, и поплёлся в свою комнату, бесшумно закрыв за собой дверь. Он бы и посидел немного с ней – всё же в будущем наверняка таких моментов не предвидится – но решил слегка освежить свою туманно и меланхолично настроенную голову ночной прохладой. В комнате же Энн этого нельзя было сделать: ребёнок мог простыть, а мужчина любил устраивать в помещении полный, как говорится, дубак, чтобы даже летом создавалось ощущение, что на носу может застыть сосулька. Так было проще переживать монотонные грустные ночи, в которые заснуть Рокудо не представлялось возможным вот уже как год или больше. Более или менее высыпаться он мог днём, да и то, у себя в дополнительной квартире, сейчас же, за неимением возможности уйти туда и завалиться на любимую софу, он порешил, что будет заливать внутренний неприятный ком, образовавшийся за ночь отсутствием сна, крепким чаем или кофе. Всяко лучше, чем ходить весь день, как чумной, и постоянно зевать. Однако о своём выборе отдать не совсем уж лишнюю квартиру пареньку Мукуро не жалел, ибо в этом смысле был действительно бескорыстен – когда дело касалось музыки, он мог отдать хоть целое состояние за неё, ни о чём вовсе не переживая. Так что учителю было как-то всё равно, что он не сможет высыпаться или лишний разок сбежать от скандала, – в жизни для него существовало нечто более серьёзное и лучшее, чем все эти поистине мелочные проблемки. Так что о завтрашнем... стоп, уже о сегодняшнем дне мужчина вовсе не переживал; наоборот, он старался поскорее уже приступить к занятиям с якобы талантливым учеником. Ему не терпелось увидеть, что же за музыку будет исполнять его юный скрипач... это нетерпение перерастало в тугой жар внутри груди, приправленный ещё к тому же острым желанием наконец понять что-то... может, про себя, а может, и про жизнь вообще. Кто его знает. Лично Рокудо сам не знал.

И вот мужчина мог наконец открыть окно и вдохнуть долгожданного, с капельками ночной свежести и морозности воздуха. Он был для него некой инъекцией, поставя себе которую можно было забыться и уйти в совершенно иной мир. Как наркотик, только лучше – первый вредил организму, ветерок же, напротив, давал какую-никакую пользу. Да и видок из окна был, если честно, просто прекрасным. Что ещё требовалось в таком случае? Только ощущение собственного счастья, не иначе; вот только найти его было той ещё проблемой... Мукуро с натугой вздохнул и прикрыл глаза – ему было не к чему смотреть за окно, ведь он прекрасно понимал, что вид за ним никогда не изменится, как не изменится и его положение; для него было лёгким делом перечесть по памяти с закрытыми глазами все объекты в любом порядке, которые располагались далее подоконника. Слишком много ночей было проведено в бодрствовании. Слишком одиноко Рокудо было в те моменты. Обычно тогда и начинаешь уделять всё своё внимание самым незначительным вещам, начиная от стоявшей здесь каждую ночь гламурной проститутки и заканчивая кафедральным собором, виднеющимся на заднем плане и величественно показывающим свои ажурные башенки. Видок, полный контрастов, это уж точно. Сегодня Мукуро решил всё же приоткрыть лениво свои разноцветные глаза – наверняка улицы после дождя должны немного измениться. И действительно, разглядывание стало сегодня более интересным: в тёплом свете фонарей огромные лужи блестели, зияли своими чёрными водами и казались какими-то загадочными входами в сверхъестественные миры, доступ в которые, между прочим, был открыт не для всех и не для каждого; асфальты лоснились от влаги, кое-где виднелись умытые автомобили, плотно припаркованные друг к другу, а чёрные, скукоженные комочки птиц скромно жались на изгибах ветках деревьев в соседнем парке при церквушке здесь же. Редкие люди выбегали из жарких пабов на пустынную, овеянную ледяным ветром улицу; а мелкий дождик ещё продолжал неприятно моросить – это всё, что осталось от недавней бури. Её последствия ещё не убрали – вон виднелось упавшее, словно беспомощный старец, дерево, также всё в округе было усеяно разномастными палками, мелкими листьями, сухими прутьями и пластиковыми лёгкими пакетами, которые ещё к тому же бессовестно летали по кварталу из одного конца в другой. Вот вдалеке зашумела сирена, по определению наводящая панику на людей, – либо где-то что-то горит, либо кому-то плохо, либо где-то совершается преступление закона. Рокудо усмехнулся: сейчас он и сам был готов сорваться и сделать что-нибудь этакое: виртуозно ограбить банк, хитро своровать дорогую картину или жестоко и со смаком изнасиловать какую-нибудь дочку богатенького папаши. Порой планы идеальных преступлений ярко высвечивались у него в голове, ему казалось, что, воплоти он их в жизнь, у полиции всего мира появился бы серьёзный противник, не какой-то там мелкий воришка. Да, мужчине иногда было противно от самого себя тоже – но что поделать, уж таким он родился. Его гений мог вполне быть направлен именно в то русло, Мукуро даже охотнее теперь согласился бы стать величайшим преступником, мафиози или маньяком – злодеем, короче говоря. Ему прекрасно подходила эта роль. Только вот сейчас, при сегодняшних обстоятельствах и иссякнувшей энергии, соваться в этот интригующий мир оружия и наркотиков было… мягко сказать, глупо. Сегодня он уже не сможет приковать к себе все взгляды, все слухи какой-нибудь удачной выходкой, а вот лет этак десять назад даже мало-мальски искусное ограбление вызвало бы восторг у всей преступной публики сего города. Хотя о чём это Рокудо? Какие преступления? Какая двойная жизнь? Что за глупые мечты? Разве может элегантный учитель игры на скрипке надевать ночью маску на глаза и идти ловить в тёмной подворотне заблудившихся девочек? О чём вы вообще? Способен ли этот интеллигент грубо разбить стекло и вытащить золотую, усыпанную бриллиантами корону, которой он некогда любовался? Кому скажи, не поверят. Потому что в глазах других он другой. Но знал бы кто его душу – навряд ли подошёл бы ближе, чем на километр: Мукуро же опасный, верно? Его невозможно любить, потому что приемлее и дешевле ненавидеть; а любовь слишком дорогое удовольствие, особенно в случае с этим человеком. Ибо когда-то охладевшее ко всяким чувствам и выбравшее предметом своего почитания музыку сердце очень сложно растопить и вообще – понять. Легче поиспользовать и забыть, как страшный сон, как попавшийся ноготь в пирожке с мясом. Именно так. Рокудо полюбил музыку: она хоть и была безответна на его чувства, зато и не имела ничего против и позволяла любить себя как угодно и, к тому же, бесконечно. Идеально, неправда ли?

Вы всё ещё желаете увидеть и услышать типичный вечер типичного Мукуро? Вы точно уверены, что хотите узнать все его бредомысли, ужасные мечты и понять его отвратное мышление? Ведь вышеописанный клочок – лишь десятая часть его ночных размышлений о всяком разном, дальше – больше, дальше – хуже... Но, с другой стороны, наверняка не стоит утруждать читателя ненужными описаниями внутреннего мира героя и т.д. и т.п... ведь всё познаётся в поступках, верно? Вот и мы постараемся узнать больше об этом странном учителе через его действия, занятия и общение с другими людьми. Но, напоследок, всё же стоит сказать: Рокудо был непрост. Возможно, он и казался этаким липовым семьянином, неоценённым гением, циничным собеседником и странным учителем, но на самом же деле был далёк от этого всего. Сокрытого где-то в ущельях его души Мукуро не знал никто... быть может, так и не узнают никогда. Но всё же стоит постараться передать этого человека на страницах сего рассказа, правда? Может, получится всё-таки увидеть в нём одинокую душу, желающую любви и понимания? Или всё так и есть, как кажется: он эгоист-скептик, замаскированный под заботливого учителя? Что ж, попробуем узнать. Но удачи в этом деле явно желать не будем...

Просидев всю ночь около открытого окна и любуясь видами тёмных холмов, усыпанных мелкими домишками и разного рода древними зданиями, Мукуро, когда небо стало приобретать более светлый оттенок, устало зевнул и прикрыл окно, потом подошёл к кровати и без задних ног упал на неё. Вот всегда так: всю ночь кажется, будто ты бодр и полон сил, а на утро ты – безвольная и уставшая груда костей и мяса, неспособная вообще в принципе что-либо сделать. Обычно от такого состояния амёбы помогали избавиться кофе или крепкий чай, однако сегодня Рокудо не надо было практически никуда идти, так что весь день на диване – и проблема решена: к вечеру энергия должна была восполниться. Хотя в полдень мужчине нужно было кое-куда сбегать... но то было не так важно и вообще, могло быть отложено до завтра, на первое занятие с Франом. Предстоящая встреча как-то не слишком прилично для его статуса будоражила Мукуро, заставляла переворачиваться с одного бока на другой чуть ли не каждую минуту и занимала все его мысли. Очень непривычное для учителя состояние, ведь обыкновенно занятия, точнее, само общение с учениками, занимало второе место по важности и было для мужчины самым лёгким, ведь увлечь ребёнка или подростка какой-нибудь интересной для него беседой не составляло для синеволосого труда, но этот ученик... Мало и весьма банально сказать, что он был странным, нет, больше: парень казался вроде и самым обычным, но, глядя в его поддёрнутые поволокой и заключенные в стеклянную пелену глаза, виделось, что сущность юного скрипача двояка, многогранна, непонятна и непостоянна. И это Мукуро слишком странно для него самого цепляло, принуждая в совершенно не традиционном для него стиле откровенно интересоваться парнем и его прошлой жизнью, предлагать какую-то помощь и тому подобное. Раньше мужчина не помнил такой заботы со своей стороны к ученикам: их общение было заключено ровно в дозволенные обществом рамки отношения «учитель-ученик» и всё. Именно, что всё, а не так, как нынче – Рокудо боялся признавать, но прекрасно видел, что походит со стороны своим поведением на вспыльчивого подростка, который в первый раз увлёкся какой-то яркой, эксцентричной идеей и не может остановить себя, полностью отдаваясь этому новому делу. Вроде бы, это и естественно. Но никак не для Мукуро: он уже далеко не подросток, а идея обучения и ваяния новых талантов для него пускай актуальна, но уже не так и необычна – это его работа, обыкновенная, повседневная, как у бухгалтера или менеджера, только учителя игры на скрипке. Должен же сохранять спокойствие, как сохранил его совсем недавно, когда получил в ученицы юную скрипачку, красивую и миловидную девушку богатого и влиятельного человека в городе, которая, к тому же, безбашенно влюбилась в него, и наверняка бы эта пара имела вполне официальное право на существование (ради серьёзной любви Рокудо был готов на развод), если бы не один небольшой, но важный нюанс: мужчина оставался совершенно равнодушен к своей привлекательной и молодой (плюс неглупой) ученице, поначалу лишь холодно принимая её знаки внимания, а потом и вовсе жестоко отказав ей в её чувствах. Тогда он преследовал одну цель: сделать из неё музыканта, и добился своего. Теперь ей открыты двери во все концертные залы, она – почитаемый и важный гость на всех празднествах, но вот её обыкновенной девичьей мечте и не суждено было сбыться... Рокудо хотел думать, что она наверняка забыла свою запретную любовь и начала встречаться с кем-то своего возраста или на год-два старше. Если честно, то он не видел в своей ученице ещё и возлюбленную – её музыка была прекрасна, но не до такой степени, чтобы влюбляться в неё без ума. В неё, в смысле, в музыку. Но и от красивой мелодии до красивого личика её исполняющей было недалеко, так что может подразумеваться и сама особа. Однако не подумайте сейчас чего плохого про синеволосого учителя – он вовсе не переносил свои прошлые истории с девушками и их музыкой на сегодняшнего парня; для него такие отношения были не то чтобы противными, а, скорее, странными. Мужчина считал, что решившиеся на такое (то есть на любовь со своим же полом) должны испытывать минимум душевное и интеллектуальное единение со своим партнёром и любить его вопреки чему-нибудь (хотя бы существующим законам), а максимум – просто выбирать одного возлюбленного на всю жизнь, как бы это ни казалось на слух пафосным и смешным. Мукуро просто считал, что, осмелившись любить не так, как положено природой, ты делаешь действительно серьёзный и сложный шаг, который требует значительных размышлений и обдумываний последствий, а также отменной решимости. Поэтому и частая смена партнёров в таких отношениях... казалась ему смешной, а сама эта якобы любовь – просто ненастоящей, показушной, претворённой в жизнь лишь для создания какого-то имиджа или статуса. Не больше. Настоящие же чувства (именно в гомосексуальном плане) подразумевают под собой лишь одну единственную любовь... одного-единственного человека, к которому ты однажды испытаешь самую искреннюю привязанность и поймёшь, насколько ты хочешь быть полезным ему. Вот это действительно то, ради чего стоит родиться человеком... ради искренних чувств и светлой любви. Думал Рокудо, а потом столкнулся с реальностью и уяснил для себя, что подобное для нынешних людей – смех и только. И то положение, в котором он сейчас (то есть женитьба и ребёнок), было нормальным; и всем наплевать, что за спиной у него два отвратительных года замужества, притворства, ругани, расстроенных нервов и гадкого секса по обязательствам и один год плюс три с половиной месяца бессонных ночей, мешков под глазами, хронической усталости и ещё большей озлобленности на мир благодаря частому пребыванию дома. Именно это считалось настоящей любовью по современным меркам, правда? Именно это считали люди нормой и презренно фыркали в сторону тех, кому было за двадцать и кто не имел пока своей семьи по уважительным причинам. Именно в эту модную гадость умудрился вляпаться сам Рокудо, теперь вспоминая это с неимоверно тяжким вздохом и понимая, что уж лучше... нет, конечно, мужчина не был ярым приверженником гомосексуальных отношений и было ему ближе и понятнее изящное женское тело, но... смотря на своё сегодняшнее положение, он бы с радостью полюбил искренне и по-настоящему другого мужчину или парня и жил бы с ним долго и, что важно, счастливо. С превеликим удовольствием отдавался бы сладкой любви с каким-нибудь юнцом... хотя... отчего-то Мукуро с отвращением искривлялся на этом моменте, ведь, как уже говорилось выше, ему было приятнее женское тело, и любовь со своим полом он представлял не более, как платонической. В сексуальном плане его навряд ли могло возбудить мужское тело. Если только любимое... однако, скорее всего, такого человека у него уже и не будет. Он одинок. Так, видимо, и нужно.

Мукуро вовремя отвлёкся от своих мыслей и повернулся на бок на своей твёрдой, как застывший бетон, кровати. Если дать волю его думоизлияниям, то можно наткнуться на такие дебри его души, от которых останется липкая холодная тяжесть где-то внутри. Так что не надо – нам от этой явно лишней информации не убудет, а самому мужчине уже давно должно быть всё равно: уж сколько лет живёт с подобным хламом (даже не грузом!) на сердце. Поэтому и ничего страшного, если какие-то его странности мы не узнаем – всё в порядке, так? Ведь всем всё равно... о боже, какая заезженная фраза, аж скрипит противным песком на зубах!

Рокудо усмехнулся; он всегда делал именно этот отчаянный, чувственный, но вместе с тем и остеклевший от всяких эмоций подвид улыбки в ситуациях, когда его рассудок был уже на грани помешательства и мог начать вырабатывать безумные идеи, которые ничем хорошим обычно не заканчивались. Бетонная кровать, будучи на самом деле шикарным ложем, которое только мог позволить себе человек его уровня, продолжала быть местом пыток: на ней становилось душно даже при открытом окне, её мягкие простыни и одеяла были сейчас словно сделаны из грубого сукна в эпоху Средневековья, а сам каркас виделся мужчине глухо и пронзительно скрипящим, хотя на самом же деле не издавал и звука. Поворочавшись этак часа два здесь, Мукуро всё-таки порешил на том, что пора бы ему забыть о гениальной идее отоспаться сейчас и проследовать в кухню вслед за своей бессонницей, чтобы заварить крепкого чайку, выслушать крепкую тиранию жены, приправленную не менее крепкими словцами, и наконец тем самым крепко испортить себе впечатление от сегодняшнего дня. Всё как обычно, ничего нового и увлекательного. Рокудо знал, на что шёл, когда спускал одну ногу с дивана и поднимал своё бренное, с шумящей головой тело и плёлся к двери, ручка которой была скользкой и открывалась не с первого раза, словно остерегая своего глупого путника от этой глупой идеи. Скрип двери, как похоронный марш. Или это уже что-то в голове у мужчины не так? Ясное дело, после стольких бессонных ночей, количество которых перевалило за тысячу. Сотен тысяч. Ах да, мы же обещали не производить на страницах сего рассказа образы самых неприятных моментов? Упс. Тогда бы стоило исключить весь текст и оставить пустое поле; так получилось бы правдивее, о да. Но о какой правде может идти речь, если мир вокруг нас лжив?.. Так что, друзья мои, давайте хотя бы на некоторое время отпустим всё своё сознание ярким парусником в течение и поплывём по нему, просто поддавшись нынешней моде. Это будет совсем ненадолго, хорошо?

Короче говоря, утро не задалось. Как и все другие тысяча сто девяносто одно утро. Ого, синеволосый учитель и не думал, что уже считает дни с самого ужасного их начала – дня свадьбы. Как бы то ни было, дома сегодня он явно остаться не мог, ибо тогда к завтрашнему его не хватило бы на занятия с новым учеником. Наскоро сбегав в душ и одевшись, Мукуро выбежал из квартиры, успев попрощаться перед этим с дочкой, и запрыгнул в машину, с лёту давя на газ и уже через пару секунд вылетая на встречку. Почему он именно «попрощался» с дочкой? Да потому что не был уверен в том, что вернётся сюда сегодня вечером. Так он не был уверен всегда, но каждый раз ему приходилось с сожалением возвращаться на старт, с которого утром будет сделан марш, кажущийся ему решающим. И так по кругу. Круг. Цикл. В этом есть что-то, пускай и не очень хорошее. Ах, снова это премерзкое обещание!.. Рокудо же покорно решил таки перестроиться на нужную полосу, чтобы злобные камеры на фонарных столбах не засекли его в который раз и, скорее всего, на сто первое нарушение правил дорожного движения не забрали у него права. Ведь если мужчина лишиться машины – лишиться практически всего того, к чему он мог испытывать позитивные эмоции. А список этих вещей (давайте назовём это пока именно так грубо) был коротким: поездки на дальние расстояния в чёрт знает какие места и... скрипичная музыка. Вот и всё, что могло заставить биться сердце учителя быстрее; да-да, практически как тогда, когда мы с вами влюбляемся, только вот теперь любовь вызывала у Рокудо не более, чем усмешку. Точнее, вроде и готов он был удариться во все тяжкие в самую настоящую любовь, а впрочем... Всё это теперь стало для него глупым и ненужным. Мужчина прибавил газу, но вынужден вновь снизить скорость – чёрт бы побрал эти утренние столпотворения людей и машин, в одночасье спешащих на работу. Конечно, мужчина тянул время, это стало понятно всем, но сейчас был крайне недоволен пробкой, ведь больше ему нравилось движение вперёд, чем застой на чём-то одном. Правда, в жизни у него всё получалось с точностью наоборот: движение казалось пугающим и непостоянным, а застой был ближе сердцу. Дурацкая философия.

Куда ехал, он не знал. Да и надо ли в таких случаях? Ему просто хотелось поездить по дорогим сердцу местам, которых у него, в принципе, и не было. Ладно, просто по каким-нибудь уютным местам, но только не домой, нет. Там Ад. Скорее бы наступил завтрашний день и занятия с Франом – гнить в безделье Рокудо ненавидел. Так же, как ненавидел и себя со своими слабостями и не по-мужски странным характером. Потому что сейчас он стал ездить именно по тем местам, где... впервые встретил этого юного скрипача. Как-то ведь мальчик себе зарабатывал на жизнь, размышлял мужчина, если не музыкой, то хотя бы красивым личиком. Но Мукуро уже и тогда понравилась именно его мелодия, неровными водопадами льющаяся из-под смычка. Он не мог просто пройти мимо начинающего таланта, каждый раз бросал значительные суммы денег, при этом оставаясь глубоко в тени, прикрываясь капюшоном. Наверное, из всей заработанной суммы денег половина была бескорыстно отдана зеленоволосому именно его учителем игры на скрипке. Рокудо нисколько не жалел, хотя и до сих пор сомневался, правильно ли сделал, выбрав парнишку себе в ученики. Ну ничего, время покажет. Главное – исполнилось крошечное желание мужчины, что само собой являлось огромным праздником для него.

Парень играл в разных местах, в противоположных частях города, чаще всего в шумных, обшарпанных станциях метро, редко – на современных и ухоженных станциях, где на него с интересом поглядывали все, кому не лень; быть может, музыка его резала уши профессионала, но для обывателя была вполне годной, так что его небольшая чёрная сумочка, как помнит Рокудо сейчас, с потёртым рисунком белого тигра, была всегда наполовину полна. В основном, довольно-таки приятная внешность Франа цепляла девушек нежного возраста, чуть младше его самого или же ровесниц, которые, произнося умильные звуки, высыпали чуть ли не всю мелочь своих разноцветных кошелёчков понравившемуся скрипачу. Но только Мукуро отправлял в полёт лёгкие купюры с огромными для зеленоволосого цифрами не по этой причине, а за его неплохую музыку и усердную старательность. Ведь из раза в раз тот начинал играть всё лучше и лучше, и это дорогого стоило, по мнению самого учителя. Так и было... только вот мужчина явно оплошал в кое-чём. Он считал, что остался для нищего музыканта этаким обыкновенным невидимкой, богатеньким и щедрым анонимом и просто великодушным средством существования в капюшоне. Но и юноша был не глуп: распознал своего помощника, быть может, как-то вычислил его, узнал что-нибудь о своём спасителе, а его приход на вступительный экзамен, таким образом, мог быть не от балды, а именно от желания... отблагодарить? подыграть? попробовать? Чёрт его знает. Или всё гораздо проще? Этого мальчишку было легче умертвить, чем узнать от него что-либо. Но для Рокудо он всегда останется самым обычным, пускай и со своими странностями подростком; он сам давно решил, что не будет искать теперь во Фране этакую загадочную личность; юноша – обыкновенный музыкант, таких тысячи. И всё-так установленная мужчиной система давала конкретные сбои… Мукуро всё же пытался проникнуть сквозь туманные очи своего ученика, силясь понять и узнать что-то о нём. Найти. И находил. Что-то. Но что же? Стыд и срам, но синеволосый не знал. Вообще ничего не знал – так тогда получается.

Это было всё, конечно, похвально: и ностальгия, и свежий ветерок, идущий на пользу невыспавшемуся организму, но быстро текущее время никто не отменял. Так что сегодняшний день, прошедший под знаком дальних путешествий и бесконтрольного мотовства, подходил к концу, и Рокудо испытывал по этому поводу схожие чувства, как если бы подходил к концу полюбившийся фильм, замечательная книга или нечто другое – только так можно описать более простыми нам словами его состояние. Вернулся мужчина за полночь. Благо, его не встретила шумная жена, иначе ребёнку поспать бы не удалось. Мукуро с особой осторожностью прошествовал мимо всех комнат и добрался до своей, наконец-таки имея возможность прилечь и выспаться. Завтра он не хотел выглядеть усталым, поэтому-то и завалился в кровать сразу, через пять минут уже вовсю сопя. Точнее, опять ошибка, уже не завтра, уже _сегодня_; сегодня будет его первое занятие с Франом, сегодня произойдёт волновавшее его весь день событие, с сегодняшнего дня начнётся, кажется, новая жизнь, которая выведет его из глубокой душевной спячки. Всё это – сегодня. _Сегодня_ – наверняка хороший день. _Сегодня..._

Только вот знал ли Рокудо, насколько он недооценил значение этого судьбоносного дня? Верно, нет. Однако вскоре мужчина поймёт свою... не то чтобы ошибку, но маленький промах. Хотя название для этого поступка не было, как не было и характеристики. Так попытаемся же понять, что такое упустил Мукуро, из-за чего же конкретно влип.

А всё началось с обыкновенного первого занятия...

* * *

><p><em><em>Translators are welcome<em> ❤_


	2. Занятие 1

_Общение с людьми совращает к самоанализу._

_Франц Кафка (с)._

_Без музыки жизнь была бы ошибкой._

_Фридрих Ницше (с)._

День начинался на удивление хорошо: Мукуро чувствовал себя выспавшимся, за окном стояла самая наичудесная погода, распыляясь энергией солнца во все окна многоэтажек, а птички впервые за несколько лет удосужились прочистить горла и завести свои трели. Короче говоря, утро было такое, как в хороших и добрых рассказах о любви, в которых в этот день кто-то должен обязательно признаться и получить соглашение на свои чувства. И начинается потом: любовь да мир, солнышко, сердечки и прочая романтическая дребедень... Рокудо презрительно фыркнул, отметая от себя эти утренние бредовые мысли и понимая, что в его случае всё не так. Вот правда, совсем-совсем и без всяких преувеличений. У него сегодня обыкновенный рабочий день, когда он будет обязан обучить юного скрипача игре на том самом прекрасном инструменте. Может, настроение мужчины и было сейчас хорошим (что бывало редко) по причине появившейся работёнки, возможно талантливого парня и хорошей погоды, но не больше: что-либо особенного, выходящего за рамки вон в его жизни (а тем более в сегодняшнем дне), не предвещалось и предвещаться не могло. Так что, проснувшись с утра пораньше, Мукуро сходил в душ, хорошенько позавтракал, оставив долю и нелюбимой жене, проделал необходимые процедуры с ребёнком, такие как поменять подгузник, накормить, умыть, вновь уложить в кроватку, а после тщательно и со вкусом оделся во всё самое лучшее, что у него только было. Слава богу, женщина за дверью не проснулась так рано, потому и учителю сегодня явно ничто не могло испортить настроение; в самом хорошем расположении духа за последние полгода он вышел из дома и лёгкой походкой добрался до автомобиля. Вчерашний дождь пошёл тому на пользу – вся грязь в один миг смылась, засияли его тёмно-синие бока на солнышке, и заблестели стёкла. Рокудо счастливо улыбнулся и глянул на время, прикинув, что успеет заехать кое-куда... так, для проверки.

Мужчина влетел в салон, захлопнул легко дверь, включил радио, настроив его на самую весёлую и бодрящую станцию, прокрутив на нужное FM, и просто рванул с места, громко газанув. Дабы не навевать грустные воспоминания, он якобы неловким движением обронил фотографию, белая сторона которой закрыла радостные лица двух существ. Правда, одно Мукуро бы оставил, но резать фотку как-то не хотелось. После этого дела пошли лучше. По салону раздавалась весёлая попсовая музыка, заставляющая резво двигать всеми частями тела и гнать машину быстрее по золотистой дорожке; по пути встречались на удивление улыбающиеся пешеходы, видимо, отогретые солнцем, а вся жизнь под этим лазурным куполом казалась изумительной, живописной и... райской, не побоимся этого слова. Что же делает погода с человеком: казалось бы, обычное солнце, а сколько радости оно принесло после однотонных скучно-серых дней? Загадка, не иначе, особенно для Рокудо.

Он чуть не запутался по пути к своей «лишней» квартире, ведь дорога до неё всегда помнилась ему слезливой от дождя, серой от грязи и вообще отвратительной – от настроения. Сейчас весь город вмиг преобразился, будучи залит золотом и добром, дороги стали чище и приятнее, дома – светлее и лучше, а деревья казались ещё зеленее, чем они были. Мужчине нравилось такое, словно беспробудное, сладостное пьянство после дней грусти и трезвости, оно тогда казалось спасительным кругом, светом в конце туннеля... всем, короче говоря. Оно манило в свои беззаботные дебри, в успокаивающие джунгли и в бурлящие радостью фонтаны. Такие дни были редки, особенно в жизни синеволосого учителя, но если и бывали, то оставляли глубокий след в его памяти как самые значительные и важные события. Или праздники. Даже скорее всего именно как они.

Мукуро, загоняя своего «коня» во двор, подумал с по-детски наивной мечтательностью, что было неплохо, если бы в такие хорошие деньки он ездил не один, а с кем-то... с кем-то родным и близким ему. Ему хотелось, чтобы каждый день был таким же ярким и солнечным, чтобы в его жизни наконец-таки появился такой человек, ради которого он бы не щадил себя и силы, чтобы даже в дождливый день он мог видеть любимое создание весёлым и жизнерадостным, прилагая для этого, конечно же, какие-то неимоверные усилия. Рокудо просто хотелось позаботиться о ком-то. Подарить кому-то вот такое же солнце: искрящееся, живое, тёплое; да что уж и говорить: мужчина просто хотел любить. Обычное человеческое желание, никому не чуждое. Когда твой возраст перекатывает за двадцать, начинаешь понимать, что делать всё только исключительно для себя – скучно, да к тому же и глупо. Мукуро это понял ещё давно, как понял также и то, что нет у него такого человека в мире, ради которого он бы мог запросто сворачивать горы... он хотел настоящую, искреннюю любовь; все же его влюблённости-фальшивки не в счёт. Но размышлять о подобном в такое прекрасное время – стыд и только. Для этого есть дождливые дни. Сейчас же мужчина с отчего-то бешено колотящимся сердцем и тревожностью во всех движениях поднимался по лестнице (к слову сказать, не любил он лифты). Свою нервозность он сваливал на всё что угодно, кроме настоящей причины, и охотно верил в свою же ложь.

Вот и наконец восьмой этаж, двести восемьдесят девятая квартира и довольно-таки милый коврик на пороге с надписью «Добро пожаловать!». Рокудо на секунду остановился и спросил сам себя: звонить или открыть своими ключами? Вроде, теперь это покои юного скрипача, так что негоже это, так вваливаться, но с другой стороны, эта квартира – собственность Мукуро, и никто не отменял это, так что он может делать с ней всё, что пожелает. Мужчина крупно засомневался, но вскоре положил звенящую связку в карман и культурно позвонил в дверной звонок. Воспитание, чтоб его, не позволило нагло вломиться в дом. Но если это кажется ему неправильным, тогда о каком невероятном преступлении он думал недавно? Интеллигент он и в Африке интеллигент. Мужчина лишь скривился и вновь требовательно нажал на кнопку, но всё оставалось также тихо. Постояв так минуты две, он не вытерпел и всё-таки достал ключи. Его начинали терзать смутные сомнения о том, что Фран мог просто сбежать или сделать что-то плохое и сбежать. Да, можно смело говорить, что Рокудо этому мальчишке пока что не доверял, хотя к подобного рода инцидентам мужчина был готов уже давно. Сейчас он ожидал всего, что только могла предоставить ему его бурная фантазия, однако мысли не нашли своего материального воплощения, ведь, войдя и быстро оглядев квартиру, до Рокудо вдруг дошла вся низменность его грубых подозрений: не открывать Фран мог не только потому, что что-то сделал и убежал, но ещё и потому, что ему могло стать просто-напросто плохо... Если честно, в те секунды добегания до комнаты, где вчера поселился его ученик, Мукуро проклял своё пошлое сознание и ход мыслей, всю свою бесчеловечность и эгоизм. Можно было сказать, что он люто возненавидел себя тогда; так сильно ненавидеть себя ему ещё никогда в жизни не приходилось.

Громко ворвавшись в комнату и хлопнув дверью, Рокудо сразу стал искать взглядом парня – тот же, в контраст возникнувшей в голове у его учителя ситуации, беспечно развалился на кровати и сладко посапывал, совершенно забыв про всё на свете. Шум, конечно, заставил его переместиться на один уровень выше к реальности, но в основном скрипач даже не поднял головы. Мгновенно поняв, что всё в порядке, а это создание не открыло ему дверь по весьма занятной причине, Мукуро с облегчением выдохнул весь тот накопившийся страх, стресс и волнение, опёрся о дверной косяк и провёл рукой по вспотевшему лбу, откинув мокрые прядки. Когда он стал так сильно волноваться за едва знакомых людей? Странно. Но у синеволосого учителя и на это находилась своя отмаза: потому что терять, возможно, гениального скрипача он не хотел, хотя поспорить о его одарённости он мог да ещё как, но... Об этом ли сейчас речь? Его разноцветный взгляд как бы невзначай упал на Франа, ещё досматривающего свой сон: чуть приоткрытые тонкие губы, что выглядело весьма мило, разметавшиеся, изумрудные, наверняка мягкие волосы по менее мягкой подушке, подёргивающиеся глаза и иногда сморщивающийся в каком-то необычном для него стиле носик, что также виделось Рокудо чем-то далеко не мальчишеским... изящным, с долей кокетства. Вот всё то примечательное, что мог заметить зоркий взгляд мужчины. Хотя он давался диву своему не к месту пристальному огляду мальчишки – ведь Фран же парень, один из тех, к кому душа Мукуро никогда не располагала благосклонностью, потому что, как известно, учитель предпочитал женщин. Посему и глаза синеволосого никогда не привыкли долго задерживаться на мужских фигурах, имея привычку любоваться изящными женскими, но сейчас... Рокудо будто бы сделал себе какое одолжение или заранее заплатил положенный штраф, или заблаговременно отсидел за это в своей собственной тюрьме, или перенёс все испытания, словом, отработал теперь своё право на разглядывание парня. _Парня_, а не девушки.

Мукуро позволил себе, с некоторым подозрением и страхом, сорваться с положенной ему цепи и начать с интересом разглядывать нового ученика, его открывшееся из-под одеяла красивое плечо, светлую кожу, родинку чуть ниже уха, его по-детски сонное и ещё не покрытое маской равнодушия лицо. Странно, думал мужчина, никогда бы он не подумал, что сможет так долго и старательно изучать мальчишку. Ему казалось, что с каждой секундой разглядывания сонного Франа в его душе ломается какая-то стена; пока это трудно, и камень плохо поддавался, ведь ограждение создавалось не за один год, но Рокудо понимал, что запустил в себе автоматическую программу разрушения его. Не то чтобы плохо... просто непонятно, к чему приведёт это разрушение, какие страхи и мысли выплеснет оно наружу, какие скрытые чувства выдаст на свет, на удивление даже самого мужчины? Вот это и настораживало... Между тем сладостные (боже, уже даже такие?) минуты для Мукуро подходили к концу – парень медленно пробуждался ото сна. Рокудо думал, что всё же разбудил мальчишку хлопком и слишком громким врыванием в его покои, ведь иначе вариантов не было: сам учитель практически не дышал, боясь даже лёгким вбиранием воздуха в лёгкие разбудить спящего. Тем не менее пришлось сразу же отвести взгляд в сторону, когда зелёные глаза широко раскрылись и удивлённо посмотрели на фигуру в дверях. Мукуро, как ни в чём ни бывало, отошёл к окну и резким движением раскрыл шторы, в одну секунду пустив нетерпеливый свет в комнату, позволив ему расположиться на полу, ковре, полках, столике и кровати, а также резануть по заспанным глазам своего юного ученика. Тот протестующе и совершенно как ребёнок взвыл и с головой накрылся одеялом; Рокудо же, как строгий родитель, подошёл к изголовью кровати мальчишки и стал стягивать с него одеяло, силясь дать возможность лучу солнца немного отрезвить его.

– Вот тебе и доброе утро... – с сожалением простонал Фран, – а я-то хотел поспать до двенадцати...

– Вставай, соня. У тебя сегодня первое занятие, и ты его не проспишь, обещаю, – с напускной, даже малость издевательской ласковостью пролепетал Мукуро, с силой сдёрнув наконец с него одеяло и откинув его в дальний угол постели. Тут мужчина не мог не пройтись беглым взглядом по телу мальчишки, ведь тот спал буквально в одном лишь нижнем белье, не имея ночнушки или чего подобного. Рокудо старался отвести глаза, но да куда уж ему? Хрупкое, красивое, не по-мужски грациозное тело изящно развалилось на белых в мелкий рисунок простынях, представляя собой поистине прекрасное зрелище. Стоп, и это говорит Мукуро? Тот самый Мукуро, который мог говорить подобное лишь про женщин? Мир перевернулся в его собственных же глазах. Ужасно. Рокудо стало тошно от самого себя, и он быстро отвернулся от Франа, вновь зачем-то отойдя к окну и нервно глянув на солнечный дворик напротив. Парень, вероятно, удивился неожиданному поведению учителя, посему и подумал, что, может, виноват в этом, так как тихо и сбивчиво проговорил:

– Ох, извините, я немного голый...

– Немного? Да будь ты весь голый, какая мне к чёрту разница? – раздражённо повысил голос мужчина, потом же сильно хлопнул себя по лбу и прицокнул, проклиная своё гадкое поведение, благодаря которому он срывается на новом ученике. «Что же за выпады-то это такие? Вроде и не в переходном возрасте, а веду себя как...» – мужчина глухо прорычал и тут же поспешил исправить ситуацию и тугое молчание между ними – Фран решил предубедительно заткнуться, дабы не разжигать огонь дальше. Однако неожиданное понимание чего-то важного уже давным-давно заполонило всё существование Рокудо, не давая ему даже отвлечься на что-нибудь иное. Но он взял себя в руки и развернулся, тяжко вздохнув и пытаясь придать своему взгляду прежнюю доброжелательность. Парень не выглядел испуганным или встревоженным, лишь тихая покорность читалась в его взгляде. Мукуро вдруг неожиданно захотелось прикрыть свои глаза и впервые раз в жизни сделать это не от яркого солнца, а от стыда... От доселе неизведанному ему чувству. Однако на такое пойти для него – слишком, поэтому мужчина просто изобразил улыбку на своём бледном лице и осторожно подошёл ближе к кровати, в следующую секунду бесцеремонно сев на её краешек.

– Извини... – начал было Рокудо, сам даваясь диву явной фальши в своём голосе: он просто никогда не умел извиняться и просить прощения, никогда. Скрипач, видя, что учитель вновь стал прежним, слегка дёрнул краями губ, словно пытаясь улыбнуться, и тихо проговорил, не дожидаясь конца фразы:

– Ничего. Наверное, вам сейчас сложно... Я вас понимаю. Это из-за ребёнка? – «Если бы из-за ребёнка!» – горестно усмехнулся Мукуро, немного согнувшись и повернув голову в сторону ученика, на один момент столкнувшись с ним взглядом. Тогда синеволосому показалось, что, лишь увидев его глаза, Фран всё прекрасно понял: явно не от отцовских забот такие перепады настроения... скорее, от каких-то перемен в душе. Рокудо чувствовал себя угнетённо, ему казалось, что даже этот парень знает, в чём его проблема и что же такое сверхважное он понял... кажется, все знают. Кроме него самого. Однако, не решаясь рушить установившееся между ними вежливое общение, Мукуро, сам прекрасно понимая, что его ученик и так всё понял без слов, всё равно глупо соврал, дабы не делать этого мальчишку ближе к себе, повязав друг друга какой-то одной тайной. Нет, уж слишком это.

– Да-да, порой бывает сложно с Энн. Но, благо, что с женой у нас мир да согласие, так что вместе мы справимся! – Рокудо вновь обернулся к полусидящему Франу и хотел было выдать свою безупречную лживую улыбку, которая бы хорошо дополнила эту безупречную лживую историю, как понял, что... что просто не в состоянии этого сделать. Губы как-то странно свело, улыбка выдалась стрёмной и напускной, что мгновенно выдавало всю сущность им сказанного недавно, а глаза столкнулись с изумрудным пристальным взглядом, заставив самого учителя сильно смутиться. Странно. Очень. Он мог врать искусно и без малейшего промаха всех и всякому про свою идеальную семейную жизнь, но... только не этому юнцу. Мужчина сам не понимал, откуда у этого зеленоволосого музыканта такая исключительность, от которой порой тошнит – как будто он сам попал в красивую историю и был там главным героем, а этот мальчишка – его спаситель и раскуситель одновременно. Тогда это – слишком хорошая и добрая история; но ведь Рокудо живёт не в такой. Поэтому и нервировало, нет, даже бесило его такое положение дел, и уже второй раз за день Мукуро подумывал о том, что задушить этого паренька намного легче, чем понять и докопаться в нём до правды. Но да ладно: если пока никто не говорит горькую правду о друг друге вслух и не вмешивается в личную жизнь каждого, то такое состояние очень даже неплохо как для учителя, так и для ученика. Но что же случится, если всё-таки кто-нибудь из них решится заговорить первым?..

– Так, ты чего разлёгся и не встаёшь? Вот, посмотри, занятие будет уже через полчаса, а ты ещё в кровати, – с ноткой порицания проговорил Рокудо и встал, уперев руки в бока. Мальчишка хитро улыбнулся, но намёк понял.

– Может быть, я знал, что вы за мной заедите? Вы всегда теперь будете так делать? – вопросы сыпались один за другим, но Мукуро нисколько не смутился, зная прекрасно и эти выверты.

– Да, буду. Ещё вопросы есть? – беспристрастно проговорил мужчина и совершенно равнодушным взором окинул Франа, кое-как вставшего с кровати. Слава богу, одно весьма странное желание ушло, теперь же можно не беспокоится ни о чём и вновь натянуть маску строгого учителя. Чтобы добиться своей цели окончательно, Рокудо не счёл лишним добавить: – И не думай, мой милый, что делаю это я просто так или за твои красивые глаза. У меня есть задача: сделать из тебя гениального скрипача, развить твой талант и наконец услышать твою музыку. И преследую я только эти цели, не более. Так что не грезь какими-то своими странными мечтами!

– Хм... – Фран задумался, как ни в чём ни бывало наматывая вокруг шеи полотенце, – Правда глаза красивые?

Мужчина надрывно вздохнул и хлопнул себя по лбу: такой пофигизм нечасто встречался.

– Всё может быть... А теперь марш в душ и побыстрее! Я тебе не личный шофёр, чтобы ждать три часа, – сделав голос нарочито грубым, бросил в спину уходящему в ванную комнату ученику Мукуро и сел за хлипкий стул около окна, глянув во двор. Зашуршала вода, упало что-то на пол, кажется, мыло. Рокудо взвёл глаза к небу – за что ему такое наказание в виде неаккуратного, беспечного и циничного ученика? Где же все те милые девушки, что готовы были ради него сварить кашу из зелёных слизней и съесть её с аппетитом, потом сказав, что это была самая лучшая каша в их жизни? Нет, конечно, мужчина жестоко утрировал – каких-то подвигов он не желал, – но просто тогда его самолюбие хоть немного, да тешилось, видя полную отдачу и сильную заинтересованность в деле своих учеников и учениц. Если говорить честно, то кому не приятно, когда на тебя смотрит пара восхищённых глаз, когда с упоением ждут твоего слова, вердикта, когда практически не дышат, когда ты говоришь, и когда ставят тебя в свои кумиры? Разве это не прекрасно? Мукуро вспоминал улетевшие в пустыню прошлого моменты с мечтательной улыбкой. Но всё: закончился его триумф, теперь нет никакого восхищения, есть только равнодушие и стальное спокойствие, может порой показаться, что самоотдачи нет также. Расстраивало ли то мужчину? Навряд ли. Так было даже интереснее. Признаться честно, ему стали поднадоедать однотипные манеры поведения своих учеников, всегда такие приторно-сладкие, выглаженные, утончённые... хотелось разнообразия, вот что. Этот паренёк как нельзя лучше вписывался в антипод прошлых скрипачей и скрипачек, за это ему надо было отдать должное. Сейчас обучение должно было стать намного интереснее и захватывающе, это точно. А Мукуро, сами понимаете, любил перемены.

Мужчина понял, что вновь задумался, глядя за окно: там, на яркой игровой площадке, резвились детишки, пестря своими радужными одеяниями, а их золотистый смех долетал до окна и до ушей синеволосого. На скамейках, в тени деревьев тихо сидели их невидимые попечители, родители, зорко присматривая за своими чадами и обсуждая между собой какие-то новости. Вот трое подружек, иногда бросая пару слов своим играющим детишкам, вдохновенно разговаривали о своих женских мелочах и звонко смеялись над неожиданными шутками; неподалёку от них сидела молодая пара, влюблённо смотрящая друг на друга и на своих двух детишек-близнецов, сидящих в песочнице и лепящих круглые башенки. Было ещё много подобных групп родителей, а были и просто одиночки, читающие книжки; Рокудо же любил наблюдать за уличной жизнью, впитывая её дух – это всегда поднимало ему настроение. Только вот сейчас на душу накатила тоска неимоверная – словно он видел их счастье, заботу друг о друге, а у себя не находил подобного, хотя и был в таком же положении, в положении молодого отца. Словно вот есть у него всё это – жена, ребёнок – да только всё липовое и искусственное. И свою бесконечную любовь и заботу, которые молодые родители вкладывают в детей и, конечно, в друг друга, он никуда не может приложить, она расточается попусту, без цели. И это сильно удручало. Правда, иногда удавалось позаботиться о дочурке, но злые лапы некогда хорошей девушки постоянно выдёргивали из его рук бедную Энн, не давая возможности выполнить свой отцовский долг. И куда, кому, спрашивается, отдавать все нежные порывы души своей?..

Опять Мукуро утрировал. Но в жизни не без этого. И тогда в его голове будто какой выключатель щёлкнул, разом наведя на одну глупую, но в то же время гениальную мысль. Мужчина и сам не заметил, как на кухне стало что-то жариться, резаться, начал ежеминутно открываться холодильник и завариваться чай. Зачем? Надо ли? Рокудо опять не знал ответов, но не мог остановить себя, свой... порыв души ли? Всё тот же ответ: «Не знаю». Он просто хотел сделать приятное Франу, пустить свою энергию в пускай бессмысленное, зато интересное русло и... быть может, увидеть счастливую улыбку того? Что за бредомысли снова! Мужчина себя уже давно не узнавал. Хотя все мы когда-нибудь да сильно меняемся. Вот и он не понимал, почему с такой старательной ровностью нарезал сейчас бутерброды для своего ученика и так тщательно сыпал чай в заварник, боясь пересыпать или недосыпать. Но нужна ли объективная причина тогда, когда действует сердце? Маловероятно. Так и решил для себя Мукуро, просто и по-глупому улыбнувшись. Нет, ни о чём пошлом сейчас он вовсе не помышлял, его желание приготовить этот чёртов завтрак было сколь неожиданно, столь и чисто, наивно. Да что уж и говорить: просто захотелось позаботиться о ком-то. Простая человеческая мечта. Не более.

Глупо, зато так можно забыть хоть на час о своих проблемах. Рокудо любил этот день, и всё равно, что на часах ещё девять утра – ему уже казалось, что денёк задался. Вот и шум воды утих, по кафельному полу зашлёпали мокрые ноги, стянулось с крючка полотенце. И мужчина как раз таки закончил, поставив порцию еды на другой край стола, а сам сев за ближайший к себе. Сам он есть не хотел, да и еду, если честно, попусту растрачивать также не горел желанием. Наконец в коридоре раздались шаги Франа, которые сначала уверенно прошлёпали в комнату, а потом, не найдя там учителя, робко отправились на кухню. В дверях появился парень с ручьями по всему телу, начинающимися с головы и идущих до самых пят. Мукуро брезгливо посмотрел на это зрелище, далее на свой полностью залитый ламинат, попросил у высших сил терпения и спокойствия и встал со стула, направившись к скрипачу.

– Тебя никто не учил вытирать голову насухо? – Фран невозмутимо и с капелькой удивления глянул на учителя, который взял из его рук полотенце и начал активно протирать ему волосы. – Я тебе в няньки не записывался, а пол портить не позволю. Вот так. Теперь давай сам, – вытерев основной водопад, Рокудо передал эстафету парню, чтобы тот дотёр волосы. – Вот твой завтрак. Нет, я ничего этим не хочу сказать и ни на что не намекаю. Хотя нет, на одно точно: чтобы ты побыстрее уже собрался, и мы с тобой отправились в музшколу. Есть какие-то вопросы?

– Вам бы... это... командиром быть, а не учителем, – осторожно заметил скрипач, оставив полотенце на спинке стула, а сам сев на него. – Это всё мне?

Удивление было настолько искренним, что мужчина с жалостью подумал о прошлом парнишки, полном лишений и неудобств, а также отсутствием качественной еды. Мукуро лишь промолчал и, даже не взглянув на зеленоволосого, потопал к направлению выхода, небрежно крикнув уже из коридора:

– Давай быстрее! Жду около дома, машину, надеюсь, ты помнишь. – Уж чего-чего, а следующего ответа мужчина явно не ожидал, хотя все мы в душе лелеем эту мечту и надежду, что кому-то понадобимся...

– Останьтесь! – долетело из кухни; просящее, нежное, без нотки притворства и бывшей пофигистичности. Видимо, забыл Фран пропустить голос сквозь особую дырку в своей маске, которая делала его грубым и прохладно-спокойным. Интересно, только и подумал Рокудо.

– Зачем это ещё? – с шутливой интонацией, но с крайней заинтересованностью на самом деле спросил он, не спеша зашнуровывая ботинки. Довольно-таки долгая пауза для такого немудрёного разговора, и вот долгожданный, «хорошо» продуманный ответ:

– Мне... просто скучно есть одному. – Мукуро позволил себе поддаться и появиться в проёме двери, но ещё не в самой кухне, и непринуждённо опереться о стену, скрестив руки на груди. Фран лишь чуть-чуть успел расковырять яичницу: из неё полился вкусный желток, растекаясь по тарелке. Его взгляд был полон каких-то смешанных чувств. Ай, как неосторожно с его стороны!..

– Скучно, говоришь? – Мужчина всё же переступил запретную черту порога и вошёл в светлую кухню, подошёл к окну, ещё раз глянул на прохожих и на двор и развернулся к завтракающему, манерно всплеснув руками и добавив: – А мне, понимаешь ли, весело. Почему я должен в таком случае находиться рядом с объектом грусти и печали? Мне хорошо и радостно, я наслаждаюсь жизнью и тебе советую.

– Если честно, ничего более лживого я в своей жизни никогда не слышал, – усмехнувшись, смело сказал парень, вновь натянув на себя маску. «А ты быстр...» – пронеслось в мыслях у его учителя. Фран продолжил: – Вы же всё врёте. Вы несчастливы. Я это вижу. А также одиноки. Я такой же. И я вас понимаю. Вижу насквозь.

Рокудо понял, что теперь не отвертеться, как ни крутись. Его юный скрипач был умён до безобразия, наблюдателен до остолбенения и шокирующе правдив. Как и когда-то сам Мукуро... Только вот что ответить на этот выпад? Или мальчишка смело может ставить шах и мат? Мужчина присел на стул, слабо улыбнулся, но дерзко глянул в зелёные глаза. Изумруды продолжали изучать его внимательно, проникая явно в душу. Учителю было неприятно от осознания морального, но всё-таки проигрыша со своей стороны; как же хотел бы он надеть ту самую маску, что и его ученик. «Эй, парень, в каком магазине купил? Где? только дай знать об этом прекрасном месте, и я сразу же рвану туда, чтобы купить её, сколько бы она ни стоила». А Фран смотрел и с неприкрытым интересом ждал ответа. И тот ответил:

– Глупец ты, Фран. Все мы считаем себя в таком возрасте супер-умными и супер-крутыми. На самом деле знания наши – ноль, а опыт отсутствует. Зачем бы тебе лезть в мою душу и что-то там активно выкапывать, потом цинично говоря это вслух? – спросил Рокудо на удивление спокойно, хотя внутри у него был просто девятый вал. – Просто скажи: зачем? Почему, раз всё видишь и понимаешь, не хочешь оставить меня в покое? Знай, между нами огромная стена, и лишь маленький просвет между камнями соединяет нас – это музыка и наши занятия. Больше точек соприкосновения у нас нет. Мы не друзья. Я тебе не старший товарищ, просто чужой учитель, подметивший в тебе хороший талант. А ты мне не малый ребёнок, чтобы я возился с тобой, как с младенцем. Ты просто ученик, захотевший развить свои способности, а когда сделаешь это – пойдёшь дальше. Всё. Не более. Конец на этом нашим встречам.

– Ну, я бы поспорил... – тихо, словно себе, пролепетал парень, хватая вилкой кусочек яичницы и кладя её в рот, намекая как будто тем самым, что просто учитель явно бы не приготовил ему вкусный завтрак. Мукуро этот намёк понял, но сил больше на этот глупый разговор у него не было, так что он предупреждающе поднял руку и заявил:

– Всё, закончили обсуждать это.

– Эх, вы скучный... – разочарованно заметил скрипач, уплетая за обе щёки еду, – Не кричите, не ругайтесь, не вступаете со мной в жаркие дебаты... железная выдержка, однако.

– Ты это... меня проверяешь, что ли? – с улыбкой спросил Рокудо, поправляя галстук. Ответом ему была хитрая улыбка, образующая весьма привлекательные ямочки на щеках. Стоп, зачем вообще мужчина обращает внимание на эти детали?

– На самом деле я очень противный, нудный, остр на язык... меня недолюбливают...

– Как я понимаю этих людей! – воскликнул синеволосый, делано закинув глаза вверх.

– Что поделать? Таким родился, таким и умру, – тускло, без всякого выражения проговорил зеленоволосый скрипач и отпил чаю. Мукуро захотелось рассмеяться ему в лицо, но решил сдержаться, ибо не хотел сейчас слушать якобы неоспоримые доводы своего ученика насчёт того, как он неправ. Мужчина решил глянуть на часы и охнул, скоро встав с места.

– Ого, уже девять двадцать пять! А в половину у нас должно начаться занятие. Опаздываем! – Рокудо явно заволновался, поэтому дёрнулся в сторону коридора, но на секунду остановился, повернувшись к неспешно поглощающему завтрак ученику. Он издевательски улыбнулся и подошёл к нему ближе; скрипач явно напрягся, не зная, чего ожидать от учителя. Ох, как Мукуро любил изводить таких людей, подтрунивать над ними, заставлять их думать о чём-то совершенно ином!.. Поэтому сейчас, наклонившись вплотную к его голове, наш герой нарочито тихо и чувственно прошептал парню на ухо, не забывая задевать как бы невзначай его кожу своими губами: – Доедай завтрак и быстрее одевайся, мой милый ученик...

Какая победа может быть слаще той, когда ты наконец заставляешь всю жизнь равнодушного человека жестоко краснеть от своих действий? Наверное, равных ей нет, особенно для Рокудо сейчас. Лёгкая краска румянца предательски легла на ровный холст светлой кожи Франа, полностью выдав его и его смущение. Художник, сделавший это, был доволен своей работой. Через пару минут Мукуро, с идиотской улыбкой на лице, дожидался своего ученика в машине; вот наконец из подъезда появилась знакомая фигурка с потёртым футляром за спиной. Наконец можно было рвануть навстречу попутному ветру!..

Сначала Фран старался молчать, недовольно сопя и смотря за окно, потом учитель почувствовал, что тот явно желает поговорить, но не знает, как начать. На первом красном светофоре, когда можно было отвлечься от езды, мужчина развернулся к нему и прямо спросил:

– Ну? Можешь говорить всё что угодно – ты не на допросе. – Парень соизволил развернуться и всё равно с некой долей детской обиды в глазах проговорил:

– Мы же не друзья. И вы мне не старший товарищ, и я вам не... – Фран не договорил – жест властно заставил его заткнуться. Рокудо уже устал повторять в мыслях, какой неаккуратный ученик ему достался, что аж не может после завтрака посмотреться в зеркало и стереть с лица крошку; теперь это пришлось сделать ему самому – не идти ведь с таким учеником в знаменитый Royal Musical Colledge? Да, именно там работал наш герой. Солидное, хорошее местечко, что ещё сказать? Убрав зелёную веточку укропа с его лица, Мукуро резко развернулся и газанул – красный свет для него и остальных водителей закончился. Его ученик продолжил сидеть в прежнем положении с удивлённым лицом. Да, кажется, сегодня Рокудо побил все рекорды по выводу этого парня из пофигистичного состояния. После этого скрипачу почему-то не захотелось закончить свою фразу, он лишь откинулся в сиденье и глубоко вздохнул. После минуты упорного молчания Фран всё-таки начал:

– Знаете, если честно, мне до сих пор не верится, что вы отдали квартиру малоизвестному себе человеку. Целую квартиру! А я ведь чувствую, что вам она сейчас явно не лишняя... – на одном дыхании выпалил он, теперь же пытаясь вновь натянуть на себя маску равнодушия. Рокудо лишь усмехнулся действительной наивности своего юного скрипача и, оглядываясь по сторонам в поисках парковки, неспешно заговорил, растягивая и смакуя слова.

– Тебе бы уже следовало поверить в это. Притом же мои условия ты знаешь... – Многозначительный взгляд в сторону ученика. – С тебя лишь музыка – и этим буду я доволен на всю жизнь. Что-либо другого мне не нужно... Ни денег, ни того, чего ты там себе ещё надумал.

– Но а вы как же? Она вам отнюдь не лишняя, квартира-то эта, я же...

– Чувствуешь это? Ну, видимо плохи у тебя дела с интуицией. У меня всё отлично. Для полного счастья не хватает твоей музыки. Ты это знаешь. – Мукуро прямо заглянул в глаза парню и едва заметно улыбнулся. Не любил он разводить нюни и всё такое, но сейчас не мог не создать атмосферу благожелательности между ними – пускай мальчик потешит себя глупыми иллюзиями. Ничего страшного, что он дьявольски умён и сообразителен; на самом деле он ещё просто ребёнок. Сколько ему: шестнадцать, семнадцать? Скорее последнее, но Рокудо не мог сказать точно. Однако явно до восемнадцати. Так вот, несмотря на его большой ум, Фран всё равно оставался подростком, поэтому и навеять иллюзию того, что всё хорошо, мужчине не было труда – обманывал шишек и покрупнее и каждое слово там имело большую цену, чем в этом разговоре. Так что скрипач должен окунуться сейчас в светлый мирок с благоухающими цветами, вечным летом и улыбчивыми созданиями. _Должен._

Пока учитель игры на скрипке искал свободную парковку – а нынче с этим были проблемы – зеленоволосый не вытерпел и вдруг задал ответный вопрос:

– Оу, мастер Мукуро, вы говорите, что всё отлично, а фотка любимой семьи у вас перевёрнута. Как же так? Упала на резком повороте, наверное... – медленно и тихо, даже с некоторой издёвкой, говорил Фран, позабыв прошлую тему их беседы. – Не делается это так, учитель... Без семьи радуетесь.

Он властным движением поставил ненавистную Рокудо фотографию так, как она стояла. Правда, на секунду парень взял её в руки, внимательно вгляделся в лица на ней, повертел, посмотрел ещё раз и наконец поставил так, чтобы учителю была видна яркая и смазливая, но для мужчины – искусственная и дьявольски страшная мордашка его огненноволосой жены. Мукуро был готов вновь (уже в третий раз) задушить парнишку и наконец завершить эпоху его по-глупому умных приёмов доведения людей до белого каления. Фран просто ждёт, пока синеволосый сдастся сам, с унижением и горестными криками, сам исповедуется в своей тяжёлой жизни и ещё раз докажет, что его ученик был прав, и пополнит его копилку тщеславия ещё одной золотой монетой. Но мужчина также непрост: он будет стоять до конца, раз мальчишка затеял такую игру. Он вовсе не хочет проигрывать какому-то пацану: слишком мал он для таких побед и не дорос ещё, чтобы так разоблачать искусного лгуна. Так что Рокудо давно решил – он выстоит, как выстаивал и в прошлые этапы своей жизни эти напоры безумных фанаток, неразумных детей и влюбчивых девиц. А его новый ученик относился именно ко второму разряду; если честно, с детьми было намного тяжелее бороться, чем со всеми остальными вместе взятыми...

На этот выпад мужчина ответил лишь дешёвой голливудской улыбкой и стеклянным «Спасибо». Фран, ожидая более буйной реакции, как-то сразу присмирел и вновь уткнулся взглядом в окно; Мукуро, конечно, не понимал сути этой холодной войны, но был готов даже здесь пойти на поводу у парня и подыграть ему, словно он тоже задействован, словно и вправду верит в какую-то незримую победу и устарелые фальшивые декорации иссушенных пустынь и ярких перестрелок. Раз юному музыканту хочется острых ощущений и понимания своей якобы сообразительности и гениальности – пускай играет. Только вот разойтись в полную мощь Рокудо ему не позволит по известным причинам...

Наконец им удалось найти свободное местечко, припарковаться и выйти из машины; перед ними величаво встало здание местной и довольно-таки древней, оттого и знаменитой музыкальной школы, коричневый фасад которой был украшен резными окошечками, небольшими башенками, мощной дверью и позолоченной надписью с названием заведения. Мужчине определённо нравилось его место работы: во-первых, платили много, в деньгах у него не было нужды никогда (а может, деньги просто любили его?), во-вторых, было приятно работать в практически достопримечательности, напротив которой, к тому же, расположен прекрасный сад – в любое время можно выйти и подышать свежим воздухом, график здесь был гибким и подстраивался исключительно под интересы работающих. Идеально, неправда ли? Кому скажи, что работаешь здесь, не поверят или поверят, но с великой завистью. Поэтому и Рокудо многие завидовали чёрной завистью, самой наипротивнейшей, ведь считали его идеальным, добившимся всего в жизни. Таким никогда не считал себя сам мужчина, и это было гораздо важнее признания сотен людей его успешности. Однако мы уже знаем отчасти его внутренний мир (простите за такую грубую банальность), так что зайдём вместе с учителем и учеником за массивную железную дверь школы и окунёмся в её микромирок и свою собственную атмосферу.

В светлом холле пахло свежестью, какими-то сладкими фруктами, чаем, кофе, древесиной музыкальных инструментов и даже канифолью, к этому примешивался едва ощутимый запах... такой, который бывает в огромных, прошлого века постройках, впитавших в себя дух совершенно иной эпохи, чем сейчас за окном. Будто бы этот величественный холл когда-то был не просто подвидом прихожей, а гордым залом, впускающим в себя лишь знатных дам и мужчин высокого сословия. О былом величии говорил размах, с коим было построено всё здание, не только он: белые мраморные колонны, расписной потолок и отчего-то скромное количество не менее восхитительных небольших статуй. Фран, хоть и был здесь не так давно, всё равно не мог скрыть истинный восторг, который ярким огоньком светился в его глазах при виде всей этой красоты. Мукуро же равнодушно провёл взглядом по стенам, по картинам и спокойно вздохнул, поворачивая налево, на широкую просторную лестницу с покрытым бархатом перилами – далее находился его кабинет, на третьем этаже. Юный скрипач едва понял, что его учитель повернул, поэтому поспешил подняться по ступенькам за ним также. Он был только на первом уровне – именно там находился актовый зал и меньшая по сравнению с ним комнатка, в которой как раз таки проходил экзамен в понедельник. Но вот дальше нога зеленоволосого не ступала, потому и было ему безумно, с каплей детской наивности, интересно посмотреть, что же есть наверху, на других этажах. Пускай музыкант и ежесекундно принимал равнодушное выражение лица, но мужчина прекрасно видел его горящие любопытством глаза. «Действительно, ещё совсем ребёнок. Лишь выбражает из себя невесть что», – с улыбкой подумал Рокудо, взойдя вместе с учеником на второй этаж. Фран бессовестно, уже мало чего скрывая, завис на нём, во все глазища рассматривая не менее шикарное убранство этих комнат и залов. Мужчина лишь усмехнулся, остановившись и облокотившись о перила: лично он уже давно привык к здешней обстановке и уж несколько лет считает это здание просто местом работы, которым, к тому же, можно полюбоваться. Ничего особенного, считал мужчина, здесь нет. Но парень был, кажется, иного мнения...

– Может, пройдёмся по этому этажу до другой лестницы? А то ты, я смотрю, заинтересовался, – с насмешкой произнёс Мукуро, глядя на ученика. Тот в одну секунду встрепенулся, развернулся к учителю и энергично потопал по лестнице быстрее него на третий этаж, при этом бурча:

– Нет. Пойдёмте быстрее, мастер. Здесь всё обыденно. – Рокудо не стал спорить с мальчишкой, лишь улыбнувшись и последовав за ним. Это явное неспокойствие в его душе выдавало Франа с головой; а мужчина крутил у себя в мыслях «Глупенький взрывной мальчишка». А ведь он действительно, если присмотреться, был таким... Только вот этому навряд ли кто поверит, кроме самого Мукуро. Да что уж и говорить: порой он сам прозрачно верил в это. Не пойман – не вор, а эти наблюдения – лишь слабые улики и малюсенькие шажки к раскрытию преступления и совершившей его личности. Но и эти маловажные действия не так плохи, верно? Вот они оказались уже на третьем этаже, скрипач по-хозяйски поплёлся в сторону нужной двери, а Рокудо лишь не спеша за ним следовал. Мужчина звякнул ключами – и вот они уже в светлом, элегантно оформленном кабинете музыки. Синеволосый сразу же открыл окно, заставив ветер расправить шторы и лёгкие занавески, чтобы те медленно плыли по потокам воздуха и развевались, своими волнами походя на белёсое море. В кабинете как-то сразу стало легче дышать. А вообще, стоит слегка набросать черты сего помещения – они для нас немаловажны. По планировке то была стандартная комната, как и все остальные в этом здании: с высоким потолком, толстыми стенами и огромной площадью. Отсюда выходило ещё одно помещение через необычную дверь поменьше – в мини-зал для слушания. Он был представлен в виде студии: посреди должен выступать музыкант, а с мест, расположенных, как в каком-нибудь зрительном зале (то есть ряды поднимались всё выше, чтобы даже на самом последнем было отлично видно выступающего), предоставлялась возможность увидеть пространство позади музыканта. Рядов было всего пять, а все стулья обиты мягкой красной тканью. Рядом с местом для выступления находилось множество пепипетров, один солидного вида рояль и далее стол, который вечно практически пустовал – там виднелась только одна статуэтка в виде позолоченного скрипичного ключа. Мини-зал был всегда освещён, лучист и приятен глазу. Однако вернёмся же в сам кабинет, про который мы успешно забыли...

Рядом с входной дверью расположился миниатюрный гардероб, пустующий в летнюю и весеннюю пору, то есть сейчас. Пол устлал белый ковёр с синими крапинками, в ближайшем углу стояла тёмно-зелёная искусно сделанная огромная ваза, как раз над ней – небольшая картина с морем и виднеющимся берегом впереди. Мукуро следил за пристальным взглядом Франа, который казался детективом, взявшимся за сложное дело и теперь вынюхивающим нужную информацию на месте преступления. На самом деле, парнишка действительно что-то вынюхивал, пытаясь включить свои все существующие и несуществующие методы дедукции; Рокудо усмехнулся – пускай мальчик поиграет. Его же раскусить весьма сложно, как ни старайся, не легче и заглянуть в саму душу, заросшую мхом и оплетённую лианами. Скрипач же продолжил, кажется, вовсе позабыв, что находится на занятии. Если идти вдоль по правой стене, то можно заметить кучу картин на ней: все разного размера, оттенков и стиля рисования. Однако отчего-то рамки их были одинаковы... Видимо, заметив эту деталь, парень хмыкнул, недоумённо помотав головой и словно закладывая эту мелочь в копилку своих наблюдений. Тематика рисунков была также разнообразна: то безграничные пустыни, то широкие степи, то лунные озёра и леса вокруг них, то снова разливающиеся и бурлящие моря, моря, моря... даже какой-то малознакомый Франу город был нарисован – весь в неоновых подсветках, с стремительной жизнью на своих улицах, яркими барами и кафе и неизвестной тёмной дорогой куда-то дальше, в будущее... Мужчина, втянувшись в рассматривание своего репертуара картин, сам как будто окунулся в тот неповторимый мир грёз и прекрасных, подкрашенных всеми цветами радуги пушистых облаков; он бы и сам, если честно, с радостью погулял в таких сказочных местах. И, скорее всего, остался бы там жить. Навсегда, потому что так проводить свои бесполезные дни уже невозможно.

– Любите природу, да? – спросил зеленоволосый, поднимаясь на цыпочках и рассматривая одну зарисовку, потом он вновь перевёл свой внимательный взгляд на учителя. Тот лишь как-то нехарактерно для себя улыбнулся – грустно, печально, потом же всё-таки вернулся в свой прежний образ, ответив:

– А ты любишь прикидываться великим сыщиком? Хватит уже заниматься ерундой, давай лучше обговорим наш серьёзный план. Ты у меня весьма трудный ученик... – мужчина уселся за стол около окна, жестом пригласив сесть парня перед ним. Тот неуверенно покачал головой.

– Ерундой... – тихо повторил он, с какой-то напускной горечью усмехнувшись. – Знаете, такие вещи и мелочи говорят за вас больше, чем вы можете знать. К примеру, эти картины. Их много. Не зря – вы действительно цените природу, но не только... у них у всех одна идея – свобода, воля, простор, лёгкость, независимость... Вам этого не хватает. Вы будто и сами готовы вот-вот сорваться в безумное путешествие, так? Устали от...

– Пожалуйста, прекрати!.. – не выдержал Рокудо, сжав руки в кулаки; он не кричал, нет, просто слегка повысил голос и сделал свой взгляд более холодным и стальным. – Прекрати молоть чушь. Тебе от твоих псевдознаний ничего не будет. А время-то занятий идёт... – Мужчина перевёл тему в нужное ему русло, всё-таки усадив тем самым скрипача перед собой. Парень оставался совершенно спокоен, равнодушен ко всему – как всегда. Да и у синеволосого практически ни одна жилка не дёрнулась... зато внутри по-настоящему кипела отвратительная настойка его всех ядовитых, скрытых, спрятанных ото всех чувств, расточая свой жар и ужасный запах. Руки под столом слегка подрагивали. Мукуро ещё не осознал, с кем встретился в своей жизни. Юный враг? Одарённый циник? Равнодушный скрипач? или сокрытый под маской эгоиста спаситель?.. Явно не последнее. Вообще, откуда оно взялось?

– Ладно-ладно. Молчу. Говорите теперь вы. Но... можно потом задать один вопрос? – нагло сверкнув глазами, спросил мальчишка, поставив оба локтя на стол, а на них – голову. Рокудо откинулся в кресле и кивнул. Выдержав паузу, он начал:

– Так вот, милый мой ученик... – Это «милый ученик» вовсе не прозвучало так, а скорее угрожающе, – Мы с тобой прекрасно знаем, что умения твои хотя и странны, но, согласись, в общем никчёмны и никуда пока не годны. Так что придётся нам заниматься не покладая рук, если ты хочешь добиться стоящих результатов в этом деле. Скрипка, Фран, это не просто инструмент и прилагающийся к нему смычок, – снизив на тон голос, как-то таинственно проговорил учитель, положив руки и голову так же, как и его ученик, – Это фантастический предмет, способный в руках профессионала источать самую чудесную мелодию. Это действительно одно из важных изобретений человечества наравне с другими музинструментами, без сомнения... Но всё же, раз ты выбрал скрипку, значит, у тебя были какие-то свои причины сделать это. Чем-то именно она тебе полюбилась больше всего... Лично меня поначалу привлекли душещипательные звуки, ею издаваемые. Что же нашёл в ней ты – не знаю, но...

– Я был поражён разнообразием мелодий, которые можно исполнять на ней. Это удивительный инструмент. Он звучит жалобно и уныло. Словно жизнь бедного бродяги, – прямо смотря в глаза своему новому преподавателю, тихо сказал Фран, ответив на немой и едва различимый вопрос Рокудо. – Не удивляйтесь. Вы же сказали свою правду... Нечестно с моей стороны отмалчиваться. Равноценный обмен.

– Хах, вот как! – пытаясь придать голосу как можно большего отсутствия заинтересованности, ответил Мукуро. На самом деле каждое это предложение он тщательно, пускай и неосознанно упаковывал и складывал на специально отведённую полочку в своей памяти. Зачем? Как глупо!

– Я буду честен, если со мною поступят также. Справедливо, как думаете? – нажимая на каждое слово с неимоверной силой и специфической интонацией, выдал вдруг музыкант, вальяжно развалившись в кресле, скрестив ноги и вертя в пальцах фирменную ручку сего заведения. Рокудо по-своему напрягся, но в действительности лишь неопределённо хмыкнул. Кстати, когда Фран успел схватить этот канцелярский предмет?

– Не будем отходить от темы, окей? – Лёгкий, непринуждённый кивок. – Вот и хорошо. Я выбрал тебя, как видишь, не за идеальное или хотя бы среднее, на уровне, владение скрипкой и игры на ней. Ты сам должен был понять из моего разговора с завучем, что насчёт тебя все были единого мнения... все, кроме меня. А выбрал я тебя за едва мелькнувшую... нотку загадочности, необычности, что ли? – Мукуро как будто сам себя спросил, глубоко задумавшись. – Как ты вышел, я сразу понял – вот он, реально нигде не обучавшийся раньше человек. Так чего же он хочет добиться здесь, в элитной музшколе? Но решил послушать тебя и понял, что не зря. Ибо твоя холодная уверенность, по-своему новая, экзотическая игра полностью покорили меня. Но музыка же как была у тебя, так и осталась слабой, едва-едва тянувшей на низкий уровень. Собственно, что ещё требовалось ожидать от человека, который просто играет её в метро или на улицах, получая деньги скорее не за неё, а за красивые глаза? Уж извини, что так грубо, но говорю правду – сам всё видел, теперь ты знаешь. Да, кстати... в твоих глазах действительно что-то есть...

– Ох, не ожидал такого комплимента. Уж от кого-кого, но только не от вас, – самодовольно улыбнувшись, слегка удивился Фран и склонил голову вбок. Рокудо с некоторой победой заметил выдавший всё лёгкий румянец. Он-то думал, что достался ему пофигист, а оказывается, обыкновенный стеснительный человек. Всё гениальное просто, так?

– Я вижу в тебе талант. И я желаю его раскрыть. Через год или меньше (как пойдёт) ты, возможно, уже будешь довольно-таки известным скрипачом и, вероятно, будешь разъезжать со своими гастролями. Вот тогда, мой уже зазвездившийся друг... – прибавил Рокудо, пристально глянув на вмиг замечтавшегося парня, – вот тогда и не забудь сказать пару слов благодарности своему учителю. Но никак не сейчас – это для меня звучит пустым и бесполезным звуком. Всё понял? – Вновь кивок, озадаченный взгляд на календарик на столе. – Так какой вопрос ты хотел задать?

– Вы на него уже ответили, мастер... – тихо проговорил музыкант, думая явно о другом и смотря будто сквозь все предметы. Мукуро лишь удивился такой отрешённости ученика, попытался проследить за его взглядом, запутался в его туманных тропах и бросил это проигрышное занятие, вернув из ослабших пальцев свою ручку и поставив её в стакан.

– Давай тогда перейдём непосредственно к делу... – синеволосый приосанился и соединил ладони вместе. – Ты, конечно, сложный ученик, потому что доселе нигде не обучался, но да ладно: невелика беда. Думаю, что сначала нужно применить на тебе стандартную для всех программу обучения. Посмотрим, что из этого выйдет... Если будут какие-то затруднения – оставь это на меня, я переделаю программу на нужный для тебя лад. Запомни: каждый месяц небольшой экзамен по пройденной теме. Можешь выдохнуть сразу, ибо на нём буду присутствовать только я. Но это не значит, что можно расслабляться и играть спустя рукава – я тоже весьма придирчивый человек и мог бы сказать насчёт твоего выступления тогда критику посерьёзнее, даже чем у завуча... – Мужчина как-то грозно сверкнул глазами: в таких делах он никогда не шутил, поэтому и предпочитал предупреждать заранее; зеленоволосый же просто молчал, ни разу не поменяв светло-скучного выражения своего лица. – Плюс к этому раз в четыре месяца так называемый контрольный экзамен – а уж на нём будет присутствовать вся комиссия в полном составе. Так что будь добр выступать на нём добросовестно. Хотя мне всё равно за тебя не заплатят, но... имеют полное право выгнать тебя, если им не понравится твоя музыка, объяснив это с той точки зрения, что я лишь теряю время понапрасну, пытаясь выдолбить из камня подобие прекрасного бриллианта, однако суть в нём останется та же: камень уже не сможет поменять своей природы, что и как из него не ваяй. Такая вот история. Надеюсь, намёк понят.

– Послушайте... у меня вновь появился вопрос, – вдруг проснулся Фран, словно услышав в речи учителя кодовое слово. – Можно?

– Ну попробуй... – Мукуро усмехнулся и подпёр голову, иронично взглянув на собеседника. Тот быстро-быстро заговорил; в его глазах даже появилось что-то наподобие яркой искры, как бывает у живых людей всё время.

– Мастер, с какой стати вы взяли меня к себе в ученики, отказавшись от премии? Это вам жутко невыгодно. Так почему же вы всё-таки решились на этот шаг, если и сами, возможно, видели, что я не лучший вариант в таком случае? У вас семья, дочку воспитывать ещё нужно – наверняка деньги-то не лишние, но вы почему-то... – Фран специально не договорил фразу – и так всё было понятно. Рокудо смотрел на него, как на действительно ещё глупого и малолетнего ребёнка, про себя усмехаясь его вдруг обнаружившейся заботливости о его будущем и лёгкой степени наивности. Мукуро выдержал паузу не от того, что не знал ответа, но для того чтобы подержать ученика в некотором напряжении и интриге, с удовольствием наблюдая его оживившееся лицо и хоть какие-то эмоции и чувства там, а в особенности в его зелёных глазах...

– С чего бы это вдруг равнодушный Фран стал заботиться о своём учителе, м? – тихо, медленно и дьявольски терзающе растягивая слова, произнёс мужчина, распрямившись и чуть наклонившись вперёд. – Неужели для тебя деньги?.. Хотя... ведь правда. Ты этого не поймёшь в таком случае. Но постараюсь объяснить: лично для меня деньги уже не имеют практически никакой цены. Не оплатят мне за тебя – и что с того? Это ничтожно, по сравнению с тем, что может выйти из тебя... – Понижение голоса, более задумчивые глаза. – Честно, то для меня будет лучшей платой твоя необыкновенная музыка и успехи на этом поприще... Миллионы фунтов мне не заменят твоей фигурки на сверкающей площадке концертного зала и цветы с благодарностями, которые будут лететь в твою сторону. По правде говоря, меня деньги любят: уедь я сейчас в другую страну и проживи там лет десять на полную катушку, разбрасывая бумажные купюры направо и налево, я бы ещё вернулся с одной третьей сюда и зажил бы вновь спокойной жизнью эдак лет двадцать. И это без работы и зарплат. Думаю, теперь ты понимаешь, насколько мне важна не цена, а сам человек, с коим я буду работать. За эти странные полгода мне предлагали раз десять обучить за крупные суммы денег своих дитятей без слуха и какого-либо понимания о музыке. Сам понимаешь, никто из них так и не оказался здесь... Только ты. – В глазах показалась какая-то весёлость, а тонкие губы сами разметнулись в улыбке: кажется, сам учитель был счастлив случившемуся. – С тобой мне будет работать только в радость, поверь. Надеюсь, мы хорошо сработаемся.

Парень от этих слов как-то странно просветлел, словно поверил наконец, что Рокудо взял его в ученики для одной лишь благородной цели, ничего не требуя взамен. Он тоже хотел было улыбнуться, даже слегка растянул губы, но вновь соединил их, будто боясь ошибиться в этом простом действии и опозориться. Лёгкий смешок со стороны синеволосого и вновь зеркальное молчание. Мужчина на секунду задумался, чтобы собрать мысли в кучку и перевести их в более осмысленные слова. Фран же тоже о чём-то глубоко призадумался, бегло куда-то посматривая. Нервно подёргивая неизменный край своей кофты, он вдруг выдал:

– Можно ваш календарь посмотреть?

– Господи! – Мукуро стукнул себя по лбу. – Зачем? Ты меня удивляешь, мой ученик... Спрашивать такое! Конечно бери. Только ума не приложу, для чего тебе это?.. – Только услышав разрешение, мальчишка схватил настольный календарик с лиловыми облаками на фоне заката и надписью «Май», далее шли ровные столбцы циферок и недель рядом с ними. Пролистав до января, скрипач начал бегло просматривать всё взглядом с самого начала, причём делал это основательно, вчитываясь в какие-то мелкие подписи и соответствующие им обведённые кружочком даты. Делал это всё он настолько внимательно, что мужчине стало как-то не по себе – создавалось такое ощущение, будто бы его всего сканировали как на рентгене. И вроде бы что такого – обычный календарь с напоминалками о деловых встречах и днях рождения друзей, но... было всё равно как-то неуютно – казалось, что там написана вся его настоящая жизнь, без сухой корки лжи и лукавых улыбок, и будто парень сейчас читал её, узнавая голимую правду о своём учителе. Хотя чего это он параноит? Или тяжкий груз становится с каждым днём всё тяжелее, что и скрывать его уже невмоготу? А может, дело во времени, которое только подливает масла в огонь, ещё сильнее консервируя все эти тайны, что скоро содержимый их сосуд должен лопнуть? Чёрт его знает. Разве Рокудо знал? Да и вообще: после встречи с этим зеленоволосым чудом он понял лишь одно – что ничего не знает. Как о себе, так и о мире вокруг. Или вновь тупые предчувствия?

Наконец, тщательно всё просмотрев и чуть ли даже не пронюхав, Фран убрал календарь на прежнее место и сел с таким видом, будто ему открылось тайное знание, доселе лишь снившееся людям в их дурных снах. Мукуро флегматично покачал головой и спросил:

– Продолжим разговор? – Снова немногословность, выраженная в быстром кивке. – Не знаю конечно, что ты там пытался высмотреть, однако возвратимся к теме... Есть ещё один небольшой нюанс. Точнее, их два... – сам себя поправив, добавил учитель, поставив календарь на более точное его местоположение на столе. – Помнишь, как-то в машине, ещё в первый раз когда ты ехал, ты мне сказал, что вообще не имеешь понятия о нотах? Так вот, с этим мы с тобой будем что-то делать... хоть и в ускоренном темпе, потому как такие базовые знания даются в обычных музшколах, но будем справляться с этим сами и как можно быстрее. Ибо ноты, Фран, это основная составляющая неважно каких музыкальных занятий на неважно каком инструменте. Запомни это. И, хочешь-не хочешь, а раз взялся за это дело, то тебе придётся их изучить. Не вариант отправлять тебя на сольфеджио, да к тому же надают тебе там кучу ненужной информации плюс нудные уроки на пианино. Нам это не то чтобы лишне... просто моим способом получится быстрее. Намного. Согласен с таким развитием событий?

– Согласен, – безвольно пожал плечами парень, откинув зелёную пушистую чёлку назад.

– Это хорошо. Что касается следующего нюанса... Ты его, увы, оспорить уже не сможешь. А дело вот в чём: ты останешься жить у меня в доме... до поры до времени, – слегка подумав, добавил Рокудо. – И это не обсуждается. Вот честно, ума не приложу, как ты выживал и где жил вообще до этого времени, но с того момента, как ты меня встретил, твоё местожительство – моя квартира. Это ясно?

– Как нельзя лучше, – отчеканил зеленоволосый, странно поглядывая на учителя. – А можно мне кое-что вам рассказать? Просто вы вновь раскрыли свою правду... возможно, и не заметили, но я чувствителен к этому. Так что слушайте... – не дождавшись согласия и вообще не подгадав со временем, когда бы рассказать своё в тему, музыкант начал: – Вас заинтересовало, где это я жил всё это время. Здесь нет ничего особенного. Хоть я и не имел своей квартиры, так как практически сирота, то скитался по забегаловкам своих родственников, которые кто за бесплатно, кто за скудные деньжонки одалживали мне на некоторое время свои жилища. Они были тесными и неудобными, а также порой приходилось жить рядом с глубокими пьяницами, но... согласитесь, хоть какое-то жильё. Но бывало и так, что даже друзья и дальние родственники не могли предоставить хоть за пару купюр комнату на выспаться, поэтому и приходилось спать где придётся... Но небольшие суммы денег мне хватало на еду, какую-никакую одежду и предметы гигиены, а иногда и на самый дешёвый ночлег. Вот и всё, что вы хотели знать.

Мукуро сделал вид, что Фран выдал ему совершенно ненужную информацию, но в душе же был полностью удовлетворён ответом – теперь его сердце не так сильно беспокоилось за прошлое и в чём-то будущее этого парня. Хотя чего это ему вдруг волноваться о нём? Пускай живёт как хочет и делает что пожелает. Ему-то от этого ни холодно, ни жарко. Или вновь жестокий самообман? Стал бы Рокудо отдавать ему квартиру, если бы был равнодушен к его жизни и участи? Стал бы? Вот уже второй день как мужчина задавал себе этот вопрос. Да какой тут может быть ещё ответ: конечно нет! Зная-то его самого и некую эгоистичность в его характере, безусловно не стал бы хлопотать по этому поводу! Тогда откуда эти треволнения? Неужель из той самой оставшейся части ещё не прогнившей души? Ого, там и вправду ещё не всё прогнило?..

– Я, конечно, рад, что ты честен, но давай перейдём ближе к делу... Послушай... всё, чего я от тебя хочу, это только музыка, – тихо начал синеволосый, нагнувшись чуть вперёд и как-то доверительно взглянув в глаза ученика. – Мне и правда не нужны твои жертвоприношения правды. Если не можешь говорить о некоторых аспектах своей жизни вот так вслух – лучше не говори. Я пойму. Да и ты не на пытках в гестапо. Так что брось!..

– Нет! – голос твёрдый, как алмаз, в глазах полыхают озорные огоньки. – Я человек принципа, учитель. Если сказал, что буду в обмен на ваши откровения говорить свои, значит, так и будет. Мне совершенно всё равно на их трагичность или важность – я не могу, когда мне признаются, а я остаюсь безучастной куклой... – а голос-то всё менее увереннее, кажется, что вот здесь скрипач немного переврал.

– Всегда ли ты такой? – усмехнулся Мукуро, лукаво глянув на парня; тот опустил глаза вниз, хаотично шаря ими по столу. – Странная у тебя политика, Фран. Явно не опасная жизнь бродяги научила тебя такому гуманному отношению, я прав? Но да ладно, можешь не отвечать. Знаю же, что это правда. – Парень совсем растерялся, начиная кусать свои губы и продолжая рассматривать просто необыкновенную линейку в подставке. «Неужели проигрываешь так легко, Фран? Где же этот пофигист? Где же твоя маска? Потерял?.. Глупый ребёнок!». Мужчина лишь некоторое время понаблюдал за ним, сделал пару выводов о его наивности и простодушии (да-да, это имело место быть в характере музыканта, он лишь только казался прожжённым и хитрым волком) и продолжил свой рассказ, теперь уже повествуя об этапах обучения: что будут делать в этом месяце, что будет ждать его потом и насколько хорошо нужно уделять внимание самообразованию. Короче говоря, следующие пять минут были только о разных формальностях. Фран внимательно слушал, редко и тихо дыша, приоткрыв ротик и не смея убрать нависшую прядь с глаза. А Рокудо тем временем не мог не заметить поменявшегося, оживившегося выражения взгляда своего юного ученика... что-то там словно оттаяло, как бы банально это ни звучало. Будто во всё это время там был беспросветный ледниковый период, и вдруг произошёл переворот, заставивший белые чопорные льдины хлестать прозрачными водами и блистать ими на солнце. Вот и на месте суровых снежных долин запушилась зеленоватая трава, появились пятнышки цветов, а мир наполнил тёплый воздух. Мужчина понимал, что грубо и некрасиво преувеличивал, но представлял это именно так. Быть может, своими словами он раскусил мальчишку? Как знать, как знать... Да и насчёт чего раскусил? Тоже глубоко философский вопрос. Но скрипач свою маску где-то явно обронил, это мог сказать Мукуро с большой уверенностью. Ибо некоторая оживлённость, нехарактерные резкие движения и, что главное, прояснившийся выразительный взгляд изумрудных глаз говорили об этом... да что уж мы преуменьшаем: кричали, безумно орали о том, что парнишка уже не тот. А что вот делать с пониманием этого и как вести себя дальше, мужчина и не знал толком. Час от часу не легче, это точно.

Когда закончилась формальная часть занятий, Рокудо поспешил перейти к практической. Но начал он не с изучения ненавистных ученику нот, а с... правильного становления во время игры на скрипке. Решил отсрочить ему прохождение нелюбимой темы.

– Так, доставай свою скрипку. Сейчас будем учиться, как же всё-таки держать её правильно, а то во время экзамена в понедельник мои глаза наливались кровью при виде этого извращения над сим прекрасным инструментом, – презрительно фыркнув, приказал Мукуро властным голосом, вспоминая прежние, уже забывающиеся навыки преподавания. Да, титул самоучки сказался на Фране сильно-сильно, ибо неправильным было не только исполнение мелодии, но и постановка рук вообще. Юный музыкант повиновался и тяжко встал со стула, направившись к футляру, который оставил около двери; раскрыв его и достав скрипку, он подошёл к столу вновь, его учитель же уже встал.

– Так, смотри. Правило номер один: никогда не горбись. У скрипача спина должна быть всегда прямая, а плечи – расправлены. Ну-ка, прими позу, в которой бы ты играл. – Мужчина поставил руки в бока и стал ждать, когда его ученик сделает это. Зеленоволосый, стараясь снова придать своим действиям и лицу немного равнодушия, взял инструмент ровно так, как брал его на вступительном экзамене. Тяжкий вздох со стороны его учителя был предсказуем.

– Ничему тебя жизнь не учит. Подсказал же специально... Ох, ладно, если так не идёт, давай покажу. – Мукуро всегда был неестественно терпим, поэтому и считался довольно-таки хорошим учителем в своём деле. Сейчас он осторожно обошёл Франа, положил руки на его вздрогнувшие плечи и лёгким нажимом расправил их. Отчего-то, стоя сзади своего нового подопечного (если это так можно назвать), мужчина заметил, что, несмотря на свою грубость и циничность в словах, этот парнишка был хрупок и... даже в какой-то степени нежен. Хотя такой вывод он сделал совсем недавно, но сейчас уж точно закрепил его достоверными фактами. Хотя может ли считаться это достоверным? И с какой стороны нужно думать, что это факты?

Свалка вопросов плюс куча сомнений умножить на необходимость быстрых решений равно безбашенный поступок. Эту формулу вывел для себя Рокудо только что, встав ещё ближе к тёплому и едва-едва дышащему телу («Почему ты так напряжён, Фран?»). Правда, этому крайне безрассудному действию было хоть какое-то оправдание – парень держал руки слишком впереди своего тела, в то время как те должны находиться практически на одной линии с плечами, поэтому синеволосый, всё ещё пребывая в шоке от клокотавшего внутри дракона, просыпавшегося в нём время от времени, решился поправить это форменное безобразие, для этого и встав ближе. Мукуро взял его сначала за один локоть (та рука, в которой скрипка), потом за второй (в которой смычок), и слегка сдвинул и приподнял их. Руки поддавались с трудом, словно были окостеневшими, а Фран, было видно, напрягся как новая струнка на его идеально выдраенном инструменте. «К сегодняшнему дню постарался, да, зеленоволосый скрипач?» Рокудо усмехнулся – ну действительно, наивный мальчишка во плоти, а прикидывается чёрт знает кем. А может и чёртом самим. Только вот схожести там ноль. Решившись немного поиздеваться (без этого наш герой не был бы самим собой), мужчина нарочито горячо и сильно дыхнул на затылок парня. Тот весь сжался и слегка повернул голову – а зря, всё своё смущение выдал.

– Мастер, я ведь подумаю, что вы ко мне пристаёте... – предательски дрогнувшим, но в остальном безразличным голосом выдал вдруг музыкант, надрывисто выдохнув. Мукуро улыбчиво хмыкнул и вдруг заметил одну совершенно ему не нужную деталь – небольшую чёрную родинку где-то в области шейного позвонка. Ненужную. А почему заметил? Вспомнив, что выйдет заподозренным в кое-чём, если не ответит, Рокудо наклонился к уху и стал говорить быстро, но уже менее воодушевлённее, стараясь придать голосу такой же оттенок бесстрастия.

– Ты же помнишь, кто мне те два человека на фотографии... Так что... – По-дьявольски злая усмешка со стороны Франа, Рокудо удивился такому резкому перепаду и в душе даже усомнился, кто выйдет из этой схватки победителем.

– Ну, многие имеют даже с наличием семьи любовников и любовниц. Мало ли. Просто сказал. Понимайте как хотите... Скрипку так держать? – спросил парень, переменив тему и встав в идеальную позу. Мукуро поспешно отошёл, а где-то в голове раздался разочарованный вздох. Только лишь в голове и в мыслях – не дай бог вслух. Ибо мужчина уже не понимал себя, а свои действия и подавно. Кивнув вмиг преобразившемуся скрипачу, один вид которого уже вызывал чувство восхищения, он не преминул добавить:

– Во всяком случае, ты же помнишь, что мальчиками я не интересуюсь. Ты же стал исключением и только в качестве ученика, гениальная музыка которого меня вдохновляет. Не больше. К тому же, изменять не в моём стиле. Я не авантюрист по жизни. – Парень тихо рассмеялся, но сделал это так аккуратно, что явных подозрений, над чем он смеялся, не виделось. В то время как Рокудо понимал, что объектом насмешки стали его слова – пускай то и были его предубеждения, но уж лучше верить им, чем наивно принимать всё за правду. Хотя мнительностью мужчина никогда не отличался, так что навряд ли сейчас мог ошибиться... Он просто с тихо клокотавшим от безвыходности чувством осознавал одну простую вещь, которую отказывался принять в ту первую встречу со скрипачом: Фран всегда будет морально побеждать его в чём бы то ни было. Даже сейчас: где его великолепные навыки обмана, манипулирования людьми, создания им беспечных солнечных иллюзий своей жизни, расставления условной границы между ними? Где это всё?.. В какую бездну или жерло это провалилось? Не в ту ли самую зеленоватую бесконечность этих выразительных глаз? Не в их ли передёргивающий холодок и обман на каждом шагу? Да, похоже, весь многолетний опыт канул в изумрудную лету и навсегда остался погребён в покрытой твёрдой оболочкой душе музыканта; наверняка он угадал все шаги и все лживые слова синеволосого, теперь лишь взяв их к себе на заметку и начиная уже использовать. Или... стоп! Стоп, Мукуро, остановись в своих псевдоразмышлениях! Ты же знаешь сам, насколько это губительно и порой в какие тёмные и ужасные дебри заводит! Не надо! Очнись!

– Вот так и стой. Запомни это положение. Помпезно выглядишь, – Рокудо как ни в чём ни бывало подмигнул ему – он тоже имел право брать у своего ученика уроки исключительной стойкости и холодности. – А теперь можешь расслабиться и отложить скрипку где-нибудь эдак на два-три занятия, может, больше, посмотрим. Потому что у нас начинается самое увлекательное! – сделав особое ударение на последнем слове и с удовольствием пронаблюдав за гримаской отвращения на лице у Франа, синеволосый полез искать что-то в шкафу, стоящим поодаль от стола. – Не волнуйся, нотную тетрадь я тебе найду. Должна где-то заваляться хотя бы одна штучка... А, вот!

Перед Франом плавно приземлилась тонкая белая тетрадка форматом А4. Тот как-то кисло на неё глянул. Мужчина обошёл стол и сел в своё любимое кресло, бросив пристальный взгляд на скрипача. Тот выглядел насупившимся обиженным ребёнком. Порой он был неосторожен в выражении своих чувств! «Я же могу раскусить тебя, Фран...» Или это часть гениального плана музыканта, а вовсе не его учителя?

– Ну-ну, мой милый, во всяком деле есть часы рутины. Так что и тебе придётся кое-что поучить и кое-что пописать. А потом будешь играть. Обещаю. Ты сам удивишься своей музыке, – немного ободряюще произнёс Мукуро, чтобы хоть как-то стимулировать своего юного скрипача к работе. Тот более или менее смирился со своей нелёгкой участью и, не без тяжкого деланого вздоха, открыл тетрадку на её самом первом гладко-белом листе, на котором, казалось, играли и отображались лучики солнца. Рокудо также вздохнул – но вздох тот был более радостным, что ли – и принялся говорить, говорить, говорить... Всё о самом важном и одновременно самом ненужном, что только есть в мире. Ноты. Скрипичный ключ – начало всех начал. Да, научиться рисовать его не так просто – тренируйся здесь, Фран. И началось: сначала мальчишка не дотянул нижний крючок, потом забыл о верхней петле, далее вообще превратил основной завитушный орнамент в ключе в какую-то нехудожественную каракулю. Ладно, потренируется дома. Обещал. Что дальше? А, всё по плану...

Строчек пять. Нот восемь. Первая и последняя – до. Бывают ноты целые (обязательно показать, как это, негромкими хлопками по столу), обозначаются большим пустым кружком с палочкой сверху. Бывают и половинные. И четвертные. И восьмые. И ещё много чего бывает, Фран. А ты просто – глупый ребёнок. Глупый, но умный. Парадокс.

Рассказывать и отвечать на вопросы совсем не по теме было для Мукуро довольно-таки простым занятием и не вызывало сложностей. Единственное, что он так и не смог, это прийти к какому-то выводу, исходя из своих прошлых размышлений и настоящих. Глупо, думал мужчина, терять свои навыки из-за одного совершенно незнакомого человека, который якобы особенный и якобы странный. Все мы странные и до ужаса особенные. Только вот почему-то неминуемо сливаемся с серостью толпы, часто либо оттеняя её, либо осветляя – тут уж от степени этого цвета и зависит. Он никогда не поймёт этого парня, все его отличные знания сущности человеческой отметались на задний план, в мусорный бак, что ещё лучше; на место всей этой выдержки и хладнокровности пришли чертовски непонятные желания и совершенная неосмотрительность. Ужасно! Для Мукуро это было подобно краху, потопу, сожжению. Нет, даже хуже; не бросайтесь едкими выражениями в его сторону после такого заявления, он не из тех людей, которые просто кидаются громкими словами, чтобы выделиться, а потом первыми же кричат при малейшей опасности. Рокудо уже давно не пацан, всё понимает и имеет какой-то определённый багаж знаний и опыта, поэтому давно взвесил и опробовал, какая боль хуже. После экспериментов мужчина решил, что гораздо легче пережить потоп корабля, чем затопление своей души. А этот мальчишка не то чтобы топил его хрупкий парусник (всё, что осталось от бывшего лайнера), а жестоко бомбил его сверху, используя неизведанные никем приёмы. Кому-то выйти сухим здесь явно не получится, это точно.

У Франа было необыкновенное чутьё на враньё – какое одновременно полезное и ненавистное именно его учителю качество! Мукуро был уверен процентов этак на пятьдесят, что зеленоволосый уже всё про него прознал: и про «любимую» семью, и про «счастливый» брак, и про присутствие этого самого счастья в жизни вообще (точнее, его отсутствие), и про авантюризм и готовность тот час сорваться с места и ускакать в дальние дали... Этот весь мирок и эти все тайны – только его, Рокудо, и ничьи больше! А получается, что кто-то намеренно раздвигает запретный занавес, оголяя склад жутких масок, сломанных уродливых кукол, запачканные гримом костюмы злых клоунов и треснувшую, неизменную картину с морем без рамки. А это больно, как и всякая скрытая правда. Ведь мужчина скрывал её во благо себе, а такого тиранства, пускай и пассивного (разве бывает такое?), вовсе не ожидал. Пришло, откуда не ждали, называется. И ведь ничего не опровергнешь, не скажешь, что, якобы, Фран, если ты думаешь, что это так и так, то ты не прав – это слишком неуместно и может выдать с головой. Мукуро, оставаясь ещё хорошим стратегом, если не психологом, понимал: такой выход не есть выход вообще в его случае. Здесь надо действовать легко, изящно, выстраивая нужную цепочку мыслей в голове семнадцатилетнего парня, заставляя его свято верить в это, в хорошую правду. Ни в коем случае нельзя поддаваться и открываться – равносильно тому, если наступить на мину. Играть – вот что нужно; игра во все времена воспринимается противнику не более чем иллюзией, и этим-то можно выиграть себе многое... Но играть так, чтобы казалось, будто никакой войны или намёка на то, да даже на саму игру, вообще нет. Показать, что все эти домыслы насчёт личной жизни вовсе не ослабевают, а наоборот, раз то неправда, заставляют смеяться лишь их глупости и неправдивости. Идеальный план, верно? Только есть один мелкий нюансик... поверить в неправду отчего-то становиться для Мукуро с каждым всё труднее, а доказать то самое этому ребёнку – тем более. Может, оттого и чувствует он ложь, что в нём имеет место быть капелька наивности и детскости?..

Порой Рокудо глумил себя за свои бесполезные размышления о бесполезных вещах. Вдруг он лишь насильно заставляет себя отнекиваться от правды, которая смотрит ему в глаза зеленоватым взглядом? Может, это и есть то самое – волшебный пинок, палочка-выручалочка, милый добрый фей – что поможет ему наконец ощутить за спиной крылья и подняться над всей этой мелочной суетой? Конечно, всё это метафорично. На деле же – просто понять самого себя (пора бы уже) и подсобить в создании новой вселенной, а также помочь наконец выйти из этого серого крепкого цикла неспешной жизни семьянина. Мужчина бы рискнул открыть душу этому скрипачу, да накопившаяся за столько лет заскорузлым хламом осторожность и опасливость говорили: не надо, подумай над всеми «а что, если». И тут начиналось... А что если это, а что если то. Это перерастало в долгие споры (пускай и с самим собой), что вовсе не убыстряло ход течения событий. Мукуро скрашивал свои нелепые мысли богатыми сравнениями, хорошими эпитетами, но в самом деле всё это впустую – результата-то не было. Из пустого да в порожнее. Так и получалось, что слонялся он от одной точки зрения к другой, а выхода в этом лабиринте пока не намечалось. Но даже в случае самого запутанного и непроходимого лабиринта там должен был бы находиться выход, хоть где-то, хоть через сто лет. А выйти через него мужчина обязан лишь с одной из этих точек зрения под ручку; итого – никак и никогда. Непонятный, но весьма чёткий исход всего этого. А может, излишняя депрессивность кое-кого? Как знать, как знать.

Мукуро глянул в тетрадку своего ученика, на его неровный ключ (опять про перекладину забыл) и старательные закрашивания целых нот. Вздох – опять, скорее весёлый, чем тяжкий. Работы непочатый край, но разве это когда-нибудь расстраивало самого мужчину? Никогда. Даже порой неудачи на личном фронте (ныне пустом и заляпанном кровью поле) он объяснял тем, что... повенчан на работе, на обучении, на развитии юных талантов. Его сердце никогда не заходилось в бешеном ритме, когда Мукуро признавался в любви или пожинал плоды сего признания, зато когда его ученик или ученица блестяще выступали на концерте, получая славу вместе с цветами, он сам радовался, как ребёнок, получивший желанный подарок на Новый Год. Да и может ли сравниться что-то с тем, когда упорные занятия идут на пользу? Порой Рокудо чувствовал себя некоторого рода родителем этих юных существ... наверное, при таком сравнении становятся понятны постоянные волнения и бурные радости за радость «дитя».

– Ну, что-то здесь правильно, и это уже похвально, считая, что о нотах ты слышишь и изучаешь их впервые. Молодец! Для первого занятия хорошо. Давай разберём ошибки, какие ты допустил... Смотри... – Мужчина, уже стоя сзади мальчишки и наклонившись к нему ближе, приметил загоревшиеся счастьем яркие зелёные глаза. Что, на смену послеледниковому периоду пришли тропики? Или неужели это сам экватор? Утрируем. Но бывшая холодность явно оттаяла, оставив после себя некоторую... мягкость?

А маленькие нотки прыгали чёрными кружками по всем пяти строчкам, распластывая свои хвосты вверх, иногда распушая их в виде ещё одного небольшого хвостика. Мукуро красной ручкой вправлял этих неугомонных существ в их правильное место, при этом объясняя, почему так. Некоторым пришлось вообще исчезнуть с лица нотных строк и появится вновь в другом образе – вот и замена той самой четвертной на целую. Скрипач ошибся здесь наверняка не по незнанию, а по невнимательности. Ну что ж, бывает. Делая всё это, мужчина приметил не только мягкость выражения глаз, но и... пушистых зелёных волос. Прядь неустанно лезла ему в глаза (как и сам её обладатель) и отчего-то пахла... нет-нет, учитель никогда не был сентиментальным человеком, для которого всё становится неправдоподобным в четыре раза, да и сейчас оценивал ситуацию трезво, однако... однако приметил, что волосы юного скрипача пахнут вечной весной, знакомой подушкой, солнечным ветром и – сладко – цветами, лепестки которых упали, наверное, на него по дороге от машины к школе. Там как раз росли такие деревья. Но они уже отцветают. К концу весны всё кажется неправильным и неудавшимся, отцветшим, а мы перегораем с возникнувшей любви. А Мукуро сейчас понимал, что выглядит неимоверно глупо со стороны: надумывает какие-то запахи, да ещё и обзывает их пафосными именами! Но именно такие ассоциации возникли у него, когда он только, чуть-чуть, незаметно для Франа, вдохнул как бы невзначай этот аромат. Ах, что за притягательность в этом мальчике? Ох, что это за странные мысли и чувства?.. Ой-ой, не к добру такое...

– Та-ак. Значит, я правильно понял, что здесь восьмая? Просто мне поначалу казалось, что четвертная, – переспросил парень, указывая на вторую строчку. – Там вроде как ритм шёл вот так.

Он, сбиваясь, как-то искажённо передал хлопками по столу тот самый ритм; Рокудо покачал головой и сразу же показал, как это было в самом деле. Глаза скрипача стали шире от искреннего удивления, а потом наступило долгожданное прозрение.

– Ах, вот как! Блин, я-то думал!.. Ладно, теперь мне понятно. – Мукуро не преминул отойти от ученика и вновь усесться за свой стол. Отчего-то было немного стыдно за излишний романтизм и несанкционированное обнюхивание волос – будто он сам мальчишка какой, а не взрослый мужчина. Негоже так голову терять. А потерял ли он её? Сложный вопрос. Да и с чего бы? Рокудо великим усилием воли заставил гнусный рой вопросов притихнуть в своей голове, иначе это бы вылилось в очередное недофилософствование. А такое, как известно, редко бывает понятным и приятным вообще для чужих ушей. Так что, прокашлявшись, синеволосый начал:

– Думаю, на этом стоит сделать перерыв. Сколько мы уже прозанимались? – Взгляд на настольные часы. – Ого! Два с половиной часа! Быстро время летит. Можем отдохнуть двадцать минут, а затем снова продолжим. Согласен? – Лёгкий кивок. – Вот и славно!

Мукуро облегчённо выдохнул, а его ученик направился к своей скрипке, зачем-то достав её и осмотрев, – сильно привязан к ней, что ли. Однако мужчине были понятны эти чувства – сам лет пять назад плакал, как ребёнок, когда нечаянно оставил свою самую первую скрипку, доставшуюся ему от какого-то прадеда или ещё лучше, на лавке или остановке, а когда вернулся, то, естественно, не нашёл её. Привыкаешь к инструменту, что уж и говорить; а для нищего парня этот предмет был вообще ценной реликвией: и способом выживания, и вещью, от которой идёт действительная польза в серые дождливые дни, особенно ему... Даже если на небе солнце, зеленоволосый не всегда мог улыбаться наступающему дню и каким-то мыслям о возвышенных чувствах – такие люди чаще всего привыкли думать практически, его раздумья наверняка были чаще всего о том, где он сегодня будет ночевать, что есть, в каком месте ему лучше выступить, чтобы собрать побольше денег, и как растратить накопившиеся доходы разумно. Фран – пускай и не вдарившийся в искусство, как Рокудо, и не продвинувший своё дело далее, зато в какой-то степени мудрый и наученный жизнью, он выживет в самый критический момент, ибо для него это не ново, в отличие от Мукуро, который привык много получать и примерно столько же тратить, никогда не смотря на цену. Но и мужчина смог достаточно постигнуть жизнь, даже не прочувствовав бедность, хотя так было бы быстрее. Синеволосый глубоко уважал мальчишку, но это было не единственное его чувство к нему – вообще, их было много и все они были противоположны друг другу. Как и парень был странным, что вёл себя двойственно, так и его учитель был двояк в своих поступках и мыслях, что рассудил музыканта подобным образом. Это поистине сложно передать словами, но в какой-то степени они были и схожи, и далеко различны меж собой. Это даже не Инь Ян и не слеплённость из одного теста, как говорят. Это нечто большее. Правда, что? Этого, признавал сам Рокудо, он наверняка никогда так и не сможет узнать.

Мужчина очнулся, встряхнув головой; у него такое бывало часто, что, когда он задумывался, то словно окунался в ту придуманную реальность, полностью создавая конструкцию её мира, правила и ситуации. Увлекало это его настолько сильно, что порой возвращение оттуда было длительным и сложным. Да-да, Мукуро и сам знал, что он – странный человек. Но, наверное, в своей странности он не одинок. Синеволосый оглянул комнату и с удивлением приметил Франа, который был ещё тут и лишь аккуратно начищал (зачем?) канифолью смычок, одновременно пытаясь обтирать его обыкновенной тряпочкой от грязи и пыли. Учитель-то думал, что тот сейчас сиганёт рассматривать школу, поэтому-то и пребывание того здесь его слегка удивило. Он улыбнулся, встал со стула и от скуки (якобы скуки, признавайся, Мукуро!) подошёл к ученику, на самом же деле делая вид, что просто проходит мимо, но вдруг заинтересовывается чем-то и останавливается.

– Ну, рассказывай, сколько лет твоей скрипке? – По-нормальному Рокудо так и не успел рассмотреть сей чудесный предмет, поэтому сейчас и не преминул разглядеть его получше – всё-таки обожал он древние инструменты! Сейчас он остановился позади Франа и лишь слегка наклонился, чтобы увидеть эту прелесть вблизи. Отчего-то мужчина не смог сдержать удивлённый, но тихий возглас, оставшийся незаметным для его ученика.

– Эм... как бы это вам рассказать... – замялся мальчик, опустив взгляд и начиная усиленно тереть надраенный до блеска изгиб смычка, пытаясь убрать невидимую грязь, – Я не хочу рассказывать. Но она правда старинная, наверное... – Мукуро сразу понял, что это тёмное дело и решил не вторгаться в личное пространство – а то вдруг парень, рассказав свою тайну, потребует что-то подобное со стороны Рокудо взамен? А такой геморрой был мужчине не нужен – тайна-то, по сути, у него всего одна и очень страшная. Настолько страшная, что и вспоминать тошно.

– Ясно-ясно. Только, знаешь что?.. – Учитель нахмурился, задумавшись о чём-то. – Мой тонкий слух заметил, что она немного расстроена. Дашь мне её на секундочку? Я не могу оставить это дело так, ты же сам понимаешь. А для самоучки ты её очень неплохо настроил для экзамена, могу сказать. Мы с тобой ещё потренируемся в этом. – Тепло улыбнувшись парню, Мукуро с удивлением заметил искристую улыбку тонких обветренных губ в ответ. И в душе вдруг стало даже лучше, чем сейчас на улице. Нонсенс, правда? Особенно для Рокудо. Да и для его ученика. Короче, все немного виновны в этом.

Зеленоволосый без капли сомнения отдал скрипку преподавателю, сам же начав складывать баночку с канифолью в футляр. Мужчина взял у него смычок и, привычным движением приложив инструмент к шее, провёл им легко по всем струнам, внимательно вслушиваясь. Пару минут кабинет озаряли звуки то одной струны, то второй и так далее, перемешавшиеся с глухим скрипом подкручивания колок и тихими, малость напряжёнными вздохами (скорее выдохами) юного скрипача, пристально наблюдавшего за Мукуро. Рокудо до сих пор помнил этот момент: покрытая позолотой солнечных лучей комната, типичный для кабинета музыки пейзаж, открытое окно с метлешащимися от ветра молочными занавесками на фоне бирюзового неба, словно вид на море во время штиля из-за белых холщовых парусов, когда оно такое ровное и, кажется, недвижимое; далее – тихо шуршащая своими знаниями книжка на рабочем столе, та самая, по которой мужчина припомнил уже забывшиеся в памяти уроки нотной грамоты, чуть поодаль от неё, на противоположной стороне стола, огромная рабочая тетрадь юного ученика, тоже изредка переворачивающая свои страницы; календарь, картинка, разбросанные ручки, которые Фран не удосужился собрать, обрывистая трель настраиваемой скрипки, и наконец сам Фран, сидящий практически перед ним и с каким-то... с каким-то непреодолимым чувством на него поглядывающий – он казался другим, нежным, хорошим, добрым, словом, если собрать все самые банальные слова, описывающие человека положительно, то в тот момент мальчик только из них и состоял. Казалось, когда начинала играть скрипка, этот парень забывал о своей напускной сущности, трудноудерживаемой маске холодности и дымки в глазах. В тот момент он был _настоящим_, и вход в его душу был открыт. Бесплатно. Как в Ад. Наверняка не каждая музыка делала такое с ним. iОсобенная/i. «Я как-то угадал, Фран? Разве? Это было так просто?».

И мужчина не мог не использовать такую хорошую возможность узнать об ученике (сопернике, как знать?) больше. Быть может, это чем-то и сможет ему помочь. Или в его случае может спасти лишь поражение? Ну нет, Мукуро так просто не сдастся. Такому человеку, как он, было достаточно пару секунд, чтобы, взглянув в глаза, действительно открытые миру, понять, что из себя представляет человек. Опыт, хорошее понимание людей и отголоски увлечения психологией дали свои плоды: мужчина лишь усмехнулся своему открытию. С ним он пока не хотел делиться, да даже использовать его в качестве оружия – нет, он поступит мудрее, откроет козырную карту позже, когда накал страстей дорастёт до нужного уровня. Сейчас это знание пускай и важно, но совершенно бесполезно, как бы то ни казалось обратным. Этих двух-трёх чёртовых секунд вполне хватило Рокудо, главное – слабое место найдено. Это музыка. Скрипичная. Как и у самого учителя, наверное. Но на Франа она действовала исключительно. Исключительно хорошо. На самом же деле мужчина не был уверен, что открытие, которое он совершил буквально пару мгновений назад, даст ему что-либо сверхважное о новом ученике; возможно, даже с таким знанием он просто-напросто проиграет ему. Ведь его положение сейчас практически на волоске от проигрыша – мальчишка его раскусывает: откусывает один кусок правды за другим, пробует на вкус и цинично отбрасывает в сторону, словно ненужное. Даже возможно то, что... Мукуро, взяв в ученики зеленоволосого, с того самого момента, с самого первого концерт, услышанного им на станции метро, и экзамена, обрёк себя на поражение, сделал ошибку, промах, необдуманный поступок. Промах, промах, промах... Совсем недавно мужчина считал, что в затеянном им нет ничего такого уж из рамок вон выходящего, но глубоко ошибся – это самая что ни на есть настоящая война. Не он её спровоцировал, но активно включился, теперь уже став полноценным её членом. Значит, и закончить её как-то придётся. Но, как и любая война, это будет в итоге казаться глупым и вовсе не нужным. Максимум потерь, польза сего побоища – ноль. Так и будет...

Хотя какая к чёрту война? О чём опять все эти ужасные мысли учителя?

– Держи скрипку, Фран. Настраивать будем ещё учиться. – Наигранная холодность на лице – опять, равнодушие в действиях – снова. Лёгкий благодарный кивок. Всё, чего добился Мукуро во время игры на скрипке, теперь кануло в бездну, в бедствующую пустоту, в относительную бесконечность. «Когда же ты станешь самим собой, мой мальчик? Сколько мне придётся ещё играть для тебя? Вечность?..» И вновь бредовые мысли. Всё как всегда. Парень взял в руки инструмент и восхищённо провёл по нему смычком, пробуя и смакуя по-новому зазвучавшие мелодии. Рокудо лишь улыбнулся этому на миг преобразившемуся личику – он сам понимал, каково это, играть на _такой_ скрипке. Усевшись за свой стол, он, скрестив руки, задумчиво произнёс:

– Если хочешь пойти осмотреть школу – милости прошу. Но у тебя есть всего десять минут. – Музыкант звонко рассмеялся и отложил скрипку, лукаво глянув на учителя.

– Хотите от меня избавиться? Ладно-ладно... – добавил он, видя готовность Рокудо опровергнуть это, – Я всё понимаю – наверняка нужно позвонить жене, спросить, как там ребёнок... Окей, хорошо. Я пошёл. – Отчего-то последние слова были сказаны не с иронией, а даже... с каким-то сожалением? Мужчина не мог ручаться за правильность интерпретирования этого, но не почувствовать кроху отчаяния в его голосе мог лишь круглый дурак. Ну, или квадратный, или треугольный – форма не имеет значения. Однако так рано поддаваться (чему?) Мукуро не хотел, потому и проговорил спокойным тоном, с удовольствием наблюдая за мелкими, микроскопическими изменениями в лице мальчишки.

– Что же ты это так к моей семье-то прицепился? Но... да, быть может, мне и нужно будет сейчас обсудить пару моментов с любимой. Так что, будь добр, оставь меня наедине на пару минут. У тебя есть много времени, чтобы осмотреть здание, например. Когда я сюда пришёл работать впервые, то тоже раза по три в день обходил его по всем этажам и глазел на каждую мелочь... Эй, Фран?! – А Франа уже и след простыл: схватив быстро свой футляр со скрипкой, он зеленоватой кометой вылетел из кабинета, громко хлопнув дверью, что аж мужчина вздрогнул. Последний крупно удивился такому неожиданному изменению настроения или чего-то другого в парне, ведь всегда считал его уравновешенным и спокойным. Так к чему все эти драмы? К чему все эти представления, если война ещё продолжается? Или, как знать, кто-то уже машет белым платком, сам оголяя свою душу? Навряд ли так. Скорее, это какая-то часть плана зеленоволосого, медленно претворяющаяся в действие и ведущая к выигрышу. Или вновь пошлый ход мыслей давно состарившегося разума? Как знать, как знать. «Зачем же ты так меня изводишь, Фран? Зачем надеваешь столь соблазнительную маску? Зачем играешь так не вымышленно?». Мукуро отнёс это действие к разряду самых безбашенных и объяснил тем, что у парня переходный возраст, когда, даже сжимая себя в стальных тисках пофигизма, всё равно срываешься когда-нибудь на чём-нибудь, полностью подставляя себя и своё прошлое. Он был рад, что юный скрипач сделал это при нём: во взрослом мире таким сразу же бы воспользовались. А мужчина такого не сделает. Даже если до выигрыша будет рукой подать, даже если это действие сыграло бы там важную роль, он никогда и ни за что не выдаст сие маленькие происшествие вслух, в форме истинного злословия и конченого цинизма. Ибо Фран ещё – совсем мальчишка. Глупый и наивный. А привлекательную маску любят натягивать все в его возрасте, это нормально. Да и разве те тёплые, искрящиеся изумрудами глаза могут принадлежать злому и холодному человеку? Рокудо окончательно решил, что не будет использовать свои напрасные знания в этой незримой войне, да и вообще, просто ничего не будет делать, останется равнодушным наблюдателем. Почему же вдруг такое неожиданное решение с уст бывшего «военного»? Да всё просто.

_Это мужчина узнал всё, что хотел, о своём новом ученике. Это он раскусил всю его сущность, как внешнюю, так и внутреннюю. Это он понял, что вести войну с таким существом... по меньшей мере постыдно и бесславно. Поэтому пускай Фран выигрывает, узнаёт всю правду, издевается над ним – в конце концов, Мукуро знал, как остановить всё это, если дела зайдут слишком далеко; одним предложением, одной фразой, одним взглядом и, может быть, движением._ Он слишком хорошо обдумал кое-что о своём скрипаче, потому и ответ возник сейчас, возможно, немного сумбурно, зато твёрдо и уверенно. Рокудо ликовал от счастья, от решения проблемы и неожиданного прилива сил, как и стремлению жить дальше и наслаждаться жизнью. Но что делать-то сейчас?..

Хорошее настроение немного поутихло. Да и проблемы решены не все. Да ничего и неизвестно в принципе. Все эти догадки и домыслы синеволосого – не больше, чем голос интуиции и наблюдения, но никак не достоверные факты. А разве можно жить спокойно, когда сама жизнь держится на хлипком остове «я так думаю» и «я так считаю»? Наверное нет. Но так почему же мужчина срывается с места буквально через пару минут после ухода ученика и как бешеный бежит сквозь уровни этажей, их пафосных одеяний и гигантов статуй? Если это всё относительно, так зачем? А дело-то в _надежде_. В надежде на правду, на правильность решения, на отсутствия ошибок в созданном алгоритме, на истинность чувств, в конце концов. А впрочем, кажется, слишком много туманных слов и выражений – мало действий и поступков. Так пройдём же по кривой тропинке лихорадочного бега Мукуро, попробуем узнать, чем же закончилось это всё светопреставление!

Обогнув все этажи и оказавшись вновь на третьем, мужчина кое-как смог отдышаться и остановился около окна на другом конце коридора: оттуда он бегло глянул на видневшийся сад, решив убедиться, что парня там нет тоже. Но его глаза приметили знакомую фигурку не где-то вдалеке, а совсем близко, на огромных перилах спускавшейся от какого-то памятника лестницы к зданию музшколы. Отделяла их только проезжая часть с несущимися автомобилями. Фран сидел, положив футляр рядом и свесив ноги в тёмную бездну (там, кстати, находилось что-то, но что конкретно, Рокудо не знал). Его зелёный взгляд тормознул на каких-то деревьях впереди, сейчас украшенных в изобилии разномастными цветами, а одна нога нервно дёргалась, ударяясь о камень перил. Мукуро ещё раз окинул взглядом своего скрипача: какая-то непривычная ему оживлённость чувствовалась в его движениях и фигуре, в его действиях и словах. Словно было уже сложно удерживать на себе накинутый некогда образ равнодушного мальчишки. Да что уж и говорить: наверняка так. Синеволосый выдохнул, почувствовав, как вновь и опять и снова нешуточно заволновался об этом пареньке, до которого, по идее, ему не должно быть и дела. Но зачем он сейчас прикидывается дураком, спрашивающим себя, почему да почему? Он уже знает, какова причина. И не только. Но произносить такое вслух скорее подобно убийству в его с Франом случае, чем спасению. Но и такое положение удручало и потихоньку разлагало их обоих: значит, в любом случае стоит ждать погибели? Где же то заветное слово «спасение»? Где и на какой странице оно затерялось в этой истории?..

Ужас и ничего кроме. Рокудо поспешно сбегает по ступенькам вниз, уже через полминуты оказываясь в холле. Громоздкая напыщенная дверь, серый асфальт улицы, быстрый взгляд направо-налево, раздражённый гудок машины, промелькнувшее прямо перед носом что-то ярко-жёлтое, ещё пару ступенек – больших, белых, и вот уже знакомый, хрупкий вид сзади всего лишь в пару шагах от учителя игры на скрипке. Фран сидел и ничего не слышал, лишь тяжко дышал, словно кто сжал его грудную клетку тисками, а Мукуро стоял практически на ничтожно малом расстоянии и не знал, что сказать, как начать, с какого бока подойти. Какой дурацкий поступок на этот раз выдаст ему его опьяневший от каких-то неясных чувств мозг? Или на сегодня всё будет стандартно?..

– Фран. – Его ли голос, его ли интонация? Это какой-то чужой человек говорит в его теле, не иначе. Дуновение ветра, принёсшее с собой кучу ненужного розоватого хлама с деревьев. Слишком пафосно.

– Поговорили? Можно возвращаться? – Он немного развернул голову; взгляд пытался приобрести увядший пофигизм, но серо-зелёная грусть заняла всё пространство. Глаза – зеркало души? Всё верно. Рокудо с трепетом распознал в голосе привычные насмешливые нотки и подошёл ближе, оперевшись руками о перила рядом с сидящим на них учеником. Впереди – неинтересные зацветшие джунгли, далее – простирающаяся вдаль бело-серо-чёрная улица с разного рода домами. Так и наша жизнь: то хорошо, то средне, то плохо и всё это вперемешку с повседневными странностями и неожиданными приключениями. «Вновь пытаешься смотреть хоть куда-нибудь, но неважно куда, м, Фран?».

– И что это было, милый мой ученик? – сняв с себя оковы важности и пафоса, просто и будто по-дружески спросил Мукуро, повернув голову в сторону мальчика. Тот лишь активно засопел и вновь занялся увлекательным делом – троганием края своей футболки. – Глупый, глупый мальчишка! Я же вижу... всё вижу.

Юный скрипач осмелился поднять глаза на учителя и изумлённо глянул в них. Мужчина лишь усмехнулся и, как-то нежно потрепав его по мягким волосам, развернулся, направившись в сторону здания вновь.

– Если захочешь о чём-то поговорить, подходи в любое время. Я же забуду эту выходку в любом случае... А теперь идём на занятия. Проветрились – и хватит, – Рокудо сказал это так спокойно, будто бы ничего не произошло. Но ведь и в самом деле ничего не произошло! Фран, наверняка чувствуя себя ужасно неудобно, спрыгнул, взял в руки футляр и медленно поплёлся за учителем.

– Меня чуть машина не сбила, – добавил он, когда они оказались рядом с дорогой.

– Вот это новости... – глухо и напряжённо ответил синеволосый, с ужасом содрогнувшись при одной только мысли, что...

– Вы бы скучали по моим красивым глазам? – с горькой усмешкой спросил парень, как только они пересекли дорогу. Мукуро резко развернулся, схватил ученика за плечо, притянул к себе и наконец обхватил двумя пальцами его подбородок, сильно нагнувшись над ним; в его собственных, с рождения разноцветных глазах полыхало не иначе как неистовое огниво самых сильных чувств.

– Не только по ним, – скрипя зубами от злости, смог процедить мужчина, а в следующую же секунду осёкся и выпустил Франа, который, как безвольная тряпичная кукла, едва устоял на ногах от вскружившего голову действия. Что с ними? Кто поймёт. Одному Богу известно. Но Рокудо предполагал, что их сближение будет долгим, болезненным и контрастным, от официальной войны и соревнований «кто больше узнает друг о друге компромата» вплоть до нежных посиделок и откровений за чашкой чая. Только так, по-другому было бы... не то, неинтересно, вот правда. Они поднялись по лестнице на нужный этаж и зашли в нужный кабинет номер триста тринадцать. Парень положил футляр рядом со столом, а сам смиренно, совершенно нетипично для себя сел рядом со своей тетрадкой и уткнул в неё взгляд. Намекал на продолжение занятий, наверное. Всяко лучше жгучего молчания, от которого изнемогало всё его существование. Он был сколь смешон, столь и жалок – ну кто, кто бы мог подумать, что некогда холодный человек будет вести себя так смущённо? Мукуро решил пока никак не говорить об этом Франу, да и вообще, напоминать о произошедшем. Ему наверняка неудобно, зачем же ещё травмировать человека? В сто тысячный раз удивившись своей заботе о всё ещё незнакомом человеке, синеволосый проследовал за стол и вот уже пристально смотрел на ученика. Хотелось что-то сказать – да в любом случае получалось банально, что-то сделать – бесполезно, а продолжить урок – слишком скучно. Поэтому и разрывался мужчина аж между тремя различными вариантами того, что бы сделать. Но и бездействовать нельзя – ситуация требовала скорейших решений, даже несмотря на то, что все они были с кучей минусов и маленькой щепоткой плюсов. Наконец, избрав для себя самое неказистое решение, Рокудо прокашлялся и открыл книжку, глянув на следующий параграф и прокрутив в памяти нужные слова и выражения.

– Итак, начнём!.. – заговорил было мужчина, но Фран резко поднял голову, каким-то диким взглядом окинув учителя, тем самым заставив его замолчать. С его губ хотели сорваться необузданные слова, чувства, признания, прощения, а в общем... наверное, это только домыслы самого Рокудо. Но желание выговориться или хотя бы поговорить об отличной от урока теме явно виделось во всём его существовании. Действительно, каким бы зеленоволосый скрипач ни был скрытным и туманным, сейчас он казался раскрытой книгой с увеличенным в два раза наиудобнейшим шрифтом. Читай не хочу! Мукуро всё же был прав: в ребёнке всегда будет ребёнок, несмотря на его прошлое, настоящее и чувства. Даже сейчас совершенно предсказуемы его действия и слова на десять минут вперёд. Мужчина диву давался разнице между настоящим Франом и тем, кем был этот паренёк при их первой встрече, да даже сегодня утром – не узнать! Хотя и сам он не лучше... Неожиданно все сегодня изменились! Как это, как это?

– Мукуро-сенсей... – сдавленное, тихое, но от этого не менее дерзкое и уверенное. – Я, кажется, потерпел крах. Да вы и сами это прекрасно видите, что уж я говорю... Ни в коем случае не думайте, что сбежал я от каких-то сильных чувств. – Рокудо тем временем встал и, тихо улыбаясь, обошёл стол. – Ещё не мечтайте о том, что я испытал ревность. Мне глубоко фиолетово на вашу семью. Я и вправду к вам ничего не испытываю. Всё это говорю для того, чтобы вы до конца для себя уяснили, что подозревать меня в таком бесполезно. Потому что это неправда. – Фран напряжённо застыл; мужчина, зайдя за его спину, почувствовал, как мальчик часто-часто задышал и совершенно незаметно для других (но никак не для учителя) легонько вздрогнул. Мукуро беззвучно рассмеялся, одними губами («Пока не видишь, Фран...»), а уже громче выдохнул и беспечно положил ладонь на плечо ученика.

– Оя-оя, глупый ученик. Глупый-глупый... – Рокудо медленно убрал руку, невзначай проскользив по гладкой коже на открытом участке плеча и шеи. – Зачем это дурацкое пустословие? Я всё прекрасно вижу и этой выходке приписал совсем иное значение и причины, чем ты там себе надумал. Пожалуйста, забудь это так же, как забыл и я. Договорились? – Быстрый, нетерпеливый кивок. «На самом деле всё я и без тебя знаю, Фран. Слишком много отрицаний – слишком мало правды в твоих словах». – А теперь продолжим! Записывай следующую тему урока... Да-да, страницу всё же следует перевернуть.

Сказать, что Мукуро был уверен в своей компрометирующей мысли, было равносильно безумию, какое недавно совершил его ученик. Теорема, подкармливаемая лишь невесомыми домыслами, воздушными размышлениями и кучей символических цифр, являлась сама по себе относительной, а доказывала как раз то, что называлось в случае мужчины полной неожиданностью. Говорить о ней вслух (даже в своих собственных мыслях и шёпотом) – было вульгарно, а каждый раз натыкаться на неё с помощью хитрых выводов и затейливых умозаключений – нормально. Синеволосый, что-то на автомате уже рассказывающий, обошёл стол, уселся на своё место вновь (круговорот людей в кабинете вокруг стола) и, закинув руки за голову, оглянул своего скрипача. Мальчишка был уже не тот; порой учитель недоумевал, отчего ж это самые холодные и стальные люди теряют при встрече с ним все свои жёсткие доспехи, разом превращаясь из закодированного манускрипта в детскую азбуку? Правда, этому стоит отдать должное: ещё держится. Но на сколько его хватит? Хотя... нет, Рокудо был более чем уверен, что скрипач так и останется в своём неопределённом состоянии до конца – это его порог, максимум. Таким он казался более приятным и, как ни странно, особенно для мужчины, более интересным. Но у того равнодушного человека было больше схожего с Рокудо, поэтому ему и было жаль терять сию личность; а ещё он любил наблюдать за такими примечательнейшими изменениями, тем самым расширяя свой кругозор и опыт. Но для того ли нужен ему мальчишка? Да и заканчивается ли перечень его надобностей лишь красивой музыкой и потребностью развивать свои педагогические данные дальше? Или вновь глупые, глупые рассуждения?..

Мужчина заметил, как в последние дни его мысли часто стали оканчиваться многозначительными, неопределённым вопросами с двоеточием после себя. Их слишком много, вместе с тем как ответов, словно в постоянной ужасной пропорции, всё меньше и меньше. Катастрофа. Или иначе как это назвать? И вот, снова вопрос.

Выводы, выводы, выводы... Мукуро запутался в них, когда анализировал происшествие с Франом. Да и не только его – вообще все эти последние деньки он тщательно обдумывал и взвешивал, силясь понять, почему лодка его ученика дала течь. Себя как причину всего этого кораблекрушения Рокудо отметал, отчего-то испытывая внутренний, клокочущий страх. Согласитесь, это не слишком-то и приятно, когда человек пускай не так явно, но кардинально меняется на твоих глазах и благодаря тебе. Быть может, в нужную сторону, быть может, на пользу тебе; но начинаешь явственно ощущать панику, словно ты – какой средневековый завоеватель, пришедший менять наделы крестьян под собственный вкус. Вроде, то совсем не плохо, а за спиной у этого человека всё равно ходят злые толки и сплетни... не по себе, вот честно. Возможно, не каждый поймёт специфику сего чувства, но для Рокудо сейчас оно стало главенствующим. Он не совсем хотел, чтобы ради него парень перекраивал себя: да и зачем? Их, так сказать, союз недолог и создавался специально лишь для удовлетворения интересов каждого из них, так для чего, скажите Мукуро, нужно видоизменять себя? От нечего делать, от скуки? Не смешите мужчину! Фран не так прост и не столь лёгок на подъём для этого. Причина глубже, и синеволосый её, если честно, уже отгадал. То самое, что он собирался сказать тогда, когда война дойдёт до самого своего накала. А если не дойдёт? Тут по обстоятельствам.

– ...Понял задание? Выполняй! – Парень схватил ручку и начал что-то усердно вычерчивать, постоянно задумываясь и сверяясь с какими-то своими знаниями. Тем временем Мукуро глотнул воды и развернулся лицом к окну, с интересом начав рассматривать стройку около недалеко стоящего здания. Почувствовав душноту, которую они тут навели вместе с учеником благодаря недомолвкам, смутным чувствам и растаявшим в пустоте надеждам, мужчина дотянулся рукой до ручки и нажал на неё. Свежесть как-то быстро внесла ясность ума в эту атмосферу; где-то позади усиленнее зашуршал карандаш. Да и просто-напросто дышаться стало легче – Рокудо вобрал в лёгкие холодеющего воздуха и сладко выдохнул, прикрыв глаза. В такие моменты вовсе не хотелось думать о чём-то сверхважном, а было острое желание запрокинуть голову и подставлять своё лицо ласковым и невесомым ладоням попутного ветерка... Конечно, уместнее было бы для учителя сейчас обдумать план будущих действий, денно и нощно рассортировать свои буйные чувства по пробирочкам и полочкам, как он это делал всегда, и наконец заложить сухой закладкой нужную страницу в своей повести, якобы отметить случившееся как важное или как то, на что нужно будет на досуге обратить больше внимания. Уместнее... но синеволосый мужчина избрал другой путь, решив отказаться от традиционных методов. Он просто, грубо говоря, на некоторое время забил на это, осознав, что запутанный клубок должен распутаться в совсем скором времени и сам. Быть может, не слишком удачное сравнение, но Мукуро это остро чувствовал: не надо ему вмешиваться в текущий распорядок жизни. Пускай он делает всё что хочет, ничего не обдумывая и ничего не взвешивая, пускай Фран надумывает себе чего угодно, хоть самого невероятного и неправдивого – учитель переживёт. Здесь более интересен не сам процесс, а исход событий... а он уж не заставит себя долго ждать.

В окно тем временем впорхнули розоватые лепестки с какого-то дерева, чем-то похожие на те, что синеволосый обозвал розовым хламом. Да и сейчас он лишь недовольно стряхнул их с подоконника и скорее развернулся, бегло глянув на ученика: тот ещё продолжал сидеть и корпеть над новым заданием. Не зная, чем себя занять, Рокудо вдруг вспомнил кое-что и тихо спросил у Франа, старательно пытаясь посмотреть ему в глаза:

– Послушай, можно мне ещё раз глянуть на твою скрипку? – Парень вздрогнул, поднял голову и, пытливо стараясь не смотреть мужчине в глаза, пробормотал:

– Конечно... – Мукуро тут же поднялся с места и направился к футляру, раскрыв его и достав инструмент. Он нежно провёл пальцами по верхней деке, держась за нижнюю, ощутил ту самую царапинку на грифеле, слегка отбитую колку и казавшуюся старее других струну, вторую снизу. Смычок казался другим, словно не из того набора, из какого была сама скрипка и её наверняка пропавший партнёр. Мужчина ностальгически улыбнулся, усмехнулся, зачем-то вспомнив символический круг, особенно в его жизни, и положил инструмент обратно, привычно и будто набитой на этом деле рукой нажав на правую защёлку сильнее, чем на левую – сломалась наверняка тогда, когда Фран уронил футляр на пол именно этой стороной. Или не он.

– Что-то случилось, мастер Мукуро? – «Мастер Мукуро» уже не так резало слух, но было в нём что-то такое, что напоминало об непреодолимом расстоянии между ними в сотни световых лет. Хотя, конечно, это лучше, чем бесконечность. «Статься, когда-нибудь и свидемся, да, Фран?»

– Нет, ничего, всё с твоей скрипкой в порядке. Просто проверил, хорошо ли натянута вторая снизу струна. Она же древнее остальных, так я понимаю? – Неимоверно долгий кивок. – А вообще, мой милый ученик, скрипка у тебя хорошая. Принесёт удачу, как бы это глупо ни слышалось.

– Как вы это определяете, учитель? – наивно-изумлённо спросил зеленоволосый, с радостью отложив ручку и сделав вид, что собирается слушать нечто действительное долгое. Рокудо усмехнулся, положил футляр на стул и подошёл к парню, с необыкновенной нежностью глянув на него:

– Знаешь, мой юный ученик, у каждой вещи есть своя аура: либо хорошая, либо плохая, либо никакая (но это про новые, только что созданные предметы). Это зависит от того, кто и как её до того использовал. И, взяв в руки твою скрипку, я почувствовал себя легко и радостно. Ноты сами и безболезненно вылетали из-под смычка, переливались, а ощущение было такое, будто стоишь уже на сцене. Я знаю, у этой скрипки было хорошее прошлое. Так что воспользуйся ею рационально, Фран. – Рука как-то сама и неожиданно оказалась уже на плече мальчика, а расстояние между ними стало меньше. Физическое, но явно не душевное. Правильно было сказано: между ними сотни световых лет; когда-то они пройдут, и две звезды встретятся, но надо ли это будет тогда?.. Конечно нет.

– Вот как... я в такое верю с трудом. Докажете? – весело спросил скрипач, наклонив головку вбок. Учитель лишь ухмыльнулся и слегка присел на стол чуть поодаль от него.

– Какая мне польза что-либо тебе доказывать? Я просто высказал своё мнение, ты не обязан его разделять, как и я не обязан тебе его навязывать, – спокойно проговорил мужчина, смотря прямо в глаза ученику. – Но ради эксперимента будет твоя карьера скрипача. Согласен?

– Согласен. Но как это? – часто заморгал зеленоволосый, подперев голову рукой и уже совсем надеясь отвлечься от задания.

– Если будет успешной и положительной, то притча про хорошую ауру – правда. Если не задастся – то нет. Ясненько? Так, даже не думай спрашивать меня ещё про что-то, сначала закончи своё дело, а потом и поговорим, – обломав Франа, который только-только раскрыл рот, Рокудо с доброй улыбкой пронаблюдал за возвращение музыканта к нелюбимым нотам, теперь хорошенько приправленным новой темой.

Прошло двадцать минут, затем началась проверка, вновь пахнущие чем-то невероятным для парня мягкие зелёные волосы, соблазнительно щекочущие нос, далее последовала похвала, зардевшиеся щёки, ушедшие от ответного взгляда изумрудные глаза, теперь уже точно превратившиеся в тропики, и последующие два часа занятий. Два часа объяснений, практики, улетающих от порывов ветра бумаг со стола; два часа отдыха, радости и наслаждения для одного и работы, сосредоточенности и... чего-то ещё, но обязательно положительного для второго; два часа усердных карандашных черканий на пяти листах, плавной приятной мужской речи и нескольких коротких, местами насмешливых фраз; два часа плясания золотистых зайчиков по стенам и убывания радуги на потолке, а также фортепьянного этюда этажом выше и гулкого детского хора с конца коридора; словом, два часа счастья и истинной жизни. Во время этих занятий Мукуро жил и чувствовал себя живым, а Фран – практиковался и ощущал себе нужным, хотя бы в плане музыки. Но в обоих случаях это стопроцентно приносило лишь приятные эмоции. Похоже, как раз-таки здесь и затесалось то самое слово «спасение», которое мы считали навсегда выгоревшим из сего рассказа...

Спасение!.. Но надолго ли? Когда-то всё это закончится, оставив после себя лишь сладкий, но недосягаемый шлейф воспоминаний. Источника аромата уже не будет, а сам аромат лишь обманчивым призраком повиснет в воздухе, щекоча ноздри и волнуя воображение. Но, как ни крути, то уже будет не вернуть и не пережить вновь. Глупый, банальный вывод, но... люди, цените все моменты: с каждым завтра они становятся всё дальше от вас, всё менее душевными. А когда захочется их воспроизвести в памяти – бац, а воспроизводить-то и нечего! Поэтому Мукуро и аккуратно запаковывал чуть ли не каждое занятие, отведя каждому-каждому в своей памяти отдельное место. Он ещё пока не совсем осознавал, что дорого ему было скорее не само дельное времяпрепровождение, а именно... объект, который маячил перед ним и каждый раз вскидывал свои изумрудные глаза на него, уже с неким трепетом ожидая новой реплики учителя. Да, глаза у него были именно изумрудными, а не зелёными – они поистине сверкали теперь, как алмазы. Кажется, не только Рокудо нашёл своё течение и русло. Да и не только их – кажется, нужного человека. Или только кажется?

Мужчина с улыбкой вздохнул, поймав себя на этом; а впереди загорелся желанный красный свет, заставив автомобили отозваться такими же яркими бликами. Слишком быстро стало вечереть, и Мукуро решил добродушно отвезти парня домой. Тот сейчас мирно посапывал, уронив голову на ремень безопасности, который придерживал его, словно в колыбели. Рокудо глянул на Франа, имея теперь возможность подольше задержать свой взгляд на нём, будучи незамеченным. Прекрасное, расслабленное лицо, приоткрытые губы, тихо колыхающиеся волосы от его собственного же дыхания. Он в чём-то действительно мил, хотя вовсе и не смазлив, как могло показаться сначала.

Улыбаясь и прокручивая в памяти сегодняшние события и эту маленькую «ревность», Мукуро всё-таки понял, нажимая на газ, что проиграл. Он выиграл, но в то же время потерпел крах. Усмешка, проскользнувшее перед лобовым стеклом чёрное пятно птицы, сбрызнутые красной краской облака впереди. Ошибка мужчины первостепенно состояла хотя бы в том, что выбрал он именно этого скрипача. А выбрав его, он уже осознанно завёл механизм подрубки дерева, на ветке которого сидел. С самого начала, с той самой первой встречи и самого первого звука. Рокудо был обречён, как и его юный ученик. Но в промахе сладостней всего единство горя, верно? Наверное, в незавидном положении это и есть плюс. Но кто-то же должен остаться победителем? Так кто же из них?..

* * *

><p><em><em>Translators are welcome<em> ❤_


	3. Занятие 8

_Время есть бесконечное движение, без единого момента покоя – и оно не может быть мыслимо иначе._

_Музыка — это стенография чувств._

_Лев Николаевич Толстой (с)._

_«Проигравший...»_

Мукуро, с утра решивший не ехать на машине, а дойти до музшколы пешком, быстро топал по сероватым, с проблесками солнца улицам и думал о всякой всячине, о которой только может размышлять человек, идущий на работу. Всякие мелочи, как то: прокручивание в памяти того, что было на уроках недавно, какой материал следующий, всё ли для этого есть в кабинете, куда пойти на ланч и как посильнее задержаться на рабочем месте, чтобы позже прийти домой. Какие-то другие треволнения, так всколыхнувшие его душу пару недель назад, уже поугасли, превратившись из яркой краски в тусклую. Пожелтели, опали, угасли, как и всякое новое и страстное к концу весны. Каждая весенняя авантюра Рокудо заканчивалась совсем иначе, нежели чем у других, – заканчивалась равнодушием и разочарованием. Собирая остатки чего-либо рационального в нём в кучку, мужчина начинал усердно думать и в этом-то состояла его беда – начав советоваться с разумом, он полностью ссорился с сердцем, чувствами и почему-то с Фортуной, так упорно с ними сотрудничающей. Но от сего мероприятия он мало чего терял, даже больше приобретал. Только вот то самое ему было совсем-совсем ненужно; за любую цену и жертву синеволосый был готов хоть на чуть-чуть продлить эту авантюру, а в идеале – увидеть её конец, исход, итог. Но возможность претворения этого в жизнь с каждым годом становилась всё меньше и меньше, будто детскость у подрастающего юнца.

Прошло, с того самого момента, уже шесть занятий. А это, кажется, восьмое. Выводы первого урока были неясны и туманны, хотя их можно было отчётливо сформулировать и заучить наизусть, в будущем следуя лишь им. Сейчас же, спустя несколько недель, всё самое яркое, что было в тот день, стало забываться, становиться менее значимым и попросту уходить за матовую стенку нынешних событий и происшествий. Хотя Мукуро ни разу не изменил своего мнения насчёт кое-кого в кое-чём, но в остальном... лишь с лёгкой насмешкой вспоминал первое занятие, будто нечто само собой разумеющееся и как нельзя лучше подходящее под определение «стандартное». Да и, чего уж говорить, за столькое время учитель и ученик как-то подоуспокоились, война их стала принимать больше холодный оттенок, чем явный, а противоборство было вообще не разглядеть. Они оба как-то повзрослели и обратили своё внимание от друг друга и своих мелочных проблем к музыке – тому, что по-настоящему прекрасно и действительно может быть идеально, в отличие от человека и его нравов. Собственно, и задача-то перед ними стояла подобная... Так что ничего примечательного не произошло за те дни и впредь не могло – оба слишком увлеклись самим процессом, а не узнаванием характеров друг друга. Но ведь... зная и Мукуро, и Франа, можно смело сказать, что таким хорошим психологам, как они, не требовалось много времени проводить с каким-нибудь человеком, чтобы узнать его хорошенько. Можно сказать, они уже узнали друг о друге всю прав... нет-нет, пока лишь скажем, что всё. Ибо для такого громкого слова «правда» они никогда не смогут дорасти: самую правильную правду о себе может знать лишь сам человек. Более – как бы ни казалось смешно – никто.

А душа требовала перемен. Вот честно. Почему-то именно в этом месяце было острое желание наконец-то сорваться с места, с обжитой конурёнки, и умчаться синехвостой птицей на простор и свободу. Но всё то только, увы, глупые бесполезные терзания, приходящие уже не впервые в сердце уставшего Рокудо. Уроки ещё как-то тонизировали его, заставляли бодриться и веселиться, кое-где вспоминать острое словцо, а где-то и ласково похвалить, словом, работа была предлогом его счастья. Но лишь предлогом, ибо полностью человек счастлив быть не может по определению.

Фран, на радость Мукуро, заметно продвинулся в своём деле, однако пока учитель ещё не услыхал его музыки, на которую были возложены все надежды. Мужчина думал, что главное – хорошо подготовить его к практике, а потом можно будет дать волю фонтанирующему таланту парня. А сегодняшнее занятие казалось особенным именно потому, что по учебному плану значилось заветное «Практика игры на скрипке. Изучение наипростейших этюдов и т.д.» Рокудо никогда так предвкушёно не трепетал перед исполнением, даже будь то хоть сто раз прославившийся музыкант; его собственным, важным музыкантом сейчас был Фран, музыку которого он будет готов прямом смысле боготворить после нескольких таких практических занятий. Что уж и говорить, синеволосый и сам нетерпеливо, но с деланым спокойствием проводил уроки нотной грамоты лишь для официоза, не более: его душа уже кричала о необходимости дать скрипку этому юнцу и заставить его что-нибудь сыграть. Да, кажется, и сам мужчина люто возненавидел ноты, уже даже от одного их вида его тошнило, а скрипичный ключ он ненавидел ещё сильнее, ибо этот чёртов сложный элемент никогда хорошо не получался у его ученика. Но учитель считал, что сделал всё правильно, ибо без нот – ну никуда. Это основа всех основ. Хотя чего об этом вспоминать сейчас, когда рутинная рутина закончилась и настало самое долгожданное время?..

Восьмое занятие. Странное число. Оно как бесконечность (если перевернуть), как пустота (если затесаться в эти самые не загороженные ничем петельки), как бантик (если перевернуть и приложить к какому-нибудь костюму). Оно как символ чего-то абсолютно возвышенного, утончённого, непонятного и продолжительного во времени до квадриллионов квадриллион. Это число как-то нехорошо и вместе с тем прекрасно прыгало по жизни Мукуро в разные его этапы: в восемь лет умер его отец, а ещё через восемь – и мать; в «лишней» квартире (кажется, это слово теперь неискоренимо) номер его этажа – восьмой, первая и самая знаменитая скрипка Рокудо пробыла у него в пользовании целых восемь лет, а через столько же лет после смерти матери он её где-то оставил, потерял; ну и, наконец, самое недавнее – восемь лет разница между возрастом учителя и его ученика. Плюс, к тому же, и занятие, на котором юный музыкант должен будет наконец взять в руки скрипку, сегодня имеет номер восемь. Всё в этой жизни символично и не просто так. Хотя кто это говорит? Тот ли самый скептичный Мукуро? Или всё-таки что-то за эти прошедшие занятия поменялось?.. Никто толком сказать не мог, даже сам мужчина. А насчёт каких-либо изменений говорить пока бесполезно и рано: Рокудо и сам ещё не определился с этим.

Впереди – знакомый сад, далее уже виднелся родной тёмно-коричневый фасад здания. После второго занятия учитель сообщил Франу, что не собирается его более привозить и увозить, намекнув на то, что не шофёр ему. С того самого момента парень стал добираться до школы сам, при этом безбожно опаздывая. Конечно, Мукуро немного корил его за эти отобранные двадцать минут от урока, но всё-таки каждый раз, видя в проёме зелёную макушку, искренне радовался, что скрипач добрался без происшествий и вообще – пришёл. Занятия стали для него чуть ли не главной целью жизни, мужчина постоянно задерживался после работы как мог, предлагал сходить новоиспечённому ученику куда-нибудь, лишь бы не портить настроение раньше, чем это могло быть. В этих уроках длительностью четыре-пять часов он находил самого себя, свои силы, свою радость и свои надежды, словом, свою настоящую, полную событий жизнь. Так что сильно начинал привязываться к мальчишке как к объекту своих упорных трудов... что было для него вообще лишним и ненужным тягостным грузом. Пытаясь хоть как-то сохранять статус строгого учителя и верного семьянина, Рокудо перестал заезжать за учеником и редко увозил его домой, ссылаясь на необходимость семье. На самом же деле он просто старался отодвинуть от себя Франа как можно дальше, чтобы не давать ему ни намёка, ни возможности, ни надежды... Ибо всё это – вообще бред чистой воды, так зачем же ещё усложнять? Видя парня насквозь, Мукуро избрал именно этот вариант развития событий, сам отчего-то ненавидя его в душе. Но так будет лучше, верно? Так же говорят банальные правила банальной жизни? А к чёрту её, эту банальность и каноничность!.. Рокудо встряхнул головой, давая порывам ветра развеять его как сумбурные и революционные мысли, так и тёмно-синеватые волосы на голове. Правда, мысли этому воздушному потоку убрать не удалось: здесь нужен ветер намного сильнее и легче этого.

Время же до начала занятия тянулось неимоверно долго: поначалу казалось, что привычная пятиминутная дорога через парк превратилась в длиннющую тропу от одного средневекового замка к другому, причём к тому же она предательски растягивалась, когда виделся мнимый конец, то было словно какой иллюзией, на деле – просто обманом сознания и глаз; потом, когда мужчина уже оказался в своём кабинете ровно в полдесятого, минуты стали проходить, растягиваясь во времени, превращаясь в нечто более долгое по сравнению с ними, вращаться и начинать свой круг заново, не зачислив при этом в копилку минут нужной монетки. Такими были (или казались) неимоверно долгие и нудные секунды в жизни Мукуро, который извёлся, всяческими способами отвлекая себя. Но дальше – хуже (уже прям какой-то девиз). Фран не пришёл после пяти минут (считайте, двадцать – в понимании самого Рокудо), не явился в дверях, по-своему тряхнув своей зеленоватой головой, и через тридцать... сами понимаете, сколько это для учителя, если исходить из той ужасной пропорции, которую мы составили. Синеволосый крупно занервничал, хотя вполне привык к опозданиям юного ученика, но такое количество времени было уже переходом всяких границ. Уже не удивляясь своей взволнованности о музыканте (после стольких занятий он вообще уже ничему не удивлялся), мужчина вновь встал со своего места и начал наворачивать круги вокруг стола, по кабинету, выписывая, сам того не осознавая, восьмёрку. Вот и приехали: особенное число называется! Оно уже как-то не особенно радовало Мукуро своим многообещающим началом: что сейчас делать, куда податься? каким образом искать мальчишку? Подождать или уже начать поиски? Вопросы, рой вопросов шумно влетел в голову Рокудо, совсем там спутавшись и не находя своей ячейки-ответа. Ужасно, странно ужасно.

Подождав ещё десять минут, между тем обгрызя все ногти, порвав на клочки рядом лежащие бумажки и даже, кажется, что-то нацарапав на столе, учитель львиным рывком соскочил со стула и, глянув на часы, что-то подсчитал в уме. Кивнув себе, он схватил со спинки стула лёгкий пиджак и стал поспешно надевать его на себя, старательно заталкивая руки в, кажется, зашитые напрочь именно сейчас рукава. Мукуро знатно выругался и всё же решил перевернуть элемент одежды на нужную сторону, теперь понимая, в чём была загвоздка. Но даже так протиснуться в некогда просторный пиджак было сложно; уже порешив идти без него, Рокудо услыхал жалобный скрип в дверном проёме. «Господи, лишь бы это был ты».

– Доброе утро, мастер Мукуро. Глубочайше извиняюсь за опоздание... – Мужчина обернулся и вмиг всё его существование было готово простить мальчишке всё что угодно, раз он здесь и живой. Но в следующее мгновение Мукуро понял, что не всё так хорошо, как казалось раньше: бегло пройдя взглядом по парню, можно было сказать точно, что он побывал в конкретной такой передряге, закончившейся смачными боями. Рокудо ощутил, как внутри непривычно похолодело – уже давно такого с ним не бывало. Уже давно и сама душа была – лёд и просто захламленная помойка, в которой нет и просвета настоящим искренним чувствам. Так кто же здесь всё подогрел и расчистил? Не это ли создание с исключительным музыкальным слухом и самой отвратной игрой на скрипке?

– Господи, что с тобой было? – Синеволосый учитель и сам не заметил, как ноги перестали слушать холодный голос разума и доволокли его до Франа. Тот выглядел подавлено и утомлённо, щёки были испещрены царапинами: глубокими и мелкими, под глазом виднелся светло-лиловый синяк, из разбитой губы стекала тонкая струйка крови, а в хаотичном порядке по всему телу виднелись следы крепких тумаков и ударов. Он едва держался на ногах, прижимая футляр к себе, боясь даже сейчас опустить его. Мукуро не стал допрашивать парня, а лишь, под высокие ля-миноры содрогания своего сердца, взял из его рук инструмент и положил неподалёку на пол. Музыкант, как-то слабо и на удивление нежно улыбнувшись, с капелькой благодарности, без всяких сил стал опираться на дверь и тихонько по ней скользить вниз; благо, мужчина успел подхватить его хрупкое тело и доволочь до маленького дивана, посадив кое-как пришедшего в сознание ученика туда. Он с трудом держал себя в вертикальном положении, больше склоняясь к горизонтали, а его дыхание было нечастым и редким, глаза – с туманной поволокой, но теперь не от своего старания и выдуманной маски, а от отсутствия сил. Рокудо присел перед ним на колени и пытался удерживать за плечи, иногда потрясая, чтобы привести его в сознание. Потом он аккуратно наклонил скрипача на спинку дивана и ринулся к ближайшему шкафу, грубо бросая ненужные вещи в стороны и злясь на себя за свою медлительность.

– Боже, Фран, что же с тобой случилось? В какую драку ты попал, м? Лица на тебе нет. Хорошо избили? – удивляясь собственной скачущей от волнения интонации, спросил Мукуро, наконец достав небольшую аптечку и сдунув с неё пыль – уж никогда бы не подумал, что она ему пригодиться. Оказывается, с этим учеником что не день – то приключение длиною в жизнь.

– Я бы даже сказал, что славно избили. Со вкусом, – тихо проговорил мальчик, усмехнувшись одной губой. Мужчина подошёл к нему и начал открывать маленький чемоданчик там, с тяжким вздохом глянув на бедственное положение парня.

– Не ёрничай. Едва говорить можешь, а всё равно умудряешься выдавать всякие несуразицы. Дурак ты, вот кто. – Серьёзно окинув взором Франа, Рокудо продолжил свои копания в ящичке. – Что болит, кроме ран и ссадин? Как голова?

– Да вроде ничего... но сильно кружится. Даже стоять не могу. – Тихая пауза, прерываемая разматыванием бинта и громкими вздохами; «Что же ты ляпнешь на этот раз, мой милый Фран? Я же чувствую, прям хочешь...». – Вы так волнуетесь за меня... Вы, наверное, прекрасный отец.

«И гениальный подлец», – хотел сказать Мукуро, но разумно промолчал, лишь хмыкнув и бросив:

– Всё может быть, Фран. Тогда ты – очень плохой сын. Дьявольски ужасный. Вот скажи, куда тебя занесло? Вот куда?.. – не унимался Рокудо, достав ватку, спирт и нагнувшись над музыкантом, осматривая его лицо.

– Ах, вот как! Тогда я больше скажу: вы наверняка отвратный любовник в таком случае. Только не избиваете меня за это... чуть позже, ладно? Дайте, хоть это заживёт, – с наигранной наивностью произнёс парень, хитро глядя в глаза учителю и ожидая его реакции. Мукуро отчего-то оставался спокоен и лишь начал осторожно протирать кровь с первой ранки на щеке мальчишки.

– Откуда бы тебе знать, Фран? Сам-то ещё, небось, никогда не влюблялся, а уже решаешь, кто был плох. Поверни голову чуть вбок, так неудобно. Вот так, да. – Мужчина, лицо которого ни разу не дрогнуло, ещё немного наклонился и начал свою работу под сдержанное шипение скрипача – перекись сильно жгла свежие раны. Дабы он не вздрагивал и не сбивал его, учитель крепко схватил парня за подбородок и тем самым зафиксировал его в одном положении. В то время музыкант крупно задумался, будучи удивлённый такой неестественно отчуждённой реакцией синеволосого.

– Я? А какое это имеет значение? Совершенно не ваше дело! – Фран с напускной важностью попытался скрестить руки на груди, но сделал нечто отдалённо похожее на это, ведь двигать телом было сложновато, так как всё оно оказалось одним огромным синяком после небезызвестного побоища. Рокудо тихо рассмеялся и стал искать в аптечке пластырь.

– Ну вот. Вопрос снят. Ты сам всё сказал, – с хитростным выражением того, будто всё узнал (а он действительно всё узнал), мужчина одним лёгким движением приклеил пластырь и приступил к следующей ране, вновь отрывая кусочек ваты и марли. Юный скрипач вроде и хотел чего-то возразить, но в следующую же секунду прикрыл рот – сил у него просто не было на это. Сейчас-то он едва держался и мог ещё пребывать в здравом уме, что уж и говорить, но если он начнёт что-либо рьяно и изощрённо доказывать!.. Его организм явно не выдержит. Поэтому Фран просто позволил учителю делать с ним, что он пожелает, и слегка прикрыл глаза, тяжко при этом дыша. Когда усталые изумруды перестали на него смотреть, Мукуро позволил своему лицу приобрести более заботливое и сопереживающее выражение, сделать движения чуточку ласковее, а расстояние между ними – малость ближе. Да и теперь он редко сводил с расслабленного лица свой взгляд, стараясь запомнить в нём каждую чёрточку и родинку. Ладно уж, простим ему такой сентиментализм – кому из нас он не свойственен?.. Да и притом же такая возможность выдавалась редко: увидеть лицо настоящего Франа, не скованного привычной холодной вуалью. По крайней мере мужчина помнил лишь два таких: когда он настраивал скрипку своему юнцу и сейчас… эти события словно високосный год – не всегда понимаешь, что они наступили, а когда осознаешь, становится уже поздно: к тому моменту 29 февраля уже за спиной. Правда, учитель не совсем понимал, для чего нужна была такая двойственность его мальчику, такой набор масок и такая уверенность в своей якобы правоте. Ладно там перед кем-нибудь важным он выпендривался, но перед ним-то зачем? Их союз, вдалбливал себе Мукуро уже какую неделю, временен (хотя хотелось верить в ту же бесконечность, в ту же восьмёрку) и просто ради выгоды обоих (хотя было острое ощущение, что чему-то, кроме музыки, они друг у друга учатся). Так отчего же было такое тяжёлое чувство в груди, что всё это закончится не просто так? Из-за веры в лучшее или что-то ещё? Рокудо тяжело вздохнул и покончил с ещё одной царапиной. Его ученик уже, кажется, немного дремал, безвольно уронив голову на диван и мило сопя. Мужчина позволил себе, хоть и не без страха, легонько погладить его по щеке, в конце всё же сделав акцент на том, что будто убирает прядь с его лица. Впереди было ещё много работы над обликом зеленоволосого, поэтому Мукуро поспешил продолжить мини-лечение своего музыканта.

С виду – привычное спокойствие, внутри – бушующий ураган. Как давно это стало нормой? Уже практически каждый рабочий день мужчина удерживал на себе это состояние, как нельзя лучше усвоив уроки первого занятия. Больше такой расхлябанности он себе не позволит: этому парню не надо давать лишнего повода думать постороннее, мыслить как-то иначе или представлять сказанное двояко. По крайней мере, сейчас, ибо кто его знает, как Фран распорядится полученной информацией? Недоверие уходило с каждым днём всё дальше, но по-любому его чёрное пятно всегда выделялось на светлом пейзаже луга, куда бы оно ни отошло. А искоренить его не совсем получалось; скрипач был иногда искренен и выдавал некоторые моменты своего прошлого, но всё то казалось какой-то ненастоящей личиной, просто выдуманной и хорошо отрепетированной давно историей, которая звучала для всех и для каждого, и от правды там могла быть лишь одна десятая часть. Зато от других юноша мог требовать чистейшей пробы правду, которую он, как опытный ювелир, определял с непоколебимой точностью и мастерством профессионала. А если находил хоть какой-то изъян, то начинал жестоко выдалбливать его оттуда, применяя все методы мини-психолога внутри себя. Таков был музыкант, хотя на самом деле в нём было много чего хорошего. Он сам называл себя ужасным, но да мог ли знать точно, каков в действительности? Мужчина считал, что навряд ли. Нет, он даже видел, что это не так. Чёрт знает что могло выбить из Франа приросший паразит-характер. Однако Рокудо не так давно придумал, какие такие слова задействовать в случае чего… но да не факт вообще, что такая ситуация наступит. Поэтому единственное, что оставалось, это быть осторожнее и просто наслаждаться уроками.

Кажется, Мукуро слишком увлёкся, распространив свою быстротечную мысль о холоде и буре; это было к тому, что сейчас он не мог усидеть на месте, его просто передёргивало даже при представлении всего того ужаса, который сотворили какие-то уроды с его скрипачом. Этот мальчишка нужен был ему живым, это точно. Мужчина был даже готов признаться, что не только ради музыки, если бы это обезопасило его юного Франа. Это учитель для вида так вяло и флегматично отвечал ученику на его ставшие не менее острыми выпады, делая вид, что ему глубоко наплевать. В реальности же хотелось превратить комнату в хаос, опрокинуть стол, разорвать тот самый пиджак, в бешенстве крикнуть пару нелепостей в ответ парню и наконец выругать его за неосторожность. А потом пожалеть как можно нежнее, послав к чёрту все перегородки и стены, которые они фальшиво настроили вместе с Франом только для вида и одного лишь устрашения. Всё то было одной огромной иллюзией, готовой вмиг исчезнуть по обоюдному желанию. Только такого объединения желаний ждать пока не стоит.

Сейчас нужно было лишь собрать аптечку и оставить ученика в покое минут на тридцать, а может, и на два часа. Рокудо напрасно унимал волнение в груди: ему хотелось знать правды. Почему произошло такое? Было ли то просто нападением или дабы чего-нибудь украсть? Хотя чего у этого красть?.. Быть может, эти ублюдки уже долгое время преследуют его скрипача, а тот лишь упорно отмалчивается, уверенно идя на проигрыш? Мужчина не знал и, наверное, не узнал бы никогда... нет, здесь не будет продолжения «если». Здесь вообще ничего не будет…

Синеволосый аккуратно уложил Франа на диван, пододвинув под голову подушку, и оставил в покое, сам заняв своё традиционное место и оттуда изредка поглядывая на спящего парнишку. Делать было совершенно нечего, лишь часы отстукивали свой неизменный, теперь установившийся ритм. Мукуро иногда негромко, но печально вздыхал, редко отводил свой взгляд от скрипача и часто думал о какой-то несусветной чуши. Надо ли было вообще связываться с этим мальчишкой, позволять ему так нагло себя менять? Теперь же, как ни крути, уже слишком поздно о чём-либо думать и стараться всё исправить: в какое русло занесло, по такому и несись до конца. Однако ради настоящей личины этого зеленоглазого существа можно было попытаться стать счастливым... или уже в любом случае станешь таковым? Мужчина размышлял, размышлял, но к действительному выводу так и не пришёл, понимая, что всё это иллюзии его скудного разума. Этому рассказу явно не хватает действий, ведь так? А Рокудо не любил статичные истории, встречающиеся практически на каждом шагу. Ну что ж, меняем повседневность на экшн? Предупреждение: не всё сразу и не так явно. Возможно, из этого ничего и не получится. Но покончить со страничными рассуждениями уже стоит...

Как и ожидал Рокудо, прошло около двух часов; после их прошествия Фран встал и выглядел чуть более бодрым и оживлённым, однако глухая боль по всему телу ещё давала о себе знать. Он молча поднялся с дивана и направился куда-то к выходу. Мукуро, зачитавшись, не сразу опомнился, а когда увидел хрупкую фигуру ученика, окликнул его:

– Эй, как ты? И далеко ли собрался? – Парень лениво повернулся к учителю, потом снова встал спиной и взял в руки футляр, вскоре дотащив его до дивана.

– Более или менее. Я за скрипкой. Давайте продолжим занятие? – Синеволосый едва придержал свою отвисшую челюсть и не сразу нашёл, что ответить.

– Ты совсем? Да и мы, кстати, его не начинали даже, если что... – слова путались от уверенной, но абсурдной мысли музыканта, а в голове даже не укладывалось такое положение дел.

– Да, я больной. Причём в прямом смысле. Но думаю, что смогу позаниматься. Для меня игра будет самым лучшим лечением, – просто проговорил Фран и уже слегка дрожащими руками начал протирать смычок канифолью. Он делал это зачем-то перед каждым прошлым занятием, хотя прекрасно знал, что тогда шла лишь теоретическая часть. Мукуро несколько секунд сидел с изумлённым лицом, не вполне принимая эту информацию за действительность, а потом неожиданно соскочил с места, кинувшись к ученику.

– Сколько раз я уже говорил, что ты дурак? – Он приземлился рядом с парнем на диван и с интересом стал наблюдать за его труднодаваемой, но усердной работой.

– Сто... – Зеленоволосый призадумался, подняв голову и смешно прищурив один глаз, – Сто двадцать один раз, если не ошибаюсь.

– Ого! – Мужчина и не ожидал, что его перебьют и ошарашат такой статистикой. – Трепетно считаешь и запоминаешь каждую мелочь, связанную с занятиями? – Фран быстро повёл плечами и спокойно вернулся к своей работе; Рокудо решил продолжить: – Ладно, ясно всё с тобой. Но лично мне кажется, что тебе лучше было бы отправиться домой и хорошенько отдохнуть. Ты ещё, кстати, должен рассказать мне о случившемся. Я этого так не оставлю.

– Ну ничего себе, будете мстить за меня? – с поддельным восторгом и жеманством воскликнул скрипач, бросив делано яркий взгляд на учителя. Тот ухмыльнулся.

– Посмотрим, мой милый, посмотрим... В зависимости от обстоятельств мы можем подать в полицию заявление об этом. А так всё же думаю, что лучше нам с тобой отправиться домой. Я довезу тебя. – Мужчина хотел было встать и отправиться искать ключи в верхнем ящике стола, как парень схватил его за локоть, делая слабые попытки посадить назад.

– Не стоит. Я же чувствую, когда мне совсем плохо, а когда ещё терпимо и нормально. Я хочу сыграть вам. Знаете... последние две недели я тренировался сам, чтобы показать вам на сегодняшнем занятии, что умею, что развил немного свои способности, что ваш выбор не так отчаянен, как могло показаться на первый взгляд. – Фран отчего-то не мог поднять свои глаза на удивлённого Мукуро, лишь раз стрельнув ими в сторону преподавателя. Его пальцы крепко сцепили рукав рубашки, но стоило лишь встряхнуть рукой – и освобождение от захвата было обеспечено. Он только с виду казался сильным и стойким, внутри же был обыкновенным нежным ребёнком. Даже более ласковым, чем все остальные дети, какой бы неправдой это ни казалось. Сложно сказать, что Рокудо был тронут... он был растроган до глубины души этим признанием. Словно теми словами парень ещё раз и окончательно что-то доказал ему, вконец убедив. Сердце уже неприлично для его возраста и семейного положения заухало и зашлось в ускоренном темпе; мужчина боялся, что его стук услышит чуткий музыкант. Синеволосый без сил присел на диван вновь и усмехнулся – но теперь уже больше с добрым чувством.

– Вот как... Знаешь, мне не нужны такие жертвы. Если ты не сможешь играть – то не надо. Оставь до лучших времён, отдохни. Я тебя вовсе не заставляю. Но... – синеволосый попытался поймать взгляд Франа, но напрасно, – Но пойми, что твои усердные старания мне словно бальзам на душу. До безумия радостно, что ты уделяешь хоть пару минуточек на самообразование и саморазвитие. Это сложно передать, мой ученик, как я горд за тебя...

– Я же ещё ничего не сделал, мастер... – тщетно скрывая улыбку волосами, тихо сказал скрипач, начиная вертеть в руках смычок. – Зачем вы меня хвалите? По правде сказать, моя музыка мало чем стала отличной от той, которую я исполнил на экзамене, и...

– Спасибо тебе за искренние старания и стремление к обучению, несмотря ни на что. Это дорогого стоит, уж поверь мне, – выдал на одном дыхании мужчина и нежно похлопал по плечу ученика, даже больше это было похоже на осторожное проглаживание или вообще на едва прерываемое прикосновение к плечу. Мукуро был готов обнять Франа, но счёл это слишком интимным, потому и просто по-настоящему улыбнулся, решив подарить парню хотя бы свою улыбку, не прикрытую и не приправленную никакими ложными эмоциями. Только всё самое настоящее и чистое. «Думаю, ты этого достоин, Фран...» Пару минут продолжалось вовсе не неприятное молчание, а наоборот как-то гармонично вписывающееся в сложившуюся атмосферу. Потом музыкант встал и просяще сложил руки ладонями вместе, с просьбой глядя на учителя.

– Но всё-таки... пожалуйста, можно я вам сыграю, и мы тогда поедем? Я так готовился, так готовился именно к этому занятию!.. Хочу показать вам свою музыку сегодня! – Рокудо улыбнулся этой неприкрытой детскости Франа и, наигранно выделив время на якобы «подумать», в конце соизволил ответить:

– Ну... ладно, хорошо, разрешаю. Так и быть. – Зеленоволосый уже перестал напоминать самого себя: с радостно блестящими глазами, с весёлостью вдоль и поперёк своего лица и неимоверным желанием сыграть, несмотря на сильную слабость, он бросился сию минуту к инструменту и начал быстро вытаскивать его оттуда. – Только обещай, что потом расскажешь, что же всё-таки случилось с тобой, горе ты моё луковое.

– Хорошо-хорошо, – закивал мальчишка и с вожделением достал скрипку, а также какие-то нотные листы – видимо, сама мелодия. – Сегодня же должна была начаться практика, да? Так вот, раз так занятие обломилось – чего в жизни не бывает – я всё же исполню свой ученический долг и сыграю. Хоть чуть-чуть, но выполним наш план.

Всё это парень проговорил с необыкновенной живостью и интересом, полыхая эмоциями снаружи и изнутри. Кажется, ему тогда было всё равно, насколько менялся его статус в глазах Мукуро. «А где же твой извечный пофигизм, Фран? Неужто принял меня за близкого человека? Так быстро...»

– Ты так заботишься об этом. Неужели полюбил уроки? – спросил Рокудо не совсем то, что хотел. Парень малость смутился, отвёл взгляд и сделал неловкий полукивок. Он взял свои листы, инструмент и вытащил ближайший пепипетр на середину, начав раскладывать там ноты.

– Вы интересно преподаёте, плюс, к тому же, вы сами весьма приятный в общении человек. Я думал, что никогда не осилю эти ноты или просто умру под тонной теоретической части... Но то, как о них рассказали мне вы!.. Превосходно! – Фран на секунду задумался сам и тут же продолжил: – Вот что называется: талант не пропьёшь. Вы и вправду замечательный учитель.

– Чего не ожидал, так это услышать подобное от тебя. Спасибо, спасибо... – только и мог выговорить Мукуро, боясь за всплеском чувств сейчас ляпнуть чего-нибудь не того. Явное недоброжелательность между ними заметно спала, стены стали неизбежно рушиться, а тонкая, пока соразмерная лишь паутинке, ниточка стала протягиваться от одного к другому. Хотя были ли все эти преграды до этого? Может, то были лишь надуманные вымыслы обоих? Может, и не было никакой глупой войны в самом-то деле?.. Они наверняка оба просто жёстко оплошали; раньше очухался, естественно, мужчина – опыта и прожитой жизни было у него всё же побольше, чем у бродяги, хотя и у того было нелёгкое прошлое. Синеволосый глянул на музыканта: тот, едва слышно теребя струну, слегка шевелил одними губами, смотря в пол, словно воспроизводя у себя в голове и решаясь сказать это вслух. Наконец он вскинул голову и уже собрался было сказать, как, столкнувшись с разноцветным взглядом, потупил свой и лишь прокашлялся, теперь наверняка решаясь сказать нечто другое. Те слова – может, важные, а может, нет, с диким признанием или холодным отрицанием, тихие или громкие, наполненные смыслом или так, ни о чём – во всяком случае канули в бездну. А Рокудо бы послушал их. Ведь это, кажется, должно быть что-то важное, какая-то доля смыла в них была...

– Вот, слушайте... секундочку... – Фран поспешно перевернул отогнутую ветром страницу и закрепил её. Заправил прядь за ухо, встал в позу и положил скрипку на плечо, предварительно расправив их и осанку. Мукуро лишь улыбнулся – уроки прошли недаром, и это уже хорошо.

– Только вот... знаешь что, ученик... ты после игры всё-таки скажи, что хотел мне поведать. Я же вижу. – Неуверенный кивок, заметное напряжение во всём теле. – Можешь начинать. Я внимательно слушаю.

Выдохнув и занеся смычок над прекрасным инструментом, парень мягко коснулся им одной струны, издав свой первый мелодичный звук...

Рокудо не хотел быть банален в описании музыки, но да разве можно её передать простыми словами? Все её переливы, резкие завихрени, красивые виртуозные замашки и берущие за душу звуки? Разве можно?.. Все слова и прекрасные выражения казались ничтожными рядом с этой мелодией... да что уж и говорить: рядом с любой мелодией. Мукуро всё время переписывал именно эту часть своей повести, перечёркивая и стараясь подобрать более подходящие слова, но всё равно потом в конце оставался недоволен проделанной работой. Фран играл простой незамысловатый этюд, который играют все новички типа него. Но (стоп, сейчас пойдёт куча банальностей) в нём слышались столько отголосков, столько вложенных чувств и сил и стараний, а также совсем неотчётливо, но Мукуро это видел, имея многолетний опыт, – его душа. Каждый музыкант способен или не способен вложить в свою игру частичку себя; отсюда его музыка может быть душевной или, наоборот, бездушной, чёрствой, быть может, красивой и идеальной, но холодной. Это ни в коей мере не зависит от самого произведения: одно и то же может звучать у двух разных скрипачей совершенно по-иному. Игра парня была действительно задушевной, приятной, с нотками едва уловимой загадочности и тайны, интриги; конечно, сама техника стала лишь чуть лучше того, что было на экзамене, но в общем... музыка, наверное, как и сам её воспроизводитель, сбросила с себя личину стального блеска холодного пофигизма и показала всему миру свою мягкую, приятную на слух сущность. Это мужчина оценил как никто другой. Правда, искренне не понимал, чего этим добивается его ученик. Что хочет сказать или, может, о чём хочет умолчать? Не совсем ясно. Однако... чёрт с ними, с размышлениями! Тут такое происходит, а он ещё о чём-то смеет размышлять, а не слушать изящную музыку своего юного скрипача.

Между тем сам мальчишка, играя и наслаждаясь игрой, неосознанно улыбался, прикрывал глаза от удовольствия, и наконец просто казалось, что его душа летала сейчас где-то в эфемерном пространстве, намного лучшем, чем эта реальность. Он был счастлив, Мукуро это готов был доказывать с пеной у рта. Его музыка была будто бы лечебной: разом всё плохое, словно грязь с белого кафеля, смывалось с души, оставляя лишь донельзя чистый хруст гладкой поверхности; у самого Франа, казалось, в одну секунду затянулись небольшие царапины, и осветлели синяки, а в движениях появились доселе невиданная сила и энергия, слабость же покорно уступила место своим антиподам. Рокудо и сам позабыл о насущных проблемах, о своём положении и обратился весь в слух. Верно говорят, что мелодии помогают успокоиться и некоторое время забыться: музыка слишком увлекла их обоих, заставила пускай слегка, но задуматься о чём-то важном для них, посмотреть на обыденные вещи с другой стороны... В классических этюдах есть своя сладкая доля правды и осознания чего-то стоящего, это точно. Но ведь это не только от исполняемой музыки зависит, а ещё и от исполнителя как такого...

Мукуро знал: это звучит последняя часть. Ещё минута наслаждения и конец. Давно не навещавшее его чувство – сожаление – вдруг робкими шажками зашло в его душу и смущённо улыбнулось, неловко напоминая о себе. Да, Рокудо действительно сожалел о том, что скоро Фран окончит игру. Но в то же время волноваться было не о чем: парень, как бы грубо это ни звучало, принадлежал ему и никуда не мог деться, значит, занятия продолжаться, и, кто знает, может и выйдет из него толк. Последний взмах смычком, воздушная нота завершающей части, и отчего-то совсем-совсем в тему (даже неприлично как-то) солнце скрылось за облаками, окатив волной тени после себя мир и кабинет изнутри. Всё слишком символично сегодня. Мужчина и сам не заметил, как его руки поднялись и без собственного его разрешения начали хлопать выступившему скрипачу. Да, быть может, в музыке и было достаточно изъянов, но стоили ли они всего того самого прекрасного, что только в ней содержалось? Нет, явно не стоили. Мальчишка, видя восторженное лицо учителя и его аплодисменты ему, крупно смутился и устало опустил скрипку, тут же присев на ближайший стул – слабость вновь возвращалась. Его губы расползлись в слабой улыбке, а тихий голос спросил:

– Ну как вам? Понравилось?

– Это великолепно, Фран! – Снова: его ли это хриплый, задумчивый голос и ушедшее в транс сознание? – Ты сыграл просто превосходно, лучше, чем в прошлый раз. Молодец! Я и правда горжусь тобой, ученик, что после занятий ты сам тренировался, несмотря на усталость... Это стоит похвалы. – Мужчина каким-то магическим образом оказался рядом с ним и уже несильно сжимал руками его плечи, заглядывая в прояснившиеся зелёные глаза. _Был ли он прав тогда, когда сделал предварительный, пускай и абсурдный вывод? Да, всё то же самое._ «Ты не стесняешься скрывать этого, мой ученик... и это тоже похвально!».

– Как я... рад... что пришёлся вам музыкой по духу... – часто дыша, едва смог выговорить парень и откинулся на спинку стула, немного прикрыв глаза. – Не пугайтесь, учитель. Мне нужно просто чуть-чуть отдохнуть... устал...

– Так, ты помнишь, ты обещал мне кое-что... – сказал Рокудо, напоминая о скором отъезде отсюда и всё-таки отыскав ключи в верхнем ящике. Это правда, что он сегодня не доезжал на машине, но на всякий пожарный прихватил с собой ключи от неё. Будто предчувствовал подобное. Синеволосый порешил оставить мальчишку здесь, самому дойти до дома и припаркованной машины и доехать до школы, забрав парня и увезя его домой. Это, конечно, долго, но в таком состоянии музыкант навряд ли дойдёт пешком – он просто не хочет признаваться, что избили его намного сильнее, чем казалось на первый взгляд.

– Да, помню: мне нужно сказать, что же всё-таки перед выступлением я хотел вам поведать, потом о том, что случилось со мной и наконец желательно сделать всё это в машине по пути до дома. Ничего не забыл? – Скрипач приоткрыл один глаз и осмотрел мужчину.

– Отменная память! Всё верно. – Мукуро лукаво подмигнул. – Жди здесь. Я сбегаю до машины и скоро приеду. Можешь отдохнуть... – Синеволосый улыбнулся и нежно потрепал парня по голове. Тот удовлетворённо усмехнулся и кивнул, вставая со стула и направляясь к дивану. Рокудо же прихватил пиджак с собой и уже скрылся за дверью, через пару секунд сбегая по широкой лестнице. Беспокойство уже не так сильно хрустело в его душе своими чёрными ветками ссохшегося древа предстоящей беды. Однако мужчина скорости своей не убавил, преодолев расстояние, которое он проходил за пятнадцать минут, теперь за пять или семь. Если честно, то он практически бежал.

Доезжал назад учитель чуть дольше, впервые в жизни выругав пробки и ненавистный красный свет. Но вот наконец сбоку открылось родное здание и ни единого места для парковки: ну что ж, это ожидаемо. Пришлось поездить-поискать свободный кусочек тротуара. Через пять минут Мукуро уже летел по лестнице наверх. Зайдя в кабинет, он обнаружил Франа, сидящего со скрипкой в руках и что-то на ней репетирующего.

– Ну что, музыкант, не можешь теперь оторваться? – усмехнувшись, с доброй ноткой в голосе спросил Рокудо, подходя к нему. – Смотри, не перетрудись.

– Я же здесь ошибся, верно? – Парень указал пальцем на шестую строчку и потом взглянул на синеволосого, нависшего сверху. – Для меня это почему-то всегда сложное место, которое удаётся не с первого раза.

– Это и понятно: смотри, как быстро нужно переставить пальцы для этой части. Но мы с тобой потренируемся в этом, обещаю. На самом деле здесь нужна лишь быстрота рук и пальцев. Могу подсказать пару упражнений для развития их ловкости. А вообще... ты большой молодец. Невероятно красиво сыграл, несмотря на небольшие опусы. – Мукуро улыбнулся своему изменившемуся ученику: неужели за всего лишь несколько занятий возможно так поменять, казалось, твёрдого в своих принципах человека? Неужели этот смущённый, раскрепощённый мальчик – некогда бывший флегматичный и холодный пацан, у которого что ни слово – то обязательно гадость и цинизм? Странно, странно всё это. Хотя и сам Рокудо уже давно не тот, но ему можно простить: музыка заставляла расцветать его душу роскошными небесными цветами. А нужно ли прощать? Разве это грех – меняться в лучшую сторону? Мужчина усмехнулся и прикрыл ноты, словно тем самым закрыв не их, а возникнувший вопрос. Ответ и так ясен, правда?

– Поехали. Расскажешь всё по пути. – Синеволосый взял скрипку из рук Франа и положил её обратно в футляр. Через пару минут они спустились к машине, а ещё спустя несколько секунд уже мчались по пятнистому от солнца и тени шоссе. На удивление, все пробки мигом рассосались, хотя вот около того светофора, кажется, собралось какое-то столпотворение... Привычно нажав на тормоз, Мукуро развернулся к ученику с видом внимательного слушателя. Тот равнодушно на него глянул, мастерски сделав вид, что не понял.

– А ну рассказывай... – ненавязчиво, но с упором попросил мужчина, нечаянно нажав на сигнал и сам вздрогнув от громкого звука. Фран скрестил руки на груди и упорно засопел.

– Ладно, хорошо... правда, никогда я так в жизни не унижался.

– В каком смысле? – удивился Рокудо, проехав слегка вперёд и включив кондиционер – в салоне стало душно. Но юный скрипач, кажется, раскраснелся не от этого...

– Эта история слишком глупа. В ней я показан слабаком и безответственным человеком. И рассказывать это вам... как-то неудобно, – промямлил парень, уткнувшись взглядом в пол. Мужчина его понимал: сам когда-то был мальчишкой, не любящим показывать свои слабости и запоминающим каждую проигранную драку как великий позор.

– С чего это ты вдруг начал волноваться о моём мнении насчёт тебя и твоих действий вообще?.. – посмотрев в лобовое стекло, синеволосый нажал на поворотник, силясь развернуться, чтобы поехать обходным путём – карта на навигаторе с каждым новым обновлением показывала ещё большие кровавые пятна, чем это было до того: эти пробки были, словно какая-то опухоль, распространявшаяся по городу.

– Ну... вы разве не мой друг? Или хотя бы помощник? – робко поинтересовался парень, кинув стремительный взгляд на учителя. Тот даже не знал, что думать в таком случае. Слишком искренние слова, слишком мало подобного же в его душе. Очень мала вероятность какой-либо дружбы между ними вообще, зато велик процент того, что это в принципе нелепо. Какая дружба между ними? Они на разных континентах и на разных возрастных категориях. И не всякий мост соединит их. Или всё же найдётся такой? Может, уже и нашёлся. Мукуро кивнул Франу, и тот продолжил, всё равно недоверчиво поглядывая на него: – Дело вот в чём... Я просто шёл по одной из улиц сюда и никого не трогал, как вдруг вылетает банда каких-то парней, начинает выхватывать у меня скрипку и вообще творит чёрт знает что. Я кое-как отбился от них, правда, то стоило усилий. Да и скрипка, благо, уцелела и со мной. Я за неё жутко испугался, фух!.. – облегчённо выдохнув, будто пережив сказанное в своей голове, выдал зеленоволосый, вновь нервно вернувшись к краю своей кофты. – В общем, как видите, ничего особенного.

– А где это случилось? Может, не стоит тебе лучше там ходить и вообще... – кажется, решившись на что-то, проговорил мужчина, – давай я снова буду тебя забирать? А то как выпустишь одного – сразу начинаются неприятности. Я не хочу терять такого ученика.

– Эм... но это сильно обеспокоит вас. Вы же не мой личный шофёр. Так что это лишнее, – он опустил голову и исподлобья взглянул на учителя: тот хитро подмигнул и наконец газанул сильнее, прорываясь через массу машин к перекрёстку и далее.

– Шофёр шофёром, а если с тобой что-то случится, мне будет грустно, – серьёзно сказал Рокудо, бросив беглый взгляд на мальчишку, а потом вновь на дорогу. Тот слегка раскрыл рот от небольшого удивления и через пару секунд немного охрипшим голосом произнёс:

– Правда-правда грустно? – интонация наиграно-равнодушная. «Ничего уже не умеешь скрывать, Фран».

– Ну да! А что здесь такого? – Мукуро улыбнулся ученику, чем чуть смутил его. – Ладно, с этим разобрались. Ты запомнил их лица или что-нибудь примечательное?

– Есть немного... Давайте об этом после? – Ответное «Точно не забудешь?» – Нет, не забуду. Но я бы хотел сказать вам ещё нечто другое... то, что вы хотели знать. Правда, теперь это будет звучать глупо и несуразно и вообще было бы лучше сказать это именно в тот момент! Но ладно... лучше поздно, чем никогда, – в его голосе слышалась нервозность, скачками перепрыгивающая интонация и исключительная возбуждённость. Теперь скрипач перешёл к футляру своего инструмента, без остановки открывая и закрывая замки. «Чего же ты так разволновался, м? Зачем так скоро сбрасываешь с себя столь понравившуюся тебе личину?»

– Я слушаю тебя, мой милый, – похлопав его по плечу, ободрительно заявил мужчина, сам при этом вглядываясь во все стёкла, чтобы проехать в нужную сторону. Не видя глаз своего учителя и почему-то успокоившись на этом, парень выдохнул и удивительно спокойно начал:

– Знаете... я всего лишь хотел сказать вам спасибо. Порой мы забываем об этом и редко благодарим тех, кто помог нам. А вы мне очень, безумно помогли. Без вас бы я коротал свои бесполезные дни на станциях метро, играя дрянную музыку. А теперь... я практически ученик одного известного преподавателя! Ученик того, у которого обучаться – значит достигнуть многого в жизни. К вам стремились самые лучшие выпускники музыкальных школ, но вы тем не менее... обратили внимание на какого-то мальчишку. Вот за это вам и спасибо... Вы не подумайте, что я сказал это с какой-то хитрой целью... – Фран на секунду сделал паузу, заметив быстрый и неопределённый пока взгляд Рокудо, брошенный на него, и слегка смутился этим. – Просто вот сегодня утром я понял, что... если бы меня тогда избили до смерти, то я бы не смог высказать вам своей благодарности, и вы так бы и продолжили жить дальше, не зная, в какую кардинально отличающуюся сторону вы изменили жизнь простого парня. Вот... и... – Плавное торможение, прерванная речь из-за приложенного пальца к губам и останавливающего взгляда разноцветных глаз.

– Стоп, – спокойно проговорил Мукуро, стараясь внешне быть уравновешенным, однако ученик наверняка догадывался о бурлящем потоке чувств в его душе. – Стоп... Пожалуйста, остановись. Ты же знаешь моё мнение на этот счёт. Ты пока ничего не добился в плане славы и выступлений. Я же не берусь принимать почётные лавры раньше времени, как бы ни за что. «Спасибо» должно звучать за исключительно ценные поступки, а не за какую-то болтологию людей. Ты же, возможно, ещё мало разбираешься в этом, уже пленённый моим преподаванием или речами – уж, право, не знаю, – поэтому и бежишь вперёд паровоза. – Мужчина усиленно засигналил впереди тормознувшему автомобилю, раздражённо поглядывая на мигающий зелёный свет. – Так что, пожалуйста, прихорони свои благодарности на другой день, когда налегке будешь спускаться из концертного зала, который ещё будет разражаться аплодисментами тебе. Сейчас – сам понимаешь – это лишнее. Но твою искренность я ценю, Фран. Не думай обо мне, как о заскорузлом старике, уже видавшем виды. – Он весело подмигнул озадаченному парню и наконец-то смог рвануть дальше по шоссе – на том светофоре из-за медлительного водителя пришлось постоять. Честно – Рокудо был в самом наисильнейшем изумлении по поводу сказанного скрипачом. Уж никогда бы он ни подумал, что зеленоволосый может выдать такую проникновенную и вместе с тем благодарную речь. Страшные изменения этого некогда стального характера на лицо; а впрочем, может, это и не изменения, а просто невидимый никем ранее уголок души? То самое место, которое не увидел опытный глаз мужчины, решившего принять это за кардинальный переворот в его душе? В последнее время синеволосый уже даже не удивлялся своим сумбурным, скачущим от мысли к мысли, от чувства к чувству размышлениям, ведь в свете последних событий это, кажется, было самой что ни на есть нормой. Так смысл что-то оспаривать? Ох, порой Мукуро чувствовал себя в некой псих-больнице: каждая новая меланхолия или шизофрения становилась нормальным явлением, а ему, повязанному в белую рубашку, оставалось лишь глупо улыбаться, издавая нервические смешки, и тупо следовать указаниям врачей (читай, судьбы). В это время, пока мужчина с головой окунулся в самого себя, Фран что-то тихо говорил. «Вы... я... это же как-то... верю... никаких симпатий» – долетало до синеволосого как будто с другой стороны озёрной глади. Ничего не понятно, слышно лишь через пять слов, связать в единую композицию не получается. Рокудо резко встряхнул головой, пробуждая свою голову от спящего режима, и тут же спросил:

– Чего ты говоришь, Фран? Прости, задумался, ни слова понять не мог. – Он оглянулся на парня, изображая глупую и робкую улыбку, словно себе в оправдание. Однако развернувшись, Рокудо нашёл явно не Франа – какого-то другого зеленоволосого мальчика с потрёпанным футляром, но точно не его. Тому не были присущи такой румянец, такая робость и такие округлённые отчего-то глаза. Что-то здесь явно не то. Какие-какие слова он там запомнил?..

– Да я это... в общем... ничего. Говорю, ладно. Правда, я не совсем понимаю вас в этом деле, но хорошо: когда наступит подходящий момент, я вам всё выскажу, – поначалу замявшись и, видимо, на ходу придумывая, ответил скрипач, отвернувшись к окну. Мукуро тщетно старался заглянуть ему в глаза, итогом чего стала так и не случившаяся авария: мужчина успел нажать на тормоз и остановился практически вплотную к впереди стоящей машине. Счастливчик, не иначе. Учителю хотя бы на секунду эти глаза, хотя бы на пару мгновений, чтобы посмотреть и тот час поставить диагноз неизлечимо больному!.. А теперь сиди гадай: что думает, чего хочет, сказал ли на самом деле всё то, что хотел? Казус, опус. Странно, все эти слова гармонично заканчиваются на «ус», обозначая под собой нечто далекое от гармоничного. Вот так всегда.

Остальные пять минут езды до дома прошли в глубоком и бесповоротном молчании, да и музыкант, к тому же, заснул или мастерски сделал вид того. Что-то явно лишнее брякнул он тогда, но что – навсегда, на его счастье, кануло в бездну вместе с надеждами Рокудо. Тот был слегка огорчён таким упущением, зато его душа наполнилась чем-то мягким и тёплым, воздушным и лёгким, словно шарик – гелием. Верно, маленькой крупинкой счастья. Такая доза – самая оптимальная; каждый день по чуть-чуть, и жизнь будет казаться прекрасной. Правда, в своей жизни у мужчины в крови был явный дефицит такого... или не в крови. Кто-то тоскует днями от передозировки, а кто-то загибается от нехватки – увы, но в мире люди делились именно на эти две категории. Действительно счастливыми бывали лишь единицы и то – на один день. Быть может, среди них сегодня и Мукуро? Неужели его фамилия, стоящая последняя в этом списке, сейчас добралась до верха и теперь пожинает плоды упорных трудов? Учитель мало верил в происходящее. Или снова нервно усмехнуться и признать это нормой?..

Наконец, за многочисленными думоизлияниями, синеволосый довёз ученика до дома. Было опять-таки сложно вернуть его в реально существующий мир, но мужчина справился и довёл слегка пошатывающегося парня до квартиры. Солнечная и радостная погода как-то ожидаемо-гадано и невероятно банальнейшим образом испортилась, словно уйдя на больничный и прикрыв себя серым ватным одеялом, дав своему сияющему оку отдохнуть. Поэтому гулять как-то не было настроения: в такое преддождевое время лучше сидеть дома, в тепле-добре, с любимым человеком и попивать чай. Однако мы знаем, какое тепло-добро у Мукуро в доме и насколько любимый им был человек, потому и опустим лишние описания смешанных чувств последнего по поводу того, чем бы себя занять после отвозки музыканта. На часах – не было ещё и дня, а в душе стояло твёрдое ощущение, что сейчас уже вечер. Решив подумать о своих будущих планах после, синеволосый, поставив скрипку в прихожей и услышав шум воды в ванной, подумал, что, вероятно, лишний здесь – наверняка его ученик хочет погреться, поэтому, крикнув что-то, впрочем, невнятное, он решительно повернул дверную ручку.

– Вы уходите? – _«А печаль забыл убрать в своём голосе, Фран»_ Учитель обернулся: невыразимо обеспокоенные и в чём-то грустные глаза, некогда бывшие холодными ледышками. Почему он всё время сравнивает с прошлым? И вообще: в топку его, это прошлое!

– Да. Не хочу тебе мешать. Отдыхай и поправляйся. Быть может, завтра загляну к тебе и уж обязательно позвоню, – он с нежной улыбкой погладил его по голове и переступил порог, после облегчённо выдохнув. _«Слава богу, не остановил. Тогда бы все улики были против тебя, мой ученик...»_ Было в чём-то приятно и неприятно отсутствие ощущения чужой руки на своём запястье – вроде и хорошо, что страшные опасения не оправдались, а вроде и плохо – эти опасения были дьявольски соблазнительными и желанными.

– А, ну ладно... – Хотя горечь в голосе будет, кажется, получше остановки. – Хорошо, да... У вас семья. Идите к ней... Ладно... – Обрывки, обрывки, обрывки. Вся жизнь, наверное, из них и состоит.

– Ну-ну, не переживай так, Фран! – Мужчина сам нарушил запрет и всё-таки потрепал ученика по голове; боже, какие шёлковые волосы! – Мы завтра обязательно встретимся. – Ого, уже обязательно, а не наверное. – Так что не скучай без меня сегодня. – Уже и глупые обещания из тех светлых сказок... Жуть. Или счастье. Это смотря через какую призму посмотреть.

– Если обещаете... – хитрая поволока в глазах, очаровательная улыбка. Господи, почему такая очаровательная?

– Обещаю, – жёстко перебил, но да ладно. Нужно уходить отсюда как можно скорее, пока тут всё не закончилось, как в каком-нибудь хорошем романе. Собственно, о чём это Рокудо?..

И вот мужчина, странно счастливо себя чувствовавший, уже выходил из подъезда. На зло всем заморосил мелкий дождик, впрочем, не считая приятных тёплых воспоминаний с утра, ничем не огорчивший Мукуро. Он, наоборот, принял на себе эту воду как охлаждение своего воспалённого разного рода мыслями разума. Ему было уже, вот честно, невмоготу действовать и думать здраво, с каждым занятием это умение притуплялось и притуплялось. С каждым разом выходило всё абсурднее и смешнее... А в общем... это, кажется, временно. До первого дождя и резкого охлаждения. Всегда так. Или до окончания прекрасного времени года – весны. Как, например, сейчас: со дня на день настанут первые числа июня, и нежной весне придётся уступить месту резвому лету. Возможно, с этим придут и какие-то разумные мысли. Но уж точно не сейчас: весна же.

Мукуро никогда не понимал тех, кто давал объяснение своим безбашенным поступкам одним словом в период с марта по май. Да, он, конечно, знал про некий всплеск гормонов (впрочем, выдуманный эмоциональными людьми), но никогда в своей жизни не припоминал случая, чтобы сделал нечто такое в этот интервал времени, зато мог привести кучу примеров, когда подобное случалось вне зависимости от времени года – да хоть зимой! Поэтому считал эти глупые слухи лишь не более, чем выдумками толпы, у которой должна была быть официальная причина их безрассудных действий, однако однообразных в своём роде. Но теперь, по неизвестным, туманным причинам, своё мнение Рокудо уже мало разделял, понимая, что в эту весну и он как бешеный пёс сорвался с цепи, порождая за собой кучу несуразностей и неожиданностей. Естественно, без одного зеленоволосого чуда это было бы невозможно... Но почему ж всё обернулось так? Сейчас давать ответ было крайне глупо; по прошествии некоторого времени он должен прийти сам. Отчего-то же мужчина всё-таки чувствовал, что причина проста: он отрабатывает норму сделанных абсурдов с прошлых лет за всю эту весну. То, безусловно, похвально, но... как бы ни довело до чего-нибудь грустного в конце. Синеволосый может просто не выдержать уже. Точнее, резать вены и намыливать верёвки он точно не будет, но то самое сделает его душа, навсегда погибнув в нём самом...

А впрочем... почему мы всё о грустном? Хотя и барабанил дождь, Мукуро был почему-то счастлив и весел, разъезжая теперь по городу без определённого маршрута. Правда, его душа не была совсем уж спокойна (если честно, она никогда не бывает спокойна до конца), ведь он не мог радоваться жизни, зная, что его ученик сейчас испытывает пускай небольшую, но всё же боль. Несладко ему сегодня пришлось, Рокудо его отлично понимал – у самого в детстве и немного в отрочестве была куча таких неприятных моментов. Собственно, Фран обещал описать ему обидчиков; мужчина раздумывал: есть ли смысл обращаться в полицию? или счесть это за мальчишеский пустяк? Вдруг его скрипач рассказал ему лишь одну треть того, что было на самом деле, и в действительности сам зеленоволосый их знал, просто что-то они не поделили и подрались? Учитель пребывал в глубоких размышлениях, как тут поступить: быть может, стоило вообще прямо спросить об этом ученика, раз на то дело пошло? Вроде как они, по сравнению с тех самых далёких пор, стали дружны более, может, и доверия стало друг к другу чуть больше, а значит, есть вероятность (хотя бы вероятность – уже плевать, какая) того, что Фран расскажет ему истину. Во всяком случае, всё это ещё впереди, Мукуро решил, что ещё успеет обдумать этот вопрос. Но просто так он его точно не оставит: ему остро хотелось помочь мальчишке, поэтому и схватился он за произошедшее как утопающий за тростинку. Странные желания посещают его нынче, странные. Что поделать – весна.

Сейчас бы, как порядочному семьянину, отправиться ему домой и усесться с любимыми существами перед телевизором, но... чего не дано, того не дано, поэтому Рокудо перед самым своим домом резко развернул руль налево, тем самым вновь выехав со двора на побочное шоссе, и привычным движением надавил на газ, с наслаждением наблюдая в зеркале заднего вида удаляющуюся многоэтажку с зажигающимися огоньками окон. Если честно, ему хотелось, чтобы эта картина была последней в его памяти о своём прежнем житье-бытье, которая бы слегка отрезвляла его в блаженные минуты счастья и разврата. Конечно, перед тем следовало бы достойно распрощаться, особенно с Энн, но... тут уж как пойдёт. Безумно это унизительно, но и желанно вместе с тем; это его единственный выход в открытое... счастье. Счастье как море, стоит только присмотреться: в блестящих водах и бескрайних просторах есть что-то совершенное, приятное и беззаботное, что-то от рая и совсем немного от реального мира. Мукуро любил море. Собственно, редкий человек не разделит его мнение.

Он не знал, куда ему податься и ехать вообще: наворачивание петель вокруг одной и той же развязки уже малость поднадоело. Тогда мужчина и решился на откровенно рисковый поступок, взяв телефон и отыскав там контакт с названием «Квартира 2». Зачем он его себе сохранил, раз никого, кроме него самого, в доме никогда и не бывало? Долгие, с полминуты гудки, и наконец раздался слегка удивлённый, настороженный, но как всегда спокойный голос парня:

– Алло?.. – «Ого, сколько серьёзности! Тебя так и не узнать, Фран».

– Здравствуй, это снова я. Не надоел своим вечным присутствием? – мужчина усмехнулся.

– Нет, что вы! – Лёгкий смешок. – Мне наоборот стало как-то скучно одному... Хорошо, что вы позвонили. Правда, не ожидал, что так скоро сделаете это. – Рокудо, не видя собеседника, мог точно сказать, чьи тонкие губы сейчас разошлись в тихой улыбке.

– А сколько времени прошло с моего ухода? – сделав вид, что мало заинтересован в этом вопросе, якобы небрежно произнёс синеволосый, разворачиваясь и выезжая на уже знакомую улицу.

– Всего лишь полчаса. Может, даже меньше, – неприкрыто хихикнув, ответил Фран и наверняка лукаво улыбнулся.

– Вот как? – с лёгким проблеском удивления в голосе спросил мужчина, стараясь сохранять спокойствие и одновременно переварить неожиданную информацию в своей голове. – Что ж, это всё занятно. Понимаешь, тут такое дело... – он на секунду отвлёкся, чтобы пропустить внезапно выехавшую машину и затем свернуть опять, – такое дело... Жёнушка моя, оказывается, ушла с подружкой гулять, меня предупредила совсем недавно. Так что дома у меня, считай, тоже тишь да гладь, да полная скукота. Если тебе, как ты говоришь, там тоже не особенно весело, то, может быть, стоит...

– Конечно, приезжайте! – громко воскликнул Фран, не дождавшись до конца и тем самым оказавшись в весьма щекотливом положении. Об этих неписаных правилах общения знали только учитель и его ученик, и несоответствие им каралось жестоким сарказмом. Но, кажется, те времена прошли. И одному, и другому сейчас было как-то всё равно на эти удары по системе. Мукуро лишь приметил свою неосознанную улыбку и кивнул, сказав: «Хорошо. Жди». Через каких-то пару мгновений синий автомобиль был уже припаркован, а его хозяин поднимался по лестнице на восьмой этаж. Пока его глаза считали ступеньки, он думал, догадался ли Фран о его жестоком вранье? будет ли как-то издеваться или подтрунивать? или принял всё за чистую монету? И вдруг Рокудо понял, что ему совершенно всё равно на догадки ученика – даже если он скажет их вслух, то мужчина не смутится и может быть даже не будет представляться другим человеком. Отчего-то хотелось беспрекословно довериться мальчишке, его изумрудному взгляду и нежно трепещущемуся сердцу. Вот и дверь, отделяющая его от этого существа. Мукуро хотел было нажать на звонок, как заметил, что та была слегка приоткрыта и немного колыхалась на ветру. Будучи удивлённый выходкой своего крайне невнимательного ученика, он бесшумно вошёл в прихожую и прикрыл за собою дверь.

– А если бы это был не я? – Снимая с себя ботинки, крикнул вглубь комнат синеволосый, недовольно пробормотав шёпотом что-то ещё про неосторожность парня. Откуда-то из кухни донеслось:

– Ну, во-первых, я вас видел из окна, а во-вторых, у меня совершенно нечего красть, кроме скрипки, но и та всё время практически со мной, – в дверях появилась фигурка музыканта, нашедшего где-то коричневые бриджи и фиолетовую, слегка потрепавшуюся футболку. Фиолетовый цвет особенно шёл ему, думал мужчина, а потом встряхнул головой, устремив свои мысли в нужном направлении. Он улыбнулся мальчишке, который также выглядел счастливым и весёлым; кухня же, кажется, жила своей жизнью, что-то готовя в себе, а что-то и пережаривая...

– Упс, кажется, я немного отвлёкся! – Фран неестественно для себя с испуганным лицом бросился обратно, потом послышались звуки переставляющейся посуды и наконец облегчённый вздох: – Уф, слава богу, ничего не сгорело!

– Это ты ради меня тут делаешь деликатесы? – спросил Мукуро, входя на кухню и вдыхая приятный, жареный, с примесью многочисленных трав запах. Здесь было душно, и всё застлал бело-прозрачный дымок; Рокудо помахал рукой, прокашлялся и всё же решил открыть окно. Процесс готовки всегда такой: в волосах затесалась травинка, все руки в какой-то смеси горчицы, соуса, кетчупа и майонеза, на кухонном столе хаос и анархия, из раковины виднеется кривая многоэтажка грязных тарелок и кастрюль со сковородками, всё пространство припорошено чёрт знает чем белым – то ли мука, то ли соль (или сахар), по разделочной доске стекают ручьи из смешанных соков овощей прямо на пол, а каждую минуту что-то подгорает и это что-то нужно переворачивать, одновременно нарезая при этом штуки три чего-нибудь. Примерно то же самое происходило и сейчас. Фран ответил не сразу, сильно увлёкшись процессом.

– Ах, вы что-то спросили? А, я вспомнил... – Он развернулся и убрал влажную прядь волос со лба. – Нет, что вы! Просто люблю хорошенько и вкусно поесть. А тут и вы решили заглянуть. Хорошее совпадение, однако! – Фран слабо улыбнулся и вновь перевёл взгляд на что-то шипящее позади себя. Мукуро лишь хмыкнул. Отчего-то... быть может, слишком сумбурные мысли, но ему казалось, что парень, занявшись делом, чувствовал себя намного естественнее так, в задымлённой кухне, с обляпанным фартуком и грязным носиком, чем пытался казаться таким же со скрипкой и своим вечным холодным взглядом. Сейчас, будто оказавшись действительно _дома_, он сам стал _домашним_: в движениях появилась мягкость, взгляд стал более искренним, слова – смелее, а душа, кажется, шире и более открытой. Увлёкшись по-настоящему интересным, хотя и повседневным делом, парень стал похож на самого себя, на того себя, который назывался настоящим и скрывался глубоко под его каменной маской. Таким – таким искренним, душевным, словом, пускай и банальным, настоящим – юный скрипач нравился Рокудо ещё больше. Сам мужчина уже просто устал от недосказанностей и туманностей в последнее время как и его ученика, так и своих собственных: то уже стояло в горле и просто-напросто осточертело. Хотелось естественного, естественного и искреннего существа рядом с собой, которое бы говорило, что думало, и не имело никаких гнусавых тайн. Уже от самого себя было тошно, ей-богу. Такой, такой настоящий Фран был действительно дорог Мукуро! _Душа ценна, а не её пародия, не её футляр._ Именно сейчас перед ним была самая что ни на есть настоящая душа Франа: никто не поверит, а впрочем, глубоко плевать! Синеволосый оторвался от своих мыслей только тогда, когда приметил смущённый взгляд изумрудов и зардевшиеся щёки. Видимо, слишком долгим разглядыванием смутил. Стараясь разрядить обстановку и наступившую неловкость, он отошёл к окну и, бегло окидывая дворик взглядом, произнёс:

– Кажется, готовка доставляет тебе удовольствие. Я тоже когда-то любил это дело. Успокаивает. – Мальчишка по-доброму усмехнулся и повёл плечами, решив что-то перевернуть на сковородке. Мукуро снова окинул его взглядом, пока тот переворачивал шипящее то ли мясо, то ли рыбу. И всё же хрупкая у него фигурка: это тело разве может содержать в себе стальную, заледеневшую душу? Нет, в том-то и дело. Рокудо чувствовал, что понемногу, помаленьку его ученик начинает привыкать к обстановке, к этой квартире. Она становится его домом, его родным домом. Там, где можно скинуть эту плотно прилипшую к лицу маску и вдохнуть уже лёгкими настоящего себя. _Дом._ Такого у Рокудо никогда не было. Точнее, до этого момента. Не было того места, в котором он бы чувствовал себя приятно, расслабленно, хорошо, в котором лишь только благостная атмосфера и уют в каждой мелочи. Но ведь квартира становится такой не от вещей материальных, а от другого... Кажется, мужчина нашёл то самое другое, за что можно зацепиться. _Его милый ученик._ Он стал привыкать к дому, к своим мелким обязанностям и несуразностям. Он становился (медленно, но верно) самым настоящим антиподом своего прошлого «я», превращаясь из эгоистичного мальчишки в заботливого парня. Это пока звучит очень относительно и грубо, мы знаем, но как описать тот процесс, что происходил на душе у Рокудо? Он просто видел, видел и не мог сказать это на словах, что такое он подмечал новое в юном скрипаче. Но маска равнодушия всё реже появлялась на лице того, это точно...

– Да. Это так. На самом деле раньше не удавалось готовить так, как хотелось, сами понимаете, почему... – Многозначительный зелёный и спокойный, понимающий разноцветный взгляды встретились. – Теперь же, заглянув в холодильник, я понял, что смогу приготовить сегодня для вас что-нибудь хорошее! Но вы только не думайте, что так много я ем всегда, – вновь смущение на его щеках, активное мешание чего-то в кастрюле. Мукуро только и мог сделать, что мягко улыбнуться на это. «Господи, какой ты сейчас милый! Милый и глупый, мой Фран...» Обжигающие мысли всегда не совсем вовремя и довольно часто приходили на ум учителю, но никогда он и не пытался их анализировать. Теперь он понял, что лучше и не стоит – иначе может случиться нечто опасное. Свои недавно возникшие догадки об «одомашнивании» Франа Рокудо решил пока не принимать за непреложную истину: это требовало фактов, подтверждения, практики, словом, капли реальности, не смешанной с иллюзорными мечтами самого мужчины. Надо просто убедиться. Но как это, чёрт возьми, сделать?..

– Я так и не подумал. Почему я должен так думать? Ты худой как палка. Наоборот должен плотно питаться. – Учитель усмехнулся, когда его скрипач вновь обратил на него внимание, отвлекаясь от сковороды. Парень нетипично для себя как-то искренно улыбнулся, опустив глаза вниз, и легонько пожал плечами, после вновь убрал мешающие волосы назад. Мукуро не преминул пройтись по нему взглядом и отчего-то снова остановиться на его лице... расслабленное, увлечённое, не обеспокоенное никакими проблемами, оно казалось поистине красивым и радовало Рокудо, словно бы нынче от зимней спячки проснулся не Фран, а он сам. Он был счастлив, что его ученик наконец «оттаял» и может впитывать самое лучшее из жизни в себя всеми фибрами своей души. Это действительно прекрасно! Или то лишь оттепель, небольшая передышка в его жизни?.. Вот это уже не так прекрасно. Но мужчина хотел сохранить тот хрупкий, неустойчивый характер парня, который ему так пришёлся по духу и который казался намного приемлемее и приятнее прежнего. И синеволосый порешил твёрдо и уверенно, что обязательно сохранит.

Тем временем, имея возможность и, собственно говоря, хорошо ею пользуясь, Мукуро зацепился взглядом на такой детали в лице своего скрипача, что удивился самому себе, как раньше того не заметил. Точнее, совсем недавно заметил, но решился исправить ситуацию лишь сейчас... Пока Фран, оперевшись о плиту, с опущенным взглядом и полуулыбкой на губах о чём-то думал, мужчина бесшумно подошёл к нему и, плавно занеся руку, аккуратно снял с его носика прилипшую сухую травинку, наверное, оставшуюся после нарезки зелени. Кожа в области носа рефлекторно сморщилась при касании, а сам музыкант очнулся от своего транса, удивлённо глянув на Рокудо. Тот, улыбнувшись своей традиционной хитрой, но вместе с тем полной страдания и некоторой печали улыбкой, решил кратко прокомментировать своё действие. И только, только сейчас он понял, насколько близко встал рядом со своим учеником, насколько явно может чувствовать колыхание своих волос его мерным дыханием и слышать его по-особенному нескладное сердцебиение – такое быстрое и неритмичное!..

– Блюдо без приправ не обошлось, верно? Чувствую, будет вкуснятина, раз ты так усердно нарезал укроп, что аж на нос попало! – Мужчина ухмыльнулся и привычным движением потрепал до жути родные шелковистые волосы, сейчас наверняка ещё пахнувшие прежними тонкими ароматами без примеси животного запаха еды. Мальчик протянул что-то вроде «А-а...» и улыбнулся, кивнув, а в его взгляде отразились искорками проявлявшегося солнца тысячи «спасибо». «И тебе спасибо, Фран». Мукуро чувствовал, что пора бы и возвратиться к своему вечному посту около кона, к вечной своей профессии незримого наблюдателя, но это чёртово притяжение, словно тугими нитями, обволокло всё его существо, всё пространство между ними, затянув свой крепкий, в тысячу раз путанее морского, узел где-то в недосягаемости их рук. Было немного странно ощущать себя под пристальным взором изумрудов, хотя и, вроде, должно быть обыденно. Да и сам Рокудо не мог отвести взгляда куда-нибудь с этого в корне переменившегося лица и его выражения: кротко-милого, одновременно смелого и невыразимо глубокого, полного ещё всяких чувств. Он чувствовал нутром, что нужно сделать какой-нибудь абсурд или опрометчивость, или несуразность, что-то, что явно бы выбивалось из тех ярко выраженных рамок его характера, как сейчас непослушный зелёный локон из-за уха парня. Надо! но незримая преграда как-то странно удерживала его от манящего действия, будто истошно крича: «Не надо! Пожалеешь!» И мужчина действительно поддался ей, словно отдав себя на волю скучного, но верного советника под названием разум. Ждал ли чего-то сам Фран? Теперь это навряд ли станет известным, потому как узел стал ослабевать, вакуум воцарившегося между ними молчания и особой атмосферы стал прореживаться вкраплениями других посторонних звуков и чувств, а их взгляды, обоюдно решившие что-то явно необычное, в один миг потухли, будто их хозяева, сами поняв комичность ситуации, решили с долей сожаления отказаться от задуманного. Но этот момент отчего-то прочно засел в голове у мужчины и был ярок до сих пор, даже когда он уже вот как пять минут стоял около окна, стараясь (но тщетно) перевести своё внимание на что-нибудь вокруг. Он как будто сейчас ощущал на своей коже приятное (боже, отчего приятное-то?) дыхание Франа, видел будто наяву его неловкое облизывание сухих губ, чувствовал какое-то неимоверно родное тёплое тело впереди, лёгкое касание своей кистью с его острым локтем и свою ладонь в мягких пушистых волосах; он мог, закрыв глаза, представить лицо ученика в мельчайших подробностях, со всеми его царапинами, пластырями и светло-лиловом пятном под левым глазом. Если запоминаешь моменты, как только можешь, применяя фотографическую, слуховую или какую ещё память, значит, тебе эти моменты действительно дороги. Как-то так мог сформулировать одно из тысячи тысяч правил жизни Мукуро и не ошибался. Что-то тогда их сильно увлекло друг в друге... Или вновь бредни воспалённого весной разума? Может, сам Фран вовсе и не понимал, в чём дело, лишь не мог не опустить взгляд или отвернуться, так как счёл это грубым? Может, и не было всей той надуманно-идиллической атмосферы между ними, которую так явно представлял Рокудо и в которую так страстно хотел верить. Всё это ложь, наверное. Как и задуманное. Но можно ли отказываться от желанного ради реальности, если в тот момент тебя посетило такое приятно чувство, будто ты... дома? Ответ был так ясен, так ясен...

– Идите мойте руки, – вдруг заявил мальчишка слегка охрипшим голосом. Учитель развернулся к нему с весьма изумлённым видом, приметив, что его юный скрипач встал ровно так, что не было видно всех сковородок и кастрюль за ним с, вероятно, приготовленной едой. Сам Фран стоял, хмуро и явно делано сдвинув брови на переносице и серьёзно, с некоторой долей волнения, глядя на синеволосого. Тот тихо рассмеялся и беспечно кивнул, направившись в ванную, но пройдя мимо ученика так близко и так специально запрокидывая голову и смотря за него, что заставил последнего нехило разозлиться и стрельнуть в него пару гневных взглядов.

– Нельзя смотреть. Это сюрприз! – грубовато произнёс парень и всем своим телом навис над плитой, не боясь её терпкого жара ещё не остывшей поверхности. Его вид и реакции настолько забавляли Рокудо, что тот не сразу понял, что зеленоволосый говорит это серьёзно, без всяких шуток, как то было обычно. Лишь увидев в глазах нехило разгорающееся пламя искренней ненависти его непокорному непослушанию, мужчина хмыкнул и отстранился, сделав для себя открытие, что этот равнодушный отрок не такой уж и равнодушный – разозлить его, оказывается, не стоило проблем. Довольный своим изобретением (если это так можно назвать), Мукуро, после долгого и тщательного намыливания рук (сам выглянул в щёлку и приметил, что его Фран не успевает выставить все блюда вовремя), наконец, спустя три минуты, вышел и медленным шагом направился в кухню.

– Тебе должно было хватить этого времени, мой милый. Ого! Да это же царский обед! Может, тебе лучше идти поваром, а не скрипачом? – шутя спросил он, изумлённо оглядывая небольшой стол, готовый треснуть от лакомств и разнообразия еды. Конечно, не будем преувеличивать способности юноши, но для его возраста и статуса обед был сделан на самом высшем уровне, очень достойно. Рокудо даже не ожидал такого. На слова учителя Фран малость смутился, но не преминул ответить:

– Нет. Уж будьте готовы выслушивать мою бездарную игру, а не есть мои деликатесы. Я давно всё решил... – Мужчина, подперев подбородок, с усмешкой (впрочем, доброю) смотрел на него и тут же перебил:

– Да я же шучу, Фран! Твоё стремление прекрасно и плодотворно! То, что ты мне сегодня сыграл, было выше всяких похвал. Ого, вот видишь, ради тебя уже стихами заговорил. – Синеволосому было жуть как приятно видеть счастливую улыбку парня. Счастье того каким-то зеркальным образом переносилось и на него самого. Странно, в последнее время это было так.

– Ну что ж, можете приступить к еде. – Зеленоволосый кивнул на уже лежащие здесь приборы и, сам взяв их, начал отрезать первый кусочек, при этом бросая нетерпеливые взгляды на учителя, словно выжидая, когда тот возьмёт в рот приготовленную им еду. Рокудо без всяких намёков чувствовал их на себе, потому и приступил к еде, сделав первую пробу поджаренного мяса.

– Хм! Это действительно великолепно! Чёрт возьми, где ты научился так готовить? – забыв про правила этикета, проговорил с набитым ртом мужчина, силясь съесть больше этой вкусности. Самодовольная улыбка сияла на губах у Франа, а всё его существо изнутри светилось гордостью и счастьем.

– Ну... как сказать... – Парень нехотя покрутил вилкой, сделал паузу, чтобы съесть, на деле же – просто потянуть время, и после лениво продолжил: – Умение как-то со временем пришло. Вам правда так нравится? – В его голосе неосторожно промелькнула искринка изумления.

– Безумно нравится! – также невнятно и непонятно промычал учитель, поглощая всё остальное. – Ты даже готовишь лучше, чем моя жена. Вот честно!

Это было произнесено настолько искренне и без лишней подоплёки, что скрипач тряхнул головой, чтобы скрыть волосами свой румянец – мужчина подумал: бедняжку редко хвалили. Он лишь добродушно улыбнулся на взгляд, полный смешанных чувств, и продолжил с аппетитом есть дальше. Фран ел медленно, словно его терзали совсем посторонние мысли; Рокудо даже догадывался, какие. Буквально через пару секунд юноша не вытерпел и резко спросил:

– А точно лучше? – Его глаза выразительно сияли, уже и не пытаясь скрывать своё любопытство.

– Ты о чём? – Нет, не подумайте: наш герой не был глуп, прекрасно знал, о чём спрашивал его ученик, но просто хотел, чтобы тот повторил это ещё раз; будто тем самым ещё один немаловажный случай должен был либо упасть в копилку его неоспоримых доказательств насчёт кое-чего, либо безжалостно отметаться в сторону как лишнее и ненужное. Зависело от слов парня. Мукуро даже стало интересно. Музыкант усиленно засопел, лоб его покрылся лёгкой испариной, а в глазах выражались стыд и злость, относящиеся как один к трём.

– Ну, – видимо, не ожидал он такого беспечного вопроса со стороны учителя, потому и был повержен практически в самом начале, – Ну, я правда готовлю лучше вашей жены?

– Да-да, я же сказал, – легкомысленно кинул мужчина перед тем, как вновь погрузиться в еду. Долгий интервал во времени и глупый повтор вопроса сделали акцент совсем на другом, на чём не хотел делать упор Фран. Он и сам это осознавал, сейчас смущённо ворочая вилкой свою порцию и понимая, насколько это было глупо. Хороший психолог в нём заснул в связи с появлением настоящего дома. Собственно, навряд ли он здесь ему бы и понадобился: зачем строить козни в таком святом месте? Да и сам Рокудо чувствовал свой поступок банальным и неразумным, словно заставившим мальчишку вновь окунуться в недоверие и опасливость даже здесь. Он тяжко вздохнул, прожевал еду и прямо взглянул на парня. Важное слово всё-таки, оказывается, слетело с его губ: «Прости». Зеленоволосый, застыв с вилкой в руках и нанизанным на неё куском, всё же уронил его, но продолжил пристально, удивлённо, поражённо на него смотреть, силясь что-то выдавить из себя и вообще: понять, что происходит. Точнее, с последним было всё более или менее понятно, но вот с первым оказались большие проблемы. Через минуту шоковое состояние прошло, Фран элегантно промолчал и поднял упавший кусок, положив его на край тарелки. Мукуро не чувствовал себя неловко, ведь прекрасно знал, что его ученик обо всём догадался, только вот ответить на это и вправду было нечего. Так что всё в порядке.

– Скажи: у этого мяса такой необычный вкус, какую специю ты туда добавил? Меня прям заинтересовало!.. – учитель решил перевести разговор в более отвлечённое русло. Юный повар встряхнулся, очнулся и, услыхав вопрос, сразу как-то оживился.

– А!.. Так это всего лишь соль и перец, хотя... хотя вы правы, некоторую хитрость я туда всё же добавил, – лукаво улыбнувшись, кокетливо закусил нижнюю губу Фран и с аппетитом принялся есть. Его глаза заискрились неподдельным интересом и живостью – Рокудо своим вопросом попал в жилу. Решив изобразить искреннее любопытство (точнее, действительно заинтересовавшись), мужчина спросил, решив не терять надежды:

– А что именно ты добавил, м? Колись, юный повар! Или тайный рецепт? – Скрипач продолжал хитро улыбаться и поглощать пищу.

– Да, секретный. Вам пока не скажу.

– Я не заслужил доверия вашего величества царского шеф-повара? – наигранно-весело вопросил мужчина, почтительно склонясь, как мог. Звонкий смех – такой непривычный и светлый – разнёсся по кухне, и Фран, утирая губы салфеткой, ответил сквозь смешки:

– Не то чтобы. Но давайте я открою вам свою тайну чуть позже? – Его сияющие изумруды весело остановились на Мукуро, а сам парень улыбнулся. Мужчина лишь помнил, как ответил что-то около «Хорошо» и, не преминув улыбнуться в ответ, решил продолжить обед. Видя это светлое, беззаботное, радостное лицо, он, кажется, стал понимать, что такое в действительности настоящее счастье. Это не все те подделки, скрытые под бурный восторг, не все те предметы роскоши и круглые суммы (которые, впрочем, не особенно-то и радовали учителя), не скучные победы на личном фронте, а это – просто знать, что рядом с тобой хороший человек, и чувствовать его счастье. Всё. Как говорится, всё гениальное просто; синеволосый давно понял эту простую истину, но, как нам известно, ему практически никогда в своей жизни не приходилось приближать человека к себе настолько близко, чтобы уж трепетать от одного его только присутствия. Фран же... а, собственно, зачем эта последующая банальность о том, каким особенным он стал? Рокудо твёрдо знал: особенным он ему точно не стал, но вот кем-то другим, неизвестным, неизведанным, таинственным – это точно. Хотя бывшая на его ученике маска уже давно была снесена попутным ветром, что уж и говорить. От прежней неопределённости остались лишь пылинки. Но мужчина был и рад: с таким Франом он начинал ощущать себя... не побоимся этого слова, в семье, в настоящей такой полноценной семье. Он мог говорить что угодно, шутить о чём угодно и точно знать, что его милый скрипач точно не подумает чего-нибудь левого. Эта некогда обыкновенная для него самого квартира, накопившая в себе, к тому же, массу горестных воспоминаний об одиночестве, ссорах и депрессии, теперь, в присутствии этого парня, становилась уютной, родной, атмосфера в ней вмиг меняла отрицательный заряд на положительный, словом, она стала домом, а не просто коробкой с прилагающейся мебелью. Это было удивительно. Так же, как и превращения с Франом.

После непродолжительного молчания (оно и не могло быть долгим по определению) синеволосый мужчина, наконец покончив с едой, откинулся на спинку стула и довольно проговорил:

– Это было превосходно! Спасибо за предоставленный обед. – Музыкант лишь кивнул и тоже доел свой кусок. Потом он встал, отнёс свою тарелку в раковину, Рокудо последовал его примеру. Столкнувшись около этой самой раковины, они оба глянули друг на друга, правда, мальчишке пришлось задрать голову наверх.

– Я думал, что помру сегодня от скуки. А тут вы решили приехать. Я вас точно не задерживаю? Быть может, вам нужно куда-нибудь?.. – Фран не умел скрывать своих желаний, потому в его глазах, как в открытой книге, прямо читалось: «Лишь бы у вас не было дел, и вы остались со мной хоть на чуть-чуть...» Мукуро не мог оставить немую просьбу парня без ответа, поэтому добродушно ответил:

– Нет, что ты! Я совершенно свободен в последующие часа три-четыре. Сам, наверно, понимаешь, что бывает, когда две хорошие подруги давно не видятся. Да и делать мне всё равно нечего. Так что с тебя план того, чем сегодня можно заняться или куда пойти, – он хитро подмигнул вмиг призадумавшемуся скрипачу и опустил тарелку в раковину, включая воду.

– Ну-у... – Фран задумчиво потёр подбородок и возвёл глаза к потолку, силясь на нём найти верный ответ, – Я даже прямо не знаю... Надо подумать.

– Вот ты и думай, а я посуду помою. Истинно творческому человеку следует думать о возвышенном, а не копаться в земном и грязном. Так что иди, – бодро проговорил мужчина, намыливая губку и уже натирая ею первую сковороду. Парень в удивлении на него посмотрел.

– А как же вы? Разве вы не творческий человек?

– Уже изжил себя в этом плане. А ты молод, полон сил и готов совершать самые смелые поступки. Такому, как мне, только и быть учителем игры на скрипке. А тебе нужно двигаться дальше. Намного дальше. – Разноцветные глаза серьёзно, в контраст шутливому тону, уставились на него. Юный музыкант малость смутился, потупив голову, но не покраснев, как это бывало обычно. Вдруг он вскинул голову и дерзко произнёс:

– И я буду таким сердитым и неуверенным в своих силах ворчуном через десять лет? Что-то мне не хочется, мастер, взрослеть в таком случае...

– Ох, мой наглый Фран возвращается? – У Рокудо заинтересованно заблестели глаза. – Ну, я же в чём-то прав. Как думаешь? У кого из нас больше перспектив на прекрасное будущее?

– Это сложный вопрос, но я думаю, что у вас, – просто ответил парень, слегка наклонив голову вбок. – Вы талантливы, красивы, да и к тому же уже успели достичь многого в области игры на скрипке. Думаете, я не слышал о ваших многочисленных концертах?

– Всё это пустое... – отмахнулся Мукуро, покачав головой и смывая со сковородки пену. – Если тебя немножко потренировать, то ты, если пожелаешь, сможешь добиться гораздо больших высот, чем я.

– Я ведь не об этом! – перебил скрипач, отчего-то подойдя ближе и серьёзно глядя на учителя. – А о вас... Вы слишком критичны к себе, слишком не уверены в себе, слишком принижаете свои достоинства. Да вы как будто просто не любите себя! – Мужчина не узнавал этого мальчишку, его ясные слова, даже желание помочь, которое виднелось в глазах. Он ли это? Тот ли зеленвоолосый пацан, которому даже о своём любимом времени года было рассказать страшно, потому что казалось, будто он даже по этому узнает всю сущность человека? Или Франа подменили? Тогда это очень плохая шутка! Но в действительности всё было куда проще, чем казалось. И это самое явно читалось во всех сегодняшних словах и действиях парня. Искренность. В том-то всё и дело.

– Не люблю себя, говоришь... – Он неопределённо хмыкнул, при этом сильно задумавшись. – Да, возможно. Не могу относиться к себе по-мягкому и по-доброму, ценить какие-то плюсы и достоинства. Просто... то, что творится в моей голове, никому неизвестно. А мне известно. В этом вся и причина моей ненависти к себе. Ты не представляешь, какой я есть на самом деле. Это для тебя я идеал и просто хороший учитель, в реальности же... – Рокудо не смог продолжить и лишь горько усмехнулся, словно всё этим должно было стать вмиг понятно. Фран замер, не дыша и не моргая, словно боясь сбить своего учителя с нужного лада; притом же в глазах его не читалось никакой лишней подоплёки, лишь открытое желание разобраться и помочь. Мужчина тем временем ставил тарелку на нужное место, приступая к последней, далее шли вилки и ложки. Юный скрипач задумался, чувствуя теперь себя неловко – вроде вызвался протянуть руку, а не знает, с какой стороны её подавать. Но ведь утопающему в принципе своём всё равно на это, верно? Лишь бы было само наличие этой руки, самой помощи. А уж кто и как – дела совершенно второстепенные.

– В таком случае вы не должны держать их в себе, мастер... – тихо и отчего-то неожиданно робко произнёс парень, уставившись задумчивым взглядом куда-то сквозь ноги синеволосого. – Я понимаю, как это дерзко звучит, но вы должны ими с кем-то поделиться. Ни в коем случае не выдвигаю свою персону – вам нужен тот человек, которому вы поистине сильно доверяете. Может, жене или близкому другу. – При слове «жена» Мукуро едва не засмеялся, вовремя себя остановив. – У вас же много друзей.

– Знакомых, – поправил он, складывая пару ложек в подставку.

– Но есть же среди них самый лучший и близкий вам? Вот с ним и поговорите. В крайнем случае для такого положения дел есть психологи. Не любить себя очень плохо. Говорят, с этого и начинается ком вечных страданий человека, – на одном дыхании выдал музыкант, отчего-то сильно тряхнув головой, тем самым сбив свою опрятно заправленную за ухо чёлку. А Рокудо смотрел на него и не верил. Этот паренёк сегодня превзошёл всех философов на планете по количеству умных мыслей! Надо же, как время меняет...

– Послушай, Фран... – спокойно начал мужчина – речь ученика его не то чтобы озарила (он сам всё это знал до него), но заставила слегка задуматься. Уж слишком всё это необычно звучало из его именно уст.

– Ой, только не бейте и не ругайте. Кажется, я наговорил кучу лишнего! – исподлобья глянул на него зеленоволосый, начав мять в своих руках край футболки. Учитель не мог не улыбнуться.

– Господи, мой милый!.. Тогда, если судить по твоей логике, я должен был убить тебя ещё в самом начале, о чём, кстати, нередко помышлял. Сейчас же ты весьма откровенен и поэтому нравишься мне этим. Так вот, о чём я хотел сказать... – наконец он отложил последнюю вилку и выключил воду, протерев потом руки о полотенце. – Почему ты, говоря о помощи, так яростно отклоняешь свою партию? Чем ты хуже моих воображаемых друзей и той же жены?

– Ну... вы меня знаете немного. Вам вполне естественно мне не доверять. Притом же вы меня недолюбливаете. О чём может идти вообще речь? – простодушно заявил Фран, бегло подняв глаза на учителя. Тот медленно развернулся и изумлённо спросил:

– Кто? Это я тебя недолюбливаю?.. – такое непритворное удивление в своём голосе Рокудо впервые слышал. – Ого, я-то думал, ты отличный психолог. А оказывается, лишь глупенький мальчишка...

– Не недооцениваете меня! – покраснев, перебил юный музыкант, сузив глаза и весь напрягшись, как струнка. – Вы не ошиблись! Просто... разве это не так? Ваша доброжелательность ко мне разве не ложь?

– Не ложь, а правда, – спокойно ответил мужчина. – С каких таких радостей ты подумал такое? Если хочешь знать, мой ученик... – Он подошёл ближе, сверкая глазами. – То я души в тебе не чаю. Ты теперь для меня всё – я полностью погружён в работу над тобой, над развитием твоих талантов. Тебе не знать, как я обожаю свою деятельность. И я искренно, как только учитель может любить ученика, люблю тебя. Поэтому, сам понимаешь, насколько мне неприятно слышать твои заблуждения. Уж постарайся запомнить это, мой ученик! – резко выговорил Мукуро, не на шутку даже рассердясь на мальчишку. Тот вжал голову в плечи и молча слушал его, смотря прямо в глаза. Учитель долго не отходил от скрипача, немая сцена затянулась. Равнодушный взгляд перевоплотился в взволнованный и просящий, а мечущиеся искры в других глазах стали утихать. Тогда Фран, сделав решительный шаг, конечный щелчок, финальный выстрел, сказал, тем самым убив себя прошлого в себе самом без остатка и без жалости:

– Простите за всё, Мукуро... Я вас, кажется, тоже люблю, – его губы чуть дрогнули в слабой улыбке, а лицо вмиг стало бледным. Рокудо слегка повернулся вправо, чтобы до конца закрыть кран, да и просто сделать вид, что не заметил кой чего, а потом вздохнул и улыбнулся как ни в чём ни бывало.

– Ладно. Спасибо за неравнодушие. Так ты придумал, куда пойдём или что будем делать? – вдруг спросил он, направив разговор в другое русло. А Фран, задумавшись явно не об этом, всё же добавил:

– Если когда-нибудь захотите, можете обратиться ко мне за помощью. Я выслушаю вас. Доверьтесь мне.

– Доверюсь-доверюсь, – синеволосый похлопал его плечу, стараясь не смотреть в настолько чистый и откровенный взгляд музыканта, от которого становилось не по себе. Он обошёл его и остановился около окна, выглянув во дворик и после приоткрыв форточку, чтобы впустить свежий воздух.

– Можем пойти в какой-нибудь парк, – тут же предложил Фран, встав рядом и уставившись незримым взглядом на бархат колыхающихся деревьев. Мукуро посмотрел на него.

– А если добавить немного конкретизации?..

– Я знаю, в какой!.. В тот самый, который перед зданием музшколы нашей! – весело отозвался парень, развернув голову и тряхнув прядями. Мужчина на секунду позволил себе полюбоваться его искрящимися зелёными глазами и ответил, вновь отворачиваясь:

– А ты сможешь? Вроде как тебя покалечили сегодня... Быть может, есть смысл отдохнуть дома?

– Нет-нет, ни в коем случае! Свежий воздух и природа помогут мне встать на ноги намного быстрее духоты и ограниченности дома, уж поверьте, – скрипач многозначительно взглянул на Рокудо и пошёл на выход из комнаты. – Ладно, я переодеваться! Подождите пару минут.

Синеволосый мужчина кивнул и вновь обратил свой взор за окно, где творилось счастье, радость и мир. Кажется, всё это потихоньку стало просачиваться тонкими струйками воздуха через форточку и к нему в квартиру, постепенно наполняя лишь самым лучшим. Мукуро прислушался к себе: никогда с ним такого не было, что внутри всё было словно одна большая пуховая перина – то есть так легко, а лучики солнца ещё ни разу не проходили сквозь его тело напрямую в душу, дабы обогреть скопившийся там лёд. Сейчас он будто бы был и не он вовсе, какой-то совершенно отличный от него человек, да, со схожими внешними данными, но более счастливый. Начиная с, кажется, первого занятия, в его душу стали закрадываться робкими, неуверенными шажками счастье и радость, теперь же осмелев и просто ворвавшись туда. Мужчина и сам не заметил, как начал жить, жить по-настоящему, вкушая все краски и разнообразие жизни. С Франом это оказалось легко. Да и вообще, порой в голову Рокудо заходила такая странная, но от этого не менее приятная мысль, что, быть может, этот паренёк и есть тот самый человек, который действительно ему нужен и ради которого он готов будет совершать различные безумства?.. Но мысль, как быстро приходила, так моментально и отметалась самим учителем по причине её неполноценности, необоснованности и абсурдности. Маловероятно, что Фран – именно тот особенный человек. Навряд ли... навряд ли...

– Можем выходить! – звонко раздалось позади. – Только скрипку возьмём, ладно?

Мужчина обернулся, улыбнулся и проговорил: «Хорошо». Вскоре он вместе со своим учеником, полностью позабыв о своих серьёзных размышлениях, окунулся в атмосферу праздника, весёлости и беззаботности; такого ощущения у него не было даже в детстве. Собственно, аналогичная ситуация была и с его путником. До парка они решили пойти пешком, дабы не стоять в собирающихся пробках (изменение номер один: появившаяся нелюбовь к пробкам). Когда пришли, поначалу слегка растерялись, но скрипач предложил покататься на велосипедах. Если честно, Рокудо в жизни не понимал, какой в них смысл и какое развлечение, но сейчас легко согласился и даже получил огромное удовольствие, рассекая до громкого шума в ушах от ветра по аллеям и дорожкам парка вместе со своим музыкантом (изменение номер два: нахождение удовольствие в том, что раньше казалось обыкновенным, безынтересным). После этого шумного мероприятия, сопровождавшегося резкими спусками с крутых склонов, гонением за голубями и просто звонким искренним смехом (изменение номер три: подлинность чувств), они решили отдохнуть и присели на одну из многочисленных лавочек где-то в середине парка. Без мороженого, естественно, не обошлось. Вокруг было шумно и людно, все шутили, смеялись, говорили о чём-то, парк был наполнен улыбками и хорошим настроением; покончив с мороженым, Фран замыслил, судя по его хитрому лицу (изменение номер четыре: считывание настоящих эмоций по лицу), что-то весьма интересное, потому и сказал Мукуро, чтобы они нашли менее многолюдное место. Удивившись, синеволосый встал, и они проследовали вглубь парка, туда, где начинались ветвистые деревья и как будто бы живой, не затронутый человеком мир.

– Так что ты хотел? – с удивлением спросил учитель, как только они пришли. Мальчишка хитро улыбался, а после начал доставать скрипку.

– Сыграть!

– И для этого надо было идти целых полпарка сюда? – Рокудо поднял брови, усмехнувшись.

– Там много людей. А я бы привлёк внимание. И так просто хожу со скрипкой, а на меня уже все пялятся. Если бы заиграл там, зрителей не миновать. – Фран достал свой инструмент и серьёзно глянул на учителя.

– Боишься публики? – улыбаясь, заметил мужчина. Парень смутился, начав делать что-то не столь важное, дабы скрыть свой румянец.

– Вовсе нет! – резко ответил он, отвернувшись и что-то якобы ища в футляре. – Просто моя музыка ещё совсем не профессиональна. Право слушать её имеете только вы.

– Ого, вот какие у меня привилегии! Интересно... – задумчиво произнёс синеволосый, продолжая глядеть на юного музыканта. Тот, видимо, успокоившись поисками чего-то невидимого (может, просто несуществующего) в футляре, сдержанно развернулся и одарил мужчину якобы равнодушным взглядом, потом взял скрипку и сказал:

– Вот. Слушайте! – Он занёс было смычок над струнами, как Мукуро осторожно взял его за локоть, словно приостанавливая.

– Послушай, Фран... ты точно сможешь сыграть? Я, конечно, безумно рад твоему стремлению, но то, что с тобой сегодня произошло... – Многозначительный обеспокоенный взгляд. – Ты разве уверен?

– Уверен. Я просто хочу, чтобы занятие сегодня было по максимуму восстановлено. Моя невнимательность оказалась виной тому, что оно прервалось. Вы ведь хотели сегодня научить меня чему-то и наверняка печалитесь из-за этого, что не смогли. Я же не хочу видеть вашей грусти. Только улыбку. В вашей жизни и так мало радости... – тихо добавил он в конце, опустив глаза и будто сам задумавшись о чём-то. Рокудо, заслушавшись его, забыл отпустить руку, всё ещё держа парня за кисть. До него не совсем ясно доходил смысл сказанного, хотя нужные выводы он сделал ещё давным-давно. Учитель просто пристально вглядывался в зелёные глаза, силясь найти там подтверждение того, что это хорошая ложь, но натыкался лишь на мягкие перины правды. В таком случае ему просто не верилось, что скрипач готов ради такого пустяка перебарывать себя и играть, несмотря на плохое самочувствие. Мукуро прекрасно знал это угнетающее состояние после драки, причём проигранной. Но, может, музыка лечит в таком случае? Подумав об этом, он мягко и едва заметно улыбнулся мальчишке, нехотя убрал с его кисти свои пальцы и отошёл на чуть-чуть, отвечая тем самым на все немые вопросы скрипача. Тот тоже как-то доверительно улыбнулся и кивнул, вновь занеся смычок над скрипкой и коснувшись струны. Послышался первый звук, потом последующие сто, сто тысяч. Рокудо только заметил, что его юный ученик играл без нот. «Запомнил... да и ещё довольно-таки сложную мелодию». Удивлению его не было предела. Уже давно. Он видел дикую усталость Франа и огромную вероятность того, что он упадёт когда-нибудь в обморок, если тот час не ляжет в кровать, и вместе с тем мог лицезреть его яростное желание играть, добиваться побед пускай на этой маленькой арене и наконец получать лавры даже в таком состоянии. Это наверняка было выше того Франа. Этот же совершенно другой, хотя по сути всё тот же. Эти сумбурные мысли понятны лишь самому Мукуро, они порождались такой сладкой музыкой, заставляя думать о чём-то вообще нереальном. Не верится никак, что этот музыкант, эта его мелодия, его зелёные нежные взгляды – это всё теперь собственность мужчины, хоть и незаконная, хоть и на время. А ведь хочется сделать это официальным, громогласным, таким, чтобы во всеуслышание и, главное, надолго, желательно навечно. Но Рокудо не мог позволить себе такой роскоши: в этой жизни он её недостоин. Как, наверное, и в последующих ста. Или жизнь только одна? Мужчина лишь усмехнулся: если такие музыканты с такой величественной музыкой будут жить спустя пятьсот лет, он обязательно придёт в этот мир, добьётся такой возможности и заполучит очередного скрипача к себе. И плевать на смерть, на страх, на невозможность запланированного; порой есть вещи в разы важнее этих. Для синеволосого то была музыка. А остальное – гори лихим пламенем.

Мукуро не сразу заметил, как дивные аккорды перестали звучать в реальности, а лишь повторялись в его голове и мыслях, пронизывая их, словно ветром, насквозь. Прекрасная, хоть и знакомая учителю мелодия вот уж как лет десять, казалась ему теперь новой, необычной, с вкраплениями индивидуальности, с коей её исполнил парень. Словом, синеволосый был зачарован. Он никогда не осмеливался описывать музыку, считая это унизительным делом, ибо какие, пускай самые громкие слова способны передать всё полноту, всю переливчатость, все искренние чувства, заложенные в незамысловатых нотах и звуках? Да никакие, все будут казаться ничтожными в сравнении с тем, что можно будет слышать в действительности! Вот и мы, пожалуй, не будем вдаваться в подробности того, как это было, просто замолвим пару слов о состоянии мужчины: он оказался затянут в омут не только мелодии, но и зелёных глаз, которые изредка останавливались на нём. Теперь же они с нескрываемым любопытством и вниманием смотрели на Рокудо, ища в его выражении лица хоть какой-то отклик. И учитель, встряхнув головой, дабы отогнать от себя полусонное состояние, взглянул на скрипача и, прокашлявшись, начал:

– Неплохо, мой милый, неплохо... Что ты делаешь со своим бедным учителем? Для меня твоя музыка становится наркотиком, не иначе, – мужчина пытался скрыть свой восторг, но тщетно. Да и нужно ли было его скрывать? Фран же заулыбался даже от этих слов и, пожимая плечами, ответил:

– Я не знаю, мастер. Но если вам нравятся мои исполнения мелодий, то я готов часами играть вам. Мне это ничего не стоит, – он простодушно усмехнулся и лукаво глянул на Мукуро. А тот неопределённо хмыкнул и слабо улыбнулся, вдруг подумав, что этот мальчишка не просто изменился, он кардинально изменился, перекроил себя, подверг существенным преобразованиям. Да, он смог это сделать. Но ради чего? Ради какой высшей цели? Это было вне понимания Рокудо, как бы он ни думал. Всё, по его мнению, должно иметь какие-то причины, цели, для чего создавалось, зачем были такие жертвы для этого или, наоборот, их отсутствие. А здесь он как-то терялся в догадках, даже не зная, за что зацепиться. Ответ же... был так очевиден, как был скрытен и непонятен для мужчины сейчас. А может, всё идёт, как надо, по нужному плану? Может, и не стоит бежать вперёд паровоза?.. Синеволосый никогда не любил плыть по течению, теперь же бессильно осознавая, что узнает правду в своё время. Но будет ли тогда это так актуально?

– ...если вы захотите. – «Опять говорил что-то сумбурное, Фран? Как жаль, что я снова всё пропустил. Уж прости своего нерадивого учителя...»

– Извини, что ты сказал? – очнувшись, переспросил синеволосый, глядя на опустившего голову вниз ученика. Тот вмиг поднял её и с каплей раздражения и укора посмотрел на Мукуро, кажется, готовый в любую секунду наброситься на него и отколошматить.

– Вы как всегда. Впрочем, не буду повторять всё дословно...

– Это было бы интереснее, – заметил Рокудо, улыбаясь. Его собеседник лишь как-то непонятно тряхнул головой в сторону и бросил:

– Если бы вы были внимательнее. Вкратце: я готов играть для вас и точка. Можете просить, сколько угодно. Скажите, где я ошибся? – Он начал укладывать скрипку в футляр, сам глубоко вздыхая, словно успокаивая себя. Мукуро призадумался: а действительно, где?

– Ну, если честно, всё было практически идеально. Ничего сверх неправильного я не заметил. Так что можешь с чистой совестью отдыхать и, пожалуйста, не перетруждай себя больше. Даже ради бесценной практики, даже ради меня... – мужчина серьёзно глянул на него. – Я не скажу, что буду убиваться, если с тобой что-то случиться. Но, поверь, каким был, я точно больше не стану. Надеюсь, всё понятно?

– Понятно, понятно... – с расстановкой проговорил Фран, вздыхая и беря в руки футляр. – Только скажите... разве ваши последние слова правда? У вас есть много людей, ради которых стоит действительно волноваться. Для меня места в вашей душе нет. Это ясно как Божий день.

– Ясно-то ясно, но тебе, видимо, не совсем, – строго заметил учитель, прямо глядя на зеленоволосого. – Если бы ты знал!.. Эх, а впрочем, никогда не узнаешь! – Рокудо махнул рукой и горько почесал за затылком. – Ты даже не представляешь, каким порой глупым кажешься, когда пытаешься вновь натянуть на себя ссохшуюся маску цинизма. Забудь, ты в неё уже никогда не влезешь! – Парень побагровел, сжав в руках ручку футляра сильнее. – Я, кажется, ещё недавно сказал тебе кой-какие важные слова. И, кажется, кто-то их намеренно забыл. Я не буду распаляться на эту тему и читать тебе нотации, просто скажу: действуй и думай, как знаешь. Мне тебя всё равно не переубедить. – Мужчина развернулся и поплёлся в обратную сторону, на дорожку аллеи. – Всё, пойдём отсюда. Да и по ходу дела скоро дождь пойдёт. Сегодня обещали дождливый день.

Фран постоял пару секунд, подумал и бегом догнал Мукуро, поравнявшись с ним и идя теперь немного позади, на шаг или меньше. Он напряжённо молчал, ещё размышляя о сказанных словах – не только учителя, но и своих собственных. Осознание своей неуверенности и сумбурности, доведённой до сумасшествия, угнетали юного музыканта очень-очень и весьма. Но Рокудо бы сильно изумился и даже рассердился, если бы услышал от него «извините» или «простите», ибо только что произошедшее – ни в коем случае не вина паренька, поэтому... «Всякие извинения прибереги для другого случая, Фран». Зеленоволосый музыкант это, видимо, понял, так как не произнёс и слова, а лишь сильно (по виду) задумался. Так и шли, ведя какой-то немой разговор между собой, состоящий из редких взглядов и раз в столетие – прикосновений, всегда случайных; только гул ветра да шарканье ног сопровождали их неслышный дуэт. Небо покрылось серой плёнкой, полностью окрасив в мир на тона темнее. Солнца не было, но тепло явно чувствовалось даже при сильных порывах воздуха. Люди поскорее решили убраться из парка, уйти под крыши кафешек или домов, ведь эта серость и ураган намекали не иначе, как на дождь или даже ливень. Кажется, стало понемногу накрапывать. А наша парочка шла неспешным прогулочным шагом по дорожке, совершенно не боясь наступавшей стихии. Одному было всё равно, второму – не привыкать. Гармония, одним словом, в отношении к сему явлению. Ну хоть где-то она.

Через пять минут ненавязчивая, даже приятная морось превратилась в ледяные гигантские капли дождя, доводящие тело до иступленной дрожи. Конец парка был впереди, но до дома было ещё ой как далеко, а машины рядом не было тоже. Волнуясь за явно обессилевшего ученика, Мукуро предложил:

– Давай зайдём в кафе? Переждём хоть...

– Нет, я хочу домой, – угрюмо ответил парень, подставляя лицо под струи воды. Рокудо тяжко вздохнул.

– Упрямый мальчишка. На, держи! – Он стянул с себя пиджак и протянул Франу – с утра думал, что напрасно взял его с собой, ведь он был довольно-таки тёплым, но сейчас не жалел ни о чём. Юный скрипач медлил, с удивлением поглядывая на учителя. Но синеволосый требовательно всунул одежду ему в руки, и тому пришлось накинуть слегка большой ему пиджак на себя.

– А вы как? – робко и тихо спросил Фран, шлёпая по лужам и совершенно не заботясь о своих ногах. Мукуро пожал плечами и бросил негромкое «Как-нибудь». Музыкант, конечно, не удовлетворился такими словами, но не знал, как продолжить разговор далее, поэтому промолчал. Долгие минуты мучительного возвращения назад показались столетием, но, когда впереди стала виднеться знакомая многоэтажка, Рокудо обрадовался, ведь чувствовал, что ему нужны тепло и сухая одежда – он был как из душа после такой прогулочки. Хотя в следующую секунду подумал, что не стоит, наверное, заявляться на квартиру к Франу – пусть отдохнёт и займётся своими делами. Мужчина не хотел его стеснять. Когда они зашли в подъезд, он объявил:

– Ладно, Фран, пошёл я домой. Спасибо тебе за хорошо проведённое время. И за музыку спасибо, – он улыбнулся и потрепал парня по влажным волосам. Тот искренне удивился, а нескрываемая грусть тихо затаилась в его глазах. Скрипач было открывал рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но в тот же миг умолкал, начиная крутить в своих руках футляр и вновь искать слова. Но какие слова могут быть здесь самыми уместными? Хороший вопрос.

– Не останетесь даже?.. – вдруг проговорил он, взглянув исподлобья. Синеволосый улыбнулся, утирая с лица стекающий ручей. Ну что тут ответить?

– Нет, извини... Сам понимаешь – уже жена наверняка вернулась, пора дочку кормить, выполнять свои житейские обязанности по дому... Хотя с тобой я бы рад остаться, да не могу, – в начале предложения вроде подав надежду, а к концу её всё-таки рассеяв, сказал Рокудо, отжимая край рубашки. – Встретимся с тобой в эту пятницу. Отдыхай. Не мучай себя тренировками. Ну что ж, пока, Фран.

Он развернулся и поплёлся в сторону входной двери, даже подрасстроившись, что ученик ему ничего не ответил, но вскоре ощутил, как неловко, легко и смущённо его обняли тонкие руки, сцепившись впереди, а к его мокрой спине прижалось тёплое существо со словами: «Постойте, Мукуро!..» И он остановился, с трепетом, но без всякого напряжения ожидая, что будет дальше. А дальше было...

– Я... знаете... – Мужчина чувствовал, как голова Франа тихонько билась о его спину, словно о стену. «О как!» – подумал Мукуро и попытался развернуть голову, но не развернуться самому.

– Что? – безэмоционально спросил учитель. Руки ещё крепко сдерживали его впереди, ситуация получалось забавной и милой, но никак не вписывающейся в их историю. Или здесь возможны все варианты развития событий?.. Кажется, да. Основная идея их жизни (читай, книги) получает фундаментальную трещину, разворачиваясь в немного ином направлении. Хорошо ли это?

– Что-то я хотел сказать, а впрочем... – Парень опустил свои руки и отошёл, давая возможность Рокудо развернуться. – Ой, извините! Я не совсем могу подобрать слова для этого. Наверное, я просто хочу, чтобы вы были со мной. Но, раз это невозможно, то... хорошо, до свидания, до встречи, учитель. – В его глазах мелькнуло что-то дикое, сияющее, взбалмошное, синеволосый это точно заметил. Сверкнув своими изумрудами напоследок, Фран бросился стремглав по лестнице, не оглядываясь на мастера. Рокудо не сразу ощутил, что в его руках оказался мокрый пиджак, который парнишка скоропостижно успел ему всунуть. Мужчина усмехнулся, покачав головой, и вышел из подъезда, тихо себе говоря: «Какой же ты всё-таки милый, мой Фран! Милый и глупый!»

Он точно знает, что так нужно. Нужно расстояние между ними. Но это сложно. Оказывается, не только для него. Мукуро понимает всю сладость того, что будет, если замышляемое исполнится, но и одновременно всю его горечь, неправильность и безнадёжность, которые в большей степени проявятся позже, чем раньше, и на первый взгляд вообще кажутся незначительными. Значит, следует держать расстояние, не приближать эти чёртовы звёзды, растягивать столетия до тысячелетий! Так нужно. Так будет всем лучше. Или каждому по отдельности и во сто крат хуже? Рокудо не знает и надеется на будущее. Надеется на свою безбашенность и на импульсивность парня. Быть может, из этого что-нибудь вырастет?

_«Проигравший? Да, кажется, упустивший всё и вся на этом свете, запутавшийся в не пойми чём и связавший себя с не пойми кем!_

_Проигравший... Но так ли это плохо? Кажется, даже интересно._

_Проигравший! Звучит скорее гордо, чем униженно. Да, пускай я буду им! А ты будешь таким же, Фран, или другим? Что выберешь ты?»_

А мелодия, звучавшая в парке, так и не вышла из головы Мукуро, всё ещё живя в его мыслях. Так и тот человек, что сыграл её, будет навсегда в его памяти. Несмотря ни на что. Навсегда. Навечно?..

* * *

><p><em><em>Translators are welcome<em> ❤_


	4. Путешествия и начинающаяся слава

_Музыка — единственное безгрешное чувственное наслаждение._

_Сэмюэл Джонсон (с)._

_Люди практически никогда не живут, но всегда надеются, что будут жить._

_Вольтер (с)._

«У каждой музыки есть такие пару слов, которые бы охарактеризовали её практически полностью (как известно, достоверно описать мелодию нельзя). Они могут обозначать что угодно, хоть самое невероятное и не приходящее сразу на ум. Это выбор лишь самого внимательного слушателя с тонким чувствительным слухом и хорошим словарным запасом. К таким людям я могу без капли самолюбия отнести себя. Так вот, мой Фран, твоя музыка не иначе, как музыка абсурдной жизни... нашей с тобой жизни».

Бывает так, что поток мыслей вроде и кажется бесполезным, смешным и идиотским, на самом же деле является самым серьёзным и содержащим в себе долю правды. Таким образом размышлял Мукуро, сидя и слушая, как играл его юный скрипач, на ходу пытаясь подметить недостатки – по-другому с этим парнем было нельзя, обязательно его критикуй. Но ведь это и хорошо, наверное... саморазвитие, самоанализ; мудрые вещи Фран говорит. Рокудо было не чуждо звание критика, да причём серьёзного и никого не щадящего, но в этот раз умения все растерялись, рассыпались, словно бусы разорвавшегося ожерелья на полу, и ни одного отрицательного слова про это музыку учитель произнести не мог: всё казалось замечательным. Наверное, здесь уже объективное мнение смешивалось с личными вкусами. Как некстати! Однако, пытаясь как-то оправдать свои недавно возникнувшие мысли, синеволосый мужчина слегка подумал и вновь взглянул на музыканта, исполняющего последнюю часть: что-то заводное, бешеное, экстра неординарное действительно было в его музыке, будь то хоть самый спокойный в мире этюд. Да и вообще в самом парне было нечто похожее, недаром же говорят, что каков музыкант, такова и музыка. Он уже давно не тот флегматичный скрипач. Странно, а музыка с тех самых пор так и не поменялась. Может, это выделывание было лишь фальшивкой? О, зачем Мукуро себя об этом спрашивал: он и так знал с самого начала всю сущность Франа! Всё, всё знал, знает и сейчас, чем могут обернуться их недолгие занятия. Знать бы только выход, до осознавания которого учителю, увы, пока ещё далеко. Или поступить так, как велит сердце, то есть сокрытая в нём тень безумия? Мужчина точно не мог сказать, как правильно, как надо и что вообще делать ему с мальчишкой. Однако остро чувствовал приближение развязки; но, с другой стороны, разве была кульминация в сей истории? Как помнил синеволосый, каждое занятие было сплошь и рядом (с некоторого времени) спокойно, ничего особенного не происходило, в то время как на самом деле происходило много всего...

Сказав Франу пару слов о его музыке и на ходу придумав малюсенький минус в звучании, чтобы дать парню поработать, Рокудо вновь окунулся в актуальный вопрос. Отчего-то ему казалось, что вся эта случившаяся белиберда – одна сплошная кульминация, что конец будет столь же резок и вызывающ, как и сама «игра». Нет, это была точно не игра. Какая-то пародия, но не она, клялся Мукуро, в страхе осознавая, что всё так и было. Становилось всё сложнее принимать то, что они оба слишком увлеклись друг другом, слишком многого себе позволили, слишком огромное количество поводов дали друг другу, вполне понимая значение каждого лишнего жеста и каждого лишнего слова – они были хорошими специалистами в области познания людей, но эта битва двух психологов должен же когда-нибудь закончиться?.. Или нет? А впрочем... мужчина усмехался и отметал эти мысли, как ненужную посуду со стола, сладостно слыша её грохот. Как там говорилось: я знаю, что ничего не знаю? Верно, для них это выражение подходило как нельзя лучше, ибо каждый из них надумал неизвестно чего про себя, про свой ум и таланты, на деле же... учитель ухмыльнулся, не любя признавать за собой какие-то слабости даже в мыслях; на деле же они оба были глупы, как малые дети, и ничегошеньки не смыслили в друг друге. Все эти хитрые слова и залихватские выражения были лишь позёрством, не более. Они искали лишь утешения в этих безумных играх, наслаждаясь временной передышкой от стрел несчастий, втыкавшихся в них, когда они выходили из зоны влияния друг друга. Просто Мукуро и Фран хотели знать, что не одиноки, с замиранием сердца и трепетом ища столь знакомые глаза в бушующей толпе. Просто... они тоже люди, хоть и странные. Впрочем, как и все мы. Ничего особенного. А все эти пререкания – лишь внешняя корка, маска, на которую должно обращать внимание другим.

А так ли близок конец? Мужчина не хотел пока думать об этом. Почему-то сердце от этой мысли со скрипом сжималось. Он уже не считал занятия, если уж рассказывать всю предысторию сегодняшнего урока. Цифры один и восемь стали самыми важными, хотя в прошедшие дни произошли куда более важные события, а в принципе, тоже не намного важные... Что случилось недавно, довольно-таки скучная и неинтересная история, лучше в таком случае начать с Франа, с того, как он себя вёл и что говорил. В последнее время навыки и способности мальчишки пошли в гору, его полностью захватила игра на скрипке, тренировки и ещё раз тренировки. Он обожал свой инструмент, свои уроки, своего учителя... а вот это уже навряд ли. Словом, то, для чего они оба объединились ещё изначально, стало потихоньку проявляться, да и обещанная плата за квартиру звучала не раз на дню, услаждая слух Мукуро, заставляя его испытывать те самые эмоции, будто он слышит мелодию в первый раз. Казалось, тишь да гладь, чего ещё здесь желать? Однако сам мужчина чувствовал, как что-то между ним и этим скрипачом постепенно нарастало, наполнялось, словно пакет с водой, который в любую секунду мог порваться и выплеснуть жидкость наружу. Также и эти странные чувства и ощущения: казалось, что скоро-скоро они возьмут да и выльются на них, взорвутся, короче, ярко дадут о себе знать. Это-то и было страшно... Хотя нет, ожидание было не столь страшно, как незнание того, что тебя ждёт после этого всплеска: можно ли будет владеть собой тогда? Вот и Рокудо не знал...

Вопреки всему этому (учитель прекрасно догадывался о том, что не один находится в предвкушении какой-то динамики), отношения «учитель-ученик» дальше так и не зашли. Даже на «друг-друг» это было не похоже – оба, как могли, сопротивлялись этому. Мукуро старался держать Франа на расстоянии, сам не осознавая, как потихоньку притягивает его к себе, парень же хотел казаться скрытным и немногословным, в упор не видя, что в очередной раз рассказывает мужчине свою маленькую тайну. Сопротивление и мираж деловых отношений – всё было ложь. А особенно эти отношения... то было неправдой, получается, вообще в квадрате! Но учитель и его ученик, естественно, уверяли себя в обратном, жёстко самообманываясь. Как сложно будет распутать им этот клубок в конце... но сейчас ли об этом? Отложим, отложим пустословие на дальнюю, никому не нужную полочку!

Видя грандиозные успехи своего скрипача, Рокудо поспешил начать его продвижение по карьерной лестнице, зная, что к нужному моменту тот осилит предлагаемые планки. Словом, он начал искать место под солнцем для него, уже резервируя места в плотных концертных залах (пускай и малоизвестных) и отправляя заявки во многие-многие места, расхваливая ученика как только мог. Зная Мукуро и его талантливых ребят, практически все учреждения отвечали согласием, а отказом лишь в том случае, когда не было мест или по другим уважительным причинам. Рокудо всё давно просчитал: заявлять о себе надо было, ибо даже пускай так, на ранних этапах и с пускай маленькой подготовкой, о тебе уже должен знать мир, иначе другие музыканты отобьют у тебя эту возможность. Мир шоу-бизнеса был не так далёк для мужчины, он сам когда-то для себя выстраивал хитромудрый план, по которому вёл теперь своих учеников. В наше время о себе нужно было просто кричать, орать во все голосовые связки, иначе погибнет твой талант вместе с тобою под кучкой бесталанных людишек, которые будут нагло вырываться вперёд. Синеволосый вовсе не желал такой участи Франу, поэтому порешил, что возьмёт все хлопоты на себя. Он уже посвятил парня в свои великие планы, точнее, в скором времени уже принадлежащие самому скрипачу. Тот был не против, но оказался не уверен в своих силах, на что учитель одобрительно похлопал его плечу и доверительно произнёс: «Даже не думай. Сможешь и точка». После этого зеленоволосого не одолевали сомнения, хотя иногда он ещё призадумывался над этим. Однако Мукуро считал его уже полностью готовым для выступлений, причём уже в более грандиозных концертных залах, чем в местных малогабаритных. После того неудавшегося практикума прошло уже чёрт знает сколько занятий, соответственно, переиграл парень сотни этюдов по нескольку десятков раз. В этом проблем не было вообще. Всё шло спокойно, хорошо, продуктивно. Внешне. В душе же мужчина чувствовал странные завихрени, предвкушение жёстких перемен и неожиданного исхода. А может, то были лишь его желания. Как знать.

Рокудо сам не заметил, как проговорил пару дежурных фраз музыканту, чтобы приободрить его похвалой и желанной критикой, и сейчас с интересом наблюдал, как тот складывал свой инструмент в футляр, привычным движением закрывая замки. Кажется, что-то о домашнем задании синеволосый также успел сказать, ну и славно. Его глаза не сходили с мальчишки, лишь иногда плавно перебегали в другую сторону, когда тот оглядывался на него. Мукуро вдруг вспомнил, что уже давненько они ни о чём важном с ним не говорили, хотя бы не касающимся уроков, что вот уж как две недели он не бывал у мальчишки в гостях и где-то столько же они никуда не ходили вместе. Хотя к чему это всё? Сей союз не ради забавы и удовольствия, ради выгоды одного и известности второго. Всё. И они уже практически добились своих целей. Действительно, в будущем их скоро ждёт расставание. Да и сейчас эти взаимоотношения кажутся глупой шуткой, не иначе. Все эти общие дела, прогулки, помощь друг другу, положительные эмоции – всё теперь казалось фальшивым и смешным. Потому что было бесполезным. Середина лета на дворе – майская импульсивность кажется пережитками давнего прошлого, такого наивного и горячего. Верно, с прекращением весны всё становится скучным и обыкновенным. Только вот прекратилась ли эта самая весна в душе обоих? Быть может, есть вероятность наскрести объедки надежды там?

Оказывается, нет. Рокудо тщательно прислушивался к себе, стараясь распознать прежние эмоции и чувства: ноль. Ничего ровным счётом. Глубокое запустение. Во Фране, наверное, та искра уж давно пропала. Да и зачем это? Глупости. Нет больше того восторженного, практически влюблённого взгляда изумрудов. Всё прошло. Так и нужно. Решительно никаких изменений не требуется их жизням – так правильно. У каждого своя дорога и своя жизнь. Эта встреча случайна, как впрочем, и тысячи других. Это лишь было иллюзией – кажущееся уменьшение расстояния между ними; миллионы световых лет как были, так и остались. Даже увеличились. Но это к лучшему. Мужчина не сожалел о спаде эмоций и возвращении равнодушия. Да и мог ли он сожалеть? В его понимании не было такого слова. Правда ведь?

Он хочет думать, что да. Но отчего-то сквозь его серое, тягучее существование пробивается светлый луч какой-никакой надежды. Кстати, почему её всё время сравнивают с лучом? Мукуро это раздражало. Он не любил стереотипов. Как обозвать это состояние? А в общим, наверное, велосипед мы здесь явно не изобретём: разве его положение уникально? Это банально, глупо, и никак, кроме приевшихся слов, сие состояние не описать. И синеволосый учитель должен не задумываться над этим, а просто равнодушно плевать на сложившееся с высокой башни. Про колокольню говорить не будем – святое в этой истории не должно быть опорочено. Собственно, это он и делал: строил из себя лишь учителя, никоим образом не стремясь заручиться дружбой парнишки. Казалось бы, живи себе преспокойно да радуйся. Но всё было с точностью наоборот. А всё почему? Потому что это было неправдой. Мукуро и Фран крупно заврались нынче. Кто осмелится порвать сей порочный круг?

«До следующего занятия, мастер Мукуро» – «Пока-пока...». Вот и прозвучали финальные аккорды этого дня. Следующая часть – самая нелюбимая и уже менее поэтичная для Рокудо. Но о ней позже. Почти бесшумно закрылась дверь, сразу за этим на мужчину нахлынули разные неприятные мысли о возвращении домой, о скукоте последующего полдня (занятие сегодня считалось укороченным) и ещё следующих суток. Как только мальчишка выходил из зоны его видимости, мгновенно нагнеталась атмосфера. А почему так, чёрт разберёт. Только вот было это словно острием ножа по телу, с последующим протыканием тонкой кожи и прониканием дальше, внутрь, и разливанием вокруг своей ненужной крови. И тогда руки будто не твои, но чувства, как на зло, всецело твои, и ощущаешь ты боль во сто тысяч крат сильнее. А если короче, то становилось просто одиноко. Волком выть, слава богу, не хотелось, но вот побиться головой о железную стену – самое то. Стоп. Ему же всё равно. Мукуро – лишь учитель, обязанность которого прямая и непосредственная: обучать. Симпатии все отметаются. Фран ещё ребёнок. Что ему от него? Какая польза? Значит, нужно остаться на прежнем месте и просто завершить это очередное обучение. Так почему же он сейчас, сломя голову, срывается с места и, практически вырывая дверь с петель, несётся по лестнице, надеясь увидеть знакомую зеленоволосую головку? Почему так стремится приблизить парнишку к себе, отметая напрочь разумные идеи об увеличении расстояния между ними? Почему вновь готов говорить кучу глупостей, лишь бы отсрочить расставание хотя бы на часок? К чему эти сантименты?

– Ого, учитель, вы так запыхались! Неужели за мной бежали? – лукаво спросил Фран, оборачиваясь на оклик.

– Нет. Разминаюсь, пробежки делаю. Полезно после работы. Однако вместе с тем и тебе я хотел кое-что предложить... – лихо уклонившись от каких бы то ни было подозрений, ответил Мукуро, дыша глубоко и тяжело после такого забега. Скрипач поначалу крупно заинтересовался, поднявшись по ступенькам чуть выше, а вскоре его лицо приобрело прежнее хитрое выражение. Рокудо чувствовал, что тот знает все его слова наперёд, но спешить не хотел.

– Ты сейчас свободен? Может...

– Я не против очередной прогулки. Туда же, куда и обычно, мастер? – зеленоволосый перебил его, но мужчина ни в коем случае не сердился: наверное, это было ожидаемо. Он лишь кивнул. Под выражением «туда, куда и обычно» они с ним условились принимать парк, который находился поодаль и в котором прошло их восьмое занятие. С тех пор они там были миллион раз – приятная спокойная атмосфера царила в нём, какие-то хорошие воспоминания приходили им в голову, заставляя создавать здесь и сейчас новые, чтобы в будущем было что припомнить. Эти полузабытые моменты Мукуро хранил у себя в голове в том виде, в котором смог их откопать, ведь знал, что в скором времени даже эти обрывки станут дороже целого мешка золота. Уж каково это для Франа, он не знал, но для себя давно выставил им цену. Сказав парню о том, что придёт через две минуты, Рокудо стремглав побежал обратно забрать кой-какие личные вещи и закрыть кабинет. Когда всё было сделано, он вернулся: музыкант ждал его около входа в школу и, смотря в пол, улыбался, видимо, вспоминая хорошую шутку или что-то из своей жизни, но обязательно приятное. Именно тогда мужчину посетила мысль: «Если это какой-то момент из твоей жизни, Фран, то ты даже не представляешь, как я хочу, чтобы моя фигура вырисовывалась там хотя бы на заднем плане. Это моё самое искреннее желание. Так что же?..» Ничего не сказав в действительности, синеволосый просто осторожно дотронулся до плеча скрипача, и они отправились переходить дорогу. Вот и те самые ступеньки, по которым когда-то давно Мукуро бежал за своим обидевшимся (можно так сказать?) учеником, и перила, на которых сидел сам Фран, будучи чем-то взбешённым. Или такое слово слишком громкое для его спокойных эмоций? Сейчас уже навряд ли можно сказать точно. Но отчего-то, в этот солнечный вечер с его усталыми, возвращающимися домой прохожими, с приятным, мягким и совсем летним ветерком, с невообразимо и особенно красивым закатом и разноцветным, как палитра художника, небом, Рокудо был совершенно счастлив, счастлив так, как был счастлив, наверное, только в раннем детстве, когда все муки и страдания были ещё впереди, а сейчас – только прекрасное настоящее. Впервые за двадцать лет он ощутил себя живым, не ходячим мертвецом с иногда раскрывающимися глазами на музыку, а действительно живым, бодрым и энергичным человеком. Он чувствовал: рядом идёт не просто его ученик. Кто-то более, чем просто он. Будто какой его спутник с очаровательной улыбкой и изумрудными глазами. Всё это было так гармонично и хорошо, что мужчина сам не заметил, как широко улыбнулся. _Кажется, вот оно, счастье?_

Они с Франом разговорились о каких-то мелочах, о которых в такие моменты только и нужно говорить, всякие серьёзные философские темы автоматически отметались. А ещё Мукуро заметил, что его ученик, если его хорошенько разговорить, тот ещё мечтатель. Он с умилением, едва скрываемым, смотрел на воодушевлённого Франа, рассказывающего о своём представляемом будущем.

– ...И вот, когда я стану знаменит и богат с помощью этих концертов и выступлений, я буду у многих на слуху. А вы знаете, что это значит? – Наивный зелёный взгляд, поднятый вверх палец в знак внимания. – Это значит, что я буду работать в три раза больше, но ни в коем случае не устану. Я разбогатею ещё больше. А дальше буду налаживать свою жизнь.

– Оу, и как же? – подыгрывал ему Мукуро, выражая искреннее удивление. Ему просто нравилось наблюдать за столь открытым и весёлым, к тому же ещё до черта наивным Франом. Ворота парка тем временем оказались уже далеко за их спинами, впереди – необъятные просторы зеленеющего пространства, подсвеченные переливами главного бриллианта на небе – солнца. Парень будто бы задумался, а потом, прокрутив речь в голове и подставляя самого себя освежающему ветерку, подувшего со стороны учителя, продолжил:

– Ну... это представляется мне таким: сначала я обзаведусь квартирой, грамотно распределю свои финансы, быть может, займусь бизнесом. Есть вариант получить второе высшее. – «Будто первое у тебя есть», – насмешливо подумал Рокудо. – А потом... потом женюсь. Да, точно, женюсь. И надобно это обустроить пораньше, чтобы совсем не быть стариком, когда мои дети подрастут. Возможно, также отправлю их по музыкальному пути. А вообще, пускай сами выбирают. Я настаивать не буду, – просто выговорил парень и, словно согласившись с самим собой, пожал плечами, при этом улыбнувшись. Мужчине было смешно слушать такие речи – для него детский лепет, не иначе, но было для него то смешно не так, чтобы с завистью, злорадством и тому подобным, а смешно легко, приятно и воздушно. В душе он искренне надеялся, что мальчишке удастся претворить мечты в жизнь. Тогда это будет для него лучшей наградой и лучшим подарком. Кто-то вдалеке пускал мыльные пузыри; мимо них, занесённые ветром, пролетали радужные, лоснящиеся сферы, маленькие и огромные, одна из них лопнула прямо перед носом зеленоволосого, заставив его утереть выступившие от мыла слёзы. Мукуро с улыбкой посмотрел на него, а потом на маленького пухлого мальчика, который бездумно дул в пустое колечко, силясь выдуть из ничего огромный пузырь. Это было настолько мило, что не передать словами. Наконец, утеревшись, скрипач усмехнулся и также обернулся на малыша; его глаза как-то по-особенному засияли.

– Вот как только у меня будут дети, я куплю им сто баночек мыльных пузырей. Вы даже не представляете, как в детстве я мечтал хотя бы об одной такой!.. – Фран насилу смог повернуться обратно.

– Ты же понимаешь, чем обернётся покупка тебе этих мыльных пузырей, – подмигнув ему, проговорил Рокудо. Взгляд парня в один миг посерьезнел, он сам тяжко вздохнул, улыбнулся и покачал головой. Видно, ему было всё понятно без всяких дополнительных слов. Они зашагали дальше по ровной дорожке; мимо них пролетали, словно метеоры, велосипедисты, обдувая попутным ветром. И двух минут молчание не продлилось – просто потому, что не могло в этот прекрасный день.

– А сколько ты хочешь детей, Фран? – оглянувшись на него, спросил учитель, поправляя пиджак, который держал в руках. Тот вновь оживился и глубоко призадумался.

– Ну, наверное, двух. Или трёх. А вообще не знаю. Как пойдёт. Да и не всё ли равно? – он усмехнулся, защелкнув получше тот самый сломавшийся замок на футляре.

– А жена какой должна быть? Или ещё не определился? – с усмешкой спросил мужчина, теперь уже вовсю уставившись на парня. Тот стал серьёзнее и даже хмурее.

– Оу, у меня много требований. В-первых, она должна быть...

– Смотри, так никогда и не женишься! – Мукуро шутливо похлопал его по плечу и ещё больше расплылся в улыбке, заметив недовольное личико своего ученика. Но в ту же секунду оно прояснилось, и Фран просто рассмеялся. Своим самым чистым и приятным смехом. Для синеволосого – самым приятным во всей вселенной.

– Я не хочу жениться на первой попавшейся или на той девушке, которую я тщательно не узнаю. Иначе брак гарантированно распадётся или будет несчастливым. А в такое дело я ввязываться не хочу, – тише добавил скрипач, потирая подбородок и смотря куда-то в сторону. Мужчина лишь согласно хмыкнул, стараясь этим «хмыком» перекрыть подступающий к горлу ком горечи и ненависти, который уже где-то першил, давая знать о себе. Рокудо, задержав дыхание, отвернулся в другую сторону, как раз на запад; ему хотелось, чтобы солнце выжгло ему глаза, нежели чем те показали бы его слабость кому-то. Хотя не кому-то, а Франу. А это обстоятельство многое меняло. Обычно разговор о семье мало его трогал, но почему-то сейчас задел за живое, заставляя по-новому взглянуть на своё жалкое положение. Да оно всем покажется жалким, не только парню. А менять его... надо ли? и ради чего?..

– А расскажите о том, как вы женились? Наверное, это очень интересная история. Даже не представляю, какая женщина должна быть у вас, чтобы расшевелить ваши скупые чувства, – весело заметил музыкант, повернув свою зеленоволосую головку. Мукуро усмехнулся и, пока делал это, старался вновь попасть на прежнюю волну, с которой мог спокойно вещать о своём идеальном замужестве. Ошибка. Волны-то той и не было. Это хуже. Намного.

– Почему ты так считаешь? Я что, такой странный? – улыбнувшись, спросил мужчина у ученика. Тот задумался, подняв глаза кверху.

– Ну-у... Вас точно не описать одним словом, а странный – слишком примитивно и не отразит даже одной сотой того, какой вы человек. Просто я думаю, что добиться вашей взаимности очень сложно. Чтобы вам понравится, девушка должна быть просто самой-самой. Обаятельной, примечательной чем-либо, с какими-то неизведанными чертами характера. Короче, такая же ходячая загадка, как и вы. Но это я так думаю. Могу сильно ошибаться, – поспешил добавить Фран, исподлобья глянув на него.

– Быть может, быть может, – туманно проговорил, улыбаясь, Рокудо. – Но, знаешь, сильную заморочку себе на голову я тоже не желаю: и так в мире полно всяких тайн и неразгаданных происшествий, а если ещё такое под боком будет... Нет, определённо не так, хотя и с простушкой мне было бы скучно. Мне не угодишь. Сам не понимаю, как я женился вообще. Мои претензии будут получше и подлиннее твоих, – он ласково потрепал музыканта по голове. Его мягкие волосы сегодня казались ещё мягче и шелковистее. Прям день икс какой-то.

– А вообще, однажды я встретил такого человека, который был чем-то похож на меня... – вдруг продолжил синеволосый, отчего-то решив сегодня разоткровенничаться. – Увы, всё это пустое и уже давно забытое прошлое. Теперь я влюблён и женат. Поздно.

– А кто это был? Ну, тот человек?.. – почему-то тихо спросил парень, заговорщически глянув на учителя.

– Да ты не переживай, это была девушка! – простодушно ответил Мукуро, улыбнувшись. – Это была моя ученица. Кажется, она оказалась моей самой первой ученицей. Ты точно хочешь услышать эту ничем не примечательную историю?

– Конечно хочу! – Фран требовательно и совсем по-детски схватил мужчину за рукав, на мгновение оказавшись лицом слишком близко к лицу учителя. Это тёплое дыхание Рокудо помнил до сих пор. Сделав повелительное выражение лица и обустроив всё так, будто он снизошёл до такого мелкого поступка, синеволосый нехотя начал:

– Было это где-то около двух-трёх лет тому назад и вообще не в нашей школе. Подкинули мне тогда в ученицы одну девушку...

– Как её звали? – резко перебил музыкант, в его глазах отчего-то полыхал яркий огонь смешанных сильных чувств. Мужчина сделал вид, что списал это на сильное любопытство.

– Имя я её оставлю в тайне. Давай для более разнообразного рассказа обзовём её как-нибудь. Пускай Римма. Так вот, Римма эта была самой обыкновенной девушкой. Ей, кажется, было тогда всего пятнадцать лет. Я тогда знал, что, начиная свою карьеру учителя, без мелких влюблённостей мне не обойтись, ибо я, чего уж говорить, недурен собой и ещё молод. Но уже в самом начале я поставил себе такое правило: никогда не отвечать на симпатии и чувства своих учениц, даже если я к ним что-то испытываю, иначе... – Мукуро выдержал пафосную паузу, – Иначе я бы возненавидел самого себя. Ибо для меня все вы, и даже ты, – Он многозначительно глянул на парня, – ещё малые дети. А я не могу развращать детей, хоть будь им и по пятнадцать-шестнадцать лет, потому что мне не даст совесть, это раз, а во-вторых – закон. Но первого удара судьбы я не смог избежать, потому и с горячей головы без ума влюбился в эту особу... А знаешь, она была или, по крайней мере, казалась обычной девушкой. Но это на первый взгляд. Она была удивительна и потрясающа. – Словно задумавшись, Рокудо поднял голову вверх, навстречу ветерку. – Её нельзя было назвать смазливой или супер красавицей, но в её чертах лица была особенная тайна, загадка, больше всего – в её... в её голубых глазах. Римма была худа, стройна, а в общем, в сторону эти описания. Более чем странным был её характер, но и это описать мне сложно. Позволь этого не делать, просто поверь на слово – бывают такие люди, образ которых ты хочешь сохранить именно у себя в голове, ни с кем им не делясь. Да и охарактеризовать их нереально, чего уж говорить.

– Я вас, конечно, не совсем понимаю, хотя такие люди мне тоже встречались. Ну, а что было дальше? – весёлость Франа прошла, сменившись задумчивостью. А мужчине было и горько, и хорошо. Престранное чувство.

– Дальше всё было, как в какой-нибудь книге или фильме – сначала сказка, потом драма. Из этой драмы я вынес хороший урок: не надо связываться с детьми, любить их, пускай искренно и чисто, особенно учеников. Вообще, такие отношения изначально провальны, потому что запрещены обществом, потому что их сложно скрывать и более сложно поддерживать их. Всё должно быть очень тайно, очень секретно и очень скрытно. Увы, о таком вспоминается в самый последний момент, когда вас раскрывают на месте преступления. Хотя какое уж там преступление... всего лишь невинно целовались, да и то не совсем по-настоящему. Вскоре мне пришлось уйти из той школы, кое-как уладив отношения с начальством, а мою Римму забрали. Точнее, даже не так – расстояние было для нас не проблемой. Она, обучившись у меня многому, пошла по музыкальной стезе, став в скором времени знаменитой. Да она попросту зазвездилась! Я пришёл к ней на один концерт и хотел поговорить с ней, но она сделала вид, что не узнала меня, и гордо прошла мимо под ручку с каким-то смазливым мальчиком. Вот так, – Мукуро пнул маленький камешек, пронаблюдав за тем, как он звонко проскакал по дорожке. – Но я вовсе не в обиде на неё. Просто вынес много-много уроков из этой истории. Главный я уже сказал: не нужно связываться со своими учениками. Вы ещё, правда, не все, но всё-таки, малые импульсивные дети. Вы ещё только входите во взрослую жизнь, поэтому сами, между собой и своими сверстниками, учитесь и набираетесь опыта. Когда встречаются люди с разницей в восемь-девять лет и более, их отношения наверняка без исхода, особенно если одному из них меньше восемнадцати лет. Вы, даже за сотнями клятв любви, видите в нас не возлюбленных, а учителей, этаких мудрецов жизни. И, хорошенько поучившись у нас, уходите – с людьми своего возраста намного интереснее, правда? – синеволосый горько усмехнулся. Он и не думал, что так разойдётся в своём рассказе. А особо он не думал, что Фран что-то ответит ему.

– Нет, не правда. Мне наоборот лучше и интереснее с людьми, которые меня старше. Вот, например, вы. Я обещаю вам, что никогда не заражусь звёздной болезнью и, слышите, никогда не отвернусь от вас, будь я хоть мега популярным и известным, что, кстати, навряд ли. – Юный скрипач и сам не заметил, как схватил учителя за рукав и серьёзно заглянул ему в глаза. Они даже приостановились. Мукуро изумлённо посмотрел на него и, вскоре взяв себя в руки, лишь грустно улыбнулся, покачав головой.

– Все хороши на словах, на деле же...

– Я не эта девчонка, я совсем другой! – Изумруды воинственно засияли, пальцы сжались на запястье сильнее. – И я точно-точно не забуду своего друга, будь я хоть тысячу раз звезда и безупречный музыкант! Вы же должны... сами понять, – отчаявшись уже что-либо доказать мужчине, безнадёжно добавил парень, отпуская его руку и сверля теперь взглядом пол. – Я ведь вырос бедным и явно не буду требовать больше того, чего мне нужно, если разбогатею. Поверьте, мне не чуждо воспевание духовных ценностей над материальными. Это с первого взгляда кажется, что я материалист, на самом деле нет... Знаете, по прошествии столького времени, проведённого чёрт знает где, я остро понял разницу между «иметь квартиру» и «иметь хорошего друга». Правда, мало мне помогло это осознание, ни друга, ни квартиры у меня раньше и не было... – он усмехнулся, – Но всё же. Надеюсь, суть вы поняли. Не равняйте меня на всех. И всё-таки... я хочу мороженого. Пойдёмте быстрее к тому ларьку.

– Ну пошли... – Рокудо улыбнулся и направился в нужную сторону, к небольшому киоску, полному всякой всячины, но в основном мороженым. – А слова твои я запомню... Потом не отвертишься, слышишь?

– Слышу. Я этого только и хотел, – спокойно проговорил мальчишка, бросив благодарный взгляд на мужчину. – После поедания мороженого вы, надеюсь, продолжите свой рассказ? Вы ещё не поведали, как отыскали свою нынешнюю жену и какой невероятной была эта встреча. Так что ешьте, набираетесь сил и вперёд!

Мукуро вяло улыбнулся, хотя и пытался сделать это более энергично – из-за упоминания его супруги не получилось. Что здесь рассказывать и как искусно соврать – вот что занимало все мысли мужчины до и после мороженого. Наконец, когда его шоколадное и немного позже фисташковое музыканта были доедены, настало время увлекательнейших рассказов. Синеволосый был не рад этому, но раз обещал – не мог не поведать. Солнце уже полностью покинуло небо, а людей в парке становилось всё больше и больше. Несмотря на закрадывающуюся прохладу, многих только и привлекало позднее время суток. Но учитель и его ученик, не обращая внимания ни на кого, продолжили обходить этот парк уже второй раз – он был слишком мал для их коммуникабельных запросов друг к другу. Фран выжидающе смотрел на Рокудо, всем взглядом выражая дикое нетерпение и желание что-нибудь услышать. Мужчина не мог так просто игнорировать этот взгляд своих любимых изумрудов, потому и, прокашлявшись, начал:

– Так что, тебе про мою свадьбу рассказать или что?

– Про всё. Особенно про то, как вы с ней познакомились и что из себя представляет эта женщина. Мне всё одинаково интересно. – У парня неподдельно горели глаза. Синеволосый вздохнул и подумал: надо вытерпеть такое ради него и его восторженного взгляда. И, надев на себя маску («Господи, как она уже надоела!») полного спокойствия и энтузиазма, он продолжил:

– Да рассказывать особенно и нечего. Встретились в институте, долгое время были друзьями, тщательно узнавали друг дружку, – беспардонно говорил Мукуро, вспоминая, как после второй встречи они проснулись в одной кровати. – Она была на экономическом факультете. Если честно, её имя засекречено, никто его не знал. Кроме меня. Поэтому попросту все называли её М.М., по первым буквам её имени и фамилии. – Тут учитель вспомнил, как это было на самом деле: после первой пьянки его жёнушка и проговорилась, полностью стянув с себя ауру загадочности и тайны. – Когда закончили институт, полгода не виделись, но я её всегда помнил. Потом появилась легкомысленная Римма, наша влюблённость... Когда настал конец всей этой истории, я вновь вернулся к мысли о М.М. Да и у ней всё было не ладно, поэтому как-то и сошлись на общем горе, – Рокудо просто пожал плечами, изображая кроткую улыбку будто бы в тон его таким же воспоминаниям. На деле же общим у них был только ребёнок, взявшийся после той самой второй встречи. Делать нечего, пришлось соединить свою связь узами брака. Да вроде поначалу и казалось, что всё будет хорошо. А, оказывается, не очень: девушка была в семейной жизни совсем другой особой, нежели чем представлялась раньше. И вот тут наш герой прокололся, причём конкретно, обрекая себя на несчастную жизнь на десять лет вперёд. Именно из-за этого он впредь не давал своим чувствам размаху и пообещал себе больше никогда не влюбляться. Смог ли сдержать обещание?..

– ...Потом женились, всё хорошо. Подумываем о втором ребёнке. Было бы отлично, – закончил Рокудо, посмотрев на ученика. Тому, кажется, было что сказать, но он лишь покачал головой. Он явно что-то понял, но делиться не собирался. Подняв голову, Фран лишь несильно улыбнулся и кивнул, словно поблагодарив за рассказ, и вновь окунулся в свои какие-то мысли. Повисло не такое уж и хорошее молчание. Мукуро был готов выдать любую ахинею, лишь бы не замолкал приятный ему голос в этот замечательный день, как раздражающее пиликанье телефона заставило сменить его планы. Ответив на звонок, учитель, как и ожидал, усыхал монотонный мужской голос, который ему вещал:

– Здравствуйте, мистер Мукуро. Я насчёт вашей недавней просьбы ко мне... – Синеволосый сразу понял, о чём речь, потому и оживился.

– Да, что там?

– Ваша заявка рассмотрена удовлетворительно. Ну а вы что думали? – голос слегка помягчел. – Разве бы для вашего ученика не нашлось места в нашей программе? Мы слегка поменяли её, заменив некоторые выступления игрой вашего скрипача. Музыка ещё никогда не бывала проигрышной. Так что ждём вас. О концерте вы знаете. До свидания.

– Спасибо, до свидания. – Сбросив звонок, Рокудо невидящим взглядом уставился на заставку экрана, сдерживая свой порыв радости. Ему хотелось обнять Франа, поднять его, закружить в воздухе. В общем, такие чувства были ему знакомы – весёлость за успех учеников, но в такой степени – впервые. Всё же этот был особенным. Хотя, в принципе, мало чем отличался от своих сверстников. Но всё же был другим.

– Что случилось, мастер? – спросил Фран, видя энергичность Мукуро. Тот нетерпеливо взглянул на него, широко улыбнулся и быстро заговорил:

– Ты не поверишь, мой милый, но... помнишь, я рассказывал тебе про выступление, которое у тебя может быть совсем скоро? Так вот, тебя приняли! Теперь ты сможешь выступить! Это будет твоё первое публичное выступление, твои первые минуты на сцене! Это же невероятно, здорово! Правда, выступать ты будешь всего три раза по две-три минуты, но разве это что-нибудь меняет? Все когда-то начинали так же, как ты. Даже я, – подмигнув, добавил Рокудо, особенно нежно в этот раз погладив парня по голове. – Ты не представляешь, как я рад! – Действительно, так счастлив мужчина не бывал никогда. В таких ситуациях он был искренен, откровенен, его счастье и радость были настоящими, самыми-самыми – в этом сомнений быть не должно. Ему жутко нравилось смотреть на становление юного скрипача из неумелого любителя в известного профессионала. Не столь его тешила мысль, что всё это благодаря ему, а то, что мальчишка начинает свой путь, выбивается на публику, зарабатывает себе честное имя. Это было действительно ценно для него. Фран был, конечно, рад, но голова его была забита сейчас явно другими заботами...

– А когда это? Что-то я подзабыл...

– Так... записано это событие на двадцать седьмое. А двадцать седьмое это... – Мукуро быстро открыл календарь, вдруг остолбенев. – Ого, ничего себе! Уже послезавтра! Так, это неожиданно. Даже и я, если честно, потерял счёт во времени, – он почесал затылок.

– Летом всегда так, – простодушно улыбнулся парень, спокойно приняв эту информацию. Они на минутку остановились, музыкант вновь защелкнул малость сломанный замок, а Рокудо тревожно заходил по маленькой траектории, явно что-то активно обдумывая.

– Чёрт, это действительно внезапно! Так, насчёт твоей музыки я совершенно спокоен и доверяю тебе, но вот в остальном... Про костюм, вероятно, тебя спрашивать бесполезно, – мужчина окинул парня критическим взглядом, склонив голову набок. – Но он тебе будет нужен. Сейчас, думаю, довольно поздно этим заниматься, так что давай завтра запланируем. Договорились?

– Да, но... – Фран сконфуженно опустил свои изумруды, ища что-то на сером асфальте и слегка покрывшись румянцем, – Но... у меня нет столько денег, чтобы купить костюм. Быть может, стоит отменить моё выступление, пока я не поднакоплю нужной суммы хотя бы на это?..

– Что ещё за глупости! Пожалуйста, молчи и не спорь со мной! – мгновенно перебил его учитель, строго на него глядя. – Чтобы я больше подобной чепухи от тебя не слышал! Все расходы на нужное облачение я беру на себя. И это вообще ни при каких условиях не обсуждается. Если ты настолько честен, то, когда станешь богат, отправишь мне эту самую сумму. А пока советую тебе даже не заморачиваться, а принимать помощь, пока предлагают. Мы выберем для тебя самое лучшее, можешь не переживать. – Рокудо похлопал его по плечу и бодро зашагал вперёд; мальчишка неуверенно поплёлся за ним.

– Просто я думаю, что вам не совсем выгодно мной заниматься. У вас молодая семья, деньги нужны на воспитание и всё такое для вашей дочери. Я же вам никто и...

– Бла-бла-бла, – склонив голову в его сторону и одарив насмешливым взглядом, вновь перебил синеволосый, рассмеявшись изумлённым глазам скрипача. – Ну что же ты такой зануда, мой милый? Почему считаешь, что ты мне совершенно безразличен и вообще никто? Обижаешь, Фран...

Мужчина хмыкнул и положил руку на плечо парня, притянув его к себе ближе. На чёрт знает что это было похоже: мало до хорошего объятия, много для обычного прикосновения. Скрипач отчего-то крупно смутился и опустил голову, стараясь прикрыть яркий румянец на лице. Ему всегда становилось неуютно, когда о нём кто-то заботился. Рокудо уже заметил эту милую особенность своего ученика. Ну, что поделать, каков был его музыкант, таков есть. И эту застенчивость нужно пытаться исправить.

– Ладно, я согласен. Только обещайте, что обязательно примите мой долг когда-нибудь в будущем, – Фран обошёл мужчину и встал перед ним, заставив его притормозить, и прямо заглянул в глаза. Тот удивился напускной важности зеленоволосого, но, усмехнувшись, пообещал. Хотя в действительности же считал, что навряд ли этому суждено быть, и даже тому, что они будут хотя бы изредка встречаться – это станет слишком дорогим удовольствием в будущем. Пока на вот эти самые прогулки (да даже на настоящую) была поставлена малая цена, вскоре она должна взрасти до небывалых высот. Это и печально. Но и прогнозируемо. В общем, учитель смирился. Но совсем ли?

– Мастер Мукуро... – вдруг подал голос юный скрипач, – а вас разве жена не ругает за длительное отсутствие с неизвестно кем? Не ревнует? – Лукавая улыбка на тонких губах.

– Не ревнует. Она знает мою сложную и требующую задержек работу, потому и ничего не говорит. Она уж привыкла. Так-то, – насилу улыбнувшись, ответил Рокудо. – А нам с тобой пора закругляться. Завтра и послезавтра будут важные дни. Так что сегодня тебе нужно хорошенько отдохнуть.

– Да-да, – уныло произнёс мальчишка, склонив голову и нехотя плетясь за синеволосым. – Но я бы хотел погулять ещё.

– Оу, только не капризничай. Обещаю, что когда-нибудь мы с тобой устроим бесконечную прогулку. А сейчас... – он повернулся к нему, – должен же быть я строгим учителем? Хотя бы раз в месяц?

– Может, не надо? – улыбаясь, спросил парень, однако на деле смирился со своим положением.

– Ну уж нет. Надо же выбивать из тебя эти королевские замашки? – Мукуро подмигнул. Краем глаза он заметил, что совсем недалеко от них стал вырисовываться выход (или вход, как посмотреть) из парка; он будто бы возник по какому-то волшебному мановению руки, правда, от этой магии сейчас лучше не стало. Невероятная тоска вдруг защемила грудь – такого после предыдущих прогулок никогда не было. «Значит, последняя», – горько подумал мужчина. Ему было известно это чувство, которое интуитивно подсказывало ход будущих событий. Оно у него было таково, что... редко ошибалось. Конечно, можно было глупо надеяться на очередной error, но... система была отлажена до идеала, работала, словно какой запрограммированный механизм. Нелегко прижилась эта информация на душе у учителя: что ни говори, а Фран стал ему почти как родной. А может, даже и просто как родной – Рокудо не определился. Он вздохнул тяжко, глубоко, пытаясь с улыбкой слушать речь парнишки по поводу его ошибочного мнения насчёт его королевских замашек. Как быстро пролетели те двести или триста метров до главных ворот, и вот – очередная сцена очередных «пока-пока».

– Спасибо тебе, что согласился погулять. Развеялись немного. – Мукуро удивился высокой концентрации нежности в своём голосе. Значит, предположения его – правда.

– Да, и вам тоже. А то я думал, что проведу оставшуюся часть дня в скукоте и духоте. Давайте гулять ещё чаще? Это, по-моему, хорошая традиция и привычка. – «С каких пор твоя улыбка стала нормой? Как давно я упустил тот момент, когда твои изумруды стали на тон мягче, нежнее, приятнее? Почему я такой дурак, в конце-то концов?..» Мужчина скрыл горькую усмешку.

– Конечно будем. Я же обещал тебе кое-что... – Многозначительный взгляд, так хорошо принятый между ними.

– Да, помню. Насчёт бесконечной прогулки? Только как это? А в общем, ладно. Пускай это будет для меня сюрпризом, – зеленоволосый склонил голову в бок, исподлобья глядя на учителя.

– Пускай. – Рокудо кивнул. Говорить, кроме как о прощании, было больше и не о чем. Они стояли рядом с многолюдным входом в парк, вокруг зажигались фонари, начиналась уже более ночная жизнь. Всё шло своим чередом, а они, кажется, давно выпали из этого русла. Они словно и находились в этой жизни и на этой улице, а всё равно существовали в своём, обособленном мирке, на какой-то своей изумительной улочке. Учитель и его ученик могли, наверное, часами смотреть друг на друга, утопая в изумрудах и рубинах-сапфирах своего собеседника. В этом моменте было что-то до жути приятное, скрытное, интимное, казалось, тогда их глаза выливали всю правду о своих хозяевах; всё то, что было бы страшно сказать в реальности, было беззвучно оговорено тогда. Долго, долго время тянулось, а может, и слишком быстро, по крайней мере, им его никогда не хватало – обязательно кто-то должен был нарушить создавшуюся атмосферу. Иначе было нельзя. Иначе: дисбаланс, дисгармония и прочее. Или опять только догадки?

– Ладно, пока, мой милый Фран. – Мукуро только сейчас заметил, что парень никогда не реагировал на эту приставку «мой милый», хотя иногда она звучала поистине смущающе. Принимал как должное до своего «таяния» и после. Что ещё раз доказывает: никакого таяния-то и не было, скрипач каким был, таким и остался. Он просто по-глупому прокололся. Как и, собственно, Рокудо. Только в кое-чём другом.

– До завтра, мастер. – Пару секунд неуверенно постоял, словно думая, что бы ещё сказать, а после развернулся и тихо поплёлся, но так, как обычно уходят, ожидая скорой остановки. Что и произошло. Мужчина схватил за руку парня, резко притянул к себе, наклонился и быстро прошептал ему почти что на ухо: «Не утруждай себя игрой на скрипке сегодня. Я ведь тебя знаю. Потому и волнуюсь». Синеволосый отстранился, пристально посмотрел в удивлённые глаза и, развернувшись, поспешил домой. Нечего ему с мальчишкой делать. Быстрее домой, к жене. В счастливую тёплую атмосферу. А как же! До самого поворота за дом он ощущал тяжкий взгляд Франа на себе – Мукуро мог безошибочно ручаться за то, что это было так. Ему совсем не было совестно за сделанное, но вот за реакцию парня на это он ответственности не брал, поэтому-то и немного изумился, слегка повернув голову и заметив скрипача, стоявшего на тот самом месте и провожающего его взглядом. Слишком глупо. Или опять он снова сделал что-то не так? Во всяком случае, чёрт с ним.

Вокруг кипела жизнь, кричали, ругались, целовались, смеялись люди, неоновые табло и подсвеченные здания били своими яркими цветами в глаза, сквозь шум и гам откуда-то прорывалась заводная клубная музыка, где-то недалеко жарились каштаны, а на дороге дико сновали машины, одна из которых едва не сбила какого-то парня. Всё это казалось полным жизни, весёлости, праздности; контрастом тому была душа Мукуро сейчас. Он вновь чувствовал ненависть к себе. Состояние ему не ново, но после стольких дней счастья и радости – странно. Рокудо просто понял, что жестоко заврался, заврался так, как никогда в жизни не врал. Может, конечно, и врал, но почему-то в случае с Франом казалось, что именно сейчас было сказано много лживых и гнусных слов. Мужчина знал, что для него в Аду не только котёл готов, а целый микро-ад – верно, для таких, как он, нужно было изощрённое наказание. Про семью его (в особенности жену) всё и так давно понятно, но вот ещё один факт: не было у него никакой Риммы. Точнее, было нечто подобное, но не настолько одухотворённое и уникальное, как говорил учитель. Да, уроки его от той истории были схожи с рассказанными, но менее болезненными, а вот сам образ, составленный им... был и нереален, и правдив одновременно. Он просто кое-что скомпоновал, создав отражение нечто действительно существующего. Но всё равно этого никто не поймёт, и лежала сегодняшняя прогулка на душе у Мукуро вязкой слизью, не дававшей нормально жить дальше. Что ж, придётся принять это и продолжать улыбаться. Так ведь нужно, верно?

На следующий день Мукуро рано заявился в квартиру Франа, впрочем, последний был, как ни странно, готов и полностью собран, чтобы куда-нибудь ехать. Правда, он ещё немного посопротивлялся насчёт бездумных трат Рокудо на себя, но вскоре затих под многовыражающим взглядом учителя. Они вышли из дому, и их не очень приветливо встретило пасмурное, кажется, преддождливое утро, наполненное и сыростью, и влагой, и хмурыми людьми. Всё казалось покрытым плёнкой раздражения и печали, но отчего-то ни мужчина, ни парень не ощущали себя принадлежащими этому миру – они вновь будто обособились ото всех, проживая в своём мире, в котором это утро, как через призму зеркала, было солнечным и тёплым. Всё им казалось хорошо и прелестно, правда, некоторая взволнованность всё же передалась, но в общем они проживали один из тех дней, который по праву можно назвать счастливым. Таких в последнее время стало во много раз больше; значит ли это, что скоро судьба потребует своё и вернёт все долги с огромными процентами? Увы, такие мысли для тех людей, которые живут здесь и сейчас, этим дождливым утром, и могут позволить себе поскучать и поплакаться. Для них это – слишком эгоистично. Мукуро и Фран научились ценить эти едва ощутимые крупинки счастья и радости в своих ладонях, разумно пользоваться ими и пытаться приумножить. Они научились многому... и это был плюс в их положении.

Что, что будет дальше? Уж так ли это важно теперь, сейчас, думал мужчина, украдкой взглянув на скрипача, на его профиль и слегка острый носик. Будь что будет. Если раньше ещё можно было как-то повлиять на происходящее, то теперь – лишь безвольно плыть по течению. Рокудо этого жутко не любил, но... Господи, смысл об этом говорить сегодня? И так много того, чего он просто ненавидел и понять не мог, в настоящее время стало для него нормальным. Да и самой Фортуне глубоко плевать, кто там и что любит – она натура своевольная, как крутанёт своё колесо, такие результаты и получай. И чего выпадет на этот раз Мукуро и его юному ученику, непонятно. И вероятность тут посчитать нельзя – всё-таки зря нас обучают статистике в школе. Совершенно бесполезный предмет, если даже такая мелочь ему не под силу.

Если это конец, считал синеволосый, то он был готов продавать душу дьяволу, совершать бездумные поступки, в общем, то самое, что готов сделать любой человек перед концом света. Правда, последний так и не случился; зато для каждого был свой мини-конец света, происходящий... ну, быть может, и каждый божий день. Во всяком случае, людей много, как и их порой глупых концов, и Мукуро чувствовал, что в плотном, забитом разными фамилиями графике уже скоро-скоро красным высветится важная для них дата, где будет значится его имя и имя Франа. Грустно, а что поделать. Точнее, это глупое слово не сможет передать все треволнения мужчины; вообще, никакие слова здесь не помогут. Это было с одной стороны банально, понимать, что так бесцветно закончилось их сближение, а с другой и невероятно стыдно – осознавать, что это всё-таки произошло и имело место быть. От себя не скроешь тайны, что там ещё было стыдно, но Рокудо это знал и давно уж принял как должное. По крайней мере, в день икс они откроют все собранные до того карты друг друга в полную колоду; а вот кто собрал больше, считай, победитель. Но синеволосый уже чувствовал себя в проигравших. А был ли в этом смысл?..

Говорить об этом можно бесконечно. Бесконечно и бездумно. Мы же обещали не забивать сию историю длинными и под час нудными рассуждениями? Что ж, кажется, обещание немножко нарушено. Но без этого кусочки паззла не сложились бы в единую картину, не приняли своё органичное место и не внесли бы свой смысл туда. А Мукуро всё-таки решил вернуться в реальность, только сейчас начав соображать над тем, куда же ему повернуть и в какой центр заехать. Он заметил, что парень вот уже как пять минут одним глазом посматривал на него; да и действительно: было на что посмотреть. Мужчина уже третий раз заезжал на прежнюю улицу и вновь собирался поворачивать на то же самое шоссе, с которого потом снова возвращался сюда. Наконец Фран не вытерпел и спросил:

– Отчего ж вы так рассеяны стали? Давайте повернём туда. – Он кивнул налево. Машина покорно повернула туда. Скрипач помолчал, ожидая, что ответит учитель, а когда не услыхал ожидаемого, подал голос вновь: – Наверное, с ребёнком сильно устаёте? Мне кажется, зря вы взялись за меня. – Зеленоволосый угрюмо скрестил руки на груди.

«Единственный ребёнок, от которого я сильно, но вместе с тем и осознанно устаю, это ты, Фран».

– Да, есть такое. Сейчас у Энн такой возраст... Сам понимаешь, как ей важно внимание и уход, причём обоих супругов. Едва-едва справляемся, если честно, – на автомате и без каких-то чувств сухо выдал Мукуро, взглянув на навигатор и отметив нужный торговый центр. – А вот насчёт себя помолчи – я взялся за это, значит, знал, на что иду. Так что не надо мне тут.

– Вы с Энн всегда будете уставать, – критично заметил мальчишка, поправляя ремень безопасности. – У неё пожизненно будет «такой возраст». А потом она вообще станет подростком. И всё. И полная безвыходность.

– Я искренне надеюсь, что она будет не таким подростком, как ты, – Рокудо улыбнулся, чувствуя то же самое действие на губах ученика. – Точнее, я приложу все силы для этого.

– Мой папа, сколько успел, тоже прикладывал силы к этому. Как видите, ничего путного из этого не вышло, – со вздохом проговорил парень, отвернувшись к окну. Мужчина едва смог оторвать от него взгляд и найти газ, чтобы поехать на зелёный, сопроводив это смачными гудками в свою сторону.

– Стоп. Ты же говорил, что сирота? Как так получается? – синеволосый не сумел скрыть тревоги и взволнованности в своём голосе, что, впрочем, уже было не так важно для них обоих. О некоторых чувствах они должны были догадаться или уже догадались. Иначе и быть не могло.

– Ну, сиротой я стал не сразу. Точнее, наполовину: моя мать каким-то странным образом умерла при родах, а отец дожил лишь до того, как мне исполнилось шесть, – прислонив голову к стеклу, пробормотал Фран, сделав это так равнодушно, словно говорил то уже в сотый раз. Быть может, это так и было.

– Конечно, ужасно... – сдавленно и нетипично для себя проговорил учитель, пребывая в каком-то глубоком размышлении. – А что с ним случилось, с отцом твоим?

– Попал в аварию, – просто пожал плечами мальчишка; но Рокудо-то знал, что скрывалось за этой кажущейся холодностью. «Зачем ты пытаешься что-то исправить, милый? Уже давно поздно...»

– Вот как... – тихо произнёс мужчина, ища глазами парковочное место. – Ты этим похож на меня.

– Разве? – воскликнул Фран, удивлённо взглянув на мужчину и даже полуразвернувшись к нему. – Вы... тоже сирота?

– Есть такое, – усмехнувшись, сказал Мукуро, оглядываясь назад. – Но даже не проси рассказывать об этом сейчас, ибо у нас с тобой ещё куча дел впереди. Поведаю как-нибудь позже. – Заметив недовольный взгляд парнишки, он добавил: – Но точно сегодня. Тебе же так нужна эта доля правды, верно? Равноценный обмен, кажется, так ты когда-то говорил.

– Не в этом дело... – почти что шёпотом произнёс зеленоволосый, опустив голову. – Я же хотел... просто узнать о вас. Мне интересно. А не ради этого. Да и вообще: забудьте про это, – насупившись, проговорил скрипач, скрестив руки и отвернувшись к окну. Мужчина хмыкнул, подумав, что действительно это выглядело глупо – им ли не знать о переменах в друг друге? Наконец поставив машину в одну из ячеек здешней парковки, он вздохнул, вынул ключ из замка зажигания и, взглянув на Франа, ответил:

– Ладно-ладно, я понял. Уж извини, прежних привычек не искоренить, – Рокудо по-доброму усмехнулся и глянул на мальчика: кажется, тот тоже не воспринял это как что-то серьёзное.

– Да ничего, понимаю. Сам едва удерживаю себя от резкого словца. – Парень отстегнул ремень безопасности и улыбнулся.

– А я нет. Не привык себя сдерживать, понимаешь ли. – Они одновременно открыли дверь и вышли. Ветер приближающихся перемен обдал их лица, а впереди них высилось пятиэтажное здание местного торгового центра, блистающего неоновыми подсветками и плакатами. Мукуро точно знал, в какие два магазина стоит зайти – сам когда-то выбирал себе костюмы там. Если план А оказывался провальным, то был и план Б, состоящий, собственно говоря, просто из другого ближайшего торгового центра. Но мужчина надеялся окончить поиски нужной одежды своему скрипачу именно здесь, ибо больше магазинов он не знал. Они дошли до входа и наконец оказались в просторном светлом, малость угловатом холле здания; повсюду суетились люди, несмотря на будний день; ярко сверкали хорошо начищенные витрины магазинчиков, за ними блистали где бижутерия, где просто красивые безделушки, а где и гламурная одежда. Над ними, за прозрачными стёклами потолка, раскинулось небо, слегка запятнанное тучами; а по бокам тут и там встречались массивные горшки с небольшими деревцами. Сам по себе торговый центр считался большим, но внутри его эта якобы огромность отчего-то комкалась (сжималась), вовсе не представляясь такой. Пять этажей казались не таким и большим расстоянием, а их площади и то меньше. Учитель и его ученик быстро достигли нужного магазина и поспешно зашли туда. Мукуро надеялся на поспешное завершение шопинга, ибо, если честно, гулять слишком долго по магазинам не любил. Да и чувствовал, к тому же, что его скрипач сам не в восторге от этой идеи, а пошёл лишь для того чтобы выглядеть завтра достойно и не подвести его. На самом деле мальчишка с удовольствием бы порепетировал дома пару сложных моментов в его будущей мелодии, которую он тренировал всю прошлую неделю. Результаты были, конечно, восхитительными. На деле же всё у Франа было уже довольно давно хорошо, и учитель здесь был, кажется, уже лишним элементом, но сам парень никогда не давал Рокудо почувствовать себя ненужным. Наоборот, пока – они нуждались друг в друге. Что будет дальше – никому из них не известно, так почему бы не продлить своё время в этих эмпиреях? Боже, уже эмпиреи!..

– Так, говори, что нравится, берём и уходим. Времени особенно у нас нет, – серьёзно проговорил мужчина, сам оглядывая висевшие на плечиках костюмы повсюду. Фран отчего-то смутился, осмотревшись вокруг себя, и начал осторожно ходить по рядам, высматривая что-нибудь, что могло ему понравиться. Видя неспешные прогулки ученика около прилавков, Мукуро сам сорвался с места и за минуту обошёл весь магазин, просмотрев абсолютно все костюмы.

– Что-нибудь понравилось? – спросил он в итоге. Парень просто помотал головой. Рокудо, почесав подбородок, секунду подумал, а после выдал: – Да, я тоже ничего не смог достойного найти тебе. Разве охота тебе идти в чёрном или сером? Или ещё лучше: в бежевом? – Усмешка прошлась по губам синеволосого. Музыкант тоже улыбнулся, и они молча вышли из магазина, будто наперёд зная мнение друг друга об этом. Надежда сейчас оставалась только на оставшийся магазин. Да Мукуро был даже стопроцентно уверен, что там они найдут нужный костюм. Сам чаще пользовался тем бутиком, а не этим, поэтому и был спокоен. Фран же, наоборот, был чем-то взволнован, поэтому и слегка погрустнел, опечаленный неудачей в первом магазине. Следующий по их плану бутик находился на четвёртом этаже. Они быстренько добрались до него и вскоре уже бродили по нему, высматривая что-нибудь интересное. Скрипач, будучи ещё юнцом, хотел нечто яркое и неординарное; его же учитель знал эту склонность, поэтому старался подбирать нечто среднее между слишком вызывающим и серым, невзрачным. Ибо в жёлтом костюме, согласитесь, музыкант бы выглядел, как клоун. Но парень хотел именно этого; через пару минут он угрюмо вышел из магазина и, упёршись о перила, недовольно начал смотреть на прохожих, снующих по первому этажу. Синеволосый подошёл к нему и опустился рядом, искоса глядя на него.

– Ну и чего ты вышел?

– Там нет ничего. Кажется, я завтра не выступлю, – насуплено проговорил он, скрестив руки и громко засопя носом. Мукуро улыбнулся и, похлопав парнишку по плечу, спокойно высказал:

– Ну-ну, откуда такая пессимистичность? А я вот, между прочим, нашёл для тебя идеальный вариант. Ты просто не умеешь находить и рыть среди тысячи ненужных вещей нужную и не видишь из представленного разнообразия нечто приемлемое для тебя. Пойдём... – он осторожно потянул его за локоть в сторону магазина; Фран поддался, хотя сделал вид, что был против. – Ты же хотел нечто яркое, но я считаю, это перебор, ибо ты должен зарекомендовать себя самым наилучшим образом. А когда выходишь на сцену, в первые секунды обращают внимание не на твою музыку или что-то ещё, а именно на внешний облик. Уж так заведено у людей.

– Вы так говорите, будто не человек сами, – презрительно фыркнул зеленоволосый, давая затащить себя вглубь магазина вновь.

– Откуда тебе знать? – ухмыльнулся мужчина. – Может, я и вправду настолько ужасен, что звание человека уже не для меня?..

– Вы постоянно себя принижаете, мастер. Ничего вы не ужасный. Просто несчастный, вот и всё. В чём-то похожий на меня, – пожал плечами мальчишка. – Так где костюм-то?

– Ну, не такие уж мы с тобой и несчастные. По крайней мере, я точно. Вот, иди сюда. Разве не прелесть? Фиолетовый тебе идёт, – Рокудо задумчиво указал на затерявшийся среди других костюм сказанного им цвета. Он был, кажется, ровно того размера, который нужен был Франу. Мукуро было тошно оттого, как всё получалось, будто в какой сказке: и костюм подходящий, и остался он, главное, последний среди своих собратьев, и вообще выглядел идеальным, словно только что вышедшим из-под швейной машины, вовсе не потрёпанным. Мужчина не любил такое, поэтому сейчас горько усмехался; тем временем скрипач скрупулёзно оглядывал костюм, с каждой секундой его взгляд становился светлее и ярче, изумруды зажигались неотразимым огнём заново. Синеволосый любил этот блеск, этот зеленоватый взгляд, его загадочный оттенок и выражение... хотя и не отдавал себе отчёта в этом.

– Что я могу сказать? У вас есть вкус, мастер. Мне определённо это нравится. Как я не заметил этого костюма раньше? – он искренне изумился самому себе и предубедительно взял своё будущее облачение себе в руки, приметив какого-то мужика, направляющегося в их сторону. – Я схожу, померю. Сколько там оно стоит? – Внимательный взгляд на бирку, затем преданный – в глаза Мукуро. – Обещаю, что верну всё до цента.

– Не надо таких крайностей. Я готов подарить тебе этот костюм. Но ты же у нас до колик в животе честный, поэтому оставляю это на тебя и твою совесть, – заметив открывшийся в желании что-либо возразить ротик, добавил Рокудо. – Но насчёт меня будь точно уверен – я тебе прощаю эти деньги. Они, по сравнению с тем, что можешь мне дать ты, ничтожество.

– А что я могу дать вам? – делая упор на местоимениях, удивился Фран, прижав костюм к себе.

– Ты мне уже дал это – музыку. Большего мне от тебя ничего не требуется. – «Боже, как я вру! Наверное, в мире не сыскать такого лгуна, как я. И не потому, что это неправда, а потому, что я многого не договариваю, Фран. И этого определённо не хватает и мне, и... тебе?..»

– Ах, вот что! – мальчишка задумался, а после усмехнулся. – Опять вы за своё. Ладно, пошёл я примерять. Посмотрим, насколько точно вы угадали с фасоном. – Его фигура скрылась за поворотом в примерочную, оставив Мукуро наедине со своими ужасными мыслями. Он не любил, когда оставался один, – в последнее время большая часть его жизни проходила с Франом, потому и думать было некогда, а как он жил до него – сам не понимал и не представлял, наверное, это было ужасно скучно и убийственно. Мысли были его личным ядом, уничтожающим его самого изнутри. Противоядием был его скрипач... или какое-нибудь другое общение с кем-нибудь, но именно скрипач давал стопроцентную уверенность в том, что яд на время прекратит своё действие в его организме. Рокудо подошёл ближе к примерочным и встал рядом, ожидая, какая кабинка откроется и из какой выйдет его мальчишка. Прошло минут пять, не меньше. Если, конечно, для учителя время тянулось, то вероятно, что меньше, но почему-то он сам был убеждён именно в этом – что около пяти минут. Наконец последняя кабинка открылась, и вышел Фран в полном облачении. Мужчина поначалу его даже не узнал: настолько одежда меняла привычный облик человека. Музыкант выглядел на года два старше, более серьёзнее и более холодно. Фиолетовый цвет, будучи ярким по своей натуре, всё же являлся холодным цветом, охотно сочетающимся со светло-зелёными волосами и глазами парня. Мукуро пару секунд поглядел на него, а после выдал свой окончательный и бесповоротный вердикт:

– Замечательно. Это то, что нужно. Берём, и точка.

– Вы даже моего мнения не спросили... – улыбнувшись, добавил зеленоволосый, поправляя ворот. – Может, я жутко против?

– Да ясно же видно по твоему виду, что ты не против. Осталось нам знаешь что ещё, кроме этого? – спросил Рокудо, отворачиваясь.

– Знаю: рубашка, – твёрдо ответил паренёк, с недовольством осмотрев себя в ближайшем зеркале – действительно, футболка здесь была явно не к месту.

– Не только. Ещё и бабочка, либо галстук. – Прозвучало уже откуда-то издалека – мужчина не собирался тратить времени попусту.

– Бабочка? – изумлённо спросил Фран, видимо, чуть не поперхнувшись, но его учителя было уже не остановить... Скрипач робко выглянул из-за поворота, стараясь высмотреть синеволосую макушку и отозвать своего мучителя назад, но было поздно: через десяток секунд тот уже возвращался назад с какой-то одеждой в руках. Как оказалось потом, то были белоснежная обыкновенная рубашка и милая фиолетовая бабочка, отчего-то подобранная тон в тон к костюму. Мужчина затолкал Франа обратно в раздевалку, давая ему в руки принесённые им вещи.

– Надень ещё и это. Посмотрим, как получается в итоге, – сказал он беспристрастным голосом.

– Неужели бабочка? Не странно ли это будет выглядеть? – отчего-то запаниковал музыкант, прижимая к себе рубашку и с опаской смотря на висевшую рядом бабочку.

– Никогда не носил что ли? Тогда всё понятно, – усмехнулся Мукуро, прикрывая дверцу. – Первое время будет непривычно. Но это элегантно. Притом же я уверен, что тебе пойдёт. Иди мерь, – уже более приказывая, чем советуя, сказал он и полностью закрыл дверь, оставшись снаружи. Первые десять секунд Фран тупо глазел на неё, а потом лишь стал туго соображать, что ему нужно сделать. Через две минуты он вновь вышел к учителю, тот его критично оглядел, а после поправил бабочку, аккуратно расправив воротник.

– Вот так намного лучше, – удовлетворительно произнёс он, отойдя и вновь осматривая его. Зеленоволосый скрипач недовольно засопел, затем смутился и взглянул на себя в зеркало вновь.

– Вы точно уверены, что она мне идёт? – в его голосе чувствовалась детская неуверенность и боязнь всего нового. Но Рокудо доверительно улыбнулся и просто, без всяких слов, одобрительно похлопал его по плечу, незаметно кивнув.

– Снимай и идём на кассу. – Мужчина отошёл и выглянул из-за поворота. – Как раз очереди нет. Давай быстрее!

Парнишка сию секунду метнулся обратно в кабинку и поспешно стал стягивать с себя костюм. Когда он вышел, синеволосый стоял уже около кассы, и все ждали только его. Музыкант поспешно выложил одежду на стол, и кассирша, как-то странно взглянув на них обоих, стала потихоньку всё это пробивать. Неспешно пиликал датчик распознавания этикеток, с грохотом снимались и падали в кучу к остальным защитные пластинки, постепенно увеличивалась сумма на электронном табло. У Франа с каждой новой вещью глаза увеличивались пропорционально цене – с такими суммами он дело не имел. Там кое-как одна пятая у него набиралась от всего этого, да и то очень редко, и считалось это просто роскошью. Парень потупил свой взгляд, когда Мукуро спокойно достал свой кошелёк и положил пару купюр с большим номиналом. Кассирша приняла деньги, далее сдача, заворачивание в пакет и – долгожданный путь назад.

– На, держи свои вещички. – Рокудо сунул ему в руки пакет с костюмом и всем остальным. Юный скрипач, ещё больше смутившись, неохотно принял эту ношу, словно это было для него тяжко и противно. Учитель старательно выжидал того момента, когда слова наконец-таки вырвутся наружу. Важные слова, искренние. Не успели пройти они и пятнадцати метров, как Фран резко вскинул свои глаза и быстро протараторил:

– Мастер Мукуро, я так не могу! Мне очень, очень неудобно за то, что вы за меня платите. Даже кассирша на нас странно смотрела, видели?

– Ну и что ты предлагаешь? Заплатить ты сейчас всё равно не сможешь. А моё мнение по этому поводу ты знаешь. Так что сам думай и решай. Но, во всяком случае, тебе этот костюм завтра будет необходим, так что сейчас отказываться не лучший вариант, – равнодушно выдал мужчина, пожав плечами и спокойным взглядом окинув ученика. Зеленоволосый, уязвлённый тем, что Рокудо сегодня бесстрастнее его, мгновенно успокоился и, сделав свой голос более холодным, ответил:

– Ладно, хорошо, уговорили. Спасибо вам огромное. Вы меня действительно спасли. – Мукуро, не смотря на него, каким-то внутренним чувством ощущал, что изумруды преданно уставились на него.

– Вот теперь я принимаю благодарности. И то с натугой. Ибо всё равно считаю это ничем в сравнении с твоей музыкой. – Мужчина ощутил, как парнишка напрягся, боясь, наверное, вновь услышать похвалу о себе, поэтому вовремя остановился, подумав, что вскоре тот будет краснеть ещё больше и тщательнее от куда более лестных слов. Сам он был не мастер хорошо выражаться, особенно хвалить, поэтому отделывался всё время стандартными словами, предоставляя публике оценивать музыку и сыпать скрипача разными одами и похвалами. Однако... на сегодня Мукуро не был уверен, что говорил Франу какие-то типичные, стандартные слова: в сложившейся ситуации всё, что было связано с мальчишкой, уже автоматически принимало статус «неординарно, оригинально». Поэтому навряд ли можно так говорить...

– Куда мы сейчас? – воскликнул зеленоволосый, вновь оживившись.

– Вероятно, домой. – Рокудо развернулся и глянул на него, пока эскалатор медленно двигал их вниз. Юный скрипач стоял на ступеньку выше, поэтому оказался с учителем примерно одинакового роста.

– А разве не погуляем где-нибудь? – умоляющий взгляд уставился на него.

– Нет. У кого завтра выступление: у тебя или у меня? Кому надобно готовиться, а не разгуливать по торговым центрам? Кажется, тебе, – улыбаясь, выговорил мужчина и снова отвернулся – эскалатор довёз их до первого этажа. – Сейчас будем очень долго и усердно репетировать. Ты должен выступить завтра так, будто это твой собственный, личный концерт. Выложиться на все сто, иначе говоря. – Тем временем они преодолевали холл этого здания, двигаясь к выходу на парковку.

– Ладно-ладно, намёк понят. Идёмте домой, – согласился, не без капли недовольства, Фран, и они вышли на воздух, направившись вскоре к синеватой машине. Когда учитель и его ученик сели и слегка отъехали от центра, скрипач вдруг выдал:

– Вы очень строгий отец, наверное.

– Наверное, – усмехнувшись, беспристрастно пожал плечами Мукуро и свернул направо. Парня чуть занесло в сторону. Мужчина, сверкнув в его сторону малость гневным взглядом, процедил: – А ну-ка пристегнись!

– Но вы ещё и очень заботливый отец. Вот это точно, – пристёгивая себя, весело проговорил музыкант. Рокудо неопределённо хмыкнул.

– Я, скорее, нейтральный. На каждый плюс найдётся свой минус. – Шины жёстко заскрежетали по асфальту – резкое торможение. – Чёрт бы их побрал так резко останавливаться!

– Ну, здесь бы я поспорил. Однако навряд ли вы примете мои слова за истину. – Парень упёрся локтем о дверцу машины и стал внимательно оглядывать мимо пролетающих людей, машин, жизнь...

– Почему же? Я уже давно раздумываю над твоим недавним предложением помочь мне полюбить себя. Причём размышления мои идут в положительную сторону. Кажется, тебе можно доверять. – Он подмигнул ему. Парень, лукаво улыбаясь, просто пожал плечами и повернулся в сторону дороги.

– Я уж думал, вы забыли. Обращайтесь в любую минуту. – Мукуро лишь кивнул, в мыслях подумав, что это навряд ли будет похоже на обычный душевный разговор двух давних друзей. Да и времени-то особо не осталось, он остро чувствовал. С таким сожалением, содроганием и точностью человек может чувствовать только свою смерть. Хотя расставание приравнивалось к смерти, духовной, лично для учителя – точно. Вот когда-нибудь в тот момент и узнается, это да. Как всегда – всё в последнюю очередь. Но, наверное, так и должно быть: мужчина ведь уже давно поддался неспешному течению жизни?..

Дорога назад заняла меньше времени, через десять минут они были уже дома. Фран принялся вытаскивать и рассматривать новые вещи, аккуратно вешая всё на плечики, кроме бабочки – её он положил в верхний ящик комода рядом с его кроватью. Мукуро начал дотошно осматривать скрипку, подумав, что для выступления всё должно быть в идеальном порядке. Как оказалось, одна струна, как только парень прикоснулся к ней, звонко отскочила, давая понять, что поход в мастерскую неизбежен. Но мужчина, конечно, не мог тратить время на такие глупости, поэтому, быстро сгоняв до дома и найдя там запасную, нужную струну, приехал назад и сам смог прикрутить её туда. Для него это было легче лёгкого, хотя сама работа была нудной и кропотливой – число вставляемых им струн наверняка перевалило за двадцать. И вот скрипач мог наконец-таки взять в руки дорогой себе инструмент и начать репетировать под пристальным вниманием своего учителя. Правда, перед этим Мукуро спросил:

– Послушай, а как ты вставлял струны до нашей встречи? Они с самим инструментом точно не одного возраста.

– Сам. Но вы же не дали мне такой возможности. – Тёплая улыбка прошлась по губам обоих.

– Хорошо-хорошо, просто не смог устоять, – честно признался Рокудо, садясь на стул. – Ну, можешь начать играть. Надеюсь, ты помнишь, какая на тебе мелодия...

– Безусловно. – И мальчишка занёс смычок над скрипкой. Перед тем, как начать, он с доброю усмешкой посмотрел на предвкушённое лицо синеволосого и, чуть-чуть растянув время перед репетированием, легко и ненавязчиво коснулся струны, начиная играть свою мелодию.

Стоит ли глупо повторяться, что Мукуро был готов отдать две трети мира, если бы имел целый, за слушание такой музыки? Как-то сразу сгладились все недочёты, все заминки и вся спешность, как бы мужчина ни прислушивался и ни напрягал свой чуткий слух. Рокудо мог сейчас точно сказать: парень играл идеально. Восхитительно, проникновенно. Господи, нет таких слов во всём мире и вселенной, чтобы описать восторг синеволосого! Сейчас, именно сейчас он впитывал в себя счастье. Счастье самой высокой пробы и самого лучшего качества. Ведь потом придётся (раз уж сравнили с губкой) распылять это в пустоту, причём очень быстро. И Мукуро это знал, знал и старался запомнить каждую деталь, каждую ноту в этой музыке, чтобы когда-нибудь потом, в грустном одиночестве, воспроизвести этот фильм радости и счастья в своей голове, ставя паузу на более важных моментах и возвращаясь назад, дабы пересмотреть. Это будет его единственным занятием после Франа. Рокудо было жаль, что кроме эфемерных, лёгких, воздушных и едва уловимых воспоминаний у него от скрипача ничего и не останется – дай бог, если только исписанная его мелким почерком нотная тетрадь, поначалу сплошь и рядом кишащая ошибками и метками красной пастой. Только это. И воспоминания. И недолго звучащая музыка в ушах. И всё. А, нет, как же мы могли забыть: плюс самоуничтожающие мысли насчёт прекрасного прошлого и гадкого «сегодня». Без этого никак. Это будет в новинку. «Собственно, зачем я отравляю этими размышлениями сегодняшний день, настоящий момент? Сейчас хорошо и славно, когда музыка ... человека звучит рядом со мной...» – мужчина так и не понял, какое там слово было после «музыка» – оно как-то скомкалось, сделалось тише и незаметнее, при этом являясь, быть может, решающим в этой повести. Но скорее всего, просто дурацким. Дурацким и ненужным.

Тем временем Фран окончил и внимательно взглянул на учителя, зная его привычку подолгу не отходить от его музыки. Это ему льстило и даже тешило самолюбие, но он также имел привычку стесняться от этой чрезмерно большой паузы. Чем больше – тем лучше, значит, захватила его музыка мужчину. И Мукуро, действительно, очнулся не сразу, вновь удивившсь, как он так не заметил окончания игры. Скрипач, решив сократить всё больше смущающую его паузу, осторожно начал:

– Ну-у... ну как вам, мастер?

– Великолепно. Если честно, ты нигде не допустил ошибки. Замечательно. Я в тебе не сомневаюсь, – тихо, практически шёпотом выдал Рокудо, смотря в пол и с силой сжимая кулаки, словно его раздирала какая-то противоречивая мысль. Зеленоволосому было впервой видеть такую необычную реакцию учителя на его музыку, поэтому он, не зная, что и делать, осторожно подошёл к мужчине и вопросительно на него глянул. Мукуро поднял глаза на Франа и кивнул ему, поняв, что тот хочет сделать. Парень отложил на время скрипку в футляр и осторожно присел на диван, всё ещё недоумевая такой изменчивости синеволосого. Тот, осознав, что ситуация выходит глупой, мгновенно оживился и, улыбнувшись, посмотрел на ученика.

– Ты чего такой странный? Я же сказал, что у тебя всё прелестно. Если хочешь, можешь повторить пару раз. А вообще тебе нужно отдыхать и ни о чём таком не думать. Понял? – Мужчина был натянуто весел и в таком состоянии подошёл к окну, выглядывая на всем знакомый дворик и его обитателей.

– Понял... – вздохнул Фран. – Только вот странный не я, а вы.

– Отчего же? – повернув голову в его сторону, нарочито простодушно спросил Рокудо, ещё изображая рассеянную улыбку на своих губах. Парень сидел на стуле, чуть ссутулившись, и несильно теребил край своей футболки – верный признак его крайней нервозности и душевных терзаний.

– Вы какой-то грустный и задумчивый стали после моей музыки. Что-то не так с ней? Или со мной? – «Со всеми нами, Фран, что-то не так», – хотелось ответить, да не ответилось.

– Всё в идеальном порядке и с тобой, и с твоей мелодией в особенности...

– Тогда, быть может, с вами что-то не в порядке? – Поразительно искренний блеск изумрудов, в которых («Господи, неужели это правда?») спектральным блеском всеми цветами радуги виднеются взволнованность и преданность. У взволнованности цвет – синий, у преданности – зелёный. Не просто так. Мужчина судорожно выдыхает, опускает голову и усмехается.

– Я не знаю, мой милый, не знаю... Со мной всегда творится чёрт знает что. Но это нормально. Просто... – Мукуро был уже готов выплеснуть свои думы насчёт своих предчувствий о расставании, но прикусил язык: «Не надо, не стоит тебе это знать, Фран. Пожалуйста, живи и радуйся, не думай о таком». – Просто в последнее время я сильно устаю. Наверное, причина в недосыпах. Уж прости своего сварливого и вечно недовольного учителя. – Он тепло улыбнулся парнишке, стараясь хоть так вселить ему какую-то надежду и веру к себе. Скрипач, вероятно, поставил под сомнение такую версию, но спорить не решился, лишь кивнув, и тоже как-то натянуто, дрожащими губами улыбнулся. Рокудо даже подумал, увидев эту несчастную улыбку, что, может, Фран и сам знает и чувствует то же самое, что и он?.. Но, как бы ни была велика мечта об этом, настолько же огромно было и нежелание этого знания (или осознания) музыканту – пускай живёт и наивно думает то, что хочет думать. Пускай хоть эти дни – последние – он будет единственный счастливый в этом несчастном дуэте. Выигравшему достаются все лавры, так?

– Я же говорил, что приношу вам хлопоты... – Зеленоволосый встал и подошёл к учителю, оперевшись о подоконник рядом. – Я ведь подсчитал, мастер, вы проводите со мной больше времени, чем с семьёй. Наверное, вас ваша жена хочет со свету выжить. Во всяком случае, я бы так точно сделал.

– А ты опасен, как я посмотрю, – усмехнулся мужчина, с интересом взглянув на Франа. Тот едва сдержал улыбку.

– А если серьёзно, мастер Мукуро, без всяких шуток... – Он развернулся и, оказавшись близко к Рокудо, прямо посмотрел ему в глаза. – Если серьёзно, то... может, вам стоит сейчас не со мной штаны просиживать, а с семьёй? И не то чтобы я вас гоню, просто боюсь стать помехой. Вот так. – «А ты догоняешь меня, ученик. Кажется, и для тебя начищают особый котелок в Аду за изощрённую ложь...»

– Тебе разве не нравится быть помехой, м? – Мукуро не помнил, какой демон в него вселился при упоминании об Аде, но он точно ощущал, как схватил за подбородок своего скрипача и поднял его голову чуть выше, сам наклонившись до допустимой дистанции. – Ты стал, кажется, забывать, что и я чувствую ложь... – наклонившись ещё ближе, прошептал мужчина на ухо своему подопечному. Он не понимал, как, отчего, откуда, но ему сносило крышу от такой близости к ученику: он чувствовал тепло его тела, ощущал, как весь парень был скован и сжат, словно бы опасался чего страшного и непреодолимого, его редкое дыхание, дикие и неровно проскальзывающие желания в изумрудных глазах, так широко раскрытых. Не хватало сделать ещё одной маленькой абсурдности и всё – считайте, история на этом поставит себе жирную точку и никогда больше не продлиться ни на символ. Но разве Рокудо мог допустить такого нахальства? И да, и нет. В нём было что-то по-своему экзотическое, но в то же время и пугающее. А как определиться?

Синеволосого отрезвил поспешно влетевший в форточку ветерок – спаситель положения. Учитель мгновенно очистил себя от таких, казавшихся теперь грязными, мыслей и быстро отошёл от скрипача, пытаясь ещё совладать с собой и даже ухмыляться. До Франа не сразу дошла вся прелесть происходящего, он лишь удивлёнными глазами вылупился на Мукуро и часто хлопал своими длинными ресницами. Сам Рокудо чувствовал себя так, будто конкретно обжёгся, причём на самом ровном и холодном месте. Надо было срочно выкарабкиваться из этой плачевной (или не очень?) ситуации и исправлять своё положение. Правда, как?..

– Ладно, Фран, ты прав. Пойду я, наверное. А ты это, иногда репетируй. А вообще отдыхай. Ну ладно, бывай, я пошёл, – скомкано пробубнил мужчина, вовсе желая ответить не так. Скрипач спокойно улыбнулся, будто ничего не произошло (а может, и вправду ничего не произошло и это просто глюк?), и отвернулся обратно, при этом говоря.

– Хорошо, конечно идите. Удачи вам. И... пожалуйста, не забывайте обо мне. – Просящая улыбка. К чему эти слова? Чего он добивается? Мукуро кивнул и быстро выбежал из дома. Скорее, на свежий ветер и на оживлённую улицу, пока ужасные мысли не заполонили его рассудок полностью!

Он вырвался, ощутив трезвость в своих чувствах и мыслях. Однако счастья это не принесло – куда лучше было радоваться в пьянстве и буйстве, что посетили его там, в квартире на восьмом этаже, рядом с окном, выходящим во двор. Глупо, наверно, сейчас что-то пытаться переосмыслить и начать рассуждать, почему эта глупость имела место быть и вообще, что служило её поводом-причиной... Это глупо и нудно. Собственно, Рокудо сам знал без этих многочасовых рассуждений. А знал он вот что: сама их жизнь являлась такой дикой, несуразной, словом, абсурдной, а значит, такое – вполне себе норма по её правилам и канонам. И только в ней нужно постараться не потерять себя... ну, или сохранить хоть сотую частичку того себя.

А красивым дополнением к этой жизни будет музыка... музыка Франа. Так думал Мукуро. И, оказывается, в чём-то был прав. Любы мелодии, что выходили из-под смычка юного скрипача, являлись, независимо от своего содержания, быстрыми, ритмичными, словно бешеными и порывистыми, как яркий огонь, как резвая езда, как… самая великая абсурдность, которую только может сделать человек. Нет, как все вместе взятые абсурдности у всех людей со всей планеты – примерно такова была незримая и на первый взгляд не ощутимая мощь музыки зеленоволосого. Примерно таков был и он сам, по сути… Но к чему это сейчас – всё бесполезные думы! Зачем столько думать, размышлять, планировать, если можно просто брать и делать? Рокудо и так всю свою прошедшую жизнь только и мечтал, думал, но никак не действовал; теперь всё, хватит с него! Пора начинать жить самой элегантной и экстравагантной жизнью, а не довольствоваться её безвкусной пародией! А это значит – совершать примерно то же самое, что и имело место быть сегодня. Ну что ж, вперёд.

Утро знаменитого дня, в которое должно было произойти первое выступление Франа, выдалось облачным и туманным. Но такая погода отчего-то радовала уставших от каждодневной жары и духоты Мукуро и его ученика, да и, наверное, не только их одних. Правда, кроме как погодных условий, утро можно было охарактеризовать взволнованным, малость нервным, ибо с самого раннего утра (часов с шести) юный музыкант был на взводе и уже бродил по дому, проверяя то костюм, то скрипку, то свою игру, то злополучную бабочку, лежащую в верхнем ящичке. Успокаиваясь, он вновь начинал тихо шагать от двери к двери и вдруг придумывал себе заново какую-то проблему или ставил благополучность какой-то составляющей его будущего выступления под сомнение. Его увлекала проверка своих вещей, а особенно игры на скрипке: свою мелодию он уже играл пятый раз подряд за сегодняшнее утро. Сам Мукуро, будто чувствуя взволнованность своего ученика, также с семи не мог сомкнуть глаз, потому через полчаса уже и был на квартире парня, поначалу долго и усердно извиняясь за своё вторжение, а потом поняв, что всё же оно было приятным для Франа, как ни крути. Присутствие учителя, хоть и отсутствие всяких стандартах словечек для успокоения сильно повлияли на скрипача, сделав его более расслабленным и менее сосредоточенным на мелких заботах. Рокудо просто сказал, что у зеленоволосого всё в порядке с его новеньким костюмчиком, с ним самим, а в особенности с его музыкой. Этого было достаточно для парня. Он улыбнулся, тем самым отблагодарив учителя, хотя выглядел слегка смущённым – наверняка из-за мнимого стыда за свою излишнюю нервозность сегодня. Потом мальчишка предложил чай, и они вместе славно провели время за завтраком. Вспоминалось ли им обоим вчерашнее? Нисколько, хотя и ни на секунду не выходило из их голов. Они приняли это не то чтобы как должное, а как само собой разумеющееся, потому и могли беспардонно улыбаться и общаться с друг другом. Это было действительно нормально в их положении. Как никак, нужно же было создавать хоть какие-то выходящие вон за рамки правил воспоминания? А то их и так немного…

– Ну что, разве волнуешься? – спросил вдруг Мукуро, хотя и знал ответ наперёд. Собственно, своими простыми диалогами она старались походить на обычных людей – в их случае хватало всего пару слов для разъяснений, остальное они могли читать по глазам друг друга, причём были совершенно уверены в правильном истолковании мыслей и чувств. Фран, вяло пожав плечами, ответил, прихлебнув при этом чай:

– А вы не видите? Конечно нет! Отчего бы мне волноваться? – Он гордо выпрямился и принял нарочито важный вид. Рокудо тепло улыбнулся и, будто бы не услышав ответ, произнёс:

– Просто знай, что всё действительно в порядке. Ты же в силах сыграть пару мелодий? Ну да, есть небольшая разница: народу будет побольше, да и софиты глаза порежут, костюм будет жать, но… ты забудь об этом и играй в своё удовольствие. – Парень, было видно, крупно задумался над словами, опустив голову и уставив свой изумрудный взгляд в светло-жёлтую и пышащую паром гладь зелёного чая. Он вздохнул, улыбнулся и приподнял голову.

– Можно я представлю, что играю вам? Меня это только успокоит.

– Конечно. Но разве я настолько успокаивающе действую на тебя? – мужчина усмехнулся, отпив горячий напиток и ощутим на языке привычную горечь Ирл Грея.

– Да. Когда я представляю, что играю вам, становится легко на душе. Привык уже к вам, наверное, – мило усмехнулся парнишка, бросив отчего-то полный различных сильных эмоций взгляд на учителя.

– Вот как… – тихо и задумчиво произнёс мужчина, пристально глянув на юношу. – Я и не знал. Ну что, рад я за тебя, мой милый.

– Не знали? Разве? – милость сменилась на хитрость. – Зна-а-али. Ещё как. Просто вы хороший скрыватель подобных чувств и явлений. Мне ли не знать?

– Ладно-ладно, твоя взяла, – простодушно ответил синеволосый, тихонько рассмеявшись. – Только не язви.

– Хм… – только и смог сказать Фран, подперев голову рукой и внимательно глянув на Рокудо. – Что-то вы каким-то странным стали… Не отвечаете, как прежде.

– Уже навряд ли что-то будет, как прежде. Сам прекрасно понимаешь. – Пол-лица закрыто кружкой с каким-то тупым, но неимоверно весёлым смайлом, и странноватый взгляд разноцветных глаз, направленный на скрипача, хорошо контрастировал с этой картиной. Юный музыкант неуверенно покачал головой.

– Вы стали отвечать как-то пространно и слишком заумно. И это странно. Что-то случилось? Или… должно случиться? Расскажите, мастер Мукуро. – Мужчина в душе удивлялся скорости понимания Франом того, что происходит что-то явно не очень хорошее, и мог лишь присвистнуть от изумления, но нашёл в себе силы сдержаться и ответить:

– Я бы рассказал, Фран, да нужно ли тебе это? – «Нужна ли тебе эта ноша, мой милый? Я хочу, чтобы ты был просто и по-детски счастлив. И это будет формулой моего счастья, поверь». Мукуро нагнулся чуть вперёд и, не боясь быть полностью разгаданным, взглянул прямо на ученика.

– Я точно не знаю. Я хочу довериться в этом вопросе вам: если посчитаете нужным рассказать, сделаете это, если нет, значит так и должно быть. Любой вариант меня устроит и будет считаться для меня истинно-верным, – зеленоволосый лукаво улыбнулся и как ни в чём ни бывало отпил чаю.

– С каких таких пор твоё доверие ко мне увеличилось? – Мукуро был и вправду удивлён ответом, хотя и не настолько, чтобы быть прям в диком непонимании происходящего. Но такое было для него всё равно неожиданностью.

– С давних пор. Как знать, может, и с самого начала, – туманными ответами сегодня пришлось довольствоваться не только Франу: теперь и Рокудо точно не знал, с какой стороны подойти к этому вопросу.

– Не смеши меня: с самого начала! – тихо, при этом хитро улыбнувшись, ухмыльнулся мужчина, поймав на удивление неотрицательный взгляд музыканта. Собственно, отказ от этого был бы здесь явно неуместным.

– Ладно-ладно, уговорили! – повелительно согласился парнишка, ставя пустую кружку на стол и выразительно глянув на учителя. Внешний разговор, казалось бы, должен был на этом закончиться, зато вот внутренний, невидимый, тайный – тот, который был принят между ними двумя, – продолжился вовсю и становился, наверное, увлекательнее того, каким они говорили до него. Он состоял из одних только взглядов, мелких жестов, но больше – из интерпретаций чувств и мыслей друг друга в более правильной форме для себя. Мукуро видел, что и его скрипач чем-то обеспокоен, но чем-то таким очень далёким от сегодняшнего выступления. Произойдёт ли сегодня что-нибудь важное для них? И да, и нет. С одной стороны, это первое выступление, которое всегда является по своей сути событием знаменательным и важным, громогласным и блистательным, а с другой… именно то, что для них важно или ожидаемо, навряд ли случится сегодня. Для этого, чувствовал Рокудо, судьба приготовит менее выдающийся день, сокроет его под тенью обыденности и скукоты, а когда-нибудь вечером возьмёт и выдаст все свои ранее приготовленные сюрпризы. Сюрпризы будут хорошие, явные, живые, словом, такие, что заставят ощутить реальный мир во всей его красе. И будет это спокойный, безветренный денёк. И будет у них личный конец света, кажущийся уникальным только им двоим. И пойдёт дальше жизнь своим чередом, пускай неторопливым и безынтересным, зато хоть каким-то.

Почему Мукуро был так уверен в скором расставании? Во-первых, недолгий, но насыщенный опыт обучения ему подсказывал, нашёптывал это, а во-вторых, слишком неестественно для него, для его натуры было ярко чувство, предвещавшее скорые, весьма плохие перемены. Когда так бывает, значит всё, в будущем так и случиться. Мужчине было безусловно жаль расставаться с мальчишкой, но, если это будет лишь желание его и только его – покинуть своего учителя навсегда и больше никогда с ним не встречаться – то придётся его отпустить, ибо держание насильно, всем известно, не приведёт ни к чему хорошему. А если же это случиться из-за каких-то внешних обстоятельств, то… мужчина приложит все усилия, какие только сможет, чтобы остаться рядом с музыкантом; но отчего-то казалось, что, чем более он прилагал сил для этого, тем далее становилась его цель, словно Фортуна придумала такую страшную зависимость и сама сейчас смеялась над нею и над теми, кто ею пользовался. Ещё давно Рокудо взял за правило предвидеть разные плохие моменты в будущем и уже быть готовым в к ним, отбрасывая всякие чувства на задний план, чтобы не тревожить себя и отсутствие своих нервов. Это был самое лёгкое решение, путь к которому был долог и болотист, однако оно потихоньку, помаленьку вело к саморазрушению. Это как если взять сырые вещи и запихать их надолго в деревянный ящик, а потом, через много-много лет, открыть и посмотреть, что там получилось. Хотя в случае с вещами это было не так страшно, скорее неприятно, зато в случае с Мукуро… Он боялся даже мысли о том, что и до какой степени могло сгнить там, в его собственном ящичке, в его душе, которую уже и душой-то назвать было сложно. Но он чувствовал, какой груз, какая грязь, какая слизь и какой гной в его сердце, как хорошо все они там прижились и как очистить этот запустелый, захламлённый подвал может только самая грубая чистка в мире и генеральная уборка. Только навряд ли кто-то решиться вообще спуститься туда. Вот от этого и много в жизни ходячих мертвецов. Рокудо был практически им, если бы не одно спасение, уже всем известное.

Но всё это отдалённые слова, лишь третью напоминавшие реальность. В действительности же было только одно на уме: скорая перемена. А уж какая она будет, это покажет только время. Сейчас хотелось думать о предстоящем концерте, но, так как мысли эти были волнующими, то хотелось занять себя больше делом, особенно Франу. Поэтому особо долго посидеть за столом не удалось: было желание удариться в интересное путешествие, и неважно куда.

– Чем будешь заниматься до концерта? – взяв на себя инициативу продолжить внешний разговор, спросил Мукуро, встав и отнеся кружки в раковину. Юный скрипач крепко задумался, положив голову на руки, а их – на стол.

– Я, честно, даже не знаю, но чувствую, что должен чем-то занять себя, иначе… в общем, вам самому прекрасно известно это чувство. – Он заговорщически улыбнулся. Рокудо развернулся и подарил одну из своих редких улыбок в ответ.

– Кажется, я знаю, что тебя должно заинтересовать… – вдруг выдал Мукуро, пару секунд подумав и прикинув в уме кое-какую идею. – Быстрее собирайся. Не забудь прихватить с собой скрипку: не отдыхать идём. Будешь у меня играть и играть. Но новое место должно тебя успокоить... Лично со мной такое проходило. – Не успел он договорить, как парень быстрою стрелой сорвался с места, и вот уже зеленоволосая головка пропала в дверях. Вернулся Фран уже через три минуты, полностью готовый и счастливый донельзя, привычным движением закидывающий футляр со скрипкой к себе на плечо. Рокудо не стал его долго интриговать и более задерживать – ещё успеет его ученик намучиться дорогой мыслями и догадками насчёт этого загадочного места, – а просто быстро встал со стула и, пообещав музыканту, что обязательно вымоет за собой посуду (и получив отказ, никак его не смутивший), вышел из квартиры, увлекая за собой парнишку.

Только в машине, когда они выезжали на уже ставшее привычным шоссе, Фран решил попытать счастья и спросить у учителя, куда они, собственно, едут. На что Рокудо тонко и неясно ответил:

– Туда, где тебе обязательно понравится и где ты сможешь на секундочку позабыть о предстоящем. Не переживай, далеко не завезу, – поспешил добавить он, видя немой вопрос в глазах парня. – Всё мы с тобой успеем нормально сделать. Заодно и порепетируешь в спокойствии и довольно-таки приятной обстановке.

– Оке-е-ей, – нараспев проговорил в ответ мальчишка, всё равно явно не удовлетворившись таким скудным описанием этого загадочного места. – А хотя бы расскажете, как вы его нашли?

– Вот это тебе пока можно услышать, – Мукуро принял величественный вид, какой он делал, создавая впечатление, что соизволит снизойти до такого низменного рассказа о чём-то. – Хотя и рассказывать там, в общем-то, не о чем. Ну да ладно. Нашёл я его в бесконечных и бездумных разъездах по городу, а затем за городом. Нашлось оно как-то само, вот честно. Но отчего-то именно в тот и другие моменты, когда не хотелось видеть белый свет, это место хорошо действовало на меня. Надеюсь, на тебя воспроизведёт такой же эффект. – Он быстро и почему-то серьёзно глянул на скрипача. Тот, покачав головой, был явно не доволен и этим ответом, но поспорить, конечно, не мог, да и зачем: через пять минут должна показаться линия, за которой заканчивается город и начинается нечто более существенное и необычное, чем он – природа. Природа и редкие, спрятанные друг от друга в густой зелени исполинских деревьев и цветастых кустарников домишки со своими собственными садами и порой даже с аккуратными, красиво обрамлёнными озерцами и прудами. Всё это, вперемешку с поистине широкими, журчащими полной жизнью реками и темноватыми, густыми лесами, пролетало, сквозило мимо бегущей вперёд по ровной одинокой дороге синевато-серебристой машины. Здесь она могла мчаться со скоростью если не света, то такой, какая была строго запрещена в городе. Музыкант, поначалу старавшийся не подавать вида, что ему безумно интересно, что там за окном, сидел первые пять минут смирно, смотря прямо перед собой, но по истечении этого срока уже буквально прилип к боковому окну, высматривая всё и с удвоенным интересом. Не заметить такое было сложно. Рокудо временами лишь тихо усмехался и улыбался, видя эту полную истинных чувств, открытую всем невинную душу. Разве бы мог кто подумать, что этот человек в прошлом был чёрствым и сухим, а его слова резали не только слух, но и сердце, душу, лёгкие, превращая их в фарш? Говорят, всё познаётся в сравнении. Отчего-то это сравнение было жутким и захватывающим дух для мужчины: он до сих пор не верил, что парнишка так поменялся (или скинул эту грубую личину) и теперь такой, настоящий. Но больше синеволосый боялся не этого, боялся себя – что это он, значит, за человек-то такой пугающий, что выбивает всякую дурь из вот таких юных голов? Хотя это, с другой стороны, было и нормальным явлением, но для него всегда – пугающим. Он никогда не понимал себя, лишь в последнее время удалось хоть чуть-чуть ослабить тот морской узел, завязанный на его душе, но ведь дальше была та самая кладовка со всеми гнилыми вещами... что в ней кроется, ещё неизвестно. Учитель вздохнул и с улыбкой подумал, что такие мысли не для сегодняшнего дня и не для сегодняшней жизни. Их нужно оставить на самый чёрный день, чтобы уж хоть чем-то добить себя и своё существование. А сейчас – не надо, не стоит. Сейчас, впереди – только бескрайняя дорога счастья и счастливых улыбок. В такое время кажется, что до того чёрного дня ещё триллионы километров. Как бы хотелось, чтобы это было не только видением.

– Смотрю, ты уже влюбился в эту местность, – тихо сказал Мукуро, глянув на вздрогнувшее и севшее обратно тело.

– Ну-у... не совсем. Да и с чего бы мне? – начал было Фран своим привычным нарочито равнодушным тоном, но потом, увидев спокойный и полностью его разоблачающий взгляд Рокудо, сдался и выдал: – Здесь действительно красиво. Мне редко удавалось вырваться из джунглей цивилизации, ибо там я мог найти питание и жильё, а здесь – не совсем.

– Понимаю. Теперь ты сможешь хоть чуть-чуть отдохнуть в подобном месте. Осталось буквально пару минут езды. – Мужчина с силой надавил на газ, прибавляя ещё большей скорости. Будто зная, что учитель и ученик поедут нынче за город, небо сняло с себя белые пуховые одеяла и глядело на мир одним своим ярким оком, пригревая светом от него и землю, и всех живых существ. Тучи все скопились только над городом, обещая дождливый день и вечер. Оглядываясь назад, ровно по очищенной от всяких машинок и людишек дороге, можно было заметить серые небоскрёбы и массивные стены мегаполиса, оттенённые ужасающими грозовыми облаками, осевшими ровно на верха самых высоких зданий. Отчего-то, глядя на эту картину, ощущалось спокойствие от того, что над тобой солнце и чистейшее небо, а воздух тёплый и полный ароматов разных трав и цветов, растущих где-то здесь же, на полях. Контраст грел душу Мукуро, он и сам не знал, почему, но такое у него бывало с детства, что он обожал смотреть на бурю в одной стороне, и ясное солнце – в другой. Неожиданно музыкант подал голос, решив разбавить неприятную щёлочь тишины своими словами-кислотой (впрочем, они были такими лишь когда-то):

– Мне нравится, что у нас здесь хорошая погода, а там ливень. Есть ощущение безопасности. – Рокудо глянул на него изумлёнными глазами и едва успел тормознуть и свернуть на рыхлую просёлочную тропинку, уводящую куда-то в глубь редкой чащи. – Ох, зачем так резко тормозить? Я чуть не ударился головой. – Фран усмехнулся, уже догадываясь, почему его слова вызвали такую реакцию.

– Для этого и нужны ремни безопасности. Ты меня, кстати, до сих пор умудряешься удивлять. – Учитель ещё более снизил скорость, а вскоре, ровно там, где начинались деревья, вообще остановился.

– Чем же? – Парень полуразвернулся, а в его глазах прочитался неподдельный, хотя в чём-то лживый интерес. Мукуро подумал, что тот и так всё знал, но решил сказать вслух.

– Тем, что тоже любишь контрасты. Даже не думал, что в этом мы окажемся похожими. Вот, кстати, почти и приехали. Здесь нам нужно будет оставить машину. Далее пройдёмся пешком, – говорил синеволосый, вытаскивая ключ из замка зажигания и отщёлкивая блокировку, чтобы можно было выйти. – Милости прошу вытаскивать своё тело из машины.

Мальчишка нехотя вышел и по-хозяйски достал футляр со скрипкой из багажника. Рокудо тоже поспешил выйти и, заметив, что его ученик закончил со своим инструментом, заблокировал автомобиль, оглянувшись и вдохнув полной грудью, до колик в лёгких лесного, полевого, речного и вообще замечательного воздуха. Он было направился далее, по ранее проторенному пути, как Фран, подбегая к нему, окликнул его:

– Мастер Мукуро, а машину точно не украдут? Как мы потом доберёмся до города? – его глаза взволнованно блестели. Видно было, что концерт ему важен и нужен. Мужчина едва заметно усмехнулся.

– Успеем. Обещаю. Даже если украдут, пешком дойти здесь не так много. Да и автобус, недалеко отсюда, нормально ходит до города и там как раз до нашей улицы. Так что всё в порядке, – он вновь развернулся и поплёлся в нужную сторону. Скрипач догнал его и, поравнявшись, тихо добавил:

– Да я больше о вас спрашивал... Неужели вам так всё равно на свою вещь, причём весьма и весьма дорогую? – Зеленоволосый смотрел вниз, не имея возможности перебороть себя и смотреть на учителя.

– Мне действительно по боку это, правда. Не волнуйся, в таком случае жена меня не убьёт. – Он лукаво подмигнул парню, желая его успокоить и заставить подумать наконец о чём-то другом. Тот, кивнув и улыбнувшись, пару следующих минут всё же переживал насчёт этого, а потом, увидев, что творится вокруг него, и вовсе забыл. Коротенькая ветвистая тропинка вела их вниз, в нечастый лесок с пятнистым от тени ковром трав и цветов; позади них осталась пыльная дорога и мысли о сером городе – впереди всеми красками засияла, заиграла природа. Можно было без всякой лести сказать, что лес был самым обычным; но да кто знает вообще, насколько необычна эта обычность в действительности? насколько прекрасен и душист воздух и каково состояние души на тот момент? Всё казалось прекрасным и величавым, каждая травинка задорно блестела на солнце, а обыкновенная, всегда сопровождающая походы в лес трель птиц была по-своему задушевной именно сегодня; чуял Мукуро, что это не просто так, что что-то всё-таки поменялось с того самого момента, как он приходил сюда в поисках уединения и покоя. Хотя, собственно, чего тут гадать и чего тут знать?.. Ответ был прост и жданно-банален: изменилось всё. Всё, начиная с его самого и заканчивая целым миром вокруг, который обрёл свои прежние краски, забывая про монохромность. Не хотелось признавать, что этот крупный переворот из-за мальчишки. Не хотелось, но было явью.

– Вы меня что, хотите завести в дремучий лес и там убить? – улыбаясь, как Мона Лиза, предположил Фран, спускаясь по оврагу вниз за учителем. Под их ногами пестрел гармоничный узор сплетённых нежно-розовых вьюнков, ярких васильков и редко попадающихся желтоватых купавок. Тень, небольшая, но приятная, сокрыла их от палящего солнца и придало духоте немного свежести. Рокудо тихонько смеялся, остановившись и в уме прикидывая, куда нужно свернуть далее от этого спуска: впереди виднелись маленькие холмики, заросшие деревьями и кустарниками, и только одна маленькая незримая дорожка могла привести к одному уникальному месту в этом лесе.

– Если бы я хотел убить тебя, то убил бы давно, может, уже с самого начала. Но, как видишь, ты цел и невредим, значит, подобные мысли уже не стали для меня актуальны, – просто проговорил мужчина, направляясь по диагонали вверх и слегка направо. – Так что расслабься.

Парень лишь промолчал; собственно, в такое время говорить не хотелось: хотелось наблюдать и набивать свою голову различными ощущениями и звуками, красками и чувствами, прекрасным и воодушевляющим. Притом же скрипачу это могло помочь на будущем концерте. Парочка проследовала далее по лесу молча, в такие моменты не хотелось ни о чём говорить, чтобы не сбивать своим кажущимся грубым голосом повисшую гармонию и красоту. Было желание просто насладиться окружающей природой и не только ею – ещё и человеком, что бродит сейчас и вместе с тобой. Чувство, одним одиноким людям известное.

Между тем лесок стал густеть, куда-то спускаться, а вокруг, несмотря на палящее солнце, образовывалась прохладная тень – лучи не могли осилить мохнатые ветви деревьев, – а ещё забелели своим серебряным, молочным блеском куски тумана, проявляющиеся то тут, то там. Поначалу они, словно осадок в чайнике, оседали на кустарники, на низкие растения, собираясь в наиболее затенённых и сумрачных местах, потом же, почуяв отдалённость от света, вообще распоясались и начали занимать практически всё пространство низины, в которой оказались Мукуро и Фран. Наконец показался крутой спуск вниз: помаленьку, осторожно, кое-как, но учитель и его ученик сумели преодолеть это препятствие и теперь стояли на небольшой мохнатой выемке, глядя дальше, вниз. Это только поначалу показалось просто крутым спуском, на самом деле это был самый настоящий ров, огромная низина, залитая белым сочным дымом и страшновато показывающая свои тёмные крючки-загогулины – ветки деревьев. Конец другой её стороны был смутно виден, а из-за склонившихся исполинских дубов весь свет задерживался там, в мягких листьях, создавая благоприятную атмосферу для тумана. От этого небольшого островка, где сейчас переводили дыхание Рокудо и скрипач, отходила узенькая, полуобвалившаяся и каменистая тропка, не менее резко ведущая ещё далее, вниз, конец чего был не виден из-за белёсых кусков «ваты». Фран, тщетно стараясь скрыть изумление, глянул на мужчину, и глаза его засияли тем чувством, когда знаешь, что время приключений вот-вот нагрянет.

– Мы... идём туда? – с восхищённым придыханием спросил парень, готовый сорваться и просто бегом пробежать по этой соблазнительной тропинке, по которой медленным-то шагом спускаться уже травмоопасно. Хотя она и не выглядела таковой...

– Да. Никогда-никогда не бывал что ли в подобных местах? Странный ты, – синеволосый подтолкнул мальчишку к дорожке. – Иди первым. Или боишься? Ничего страшного там нет.

– Вот ещё: «боюсь»! – вспыхнул зеленоволосый, горделиво вскидывая скрипку на плечо и делая решительный, хотя и неосторожный шаг к тропке. Он чуть не упал, споткнувшись о камешек, но успел схватиться за какой-то корень, так вовремя повисший именно здесь. Мукуро лишь напряжённо выдохнул, покачав головой.

– Даже не кинулись спасать своего ученика, – насмешливо вдруг выдал Фран, когда они опустились ниже. – Потеряли бы такого музыканта, как я.

– Потерял бы, да нашёл другого. – Юный скрипач что-то хотел было ответить, но вдруг остановился и отвлёкся на дело – его нога запуталась в какой-то лозе, мужчина натолкнулся на него и, пока ждал, не смог не нагнуться и не прошептать тихо ему на ушко, пользуясь его беспомощностью: – И ты круглый дурак, если поверил в это.

– Откуда мне вас знать. – Он яростно откинул ненавистную лиану и поплёлся дальше, придерживаясь за растения и стараясь держаться ближе к «стене». – Попросту бы могли завести нового ученика. Чего вам стоит?

– Действительно. Но отчего-то тебя терять не хочется, – просто и даже как-то равнодушно выговорил Рокудо, словно для него это признание было чем-то из разряда спросить, как дела. Фран бы остановился и даже бы задумался, если бы не счёл это слишком неприличным и не нашёл в себе силы идти дальше. Хотя это он знал давно, но... ведь порой вслух сказанные слова – лучшие доказательства, верно? В словах же Мукуро не было ничего предосудительного и экспрессивного, но они, тем не менее, почему-то отложились в тот самый ящичек любимых нами высказываний или тех обыденных предложений, но которые были произнесены очень важными для нас людьми: всё, вплоть до интонации и тембра голоса, мы запоминаем и надолго потом ещё храним эти ненужные эссенции с воспоминаниями; когда уже и человека того нет, его голос и его фраза постоянно звучат в нашей голове. Так уж заведено, таково уж истинное лицо _привязанности._

– Что будет дальше? – раздался звонкий голос. Мужчина прицокнул и нетерпеливо подпихнул Франа, чтобы тот не тормозил.

– Будет интересно, это точно. Давай наконец дойдём и расскажу! – с ноткой раздражения предложил Рокудо, подталкивая парня и пытаясь продвинуться вперёд. Тот якобы смирился и пошёл быстрее раза в два. Наконец они, после трудных пяти минут спуска, оказались в самом низу. Скрипач едва себя сдерживал, чтобы не сорваться с места и не начать исследовать новую территорию. На самом же деле, там не было ничего такого увлекательного и сверх тайного, но тот факт, что всё загадочно покрыло туманом, давало большие преимущества этому месту над всеми остальными. Каждое деревцо, каждый пень и каждый выступ, вырисовывавшиеся из белёсости, казались полными разных секретов и заморочек, казались пришедшими словно из другого мира, какого, не совсем понятно, но точно волшебного. Туман был настолько густ, что далее, чем за пять метров, глаз не мог видеть; здесь, в этом магическом сумраке, вовсе не казалось, что где-то там, наверху, есть другое измерение, полное тепла и света, яркого солнца и ясных событий. Этот же мир был антиподом того. Но тем он и был привлекателен. Видя горящие интересом изумруды, Мукуро хитро улыбнулся и тихо проговорил:

– Это ещё не всё, Фран... – Он подпихнул его дальше, якобы вперёд, хотя здесь стирались все границы между вперёд и назад, север и юг. Стал потихоньку вырисовываться поворот, что было за ним – ещё непонятно, ибо здесь туман, кажется, достиг своей наивысшей концентрации. Наконец, пройдя пару метров, Рокудо и его ученик смогли таки увидеть нечто необычное перед собой, полностью обрамлённое в плёнку дыма: серовато-чёрная твердь вдруг резко сменилась на что-то другое, более лёгкое, светлое и, казалось, зеркальное. Перед ними, на самом дне рва, открылось самое настоящее, скрытое от глаз других непосвещённых в это дело людей озерцо: оно было явно небольшим, хотя сказать точно, где его границы, было нельзя, оно казалось чистым, чуть ли не кристальным, однако мутное спектральное отражение тумана заставляло задуматься о его чистоте, хотя то было, ясное дело, обычным обманом зрения, оно, наконец, отражало что-то большее, чем просто сухие деревья и лозы, но, как ни вглядывайся, ничего нельзя было увидеть, а глянуть вверх тоже не вариант, ибо предмет отражения как-то слишком ожидаемо не был виден. Фран затаил дыхание, с воодушевлением и искоркой в глазах глядя на эту прелесть. Мукуро чувствовал, что если бы тот был художником, то незамедлительно взялся бы за кисть; увы, такой талант был ему не присущ или же не развит, зато дан другой: великолепно играть. Быть может, и сочинять? Рокудо, стыдясь этого, не знал даже такой мелочи. А впрочем, если скрипач решит скрыть это, то никак до правды не дойдёшь. С ним такие шутки не прокатят; хотя нет, один раз прокатило. И с этим знанием мужчина жил до сих пор.

– Ну что, как тебе моё тайное убежище? – тихо проговорил учитель, стараясь не разрушить приятную атмосферу тиши и покоя. Юноша развернул голову к нему и восхищённо кивнул, не зная, какие слова подобрать в таком случае. Но они здесь были ненужны. Это точно.

– Редкий человек знает об этом месте, ибо оно очень хорошо спрятано от глаз других. Как его нашёл, не знаю. Наверное, судьба, – пока Фран разглядывал округу, начал Мукуро. – Оно меня успокаивало перед важными концертами. Может, и тебе поможет?

– Если вам помогло, то почему мне не должно? – не к этому туманному месту светлая улыбка. – Мы же похожи.

– Всё может быть... – Рокудо пожал плечами и присел на ближайшую массивную ветку, видимо, упавшую сюда с какого-то огромного дерева сверху. Вероятность 50 на 50, что сюда может запросто упасть подобное ещё раз, никак не волновала обоих; музыкант подошёл к учителю и также присел рядом, как бы боясь исследовать эту территорию дальше и желая быть почему-то именно сейчас с синеволосым. Мукуро сделал вид, что не заметил этого, и преспокойно выдохнул, прикрыв глаза и наслаждаясь отстранённостью, свежей прохладой и ощущением капелек тумана на своих щеках, в чём-то, быть может, похожего на него самого. Мужчина также: стелется незаметно по самому низу, будучи не в зоне видимости остальных, и плетёт свои интриги, потом видные всем и каждому. Скрытность и загадочность – вот, кажется, два главных качества, согласно которым Рокудо в следующей жизни мог иметь полное право становиться самим туманом или каким-нибудь его хранителем. А Фран... Фран, наверное, тоже, только вот будет он всегда на маленькую, с миллиметр размером ступеньку ниже его, ибо их дуэт, сколько столетий и сколько реинкорнаций бы ни прошло, будет одним и тем же – _они вечные учитель и ученик_. Так, казалось, было заложено ещё давным-давно и должно продолжаться в будущем до бесконечности. Что ж, посмотрим.

– ...Хотел бы я так, – что-то закончил, по всей видимости, юный скрипач и мечтательно набрал воздуха в лёгкие, с особым наслаждением выдохнув его вскоре. Мужчина виновато глянул на него – он был в своём репертуаре, как всегда всё прослушал! Мукуро просто помолчал, вдруг прикинув в уме, сколько важных фраз и слов он упустил – может, это дало бы ключ ко всем разгадкам в этом парне. Хотя навряд ли. Он не узнавал себя – всегда наблюдательный и всёслушающий, он нынче был расхлябан и совсем расслаблен. Рокудо просто набрал этого волшебного, особенного, во сто крат чище городского воздуха и также медленно выдохнул, чувствуя, как зеленоволосый источник тепла рядом сдвинулся, кажется, всего лишь на миллиметр, на полсантиметра, не больше, но учитель ощутил это так же явно, как если бы он просто и нагло прижался к нему. Все эти доли миллиметров значили для одинокого куда больше, чем для счастливого. Но одинокий – всегда ли уж такой несчастный?..

– Вы поняли, что я сказал? – насмешливо спросил Фран. Зачем спросил?

– Честно – нет. Ты и сам знаешь, – синеволосый улыбнулся, чувствуя на себе упрекающий, но вместе с тем и весёлый взгляд. – Так что, как тебе здесь?

– Как будто я дома, – с удовольствием промурлыкал парень, прикрыв глаза и откинув голову. – Здесь одиноко, не светит отвратное солнце – знаете, я не люблю солнце. Всем сердцем желаю, чтобы в один прекрасный миг оно погасло. Конечно, понимаю, чем это грозит Земле, но тем не менее... питаю надежду, что когда-нибудь вечная огромная туча закроет весь небосвод. Так куда лучше.

– Если такое случиться, я буду знать, кто виноват. – Мужчина подмигнул ученику, особенно нежно потрепав его по голове и весело улыбнувшись. – Если честно, это место никому из моих знакомых не понравилось. Только тебе. Странные люди, как считаешь?

– Это точно. – Как-то уж совершенно неприлично для этой истории они одновременно вздохнули и тихо рассмеялись. Мукуро отчего-то чувствовал, как будто нечто внутри него наконец отпёрло свои всегда зарытые ворота, замки и засовы и позволило ветру перемен ворваться туда, куда-то вглубь его души и развеять пережитки прошлого, объедки консерватизма. Он давно знал, что встретил нужного человека, но искал тысячу причин для сомнения в этом, ибо привык всегда идти от худшего. Но даже многочисленные обстоятельства имели лишь вес в одну сотую от всего того, что было на других чашах весов. А сейчас, казалось, упала последняя крупинка, решившая всё.

Рокудо было приятно осознавать, что он не один такой (собственно, кому это не приятно?), что мечта о навсегда скрытом от глаз солнце не одинока в его понимании. Может, когда-то это произойдёт, но уже в другой вселенной и в совершенно другой истории...

– Вы только следите за временем, ладно? Я не хочу опоздать на своё первое выступление, – с нотками волнения в голосе произнёс зеленоволосый, горящими глазами взглянув на Мукуро.

– Это не совсем выступление, а просто разогрев для публики, это во-первых. А во-вторых, почему я должен следить? – усмехнулся мужчина, доставая телефон.

– Потому что вы меня сюда завезли. Вот и отвечайте теперь, – с наигранной насупленностью выдал юный скрипач, расстёгивая футляр с инструментом и готовясь вытащить его. Мукуро присвистнул, приметив такое рвение.

– Уже играть будешь? Ничего себе ты! А время, кстати, не такое уж и раннее... Грубо говоря, если учесть все задержки возврата и приготовления, то у нас осталось свободного времени всего два часа, – заблокировав мобильный, констатировал факт Рокудо, глядя на тщательно протиравшийся канифолью смычок. Почему-то всегда Фран усердно натирал именно его. Хотя, наверное, это хорошо. Или просто от нервов. Иногда. Что тоже неплохо по своей сути.

– Я буду тренироваться, пока есть время, – твёрдо заявил парень, решительным взглядом смотря на учителя. – А вам уж придётся это слушать.

– Стоп-стоп, притормози, мой милый! Если переусердствуешь – а ты это любишь – то на вечер от тебя останется только безвольная груда костей и мяса. Сохрани силы для выступления. Конечно, порепетируй раза два-три, потом можешь непосредственно перед самим концертом, но не более. А то я знаю, как ты обожаешь играть по пятьдесят раз на дню, – строго ответил синеволосый, без доли шуток в своих словах говоря всё это. Музыкант улыбнулся своей самой знаменитой улыбкой – то было полусмешком, полуулыбкой, при этом так мило вырисовывались ямочки на щеках! Кстати, почему Мукуро всё время думал о них?

– Вы считали?

– Ещё бы! – мужчина отвернулся, делая вид, что читает сообщение, но совершил это по одной простой причине – чтобы не выдать своего смущения. – Так, разговоры в сторону: начинай играть!

Фран продолжил улыбаться по-своему и взял скрипку в руки, вставая со своего места. Рокудо исподлобья глянул на него и кивнул, приказывая начать, на что парень, усмехнувшись, положил инструмент на плечо и мягко коснулся струн смычком. Они оба окунулись в последующие часы, минуты, секунды – впрочем, этому особенному промежутку времени названия нельзя было подобрать – удовольствия, и могли сейчас только и делать, что слушать, слушать и слушать... Такой момент, когда вокруг тебя приятная обстановка, внутри тебя спокойствие и благоденствие, а рядом с тобой – хороший человек, делающий что-то поистине возвышающее и красивое, запоминается надолго, отправляясь туда же, в тот же самый ящичек к живым голосам и не менее ярким, забытым воспоминаниям. Такое описывать... да просто грех, не то что срам! Да и зачем передавать на пустых сухих строках то самое интимное, тайное, волнующее, что только может быть с человеком? Наверное, это глупо. Пускай эта мини-репетиция при туманном свечении и озера вместо зеркал останется на их совести и памяти. Ибо дорогим не разбрасываются, верно?

Эти два часа истинной жизни и истинного удовольствия прошли для мужчины незаметно: за редкими поправлениями, частыми передышками и красивой музыкой время пролетело со скоростью света. Вот и время отправляться домой... Франу было особенно неохота собирать вещи и идти назад, несмотря на жданный концерт и начинающийся собираться здесь холодок. Мукуро отчасти понимал его: сам, когда в первый раз уходил отсюда, был жутко недоволен и всем сердцем желал остаться. Однако, ясное дело, парень капризничать не стал, а просто поддался, в лице заметно погрустнев. Рокудо, когда они уже подошли к той самой тропке, ведущей наверх, взял скрипача за локоть и притянул к себе, потом быстро прошептав:

– Обещаю, будем приезжать сюда много-много раз. Только не забудь мне напомнить. – После этих слов мальчишка как-то сразу повеселел и, хотя не утратил чувства неудовлетворённости, уже более бодро и энергично зашагал по дорожке, стремясь, видимо, скорее попасть на концерт. Синеволосый просто последовал за ним, в мыслях отчего-то прокрутив: «Когда мы сюда вернёмся, мы уже не будем прежними... это точно». С чего бы такое? Просто ощущение, наподобие того, которое было недавно насчёт их долгой (вечной) разлуки. Вроде, и не поспоришь, а прямых доказательств не найдёшь. Так и проходит вся наша жизнь.

Когда возвращались, солнце уже катило к горизонту даже у них, а от той мысли, что же могло происходить теперь в городе, становилось пусто и глухо. Фран мирно посапывал на переднем сидении, склонив, по привычке, голову на ремень безопасности; плавная тряска и покачивание ремня действовали на него повально, сразу вырубая и не оставляя шансов хоть как-то бодрствовать. Да и свежий воздух, который бывает только на природе, тоже сделал своё дело, много усыпляя и расслабляя парня. Мукуро старался ехать аккуратнее, останавливая машину перед лежачими полицейскими, чтобы бугор не был столь ощутим в салоне. Его юный скрипач заснул так быстро, как, наверное, засыпают только самые счастливые люди в мире. Рокудо бы хотел также, да понимал, что, во-первых, спать ему сейчас нельзя, а во-вторых, не настолько уж он счастливый человек, чтобы позволить себе такую роскошь. Правда, зеленоволосому долго поспать не удалось, буквально через пятнадцать минут машина стояла около его дома. Будить это мило сопящее существо казалось мужчине грехом, но тем не менее он, понимая, что грешил до того сполна и что этот грешок никак не повлияет на него (ибо про целый микро-Ад мы помним), зато много поможет начинающему музыканту, всё же осторожно растолкал мальчишку. Было это непросто, но, справившись с заданием, Мукуро практически выпихнул его из салона и, пожелав удачи и удачно собраться и приготовиться, отъехал от дома, направляясь к себе. Нужно было хоть раз на дню появиться на глазах жёнушки и сказать ей пару «приятных» слов перед самим концертом. Ясное дело, что сидеть весь вечер там он не собирался, а готов был выслушать лишь те моменты, где выступал его Фран. А выступал тот, благо, всего три раза и все в самом начале, что было весьма удобно. Его игра на скрипке была скорее вступлением в основную часть программы, разогревом, как это называлось между музыкантами. А потом он играл между основными действами, давая передышку какому-то известному пианисту. Вот так. Но даже за те самые девять минут в общем своего выступления зеленоволосый скрипач мог показать себя в самом лучшем свете и искренно поразить публику, надолго остаться в их сердцах своей дикой музыкой. Рокудо думал, что так и будет, иначе же и быть не могло.

После всех неурядиц дома мужчина наконец смог выбраться из квартиры и поехать на концерт, ибо минут через двадцать должно было быть его начало. По программе там шли первые три минуты гулких приветствий и тому подобных лестных слов, потом некоторые вступительные аккорды самого пианиста и... объявление о том, чей ученик будет сейчас играть, и дальше его номер. Потом ещё два таких. Но всё в целом не должно занять больше часа, ибо потом выступать должны другие музыканты, сумевшие найти место под солнцем – ведь сам пианист был довольно известен, потому и поиграть на его концерте считалось уже великой честью, а для новичка – вообще безудержной радостью и способом прославиться. Так что Мукуро считал, что неплохо пристроил мальчишку и что далее у него всё должно пойти как по маслу. После этого концерта его, конечно, заметят, захотят пригласить выступать где-нибудь ещё и ещё, а потом начнут предлагать довольно высокие цены и тому подобное... короче говоря, можно сказать, что с завтрашнего дня само присутствие учителя рядом с его некогда бывшим учеником уже лишено смысла, имя Рокудо Мукуро будет использоваться лишь хорошей визитной карточкой для Франа, ведь, как известно, он был знаменитым учителем. Так что всё; можно считать, что это сам мужчина подвёл себя, сделав сегодняшнее событие отправной точкой во взрослую и самостоятельную жизнь для скрипача. А собственно, почему подвёл? Это же и хорошо, что парень начнёт совсем новую для себя жизнь, полную различных событий, славы, денег и восхищения, не сразу, правда, но начнёт. Однако прекрасно звучит это всё только на словах, на деле же... И так понятно, каково это на деле. Только вот не понятно, почему оно всё так горько, на этом самом деле-то...

Мукуро вошёл в блистающий хрусталём своих огромных и роскошных ламп холл, где сразу же подметил множество знакомых лиц, с коими не преминул переброситься парами слов. Многие были восхищены, как быстро он поставил казавшегося бездарным парня на ноги и как скоро он уже мог появиться в списке выступающих сегодня. От него ожидали многого; собственно, это многое Рокудо им честно пообещал, взяв взамен с них обещание, что, если выступление удастся, они пристроят где-нибудь этого мальчишку у себя, да хотя бы элементарно разрекламируют; в конце учителя разошлись как старые друзья, хлопнув по рукам и громко рассмеявшись. До выступления было ещё минут пять, а мужчина уже занял место в зале рядом со своими знакомыми, поблагодарив их самих за хорошую видимость сцены отсюда. Сама сцена же была обычной, как был обычным и зал впереди неё. Ярко-красными пуговками вырисовывались мягкие сиденья, а сама площадка перед ними была залита нежно-голубым светом, который сквозь плотный занавес всё-таки сумел очертить пару фигур людей. Нельзя было сказать, что народу было пушкой не пробить, но всё же практически все места были заняты; синеволосый насчитал только четыре пустующих места. Это было не просто хорошо, а великолепно – большее количество людей услышат его музыканта. Однако вместе с тем какое-то поганое чувство закралось в душу самого учителя, он явно ощущал себя каким-то злобным дровосеком, рубящим дерево, на котором жило и задорно вило своё гнездо его счастье. Будто он сам приближал время расставания с учеником, отправляя его талант на всеуслышание многих, объясняя это тем, что так будет лучше. Только вот лучше не будет. Ничего подобного. Но было уже слишком поздно бежать и стараться что-то менять: теперь та музыка, музыка абсурдной жизни уже не принадлежит ему, теперь она открыта всем и каждому, всякий сможет прикоснуться к такому, к чему имел право прикасаться лишь сам мужчина. Это теперь не тайна. Это теперь не то самое, называемое незримым, потаенным. Оно навсегда утратит ту свою прелесть. Зато приобретёт другую. Какую – уже совсем другой вопрос.

Рокудо просто надеялся, что хоть когда-нибудь Фран вспомнит, кому он впервые доверился и открылся, хотя и то не полностью. Он не требовал благодарностей, не требовал каких-то вознаграждений, нет, нет, всё это не для него, он просто искренне желал запомниться и быть полезным парню. Не более. Это всё, чего он хотел после стольких усилий и стараний, выслушивания совершенно сырой музыки и нудного обучения нотам. И на сегодня мужчина был действительно честен сам с собой.

В зале поутихло, свет погас, настали те секунды предвкушения перед самим выступлением. Вот и всё. Начиная с этого момента, можно было смело сказать: «Прощай, Фран!». Какой-то нудный и тяжкий колокол забился в его душе, гулом отдавая горький, медный звон во все уголки его существования. «Я сделал всё правильно, Фран. Но оттого, что я сделал всё верно, никак не зависит мой теперь вечный статус «дурак». Быть глупым настолько и так просчитаться мог только я. Надеюсь, ты меня простишь и просто поймёшь, что так будет лучше. Господи, я ли говорю эти сухие банальности? Точно, я уже не я».

На сцену выходили какие-то люди, главный гость программы – именитый пианист, примерно ровесник Мукуро, может, чуть постарше – далее были ещё кто-то и ещё... Мужчина не различал эти одинаковые лица и скучные композиции играющих. Он ждал только одного: своего зеленоволосого вихря, который должен вот-вот ворваться на сцену и вскружить всем головы своей безбашенной музыкой. Когда из уст организатора вылетело его имя и имя Франа, Рокудо как-то заметно оживился, устремив всё свое зрение туда, на сцену, уже с диким нетерпением, перемешивающимся с ужасным любопытством и долькой волнения, ожидая юного скрипача. Наконец на сцене показалась столь знакомая фигурка в фиолетовом костюме («Господи, как он ему шёл!») со скрипкой в руках. В противовес стереотипам, мальчишка не выглядел забито, робко или неуверенно, наоборот, он вышел так, словно выступал уже тысячу раз, и даже спокойствие его было граничащим с железным равнодушием. Синеволосый... нет, он прекрасно помнил, как нужно дышать и вовсе не затаивал дыхания, однако даже, казалось, больше самого музыканта напрягся, во время его игры задействовал куда больше сил, чем юный ученик. Фран, довольно холодно, но оттого не менее обворожительно улыбнувшись, привычным, но сейчас немного элегантным движением вскинул инструмент на плечо и удобно примостил на подбороднике свою голову, занёс смычок и... погрузил зрителей в неистовое журчание своей музыки. Мукуро едва смог пересилить себя, чтобы не прикрыть глаза от удовольствия и не заурчать, как коту, ибо, если отбросить все оговоренные нами обещания, то можно было просто, хотя и несколько заурядно заявить: первое выступление (забежим чуточку вперёд: как и последующие два) выдалось великолепным, как и сама музыка, звучавшая там. Правда, один раз, в исключительной спешке и диком ритме музыки, парень допустил одну мельчайшую ошибочку, которая была слышна, как оказалось потом, лишь Мукуро, и выглядела соразмерно песчинке на фоне длинной песчаной косы. В остальном синеволосый испытал удовольствие того рода, когда нечто гениальное, обученное тобой, выступает не только перед тобой, но перед всеми, показывая свои успехи. Здесь не играло роли самолюбие, которое обычно привыкли смешивать и путать с другим, совсем противоположным ему качеством – с гордостью.

Мукуро был именно горд за своего ученика, был искренне рад и прочие, прочие похожие на эти безумно глупые слова... Рокудо сам находил у себя весёлые и радостные отголоски того самого колокола, некогда так грузно и мрачно звонящему в его душе, когда Фран мимолётно улыбался, наслаждаясь игрой. Мужчина ценил превыше всего, когда человек занимался любимым делом и отдавал себя всего сполна, при этом испытывая наслаждение. И парень был таким.

Он давно закончил, Мукуро очнулся только от звона в ушах от громких и яростных аплодисментов и похлопываний по плечу своих товарищей с их выразительными благодарностями за такого талантливого ученика. Рокудо всем понемногу ответил (он никогда не понимал, за что благодарят его, если талантлив мальчишка, а не он), сам при этом активно хлопая в ладоши, словно стараясь выделить свои похвалы юному музыканту среди всех остальных. Но он знал, что для парня это всё слилось в единый звук, в единый грохот, что те самые искренние аплодисменты для него перемешались в однородной массе с другими, просто восторженными и ничего не понимающими. Он также знал, что эта голливудская улыбка предназначена всем, а не только ему единственному, тогда как раньше всё это было всецело его собственностью (грубо, конечно, но лучше сказать так, чем иначе). А ещё синеволосый мужчина представлял, что в скором будущем он станет для Франа обычным таким фанатом, ничем не примечательным и просто лишним в его блестящей жизни. Он знал и понимал, потому давно и смирился, понимая, что с сегодняшнего выступления он отправил парня в свободное плавание. Мукуро должен быть горд за него и совершенно спокоен, равнодушен. С одним всё было в порядке, но вот с той самой холодностью... «Фран, научишь ли, пока не поздно, искусству пофигистичной жизни? А то без неё (и без тебя) так туго!»

В последующий час учитель оживал только в том случае, когда на сцену выходил (уже под более активные аплодисменты) его скрипач. Тогда его сердце начинало бешено колошматиться из стороны в сторону, наполняя душу чем-то таким, что в жизнь навряд ли возможно было претворить. Если честно, он стал сильно сомневаться, что назвал музыку зеленоволосого музыкой абсурдной жизни, ибо их жизнь до этого... ну, мягко сказать, была статична и повседневна, чего уж тут таить? Но первая мысль – самая правильная, так что же тогда получается? Рокудо задумался над этим под вступительные аккорды своей особо любимой песни. А потом, поняв, в чём причина, лишь тихонько усмехнулся, переведя взгляд на скрипача. «_Абсурдность была не вне нас, но в нас самих, Фран._ Ты это, кажется, понял, а твой дурак-учитель только-только осознал это...» В тот момент для мужчины всё встало на свои места.

Наконец отзвучали последние ноты музыки парня, и отгремели финальные аплодисменты. Скрипач, с удовольствием наблюдая свой триумф, сдержанно, но (Мукуро заметил) с самодовольной улыбкой поклонился и плавно ушёл со сцены. Аплодисменты умолкли только через минуту. С того самого момента Рокудо понял, что ученик ему не принадлежит больше, что теперь он полностью и бесповоротно отправлен в свободное взрослое плавание и что сейчас остаться со своим учителем – лишь его выбор, не иначе. Мужчина был и рад, и... чем-то всё же опечален. Его чувства должны были быть понятны многим, но истинно известны лишь единицам, хотя его случай далеко не уникален. Точнее, вообще банален и до самых мозгов и костей избит. Но, что поделать, окунаясь с головой в это дерьмо, мы мним себя особенными. И это, в какой-то степени, нормально.

Пару букетиков, предназначавшихся Франу, завалялись у подножья сцены – зрители не смогли вовремя отдать юному таланту; теперь какой-то тощий ассистент поспешно подобрал их и отнёс за кулисы, видимо, чтобы всё-таки отдать. Мукуро, посидев для приличия ещё пару минут, вскоре встал и пошёл к выходу, тепло распрощавшись со знакомыми и сославшись на необходимость жене и ребёнку. Его все жарко поздравили и с лестными пожеланиями удачи отпустили; мужчина едва выдержал эту минуту, полной вздора и тихого обмана, и, наконец выйдя из зала, смог спокойно выдохнуть – ему стало тошно уже скорее не от количества неправдивых слов, а от самого себя. Хотя, конечно, такое с ним было давно и уже не казалось чем-то необычным, но сегодня почему-то накинулось с двойной силой, вызывая большее отвращение. Правда, прохладный ветер – вечный друг одиноких и несчастных – как только обдал его лицо, сразу сделал учителя более бодрым и оживлённым. Ему хотелось сейчас взять и закурить – по прежней плохой привычке, но он давным-давно бросил, забеспокоившись вовремя о своих будущих детях. И теперь не стоило; хотя какие у него дети в будущем?.. Сейчас вообще вопрос стоит ребром: будет ли у него будущее, как таковое? Честно? Ему всё равно! Мукуро просто желал увидеть сейчас и здесь своего скрипача – это равносильно желанию взять сигарету, только получше курения, но сама по себе привычка просто отвратительная: не вредит здоровью, зато полностью разрушает стену души изнутри. «Лучше уж курить, ей-богу!»

Рокудо обошёл здание, потом ещё раз и всё старался высмотреть зеленоволосую головку. Наконец в дверях появился он: весь взлохмаченный, радостный, краснощёкий, с охапками бедных цветочков в руках. Но главное – счастливый. И мужчина никогда не позволит себе разрушить его счастье и идиллическую атмосферу. Фран поплёлся сам не зная куда, едва удерживая букеты. Синеволосый лишь тихонько рассмеялся: он тоже в своё время был опьянён первым успехом выступления и шёл после него куда глаза глядят. Всю ночь проходил чёрт знает где, зато под утро вернулся счастливым и с лиловыми мешками под глазами. Хорошее время было, всё-таки молодость! А сейчас, в свои двадцать пять, он чувствовал себя уже старым и побитым, видавшим виды человеком, хотя его внешность говорила как раз об обратном: молодое лицо, ярко горящие глаза, всегда стремительные активные движения и, казалось бы, неусыпная молодость во всём его существовании. Всё это одна большая ложь. Как и вся жизнь его. Как и душа его. И только одно, наверное, там пятнышко правды: это Фран...

– Постой, Фран! Давай довезу? – крикнул ему в спину Мукуро. Парень развернулся, широко улыбаясь и прижимая цветочки к себе. Его лицо имело тот самый радостный-радостный оттенок, какой только мог изобразиться там, на этом вечно равнодушном и привыкшим к нему лице.

– Ой, да, конечно! Был бы благодарен вам за это, мастер. Спасибо вам вообще за всё... Ой, а не нужно ли вам быстрее к жене? Я могу и сам дойти. – Речь его лилась тем самым быстрым потоком, когда готовые вырваться слова счастья и весёлости уже на подходе и идут быстрее мысли, подгоняя всю остальную речь быстрее. Они застревают где-то в горле, вот-вот намеренные вылететь с обветренных тонких губ. Рокудо не смог сдержать улыбки, узнав в этом мальчишке самого себя ранешнего.

– Да ладно. Минут двадцать у меня есть, так что всё в порядке. Пойдём. – Он направился к машине, ожидая, когда зеленоволосое чудо догонит его. – Это было великолепное выступление. Слышал, как тебе аплодировали громче, чем главному гостю программы? Тебя заметили, мой мальчик... Жди перемен в своей жизни. – Учитель разблокировал машину, вскоре сев в неё; его примеру последовал парнишка. – Мне было жутко неловко, когда меня благодарили за такой талант. Я ведь здесь практически не при чём. Талант-то твой, а не мой: либо он есть, либо его нет. К чему здесь я, правда не понимаю! – Мужчина, наверное, впервые за свою жизнь сказал что-то действительно искреннее и простодушное, не думая при этом о чём-то левом. Хотя если присмотреться, то можно смело сказать, что именно его диалоги с Франом (некоторые) были также правдивы и откровенны. Но только с ним. Как странно и одновременно ожидаемо...

– А вы снова недооцениваете свой вклад... – Музыкант громко щелкнул замком безопасности. – Вы, именно вы, а не я, так развили и раскрыли во мне мой талант и так далеко меня продвинули за какие-то три месяца! Вы даже не представляете, насколько это значимо и велико... и сложно! – В голосе парня впервые стали слышаться живые нотки действительного удивления, изумления, желания что-то доказать – голос больше не слушался разума. А зря. Хотя так ли это открытие недавно?

– Да ну! – только и смог выдать Мукуро, заранее зная, что потерпит в этом споре поражение; собственно, как и во всей этой заморочке. Но даже проигрыш не заставит его переменить своего мнения.

– Да правда! – Тем временем машина сдвинулась с места. – Вот честно-честно: я благодарю вас и считаю, что все эти комплименты, аплодисменты и даже эти цветы... – Он потряс в руках букеты, – Всё это ваше. Но даже так я понимаю, что этого недостаточно. Вы можете просить меня о любой услуге, я с радостью исполню её для вас. – Резкое торможение (благо, на дороге было пусто), Франа сильно качнуло вперёд. Он хотел было спросить о причине такой остановки и даже повернулся, как Рокудо, смотря на него глазами, полными пляшущих языков пламени сильных чувств, дерзко и нагло схватил его за подбородок и прямо в самые губы злобно прошипел:

– Никогда так не говори, слышишь? – Он резко оттолкнул парня от себя и вновь вернулся за руль, яростно нажимая на газ и громко стартуя по безлюдному шоссе. Юный скрипач, ещё пребывая в глубинном шоке после сделанного, лишь молча откинулся назад, робко сглатывая. Когда прошло полминуты (по меркам Франа – время, которого должно хватить для успокоения), всё же подал голос:

– Так почему... мне нельзя так говорить?

– Потому что... сам должен знать! – чувствуя вновь закипавшую бурю в своём сердце, сдержанно проговорил Мукуро. Не любил он такие возвеличивающие почитания своей личности и своего великого вклада во что-нибудь. Мерзко это. Действительно. Зеленоволосому оставалось лишь притихнуть и смотреть в окно. Рокудо тотчас хлопнул себя по лбу, понимая, насколько он дурак: точнее, это он знал до того без всякого намёка, но бывают такие моменты, когда понимаешь свою глупую сущность острее. А причина была такой: мужчина вдруг неожиданно осознал, что своим гадким настроением и бездумным геройствованием может подпортить денёк парню. Как исправить? Это уже другой вопрос, на который Мукуро без сомнения знал ответ... хотя и абсурдный (Господи, как приелось это слово!), но ответ...

В скором времени они перекинулись парами фраз: мужчина ещё раз похвалил Франа, поздравил его с хорошим первым выступлением и пожелал удачи в дальнейших концертах. Парень, несмотря на то, что заметно притих после выговора учителя, всё же тихо радовался, ибо никто сегодня не мог запретить ему радоваться. Потому что день такой – никак нельзя испортить его для скрипача, хотя он и подходил к концу. Наконец они подъехали к уже знакомому дому – Рокудо точно знал, что, когда он навсегда отпустит от себя паренька, то обязательно продаст эту квартиру, ибо жить в ней и вообще проходить рядом с этим домом будет сущим испытанием. Он просто не сможет, потому что если нужно распрощаться и уйти – значит, следует сделать это без промедления и претерпеть эту глухую боль в груди. Нужно просто решиться на это и сделать. Не оборачиваясь. Иначе – всё будет провалено. Так учитель решил уже давно. Так оно и будет. Но будет ли?..

Мукуро вызвался довести зеленоволосого хотя бы до подъезда, сославшись на помощь в переноске объёмных букетов; Фран, сдерживая улыбку, тихо согласился, хотя до того сам таскал эти цветы без всяких проблем по всему зданию, силясь найти выход. Он был не дурак, даже на вскружившую счастьем голову он прекрасно понимал настоящую суть этих действий. Собственно, для чего мы это рассказываем? Это уже и так должно быть понятно.

– На, держи вот эти. Далее, надеюсь, дойдёшь? – Мужчина всунул ему в руки пять букетов и вопросительно глянул на него. Скрипач, дрожа губами от желания широко улыбнуться, кивнул и, пробормотав что-то там про благодарность, развернулся, медленно зашагав вперёд. Но вновь сделал это так, словно ясно предвидел, что его захотят приостановить и что-то договорить в ответ... Рокудо чувствовал это по слегка развёрнутой набок голове, по робким шагам, ещё на что-то надеявшимся, и по самой медлительности, так не присущей этому парню. Мукуро усмехнулся : «Сегодня ты прав, мой мальчик. Сегодня я тебя остановлю. Но более – никогда». Синеволосому хотелось рассмеяться – он ещё никогда так не врал.

– Ты и сам знаешь, что нужно сейчас сделать. – Фран сделал ещё пару мелких шагов, наверняка улыбаясь. – Да постой же! – Остановился. Но не повернулся, слегка наклонив голову и искоса поглядывая на учителя. Тот подбежал к нему и, понимая, что сейчас уже навряд ли что-то сыграет большую роль в их идущей на убыль истории, положил руки на вздрогнувшие плечи музыканта. Потом Мукуро тихо и яростно прошипел: «Да чёрт с тобой!» и крепко обнял, соединив свои руки кое-как под охапками букетов. Мужчина наклонился ближе, вновь ощутив уже приправленный романтическим настроем приятный запах зеленоватых волос, почувствовал, как его ученик затаил дыхание, как натянулся, словно вторая сверху струна на его скрипке, как весь моментально наверняка покраснел, скрывая это под чёлкой и прядями волос. Рокудо сейчас видел, видел и понимал его насквозь, ощущал это через его вечно-охлаждённое тепло тела, через мелкие вздрагивания и редкое, неглубокое дыхание. Он прекрасно знал, что там творилось в душе паренька сию минуту, но расцепить рук не мог – это уже становилось похоже на что-то другое, на что-то весьма глупое... Глупое и приятное.

– Просто хотел попросить прощения за испорченный вечер своими колкими словами. Вот и всё. Забудь про то, на что я мог надоумить тебя в этом объятии. – Рано или поздно всем нам придётся сделать что-то такое неприятное, тем самым создав залог для хорошего будущего. Порой это слишком тяжко, но если позволить себе окунуться в этот обман – будет ещё тяжелее. Поэтому Мукуро знал, что нужно прервать... прервать не только это короткометражное объятие, но и их примерно такой же фильм, нечаянно затянувшийся на сорок серий. Нужно. Иначе может выйти второй сезон – куда более плачевный, чем первый. Фран глухо молчал, но мужчина и не требовал ответа, он просто разомкнул круг возникнувшей нежной идиллической атмосферы и быстро выбежал из подъезда, сам понимая, сколь ложных надежд даёт он парню. Садясь в машину и заводя мотор, Рокудо горько рассмеялся – так смеются уже обречённые люди. Он уже не был уверен, что слово «ложных» так отлично подошло к слову «надежд». Да что уж и говорить: он вообще не был ни в чём уверен.

Слишком по-детски надеяться на такой бесславный конец, но ещё глупее – ожидать счастливого конца. В любом случае несчастье будет преследовать их по пятам, даже когда они окажутся вместе. Но будет ли оно так заметно и так важно в тот момент?

* * *

><p><em><em>Translators are welcome<em> ❤_


	5. (Не)Последнее прощание

_Казался лишним каждый звук,_

_Несвоевременным дыханье._

_Началом всех земных разлук_

_Казалось каждое свиданье._

_Белая гвардия «Комната» (с)._

_...быть может, осенью птицы получают некий знак, предупреждение. Надвигается зима. Многим из них суждено погибнуть. И они ведут себя совсем как люди, которые в предчувствии близкой смерти с головой уходят в работу или кидаются в разгул._

_Дафна дю Морье «Птицы»(с)._

Дни, недели стали утекать с ещё большей скоростью – так бывает, когда только-только осознаёшь, что счастливых деньков у тебя осталось мало. Ты начинаешь ценить и оп! – ценить-то осталось совсем ничего. Горько становится, горько, но что поделать? Их не вернуть, не продлить, ничего с ними сделать нельзя – можно лишь с благоговением сохранить их у себя в памяти-копилке, тщательно упаковывая и давая яркое название и описание каждому воспоминанию. Только так. Более эффективного на свете не было ничего придумано. А потом аккуратно доставать те самые моменты, отряхивать их от пыли забывающихся обстоятельств (словно древние фолианты с полки) и бережно и с нежной улыбкой пересматривать, перечитывать – у каждого своё. Мукуро знал лишь одно: воспоминаний, приятных, но колющих и режущих безумно душу, у него останется много. Хотя в сравнении с длительностью оставшегося периода его жизни – просто капля в море.

Рассказывать о дальнейшем более чем глупо – всё и так вполне ожидаемо. Юного скрипача, после его потрясающего выступления, приметили многие люди: важные и не очень. Но нас интересуют более важные персоны: с одними Мукуро был знаком, с другими сошёлся чуть позже. Всё, действительно, пошло как по маслу: Франу посыпались приглашения выступить где-нибудь, порой, в качестве стимулирования, предлагалась пока небольшая сумма денег, но даже этого парню было много. Он выступал, не покладая рук и не жалея себя, полностью отдаваясь любимому делу и порой лишая себя возможности отдохнуть – но он испытывал истинное удовольствие от игры, поэтому с тех самых пор его изумруды излучали только счастье. Раз Фран счастлив, значит, и Рокудо должен чувствовать себя таким же – если не ощущать в действительности, то хотя бы натянуть на себя плёнку этого призрачного счастья. Мужчина справлялся со своей задачей хорошо, но... но существовало множество «но», благодаря которым жить так весело не удавалось. Например, ставшее острым состояние, предчувствовавшее скорое прощание. От него уже было не так горько, как впервые, но теперь осадок стал во сто крат тяжелее, хотя и осел где-то внизу, а не болтался на поверхности, постоянно раздражая. Во всяком случае, Мукуро всегда отметал эти мысли на задний план, считая второстепенными и малозначащими в сравнении с тем, что сейчас происходило в жизни. Тут становление гениального скрипача, а он о своём, о мелочном! Непорядок!

Жизнь проходила быстро: казалось бы, всего каких-то пару месяцев, а как за это время может поменяться и подняться человек! Мужчина никогда не знавал такого быстрого взлёта у всех своих прошлых учеников: он был всё же прав, говоря, что нынче ему попался алмаз. Алмаз, теперь – бриллиант. Даже завуч, первое время постоянно осуждающая выбор молодого учителя, теперь часто извинялась и восхищалась новой звездой, прибавляя с робкой улыбкой, что всякому свойственны ошибки. Рокудо было всё равно как сейчас, так и до этого: он просто это отчётливо знал, и всеобщее признание было ему практически не нужно. Синеволосый теперь отходил на задний план и, в общем-то, сам способствовал этому, постепенно отпуская от себя Франа. Он, безусловно, ещё помогал ему, и они даже иногда занимались музыкой, но уже эти уроки были точно последними, будто нужные им совсем не ради музыки. Мукуро знал и, грустно улыбаясь в такие моменты, просто с необыкновенной смиренностью принимал эту жизнь. Он ясно видел, как его ученик уже становится и берёт на себя статус «бывшего ученика»; парень достиг того самого уровня, который называют профессиональным. Мукуро также предвидел, что, когда слава конкретно вскружит голову парнишке, он мгновенно забудет свою дорогу к учителю, станет лишь изредка ходить к нему на поклон за предоставленную квартиру, а как только появятся первые средства, на которые возможно приобретение жилья, пиши пропало, и подавно музыкант его не вспомнит в своей жизни. Конечно, Рокудо не мог знать этого точно, но был готов к такому повороту событий, к такому удару – он сможет его выдержать, выстоять и в конце лишь презрительно улыбнуться. Но это состояние далось ему не так легко, как можно подумать... Каждый знает, каково это, навеки вновь замораживать свою, казалось бы, только-только приоткрывшуюся и оттаявшую душу. Но мужчина спокоен – ему не впервые.

Спокоен? Он бы на это только нервически рассмеялся, если бы остался наедине с собой. Ни черта он не спокоен; от спокойствия и равнодушия у него только маска. Но кому это интересно? Мукуро понимал, что его переживания глупы, что они просто бездумны и совсем-совсем не вписывались в придуманную им историю. Однажды он пристыдил себя за такие мысли и твёрдо решил, что они больше никогда не всплывут в его сознании. А вот за подсознание он не ручался точно.

Мужчина нынче жил с таким чувством, какое бывает, когда до твоей казни остались считанные часы – конечно, сказано слишком пафосно и ни в коей мере не сравниться с тем, что действительно испытывает человек, когда подходит к эшафоту или молиться перед выходом. Но для того чтобы создать ясность в голове тех, кто наблюдает со стороны, нужно сказать именно так. Рокудо в реальности ощущал себя так, словно исчезновение Франа обезглавило бы его душу, а не тело; порой это ещё больнее. Но ничего – со всем мириться человек со временем, вот и наш герой примирился. Но не сразу. Не сразу...

Стоит ли говорить об этих этапах становления юного скрипача? Это можно прочитать в какой-нибудь заплесневелой биографии, здесь и сейчас это значения не имеет. Просто скажем, что лето у Франа выдалось жарким и к концу его он стал довольно-таки популярен в пока небольшом кругу (где-то не без помощи своего учителя). Деньги ему платили пока не грандиозные, но уже приличные – однако даже за них парень работал и играл за троих, сам Мукуро порой с ужасом смотрел на его планы плотных выступлений и всё время спрашивал себя: «А сможет?» Оказывается, смог. Рокудо даже зауважал его более, чем когда-либо. Не ожидал он такой прыти, вот честно. Между тем юного музыканта начали замечать, приглашать, вознаграждать за концерты, продвигать его имя далее, на всеуслышание... Общими словами: дела шли хорошо. Даже более, чем можно было предполагать. Честное имя Мукуро было восстановлено (ибо все мы помним, как поначалу комиссия была жутко недовольна выбором учителя), а кто-то уже стал поговаривать о том, что пора бы ему вновь подсматривать себе нового ученика, потому как этот уже... что уж и говорить, вырос давно и его следует просто отпустить, сказав напоследок пару напутственных слов и пожелать удачи. Рокудо прекрасно это видел и слышал даже пару раз от своих знакомых и просто с равнодушной улыбкой говорил, что до начала осени пускай ещё парнишка побудет под его крылом, а дальше – как захочет, мужчина его отпускал. Эти слова лишь только казались такими бесцветными и просто констатирующими факт, но на деле синеволосый кое-как удерживал себя от того, чтобы добавить в них целый вагон горечи, которая была припасена зачем-то и для какого-то особого случая (который, впрочем, никогда не наступит, считал он сам). Между тем шли последние деньки августа: началась серия беспробудных дождей, редкого появления солнышка и отцветающих красок жизни. Мукуро (возможно, слишком поздно) понял, что конец как нельзя близок и что за этот год (точнее, за полгода) он прожил хорошую такую жизнь, реальную, действительную, настоящую, органичную с временами года: весной он родился, был юн и энергичен, всё лето ассоциировалось с молодостью и зрелостью, которую он так активно провёл, а теперь – начало осени – старость, и мужчина не находил в своей душе остатки прежних сил и ощущал дуновение близкой смерти – ясное дело, что не физической, а моральной. Самое страшное, что смерть эта не наступит так скоро, а будет мучить его своим едва заметным присутствием и настигнет лишь только зимой, заставив в эту гадкую осень претерпеть нечто похуже упадка сил.

Как вовремя уходил Фран из его жизни – осенью, оставляя как раз два оставшиеся Мукуро сезона на утопические размышления и самоубивающие мысли. Если честно, Рокудо, в противовес стереотипам, никогда не впадал в так называемую «осеннюю депрессию» и ни разу в жизни не совершал чего-то бездумного весною, ссылаясь на гормоны (даже в буйной юности!). Теперь он почему-то стал замечать, что, чем более он знал Франа, тем больше смешивался с толпой, попадал под влияние общественного мнения и вообще становился не самим собой. Отчего такое? Где разгадка такого странного поведения? Мужчина не знал, но чувствовал, что где-то на поверхности. Точнее, даже знал: но мог ли произнести вслух?.. Такое скрупулёзно хранят в тёмных уголках души своей и лишь иногда освещают это место, вновь пугаясь и вновь пряча эту тайну ещё глубже. То же было и с Мукуро.

Кому из нас хочется умирать? Не всякий человек ответит положительно, большинство же с придыханием ответит «Не мне уж точно». Но смерть настигает всех и каждого, и эти рассуждения стары как мир; Рокудо просто хотел сказать этим своим банальным сравнением, что исчезновение юного скрипача из его жизни так же ожидаемо и не отлагаемо, как и сама смерть. Это должно произойти. Вопрос в другом: когда? Ожидание этого ещё более тяготило. Мужчина уже даже не задавал такие вопросы, как «А можно ли это предотвратить? Как?», потому что понимал их всю несусветную глупость и детскость. Не надо. Так нужно. Правда, никому на деле и не нужно, но всё равно нужно. Нужно это расставание.

Начало сентября. Из-за колоссальной занятости своего ученика (пока рано говорить слово бывшего) Мукуро не мог видеть его так часто, как хотел, хотя присутствовал на всех его концертах и всюду следовал за ним, стараясь этим как-то воодушевить скрипача. Фран, наперекор ожиданиям, был совсем равнодушен к своим успехам, а заморачивался лишь насчёт денег, которые всё ещё хотел выплатить Рокудо за свой костюм. Мужчина искренне надеялся, что тот забудет про эту мелочь, но парень не забывал, а лишь каждую встречу когда-нибудь в конце тяжко вздыхал и говорил, что вот осталось всего пару тысяч до нужной суммы, а возвращать порциями он не хотел. На это Рокудо лишь обзывал его дураком и прилагал целую речь, стараясь убедить собеседника в ненужности этих денег, а потом получал такую же огромную тираду насчёт того, как много он сделал для практически незнакомого человека, да ещё и про квартиру ненароком вспоминалась, и Мукуро вообще выпадал в осадок, не зная, как возразить. Но он точно принял для себя, что не возьмёт этих денег у музыканта – они ему ещё понадобятся, кто знает, чего следует ожидать в будущем? Синеволосому они вообще ни к чему, он потратил их с радостью и со спокойной душой теперь мог жить, зная, что когда-то помог человеку. Притом же своё «Спасибо» Фран уже давно сказал, да и не одну тысячу раз. Этого было более чем достаточно.

Отчего-то у Мукуро для сегодняшнего дня были слишком весёлые мысли. Что же такое, спросите вы, происходит сегодня? Ответ прост и безукоризнен: сегодня тот самый конец, то самое расставание и тот самый чёртов день, когда придётся навсегда забыть о какой-никакой молодости под названием зрелость. Рокудо этого никто не говорил, он сам понял. И сейчас, стоя в своей любимой пробке на пути к дому зеленоволосого, мужчина понимал, что это уже последний раз, когда он туда едет с таким воодушевлением. Точнее, он пытался сделать вид воодушевления; оно само прошло уже давным-давно, как давным-давно был и этот самый последний раз. Сейчас происходит просто какая-то неуместная пародия на него. Синеволосый учитель слегка разнервничался, когда его машина слилась в обездвиженном потоке рядом с мёртвым светофором, но тот час выдохнул спокойно, ведь длинная череда автомобилей двинулась, и уже на следующем зелёном свете он точно сможет проехать. Мукуро не хотел подводить сегодня своего ученика, как никогда не подводил его в остальные дни. В чём причина такой спешки сегодня? Ответ прост.

Фран совсем недавно получил известие о том, что его приглашают выступить в один довольно известный концертный зал, расположенный в городе недалеко отсюда, наряду со знаменитыми скрипачами, работать с которыми – великая честь для него и его небольшого опыта. Отказаться парень не мог, несмотря на боязнь перед чужой публикой, поэтому согласился и уже сегодня отправлялся на скором поезде до города, надеясь на то, что всё будет хорошо. Мужчина желал всей своей душой поехать вместе с ним и поддержать его, однако из-за болезни Энн не имел возможности покинуть дом на большое количество времени, а жена уехала то ли к подружке, то ли к маме и на многочисленные сообщения мужа о болезни ребёнка никак не отвечала. Мукуро решил, что она просто выбросила эту симку специально, дабы вообще не вспоминать о семье. Хотя это вообще странно: она, если не любила мужа, то просто обожала дочь, так почему так поступала сейчас? Ладно, треволнения о будущем Энн не для этой страницы. В общем говоря, стечение обстоятельств отпускало Франа на полную свободу. И Рокудо знал, чем закончится эта свобода: когда-то давно он также садился в поезд и ехал в другой город якобы на один день выступления. Теперь он в этом городе жил и уже очень много – теперь можно посудить о его мнении по поводу этого отъезда. Конечно, учитель прекрасно понимал, что Фран может отрицать это с дикой уверенностью, но эта взрослая жизнь затягивает, как затянула и его самого. Даже если после выступления он вернётся, можно считать, что расставание состоялось, ибо в скором времени скрипача потянет туда вновь и не будет сил сопротивляться этому. Поэтому нужно прощаться сегодня. Было ли это тяжело для Рокудо? Конечно нет!

Нет, нет, нет... нет ничего такого, чего бы человек не пережил, считал мужчина, кроме своей смерти. А для него она уже, считай, наступила. Глупо пытаться проникнуть в его душу и нагло заявлять что-то типа «Ему было очень плохо» или «Он хотел отговорить Франа, потому что без него жизнь показалась бы трудной». В его душе остались смирение и тёплые воспоминания, а также истинное желание удачи и счастья своему ученику. Он был не несчастлив, скорее очень даже счастлив, ведь налаживалась жизнь человека, который... которого... впрочем, парнишка был ему просто дорог, вот и всё. Зеленоволосый, кстати, знал о подозрениях учителя насчёт его безвозвратной поездке в тот город, никак не отвечал и лишь тихо шептал «Я не знаю...» В те моменты голова его была опущена вниз, изумруды тускнели, а вздохи будто бы брали на себя какой груз, становясь тяжкими. Он сам абсолютно не был уверен, что точно вернётся, ибо без объяснений понимал ситуацию, которую представлял Мукуро. Но одно парнишка обещал чуть ли не каждый день, сжав руки и полыхая огнём своих светлых глаз: «Я вас не забуду. Никогда. Если вдруг вам когда-нибудь понадобится помощь, я тотчас приеду к вам и сделаю всё необходимое, чтобы вы были счастливы». На это Рокудо лишь осторожно трепал его по волосам и улыбался той улыбкой, в которой была заключена вся та знакомая многим светлая грусть, тихая-претихая, ясная, поначалу вообще не похожая на какое-то негативное чувство.«Ты чисто гипотетически не сможешь сделать так, чтобы я был счастлив, Фран, – думал он. – Ибо моё счастье в тебе, а ты уходишь. Но если ты останешься, несчастье будет нам обоим. Замкнутый круг, сам видишь». Но как бы они ни хотели отсрочить время расставания, приходящее с трубящим поездом на станцию, всё равно ничего не получилось: этот день, обозначенный в билетике под номером «8 сентября» мелким шрифтом, настал. А значит, пора прерывать это безумие.

Восьмое сентября... опять цифра восемь, опять эти мысли о чёртовой бесконечности! Мукуро так и не решил для себя, какое оно, это число, для него: счастливое или не очень. То, что должно произойти сегодня, падало в копилку последнего, но сам мужчина не был уверен, что это станет последней каплей и перевесит всё хорошее. Наконец он подъехал к дому и хотел было набрать номер домашнего, чтобы Фран спустился, но скоро передумал и сам вышел из машины, решив в последний раз с таким хорошим настроением пройтись до квартиры. Несколько раз нажал на звонок и только через три минуты оказался в квартире – Рокудо лишь улыбнулся, узнавая ученика. Таким неорганизованным он был всегда: мужчина надеялся, что эта черта характера понемногу станет сбавлять темпы, потому что во взрослой жизни это навряд ли пригодиться. Но сейчас, пока Фран ещё его, это пускай кажется милым и забавным. Скоро будет уже не до шуток.

– Ох, вы так быстро приехали! Подождите пару минут, мне осталось всего ничего! – Парень был на взводе, много суетился и вышел вообще в одних штанах, однако при этом был отчаянно равнодушен и спокоен, только внешне давая повод для волнения. Синеволосый прикрыл дверь и, оперевшись о косяк, стал ждать ученика, который уже упорхнул в соседнюю комнату.

– Я, если честно, даже слегка задержался – такая тут пробка рядом, надо будет сейчас найти более свободный путь... Хотя вечером везде эти столпотворения! – Мужчина достал телефон и, пока прокладывал маршрут на навигаторе, искоса наблюдал за музыкантом, который, как метеор, перелетал из одной комнаты в другую перед носом у него. – Ты бы это... поторопился, а не делал только вид активных сборов. Почему ты ещё голый? – с напускной ноткой раздражения спросил Мукуро, усмехнувшись и вновь опустив глаза в телефон. Юноша на секунду приостановился и гордо заявил, что он не голый, а полуодетый.

– В таком случае, мистер полуодетый, соизвольте дорасти до уровня одетый полностью, а иначе не светит вам никакого поезда и концерта. Ибо если мы выйдем сейчас, то приедем прямо впритык за сорок минут до отправки, как нужно. Но, как я вижу, дела плохи, поэтому, чувствую, прибудем мы минут за двадцать, не иначе. Давай уж помогу, что ли? А то бегаешь туда-сюда без всякой цели, – проговорил Рокудо, положив телефон во внутренний карман куртки и пройдя в квартиру дальше. Фран, наконец нашедший футболку, высунул голову из комнаты и благодарно глянул на учителя, жестом позвав его к себе.

– Вы окажете мне великую помощь, если контрольно осмотрите скрипку и кинете в футляр баночку с канифолью. Она вон в том ящичке. С остальным я уже более или менее справился. – И действительно, мальчишка упаковывал последние вещи в небольшую сумку, ибо их у него было не так много. Мукуро со всей тщательностью исполнил то, что попросил у него ученик, и, кинув в один из кармашков желтоватую баночку с канифолью, ещё раз взял скрипку в руки. Навряд ли он увидит её больше. Сегодня он понесёт двойную потерю. Эта вещица была ему по-своему дорога, ведь Рокудо и не надеялся её больше увидеть, а тут такой поворот событий и...

– Всё со скрипкой в порядке. Ты закончил? – Фран застегнул сумку и кивнул. – Тогда поехали!

Он защелкнул старый футляр, стёр пыль с верхней крышки и встал, подавая его ученику. Парень, не глядя на предмет, взял его, смотря своими большими глазами на мужчину как-то пристально и слишком открыто. Мукуро не придал значения этому взгляду и пошёл в коридор, уже открывая входную дверь и ожидая там юного скрипача. Тот отчего-то медлил, осторожно неся свой багаж на выход и постоянно оглядываясь. Синеволосый его поторопил:

– Давай быстрее! Чего ты там копаешься? – Когда музыкант подошёл к нему и тяжело вздохнул, уткнувшись взглядом в пол, Рокудо понял причину этого копания без лишних слов. – А-а... вот в чём дело...

– Быть может, я здесь в последний раз. – Он вновь оглянулся назад, голос его как-то совсем неприлично для него самого дрогнул. – Дайте мне пару секунд, чтобы я досконально запомнил это место... и нас в нём. – Мукуро лишь кивнул, косясь на настенные часы в прихожей и отмечая, что эта задержка ничего не даст. Фран просто уставился своими хищными изумрудами на обстановку в квартире, стараясь каждой мелочи отвести собственное место. Буквально через секунд десять он как-то незаметно приблизился к мужчине, а чуть погодя будто бы случайно нащупал его ладонь, мягко сжав её в своей. Рокудо выдохнул, прикрыл глаза, собираясь с словами, и, наклонившись, прошептал:

– Это уже лишнее, Фран... – И осторожно вытащил свою руку из холодной ладони. Он посчитал, что так правильно: если позволить парню слишком расчувствоваться (с учётом тайны, которую Мукуро про него знал), то он отсюда никогда не уедет. Однако мужчина делал это через силу: сегодня хотелось сказать многое и многое сделать, но это может слишком помешать будущей жизни юного музыканта. Нужно распрощаться традиционно, стандартно. И забыть то, что в этой истории навряд ли что-то будет стандартным. Всё, всё забыть и утихомирить свои чувства.

Они молча спустились на лифте, сели в машину и стремглав выехали с до боли знакомого двора. Фран практически прилип к стеклу – видимо, старался «сфотографировать» себе на память ставшие родными виды. Да что уж и говорить: всё – каждое дерево, каждая машина и каждое здание – сейчас казалось до невозможности родным и прекрасным, каким никогда не было раньше. Одновременно сердца обоих дрогнули, когда проехали мимо того самого парки с одной стороны и уж тем более здания музшколы – с другой. Мукуро и Фран за время поездки лишь изредка заговаривали, потому как каждое слово сейчас казалось лишним и мешающим. Конечно, было принято перед самым отъездом обсуждать как можно больше вещей, ибо поговорить в дальнейшем уже не будет возможности, однако учителю и ученику эти слова... мягко сказать, что были ненужны – они понимали друг друга легче в таком вот молчании, чем при словесном поносе. Слова могли врать, глаза – нет. Именно поэтому всё так и происходило.

Наконец Рокудо остановил машину рядом со зданием вокзала: правда, пришлось поискать свободное место, но это оказалось не такой уж и большой проблемой. Вскоре они вышли и поспешно направились в само здание, ведь времени до отправления оставалось всего двадцать минут, а нужно было ещё отыскать платформу. За спешными действиями мужчина и его пока не бывший ученик совсем позабыли, что это их, возможно, последние минуты и что в будущем они навряд ли могут ещё так мило сидеть в кабинете и разговаривать о всякой всячине. Сейчас, в суетной разномастной толпе, где кто ел, кто читал, кто что-то кому-то кричал, казалась так мелочна... так мелочна эта глупая война, которая между ними вспыхнула когда-то в начале! Если честно, само её существование ставилось под сомнение... Какие к чёрту секреты друг о друге? Какая конкуренция? Чего они там пытались добиться этим задеванием друг друга за живое? Мукуро искренне не понимал, но более не понимал себя – как он, взрослый мужчина, мог снизойти до такого? Юному Франу ещё прощается эта горячность, но вот ему... Это сложно – понимать, перед самым-самым расставанием, что всё, что ты ни делал и ни говорил дорогому тебе человеку, было одной большой ошибкой. Для Рокудо это оказалось равносильно удару под дых: также неожиданно, захватило дыхание и вообще сбило с толка. Но сейчас глупо сожалеть и корить себя за это; да и виднелся впереди номер нужной платформы с уже стоящим наготове поездом.

Мужчина на секунду прикрыл глаза, стараясь представить, что это просто сон; тогда он мог преспокойно взять себя в руки и изменить его, либо проснуться, он так умел. Но дела обстояли хуже – вокруг него была жизнь. А вот её изменить гораздо сложнее... проснуться же – вообще невозможно. Мукуро поспешно достал телефон и трясущимися пальцами разблокировал его, с ужасом себя спрашивая: «Сколько там ещё осталось?» Так приговоренный к смертной казни спрашивает у часового, какой сейчас час и через какое время он отправиться на тот свет. Тут, скорее, не ужас, а тихое смирение. Долбаных шесть вечера – время отправки – наступит через десять минут. Через десять минут!.. Рокудо нервически усмехнулся, глядя на спину впереди идущего Франа. Всегда в последние десять минут спина дорогого человека кажется такой прекрасной, да что уж и говорить: вообще сам человек и вся прошедшая жизнь вместе с горестями и печалями. Всё это было хорошо и прекрасно, потому что они были вдвоём, вместе! Теперь от всего этого не останется и следа...

Мукуро знал, что изменить что-либо сейчас уже нельзя: процент того, что как-то вдруг Фран откажется от поездки, был ничтожно мал, порой могло показаться, что его вообще и нет. Да мужчина бы и рассмеялся, если такое счастье свалилось бы ему так неожиданно на голову: он уже просто не верил в это. Если это случится (а что уж и говорить, все мы люди, все мы любим вдохновенно помечтать), то тому будет всего два объяснения: либо у Рокудо просто глюки, либо эта какая-то очередная шутка его ученика или вообще плохой (но вместе с тем и желанный) сон; короче говоря, все самые глупые и неуместные объяснения, но только навряд ли бы он это воспринял как правду! Синеволосый едва не врезался в резко тормознувшего парня – оказывается, они уже подошли на нужную платформу. Учитель помотал головой и только сейчас оглянулся вокруг, напрочь забыв, как он вообще добрался сюда и, что главное, добрался целым и невредимым, ведь по пути был совершенно увлечён своими мыслями. На платформе было суетно, как, в общем, и всегда в подобного рода местах; заражаясь беспокойством и беготнёй людей вокруг, появлялось желание точно также сорваться с места и позволить себя унести односторонним потоком. Пахло жареной колбасой, резкой типографской краской журналов и сыростью, сопровождавшей практически каждый перрон каждого вокзала в мире. От шума при желании можно было оглохнуть, и в общем всё складывалось в какую-то слишком отвратительную картину, нарисовать которую не удастся ни одному художнику, ибо это была жизнь, а она, как известно, _непередаваема_. Особенно в такие моменты. Слишком мало будет места на хоть пятиметровом холсте для такого и слишком сложно будет нарисовать хотя бы одну ситуацию, не ошибившись в чувствах и выражениях лиц героев. Слишком много людей и их судеб и слишком уж они динамичны для запечатления в одно мгновенье в одном кадре. Верно, много судеб: одни начинают с чистого листа, другие осторожно вырывают давний исписанный листочек и складывают в свою копилку воспоминаний, проливая при этом горькие слёзы. А кому-то просто всё равно. Рокудо же сейчас был где-то между всеми этими тремя стадиями и толком не знал, что ему делать и говорить в таком случае. Хотелось сказать что-то действительно важное, и он было начинал, но вовремя прикрывал рот, приговаривая: «А впрочем, это уже не важно...» Фран опустил сумку и развернулся к нему, смотря ясным, пристальным, напускно-весёлым взглядом. Между ними был, кажется, метр или больше. Мукуро и не знал, для чего ему эти тупые мелочи, – он никогда не был сентименталистом. Наконец, дабы прервать столь глупое для последнего свидания молчание, мужчина начал говорить что-то, но что-то, понял он сам вскоре, весьма стандартное и сухое. Такое говорят всякому уезжающему от нас человеку, которого, быть может, мы знаем всего пару дней. А здесь... уместно ли? Но что сказать иначе? Синеволосый боялся, что, ляпнув нечто такое, что просится быть высказанным прямиком из сердца, он тут же остановит мальчишку и полностью подорвёт его стремление к славе и известности. Ведь Рокудо видел, как тот готов был в любую минуту передумать: он ходил по краю пропасти и мог себя спасти этой поездкой, ощутив безопасную твердь под ногами, а мог и убить, упав в бездну чего-то непонятного вместе со своим учителем. Надо было убедить...

– ...Я просто хочу пожелать тебе удачи. Искренне. Это моё единственное желание, чтобы у тебя всё было хорошо. Ну ладно... кажется, тебе пора садится в поезд. Осталось всего пять минут. – «Господи, расширитесь, разойдитесь эти пять минут в пять часов!» – Ну-ну, не унывай ты так! – Мужчина нежно улыбнулся и приподнял на кончиках пальцев зеленоволосую головку, заглядывая в мутные от грусти изумруды. – Статься, что встретимся. Когда-нибудь. И обязательно мне звони. Эх... ладненько, не поминай лихом, что ли! – Так и не услышав ничего от своего уже бывшего ученика, Мукуро отпустил его подбородок, ещё раз заглянул в ставшие какими-то (не смеем говорить любимыми) родными изумруды и крепко пожал ледяную руку парня. После, чувствуя, что с трудом разворачивается, будто приклеен к скрипачу липкими нитями, он оставил зеленоволосого позади себя. Что-то с этого момента стало потихоньку рушится в его душе: пока сыпались лишь мелкие камешки, но основание давало конкретную трещину, которая вскоре должна привести к полной разрухе сего здания. А зданием этим было простое человеческое счастье. Теперь, с каждым удаляющимся от Франа шагом, Рокудо сам долбил тяжёлым молотом эту стену, сам разрушал в себе это крепкое сооружение. Восстанавливать его очень трудно, разрушить же можно за каких-то пару минут. Мужчина уходил тихо, про себя считая шаги и чутко прислушиваясь (благо, слух позволял) к звукам позади.

«Раз шаг – Ты дышишь глубоко и совсем неуверенно». Мукуро чувствовал, что никогда ничего в своей жизни не делал с такой ненавистью и недовольством, сейчас он просто грубо принуждал себя к этим нехитрым движениям ступней, понимая, что лишний поворот – и всё пропало. «Шаг второй – Всё ещё слышно, как ты дышишь, но теперь, кажется, ты затих совершенно, ибо наверняка думаешь о чём-то важном; вот твои пальцы нервно стучат по ручке футляра. Нет, только не делай этого, просто вытерпи...» Ступать стало чуть легче, но не настолько – эти липкие нити были мало того, что скользкими и неприятными, так ещё и резиновыми, приходилось прикладывать огромные усилия, чтобы отойти на большее прежнего расстояние. «Номер три – Тебя становится слышно чуть хуже, но я даже за сотню километров от тебя определю, что ты можешь чувствовать. Или как всегда ошибусь». Мужчина горько усмехнулся, вспомнив, что забыл поздравить парнишку за проигранный спор – когда-то давно они разошлись во мнениях насчёт скрипки, один говорил, что у неё хорошая энергетика и она принесёт счастье и успех, а другой не верил во всё это. Порешили в итоге на том, что в будущем узнают, кто был прав. И вот Рокудо чувствовал, что победил хоть где-то, ибо музыкант добился славы. Хотя причём тут скрипка? Уже и непонятно; синеволосый сам был в шоке от той чепухи, которой они страдали вместе с этим парнем буквально пару месяцев назад. То, что скрипка когда-то давно принадлежала ему самому и именно Фран случайно подобрал её где-то там, кажется, на остановке, ещё ничего не значит, что юный музыкант стал популярен только поэтому. «Четвёртый шаг выдался каким-то длинным – А ты уже полностью растворяешься в бесконечных звуках толпы. Ещё чуть-чуть и можно будет смело говорить, что мы сумели выстоять это испытание, да, Фран?» Мукуро отчего-то очень хотел сказать парню что-то ещё, но совершать ошибку не хотелось. Иначе обострённая ненависть к самому себе обостриться ещё больше. «Пятый – всё, я могу смело говорить, что переступил границу. Мне тебя вообще не слышно, думаю, и я где-то для тебя скрылся в толпе. Всё, не буду больше считать...»

Мужчина стиснул зубы и зашагал быстрее, с сожалением понимая, что он не может расплакаться, как в детстве, из-за своего статуса. Зато душа его ревела, как какая-нибудь мягкосердечная девушка. Однако ничего поделать нельзя... вот уже и шаг становился твёрже, и сердце леденело и покрывалось плёнкой стали. Всё сейчас должно пойти своим прежним чередом. Но как же не хотелось отпускать прежний черёд! Мукуро опять врал, говоря себе, что не хотел, чтобы Фран его остановил, – он желал этого так сильно, как ни желал никогда и ничего на свете. Он был слаб и подвержен сильным эмоциям – редкий человек на его месте устоял бы, сославшись на разумность решения. Конечно нет, конечно хотелось остаться с этим чёртовым холодным мальчишкой! Вопреки всем правилам и обязанностям!.. Наверное, единственным контролёром Рокудо стала совесть – ну а кто же ещё? Учитель чувствовал, что понемногу сходил с ума. Но так, видимо, и нужно.

– Да какого чёрта вы не останавливаетесь? Должны остановиться, глупый же вы учитель! – долетел до Мукуро яростный крик; человек, пропищавший это, наверняка готов был в любую секунду сорваться в истерику и растерзать каждого, кто встретится ему на пути. Мужчина понимал, что убивает и себя, и его, но не развернуться в его случае было бы кощунством. «Ладно, Фран, сейчас я поддамся этой слабости, но впредь... сам понимаешь, как должно быть». Не успел Рокудо повернуться к Франу, как тот железной хваткой вцепился в его кисть. Такие горящие почти что ненавистью изумруды и перекошенное от сильнейших чувств лицо учитель видел впервые и неприлично для себя удивился, понимая, что со стороны он выглядит глупо. Нет, развернуться здесь было скорее не слабостью и не чем-то плохим... это даровало какую-то едва ощутимую ценность. Быть может, совсем смешную для остальных, но для них сейчас просто равносильную мешку с золотом. Парень глубоко и часто дышал, будто пробежал сейчас трёхсотметровую дистанцию на время, а не каких-то десяток шагов. Рокудо видел и сильно изумлялся такой перемене в скрипаче: да, бывали с ним такие моменты, когда он слегка давал волю своим эмоциям, но сейчас!.. Те плескали из него каким-то диким, бешеным потоком, глаза сияли чем-то между любовью и ненавистью, но обязательно сильным, рот был готов выкрикнуть пару опасных словечек, а душа, казалось, наконец встрепыхнулась, разметав рядом с собой тучи многолетней пыли и грязи. Мукуро был насколько счастлив, настолько и несчастлив одновременно: говорил же он, что счастья это явно не принесёт, хотя будет самым желанным желанием на свете. Между тем молчание затягивалось...

– Ну что же вы смотрите на меня? Удивлены? Удивлены моим поведением? – Музыкант резко отпустил кисть учителя, вперив ещё горящий гневом взгляд в него. – Вам ли не знать, дорогой мастер Мукуро, каков я на самом деле? Так почему же вы сейчас так поражены?

– Прошу тебя, успокойся... – Рокудо слышал подозрительную неуверенность и отвратительную лживость в своих словах. – Я не должен останавливаться, ибо не хочу портить твою жизнь, твою начавшуюся славу. Ты бы лучше тоже... пошёл бы наконец в поезд! – Такой грубости мужчина от себя точно не ожидал, но оно как-то само вырвалось. Изумруды помутнели, лицо, кажется, стало на тон бледнее – решительность и вера в лучшее, скорее всего, пошатнулись. Мукуро чувствовал себя так, словно бы он убивал человека, но не сразу – безболезненно и быстро – а потихоньку, по чуть-чуть разрезая его или пытая. Ладно, если был бы на месте зеленоволосого кто-нибудь другой, но он сам!.. Рокудо ощущал, как часть пыток передалась ему.

– Дурак! – вдруг совсем по-детски и на высоких нотах пропел мальчишка, прикрыв глаза и сжав кулаки. – Огромный! Несоразмерный ничему дурак! Я не верю, чтоб вы были так тупы!..

– Откуда тебе меня знать? Ты ведь даже и не догадываешься, каков я на самом деле... Все твои лжедомыслы в моём случае вовсе не уместны, – Рокудо старался говорить ровно, даже малость холодно, но очень хорошо понимал, как Фран, словно рентгеновскими лучами, просвечивает его душу насквозь, уже прекрасно зная, что там сокрыты за скелеты. Атмосфера была такая, будто сейчас кто-то был готов взорваться и произнести немало правдивых слов. Мукуро это чувствовал. И принял. Ибо остановить скрипача навряд ли будет возможным...

– Не знаю... – внезапно холодная усмешка, непривычно стальной голос – от такого бросало в дрожь. – Не знаю, говорите? Всё, всё я прекрасно знаю и с самых первых дней знакомства. Хотите расскажу, раз вы так сомневаетесь? – Язвительная улыбка, ядовитый взгляд – изумруды пьянели от предвкушения победы. – Вы имеете одну тайну, которую стараетесь закопать поглубже в себя, и тайна это... ваш несчастный брак. Вы глупо и намеренно лжёте всем, говоря, какая у вас прекрасная семья. Что жена эдакая палочка-выручалочка, хорошая, добренькая. Что всё у вас просто замечательно! А сами каждый день приходите в таком состоянии, будто у вас друг умер или случилась какая-нибудь трагедия. Я же видел... – Голос стал мягче, в глазах буквально на секунду вспорхнула надежда. – Я же видел, как вы были несчастны. И я не понимал, почему вы врали мне даже после стольких месяцев общения... Я искренне надеялся, что когда-нибудь вы мне расскажете о своей проблеме, и я бы помог. Вот честно, помог бы! Зачем всю жизнь жить с какой-то шлюхой, если можно?..

Фран не успел договорить – во всё это время молчавший и не дёрнувший ни одной мышцей своего лица Мукуро наконец не вытерпел и грубо схватил парнишку за ворот футболки, хорошенько встряхнув и теперь уже взяв на себя роль горящего ненавистью человека. Он бы и хотел сказать в ответ пару ласковых, да и сделать равноценный обмен – ведь у него также была припасена одна куда более страшная тайна – но в ту же секунду передумал. Его суровый и строгий взгляд сказал за него всё; мужчина лишь тихо и довольно беззлобно прошептал:

– Иди в вагон. Кажется, твой поезд скоро отправляется. Прощай. – Рокудо также резко отстранил от себя музыканта и быстро развернулся, практически бегом удаляясь от этого чёртова места. Он не стал отвечать что-нибудь едкое, ибо хотел запомниться мальчишке если не добрым, то хотя бы не злым; а, как известно, сигаретный дым въедается в материю куда сильнее, чем чистый воздух, поэтому и не стоит, думал синеволосый, отвечать желчью на желчь. Он искренне надеялся, что Фран останется на своём месте ошарашенный и тем самым окажется запихнутым в вагон толпой или контролёром. Хотя чего опять врать (боже, вся эта повесть только и пропитана ложью!), Мукуро надеялся в душе на кое-что другое... Кое-что, что сломает жизнь и ему, и его бывшему ученику. Мужчина слышал свист в ушах и ничего не видел перед собой; странно, казалось, прошла вечность, а ожидаемой погони не предвиделось. Синеволосый вздохнул тем самым мучительным вздохом, которым мы дышим, понимая, что желанное, но запретное не сбылось, и осталась лишь серая монотонная скука. Ощущение на своей ладони чьей-то руки и резкое прекращение движения до него дошли ой как не сразу. Даже разворот по направлению к знакомому лицу был сделан неосознанно. И это самое знакомое лицо было сейчас таким жалким и трогательным!..

– Но я же!..

– Что? Любишь меня? Я знал это ровно с того момента, как ты понял всё про меня и мою семью! – Рокудо с этого момента считал себя проклятым на всю жизнь, ибо не сдержал лёгкого обещания не болтать лишнего; Фран оставался спокоен и даже как-то слишком горд для своего положения, кивнув на заданном вопросе. – Поверь, это меня навряд ли остановит. Твоя любовь... – Мужчина чувствовал, как ложь, словно песок, горько скрипит на зубах, – Всего лишь глупое увлечение. Я не гожусь тебе даже в друзья, что уж и говорить про какие-либо чувства.

– Но, скажите, вы сами?.. – Хрупкая Надежда

– Нет, не люблю. – Пабам! Разрушение Хрупкой Надежды. – Не люблю и никогда не любил.

Зеленоволосый отпустил его руку и, пару секунд дав себе на пережёвывание информации, вдруг истерически рассмеялся; на них удивлённо стали поглядывать прохожие, где-то недалеко засвистел поезд, извещая о своём скором отбытии. Мукуро и сам подавленно улыбнулся, осознавая, что... кому он врёт? Кто ещё так идеально, кроме этого мальчишки, поймёт его и его слова? Вскоре Рокудо горько усмехнулся, подошёл ближе к скрипачу и, наклонившись, с трудом прошептал:

– Всё! Иди в поезд. Он уже вот-вот должен отправиться...

– Хватит врать! – громко сказал зеленоволосый, всё ещё нервно улыбаясь и с удвоенной силой теребя край футболки. – Прекрати... те. Вы же сами от меня без ума, зачем врать?

– Затем, чтобы тебе же было лучше. Иди! – Мукуро уже властно приказывал, чувствуя, что готов сорваться в истерику. Он ощущал, что после сегодняшнего отъезда мальчишки точно поседеет...

– Вот теперь точно никуда не пойду, – спокойно выдохнул Фран, сложив руки на груди и прикрыв глаза, при этом расслабленно улыбнувшись. – Знаете, со стороны мы так банально выглядим!..

– Не заговаривай зубы. Иди уже, наконец, в этот чёртов поезд! Иди и не оборачивайся! Переруби это связь: она приносит нам много хлопот, поверь! Смотри, ты знаменит, известен, пока не слишком широко, но всё же, а скоро будешь и богат. Езжай, езжай, уезжай навсегда, мне-то чего? Моё дело давно сделано. – Рокудо чувствовал, что давно потерял над собой контроль. Кажется, с самой первой встречи. А он и не задумывался, насколько человек может отупеть от такого прекрасного и возвышенного чувства... Попытка номер три: он вновь попытался уйти, но ноги будто бы увязли в трясине собственных мыслей, привязанностей, а цепочки, что соединяли его с парнем, превратились в железные цепи их красивого прошлого и, вероятно, такого же будущего. Но никак не настоящего. Ибо сейчас оно просто выпало из всей истории, из ранее определённого сценария. И завершить концовку нужно было им самим.

Мукуро не смог сделать более двух шагов от своего скрипача, да и тот остановил его, как-то неожиданно обняв и, видимо, наплевав на устремившиеся на них странные взоры.

– Никуда, слышишь, никуда!.. – осторожно шептал он нежно и мягко – такое было впервые. – Вы сами знаете, как должно это закончиться. Точнее, продолжиться. Надеюсь, не нужно вам объяснять своё мнение по этому поводу... – Он отпрянул, чтобы дать мужчине развернуться, и преданно, ласково заглянул ему в глаза. И тут Рокудо понял, что никакой теперь разум ему не друг и что с этого момента всё, что ни будет происходить в его жизни, заимеет одно название: «абсурд». Собственно, их жизнь до этого момента была не такой уж отличной от этого понятия.

– Ты сложный... Господи, ну никак не ожидал от тебя такой бури! – Мужчина приложил ладонь к своему разгорячённому лбу, откидывая слипшиеся волосы.

– Да нет, я совсем простой. Сами знаете. – Устало подмигнул. – Скорее, сама ситуация... да нет, даже не она, а нечто другое сложное. Сказать вам всей правды было сложно. Так же, как и выслушать её про себя. Я и сам сейчас едва на ногах стою. – Фран выдохнул, поставил футляр на пол и сел на него, уронив голову на руки. Уже где-то в отстранённом от них мире просвистел поезд последний раз и грузно тронулся, потянув за собою цепочки плачущих и махающих провожавших людей. Мукуро представил себя на их месте и заметно передёрнулся от образовавшегося льда ужаса внутри – только теперь он понял, какой участи желал парню. Он и знал вроде, что слава и деньги для него огромное фуфло, но отчего-то сам хотел его отдалить от себя. Инстинкт самосохранения? Наверное, ибо конечно легче, когда ты одинок, как пустынный волк, и живёшь лишь во благу каждодневным потребностям. А чтобы так, задуматься о невесёлом будущем – навряд ли. Теперь же – только о нём и думай. Рокудо опять срочно захотелось курить. Он только что понял, что они находились рядом с лестницей, ведущей в подземку. Он сел на первую ступень, практически рядом с Франом. Они тупо молчали, понимая, что «поезд ушёл». Во всех смыслах.

– Просто скажите, что любите, – вдруг раздалось с правой стороны и чуть позади. Мукуро усмехнулся, уперев голову о ладони.

– На диктофон что ли записываешь? Ах, у тебя его и нет...

– Да вы шутник в кавычках!

– Как и ты...

На этом разговор вновь прекратился. Мужчина не чувствовал себя подавленным, а таким человеком, который без пяти минут допущен в Рай. Как будто осталось ещё пару мгновений потоптаться в сыром коридоре с грязным полом и понервничать, а потом – роскошные сады и вечное счастье. Даже в таком хорошем случае было малость страшно, но в особенности же просто-напросто не верилось. Рокудо ощущал, что его ученик (бывший, не бывший – какой теперь-то?) пребывал в похожем состоянии, если не в его копии. Люди, пролетавшие мимо, не обращали на них внимания, привыкнув к бедолагам, сидящим на ступенях в ожидании чуда. И здесь пахло сыростью, но запах еды сменился на сигаретный дым и дешёвые приторные духи. Шум казался слабым из-за собственной плёнки непонимания и выпадания из этой жизни. Про чувства говорить не будем, хорошо? Ведь все знают этот хитромудрый морской узел, который туго завязывается где-то там в душе в таких рисковых ситуациях? А на распутывание его даётся вся оставшаяся жизнь, но кроме этого момента. Сейчас его нужно просто впитать...

– Ну и дурак... – тихо шептал мужчина, косо поглядывая на пребывающего в неопределённом настроении музыканта.

– Это вы про себя?

– И про себя тоже... Но больше, согласись, про тебя. – Взаимная лёгкая улыбка. – Таких дураков, как ты, я ещё ни разу в своей жизни не встречал.

– Ну что ж, мастер Мукуро, я могу сказать, что это взаимно. – Усмешка проскользнула по губам обоих. Через пару минут это сидение начало поднадоедать учителю, потому тот и встал, тронув скрипача за плечо.

– Ладно, поехали отсюда. Раз поезд свой профукал, то чего здесь сидеть? Не побежишь за ним и не поедешь на следующем... Я же прав?

– А вы как думаете? – по-прежнему хитро блеснули изумруды.

– Я много чего думаю. – Фран встал, и они направились к выходу из вокзала. Отчего-то сейчас серое небо казалось необыкновенным. И не только небо – жизнь. Жизнь со всеми её мелкими неурядицами, говно-людьми и прокуренной моралью. В боковом кармане звякнул телефон от очередной смски. Мукуро послал отправителя и саму суть сообщения в весьма интересное место. Наверняка какие-то очередные операторы или спам. «Господи, да всё что угодно, если только ты со мной!» Мужчина, не задумываясь, положил руку на плечи музыканта и прижал его к себе – хотелось ощутить, что всё это материально, и не какой-нибудь сон, где всё должно растаять от одного прикосновения. Хотелось ещё раз самодовольно улыбнуться, понимая, что эти изумруды, и эта язвительная речь, и этот непокладистый взрывной характер, и резко сменяемая холодность – теперь это всё его и ничьё больше. И даже эта абсурдная музыка с ошибкой в одном и том же месте – всё его; всё это в общем – их жизнь, одна из её составляющих. Единение душ – вот, кажется, то, что так давно искал наш одинокий человек. А кто ищет – тот всегда найдёт.

Они вышли отчего-то не к парковке, а в какой-то безлюдный закоулок. Вот так и Рокудо вывела его кривая (слаба богу, что вообще вывела!), поначалу показывающая совсем иное направление. Хотя истинный пункт прибытия учитель знал давно... Имея, что сказать, но не имея возможности сделать это в людном месте (не из-за эгоизма, а по причине глупой веры в то, что парень одумается и решит возвратиться на прежнюю стезю – в таком случае порча имиджа ему бы крепко помешала), Мукуро остановился, потом схватил уходящего Франа за тонкую кисть, развернул его так, что парня чуть занесло и он половиной туловища оказался прижатым к учителю.

– Я ничего не скажу... не буду глупо повторяться о своей любви, о каких-то там подвигах ради тебя, которые совершу без проволочек... Это ты и сам хорошо видишь, – тихо говорил он, уткнувшись носом в зелёную шевелюру и вдыхая до болезненных и вместе с тем радостных сжиманий сердца родной запах. – Просто дай мне минуту так постоять. Я ещё сам не верю...

– И я тоже. – Он улыбнулся, ощущая на себе увлекающие его в объятие руки и сам пытаясь протиснуть свои для того же.

– Знаешь, всё мне в тебе напоминает малого ребёнка: поведение, действия, улыбки, чувства... Странный ты всё-таки. Наверное, это сложно, быть одним с одними и другим с другими, – тихо говорил Рокудо, чуть крепче прижав к себе скрипача. Тот лишь слегка дёрнулся от своей усмешки и вскоре ответил:

– Быть может, и сложно. Я точно ещё не понял, как это. Но теперь, я вижу, всё будет по-другому. Моё и ваше, кстати, тоже, желания исполнились... – Он отчего-то сильнее вжался в своего учителя и схватил его пальцами за ткань одежды. – Даже не смейте говорить, что вы хотели чего-то другого. Вы с самого начала понимали, что этот путь не для нас. Он правилен, строг, холоден, но, увы, никак не для нас. – Наконец зеленоволосая головка поднялась, и по-прежнему ярко и опять-таки нежно заблестели изумруды. – Я не хочу никакой славы и баснословных денег. Я лично и во всеуслышание готов отказаться от этого, лишь бы быть рядом с вами хотя бы не в качестве любимого человека, а просто глупого ученика... – Светлая тень улыбки пробежала по его лицу. Подул сильный ветер, такой холодный и противный, каким он только мог быть в сентябре. Мукуро спокойно выдохнул и просто положил голову парня к себе на грудь, забираясь рукой в его шелковистые волосы.

– А ты и так глупый... глупый, глупый. Весь в меня. Я не лучше. Если бы ты только знал, ради какого страшного человека решил остаться...

– Во-первых, я всё знаю. Во-вторых, даже если бы не знал, то всё равно остался, будь вы хоть убийцей или маньяком. Даже если бы вы убили меня – мне было бы глубоко фиолетово, – серьёзно проговорил зеленоволосый, насильно отстраняясь и с долей обиды во взгляде смотря на Рокудо.

– Что ты можешь знать, Фран? Не делай поспешных заявлений, причём таких нелепых! – с усмешкой спросил мужчина, убрав надоевшую ему до колик в животе чёлку с лица ученика.

– Если уж такое узнал... – Он сделал ударение на слове «такое», – То это для меня проще простого. Вы хоть и по-своему странный, но не настолько. Вы лишь воображаете себя ужасным... – Скрипач грустно улыбнулся, – На деле же таким не являетесь. Это я могу доказывать вам вечность.

– И всё-таки ты совершил ошибку, – настало время Мукуро становится не на шутку серьёзным и озабоченным. – И я тоже.

– Тогда и вся наша жизнь – ошибка. И моя музыка – тоже ошибка. Что правильно? – полушутливо спросил парень, преданно заглядывая мужчине в глаза. Тот вновь растаял, не смея задерживать свою улыбку. Он лишь промолчал на этот вопрос, ведь знал, что его скрипач уже давно нашёл ответ в его душе. Зачем глупо говорить какие-то слова? Если честно, сам синеволосый был крупно насторожен таким многословием в их разбирательстве недавно: на деле же хватило бы двух-трёх фраз. Но он понял: было тогда слишком сложно и ему, и Франу. Такое навряд ли уладишь как-то иначе. Притом же пошло всё далеко не по сценарию. Уже давно. А если быть точными – то с самого начала.

– Знаете, нам нужно уехать. Куда-нибудь далеко-далеко, – вдруг мечтательно начал парень, прикрыв глаза от удовольствия.

– Ты что, кого-то убил? – настороженно произнёс мужчина, косо на него глянув. Фран прыснул от смеха и толкнул учителя в бок, развернувшись и куда-то направившись.

– Не то чтобы... Но вполне возможно. – Тут он остановился, не пройдя и трёх шагов, и вмиг весёлость ушла с его лица. – Ибо убил я если не физически, то морально. И вы знаете, про каких дорогих вам людей я говорю. Ладно, часть из них не особо дорога, но вот один маленький человечек... вы его действительно любите.

– Садись в машину. Там поговорим. – Мукуро не терпелось уехать с этого наипротивнейшего места на Земле: именно на вокзалах чувствовалось, что все стены его были пропитаны утопическими думами, плачевными мыслями, тоннами слёз и пудом ругани, а также целым литром одиночества. Когда тёплый воздух окутал лицо обоих и из радио полилась едва слышная попсовая музыка, Рокудо смог успокоиться и собраться с мыслями, пускай и глупыми.

– А теперь скажу тебе вот что: никого ты не убиваешь никоим образом. Наоборот, убил бы, если бы оставил меня... – ошарашенно проговорил мужчина, только для себя поняв это. – Энн будет лучше, если она воспитается у кого-нибудь одного из родителей, но никак не у обоих. Моя жена пусть не такая простая и смиренная, – учитель горько усмехнулся, выезжая с парковки, – Зато хорошая мать и, уж поверь мне, воспитает из моей дочки хорошего человека. Я готов им отдать хоть половину всех денег, которые у меня есть. Ибо оставшейся части мне хватит сполна. Нам хватит сполна, – быстро поправился он – было не совсем привычно ощущать себя в таком положении, когда есть «мы» и уже нет «я». Мальчик лишь тепло улыбнулся – он слепо верил Мукуро, и такая привычка пошла уж давно.

Они молча выехали на главную здесь улицу и помчались сами не зная куда. Мимо проплывала прошлая жизнь, страшные переулки, грустные, полные отчаянья парки, серые дома и возбуждающие мысли о самоубийстве высотки. Всё это, пускай местам и овеянное приятными воспоминаниями, казалось горьким, томительным, досадным. Хотелось сломить рамки этого холодного города и вырваться куда-нибудь – так мы забываем своё тёмное или тяжкое прошлое, стараясь переключиться на день сегодняшний. Но сделать это без смены обстановки – никак. Этот мегаполис давил, томил, ломал Мукуро и Франа: они здесь жили много лет и насквозь впитали в себя дух одиночества, под девизом которого и проходила их жизнь здесь. Надо было наконец выжать из себя эту мутную воду и вобрать чего получше; значит, пора прощаться!

Мужчина вытащил таки телефон и прочёл сообщение: «Ты собрал вещи, думаю, ты никогда не вернёшься. Прощай, дурак.» «Да, действительно дурак. Ну уж лучше так, чем быть умным. Господи, опять стихи...», – с удовольствием подумал синеволосый, боковым зрением глянув на парня. Да, вещи он в самом деле собрал с утра пораньше, перед заездом к Франу, понимая, что если тот покинет город, то он не сможет оставаться здесь также. Хотя бы на какое-то время. Вот и тот самый пинок, как говорится. Теперь в его жизни появилась хоть какая-то динамика.

– Знаешь, мы теперь полностью свободны, – вдруг сказал он, откидывая телефон в сторону. Скрипач на пару секунд повернул голову на него и этого хватило, чтобы понять, что произошло. Он лишь просто улыбнулся и пожал плечами.

– Тебе есть здесь, что терять? – предупредительно, но насмешливо спросил Рокудо, хотя и всё знал сам. Фран откинулся на спинку кресла и довольно проурчал:

– Не-е-ет. А вам? – парень рассмеялся, наклонил голову к плечу мужчины и посмотрел на него снизу. – Быть может, вы так и рвётесь остаться здесь навсегда, а я, такой нехороший, вас заставляю? – Смех заполнил салон машины. Такого доброго смеха Рокудо от себя ещё не слышал.

– Что ты! – произнёс он, выруливая снова в нужную сторону. – Ну что, туда же, куда и обычно?

– Да, определённо.

_Теперь уже всё должно пойти по-новому. Кто-то скажет «Банально», кто-то крикнет «Обыденно!», кто-то завопит, что неправдоподобно... но ответ на всё это будет один: это жизненно. Жизненно и никак иначе! Пускай было порой скучно, но... теперь-то всё точно пойдёт как надо, верно? Всё пойдёт просто-напросто по-новому. Даже фраза «туда, куда и обычно» – и та теперь заимела совсем иное значение: пока неизвестное, но точно отличное от прежнего (как знать, может, тот ров с туманом или вообще далёкая неизведанная страна?). Как и музыка, льющаяся из-под струн зеленоволосого музыканта, – она теперь тоже другая. Другая, но по-прежнему музыка абсурдной жизни. Это точно. Это неизменно._

* * *

><p><em><em>Translators are welcome<em> ❤_


End file.
